Distractions
by squeaker1001
Summary: "I've never seen it up close before," she whispered, still staring down at his arm. "It's ugly from wherever you're standing," he told her and she looked up to meet his eyes. "There's nothing good about it." Draco is slowly falling apart during his sixth year at Hogwarts and maybe the only thing that can hold him together is Anna Gilbert, an annoying, insolent Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so first off I just want to say that this is my first fanfic, so please, be kind. I also would like to say that even though I love the HP books, this story will be based more off what's in the movies, starting in the beginning of HBP and going until the end of the series. So if you have a problem with the movies, then this fanfic isn't really for you.

Secondly, this will follow events mostly centered around my OC. I will leave most of the plot alone, only adding in a few differences here and there to coincide with my own character and plot. New events will be added into the story, but it will basically follow the same timeline as the movies. I have changed a few things already in this chapter, for example, Theodore Nott is different than how he is portrayed in both the books and the movies and Draco is good friends with him and Blaise Zabini, instead of Crabbe and Goyle who I cannot stand.

Third, the rating to this story is M, there will be fluff and lots of it, but not right away.

Fourth, I'm from the US and have been googling different terms that are used in the Harry Potter world to make it seem...more realistic I suppose, but please don't get mad if I get something wrong.

Lastly, if you don't like this, then just don't read it. I welcome reviews and comments or whatever but please, no flames. I'm just doing this for fun and because I love to write and I love Draco's character and think the whole Dramoine thing has been done a lot, so I thought to try something different.

Anyway, here it is. R&R!

* * *

Anna Gilbert's parents were weary of sending her back to Hogwarts, claiming that it was too dangerous for her and that they wanted her home safe with them. She'd ultimately refused them, explaining to them that there was no safer place for her to be than at the school with Dumbledore. As long as he was around, the school was safe and You-Know-Who couldn't touch Hogwarts.

Her father didn't know as much about the situation as her mother, being that he was a Muggle, but he knew enough to understand that it was dangerous and Anna couldn't deny that. You-Know-Who was back and he was seeking vengeance. Her mother, on the other hand, knew more about it and wasn't as persistent about keeping her home. She knew, from having attended Hogwarts that she would be safe but the threat of the Dark Lord still made her reluctant.

In the end, Anna had won the argument and she now sat on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville. She had always been good friends with Ginny and Ron, considering they were her cousins. Arthur Weasley and Anna's mother, Jocelyn were brother and sister. Thankfully, Anna hadn't inherited the fiery red Weasley hair and instead got her father's brown locks. Her Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur were like second parents to her and she'd practically grown up in the Burrow with her seven cousins. Having been an only child, the red-heads were like her siblings. Especially Ginny – the two girls had been inseparable since birth and were more like sisters than cousins. Ron, Fred and George were also close to her age, so they were like her older brothers and very protective over Anna and Ginny. It made not having any siblings better because they were the next best thing.

Harry and Hermione had become her good friends as well, along with Neville and Luna after taking part in the DA with them and fighting alongside them in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. They were a big part of the reason why she needed to come back to Hogwarts. She needed to be with her friends, even if it meant being in danger. She knew they would come back and she couldn't bear something happening to them without her being there to help.

"What was Draco doing with that weird looking cabinet? And who were all those people?" Harry was saying quietly and Anna couldn't help but get the feeling that he was speaking only the Hermione and Ron and she tried to tune them out and listen to what Luna was talking to Neville and Ginny about but it didn't work. "Don't you see? It was a ceremony, an initiation."

"Stop it, Harry," Hermione quipped, staring at her friend in disbelief. "I know where you're going with this."

"It's happened," Harry insisted and Anna licked her lips, staring at Neville and trying not to make it obvious that she was eavesdropping. "He's one of them."

"One of what?" Ron asked, obviously not understanding what Harry was talking about.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Harry's under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater."

Anna's eyes widened and she wondered idly how Harry would have ever come up with that assumption. Yes, Malfoy was a git, an evil prat and had made their lives hell all their years at Hogwarts, but a Death Eater? No, he was too big of a wimp to be one of the Dark Lord's followers.

Ron scoffed. "You're barking. What would You-Know-Who want with someone like Malfoy?"

Anna tuned out then, knowing that the conversation was invalid to her anyhow and focused on Luna talking about Gnargles and how she'd found a whole pack of them wandering around in her garden over the summer vacation. Beside her, Ginny snickered and Anna couldn't help but do the same.

"I'm hungry, want to go get something off the trolley with me?" the red-head asked and Anna nodded eagerly.

The corridors of the train were always crowded and had first years running around like chicken's with their heads cut off, eager to make new friends. The girls dodged the new students and found the snack trolley. Anna bought her favorite Bertie Bots Ever Flavor Beans and Ginny a Pumpkin Pasty. They stood against the wall of the train, enjoying their treats.

"So, how long did it take for you to convince your father to let you come back?" Ginny asked, taking a nibble of her pasty.

Anna rolled her eyes. "A while. He was so bloody annoying about it, even after Mum explained that I would be fine."

"He's just worried about you. My mum was weary about it too, but Dad convinced her."

"I actually think he spoke to my father too," Anna said with a smile. Good old Uncle Arthur, always pulling through.

Ginny was about to answer when someone knocked into her shoulder, throwing her off balance for a moment and shoving her into Anna. The girls looked up, expecting an apology but knowing there was no way they would get one when they realized who had bumped them.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of them, his usual arrogant smirk plastered on his pointy face. He wore a black dress coat and black slacks and his bleach blonde hair was slicked to the side as it always was. He glared at them with icy blue eyes, hatred eminent in them.

"Get out of my way, you hags," Malfoy spat, squaring his shoulders defensively at the two girls.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners, Malfoy?" Anna shot back, moving to stand somewhat in front of Ginny. She was used to tiffs with the Slytherin and the happened a lot more often than not. She knew how to handle him. "Or have they seemed to slip your mind since Daddy's found a new home in Azkaban?"

She saw the fire ignite in his eyes at the mention of his father and he took a step closer to her. Merlin, she'd forgotten how tall her was, had he always been that big? She barely came up to his wide shoulders now and he seemed to swallow up her small frame.

"Watch your tongue, Half-Blood, if you know what's good for you," he snarled through his teeth.

Anna's eyes narrowed. "You don't scare me, Malfoy."

He licked his lips and locked his jaw as he stared down at her with evil eyes and she couldn't help but get lost in the see of blue for a moment before pulling herself back. Damn him for being so cunningly attractive.

Draco smirked and she fretted that he'd noticed her little moment of weakness. "Don't underestimate me, Gilbert," he growled lowly, then glared at Ginny for a second before dismissing himself.

Anna scowled after him and Ginny just shook her head.

"I wonder if he'll ever stop being such an ass," Ginny mused.

Anna shook her head. "Never."

They returned the compartment with their friends and found Harry missing. Apparently he went out to get some air but Anna could see that Hermione didn't believe the excuse. Harry had probably gone to spy on Malfoy considering his earlier accusations.

Great, this year was already turning out to be interesting. Would they ever be able to have a quiet year at Hogwarts?

No, the answer was always no.

* * *

Draco made his way through the train towards the Slytherin car, shoving past anybody who seemed to be in his way. His blood was still boiling from his encounter with the Weasley girl and her Half-Blood cousin and he couldn't help but picture her face in his mind. He'd never gotten along with her and it was mainly because she was a Weasley but also because she made sure to get on his every nerve.

Gilbert was friends with Potter and the rest of his gang of misfits and that automatically put her farther down in his book. Not to mention she seemed to think she was better than he was and thought that standing up to him made her brave. No, it made her stupid. Stupid to think that she would ever stand a chance against him. She was young and naïve and knew nothing about what was to come. She was there at the Battle of Mysteries last year and was part of the reason his father now occupied a cell in Azkaban, but that was nothing compared to what was coming. The Dark Lord had plans.

His arm throbbed a bit, the pain of his new Mark still there and pulsing slightly against his skin. He forced himself not to think about it. He couldn't draw attention to it, nobody could know what he was now, it would break him.

He hadn't wanted to take the Mark. Not truly. He'd only done it because of his mother and her safety. If he didn't join Voldemort, she would be killed and so would he. They were being punished for Lucius' mistakes and now Draco was forced to perform a task, a task that he knew he would surely fail, but knowing he had to try – for his mother.

He wasn't doing it for anybody else but her. He really could care less about his father, he'd made his bed and Draco knew Lucius wouldn't think twice about offering Draco up to the Dark Lord to complete a nearly impossible task. His mother on the other hand, was devastated as she watched him take the Mark, crying and begging them to reconsider.

"He's just a boy," she'd cried but nobody listened to her as they branded him. It was painful, more so than it should have been because he wasn't willing, at least not completely but it made no difference. He was a Death Eater now, destined to follow in the path of his father. And he was burdened with the awful task of killing Albus Dumbledore.

Draco wasn't a killer. He knew that. His mother knew that. Merlin, he was even sure that the Dark Lord knew it too. It was as if he was being set up for failure, giving the Dark Lord an excuse to get rid of the Malfoy family once and for all. How could anyone expect him to perform such a task? He didn't much like Dumbledore but he was damn sure that he wouldn't be able to kill him if ever faced with the opportunity. He'd accepted that and now he had no choice.

He finally got to the car and found his companions. He sat next to Parkinson as he'd seen her face light up when he entered and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The girl was completely infatuated with him and he really wanted nothing else to do with her but shag her when it was convenient for him. She didn't seem to complain though as long as he was giving her some sort of attention. It was pathetic really but Draco couldn't complain – at least he got some relief every now and then.

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott sat across from them, the same stoic look on his face. He wasn't sure if Zabini even knew how to show emotions, but liked him all the same. And Theo was…well, Theo, always good for a joke and tougher than most of the Slytherin boys, which was why Draco liked to keep him at his side. At least they weren't complete imbeciles like Crabbe and Goyle. Draco could barely tolerate those two anymore. Draco respected Blaise and Theo and considered them to be the closest things to friends as he had.

"Drakey, we've been waiting for you," Pansy cooed, latching her arms around his and leaning in closer and Draco held back a scowl. "How was your summer?"

"Just peachy," Draco droned and then smirked. "Aside from my father being thrown into prison and my mother nearly landing herself a one-way ticket to St. Mungo's, it was all well and good, Parkinson."

The round-faced girl fell silent and her grip on his arms slackened at the sound of his irritated voice.

They sat in silence for a while before a cloud of black smoke engulfed the whole car and Draco stood, ready on the defense. Behind him, Blaise and Theo stood as well at his flanks. Draco's hands clenched into fists, ready for anything, but was ultimately pulled out of his defensive haze by Parkinson's needy voice.

"It's probably just some first years playing pranks," she consoled. "Come sit down, boys."

He didn't want to make it seem like he was listening to her but he allowed her voice to drag him back to sit down. He glared at his hands on the table and felt the slight sting of the Mark on his left arm, just underneath the fabric of his jacket.

"Hogwarts," he scoffed, looking up at Zabini and Nott sitting across from him. "What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'll pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower before I have to continue for another two years."

They both nodded in agreement, although he wasn't sure if they totally agreed. He knew that Theo liked school because it meant he got away from his abusive father for the year and Blaise enjoyed his classes and seeing his friends.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked, her face contorted in worry.

Draco smirked. "Let's just say I don't need to be wasting my time with charms class next year."

Theo snickered. "Come on, Drake, you and I both know you need Charms class more than _I _do."

Blaise chuckled. "I think you've confused him with yourself, mate. I recall you barely passed your O.W.L in that class."

The bigger Slytherin shrugged his broad shoulders. "Probably not."

The two boys shared another laugh but Draco couldn't help but notice the sound coming from above his head on the luggage shelf. As he studied his bag more closely, he saw it move only there was nothing around it to make it move.

His eyes narrowed and he couldn't help but let his mind wander to who it could be up there, but he already knew the answer. He smirked to himself and focused on talking with Pansy, Theo and Blaise, appearing to ignore the person under the invisibility cloak on the luggage shelf.

The train pulled up to the Hogwarts station and Draco allowed everyone else to get off, knowing that this would be his only chance to really confirm who had been spying on him. Pansy looked back at him as he sat in his seat, waiting for him to join her.

"You three go on," he ordered quietly. "I want to check something."

They obeyed and he was left alone on the cart. He pulled his bag off of the shelf and then went to the door after the last person had left and shut it, pulling down the blind. He slowly reached for his wand that was in his right pocket.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" he growled and then turned quickly, aiming his wand at where his bag was and shouting, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The light shot out of his wand and collided with the invisible body, throwing it to the floor. Draco smirked and walked towards it, able to see the outline of Potter now that he was staring. He pulled the cloak back to reveal that his accusations were correct. Harry Potter lay immobilized on the floor of the train car.

"Oh yeah, she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin," he snarled and then lifted his foot to connect his boot with Potter's face. "That's for my father," he said, picking up the cloak to drape it back over his body. "Enjoy your ride back to London," he covered Potter with the cloak again and made his way off the train, unable to contain his stupid smirk on his face. He loved messing with Potter and now, maybe he wouldn't have to deal with his irritating face every day in school.

* * *

"Has anybody seen Harry?" Hermione asked as they all sat in the Great Hall for supper. The Sorting Ceremony had just ended and the feast had just begun and Anna sat across from Hermione, in between Ginny and Neville.

"I haven't seen him since the train," Anna told her with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry," Ron said with a mouthful of food. "I'm sure he's fine."

Hermione glared at him and Anna couldn't help but smirk at her friend's face. She watched Hermione lift her textbook and start hitting Ron on the arm with it.

"Will you stop eating?" she said with disgust. "Your best friend is missing."

"Turn around, ya lunatic," Ron asked, staring at her in disbelief.

Anna followed Ron's gaze to see Harry walking into the Great Hall with Luna, wiping his nose with a cloth.

"He's covered in blood again," Ginny observed. "Why is it he's always covered in blood?" she asked, looking at Anna who just shrugged.

"Looks like it's his own this time," Ron said.

Harry approached the table and sat down next to Ginny.

"Where have you been?" Hermione hissed. "And what happened you your face?"

"Later," Harry dismissed, wiping away the blood again. "What have I missed?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "The Sorting Hat told us to be brave and strong in this troubled times. It's a hat isn't it? What does he know?"

Nobody answered him and Ginny helped Harry wipe away the blood on his face. Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes. She wished they would just hook up already. Everyone knew that they liked each other. Hell, Ginny had been in love with Harry since they were kids. But they were both to stubborn and scared to admit it to each other.

Anna couldn't really say anything though. She'd had a thing for Michael Corner, a sixth year in Ravenclaw, for a while now but he didn't even know she existed. Michael was sweet and trustworthy and one of the most handsome boys in school. He was in the DA last year with them and she'd gotten to talk to him a bit but he didn't seem to be interested in her.

Aside from her schoolgirl crush on Michael, Anna had never had a boyfriend. Not that she wanted one, she was okay with being single. She wasn't ugly but she knew that she wasn't stunning like Angelina Johnson, who was known around the school for her beauty. No, Anna had long, mousy brown hair that she had trouble containing most days and a small frame. Her curves had come on unexpectedly when she was thirteen and she did her best to hide her body with her school robes and then wearing just jeans and t-shirts or jumpers. Her eyes were an ugly green, like her father's and she hated them, thinking they almost looked like puke. Why couldn't she have blue eyes like her mother? Or even brown – she would have settled for brown.

She sighed to herself and listened to Dumbledore's speech on bravery and how this school year would be a difficult one with You-Know-Who returning. He introduced the new potions professor – Horace Slughorn and announced that Snape would finally be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts, the position he'd been wanting since before they even came to Hogwarts. He told the story of Tom Riddle and how he would go on to become to most fearful wizard in the world. It was all very eerie to Anna and she really just wished she could go back to her dormitory and sleep. She was exhausted and Dumbledore's speech was scaring her.

As if reading her mind, Dumbledore dismissed them and they all headed up to their respected dorms. As she filed out of the Great Hall, she couldn't help but look back at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy sitting there, seeming to be completely focused on something else. It was only when his cold gaze met hers that she turned away quickly, averting her eyes and following Ginny up to the Gryffindor Towers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thought I'd upload the second chapter since I think it's hard for someone to tell if they like a story or not just from reading the first couple pages. I have about seven chapters already written but I wanted to see how it would do first before I posted anymore.

This chapters pretty long and I'd also like to point out that the events are going to happen quicker, for example, it's already around the end of October, beginning of November in this chapter. It's just to speed up the process of getting to the good stuff!

* * *

The days seemed to blur together as they usually did when Anna was in school. She went to her classes and did her homework, excelling in her work as usual. Despite Dumbledore's warning at the beginning of the year, nothing out of the ordinary had happened yet this term, to which Anna was thankful. Maybe this year would be quieter than the rest, although she seriously doubted it.

The only bizarre thing that had happened so far was Ron becoming the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and doing surprisingly well. Harry had also come to possess a weird book that apparently belonged to someone who called himself "The Half-Blood Prince" and they had no idea who that could be. The book had markings all over every page, giving away different details on how to create Potions the correct way, which explained why Harry had excelled in making a potion that first day of Slughorn's class. Hermione had tried to dig for information but had come up empty and they all decided to let Harry alone with the book.

She was still in the single department and was forced to sit back and watch while her friends all got into their own relationships. Ginny and Dean Thomas were starting to get cozy, despite Anna telling her that she thought he was a jerk. Ron and Lavender had started dating shortly after Ron became Keeper and they were worse than anybody she'd ever seen. They were always snogging in front of everyone else and Ron didn't seem to care that he was clearly hurting Hermione. Too many nights she and Ginny had sat with their friend, consoling her tears and telling her that everything would be okay.

She wasn't sure what Hermione saw in Ronald. Granted, he was her cousin but he was sort of an idiot and definitely didn't deserve the attention of Hermione Granger. She really could do much better than Ron but sometimes you couldn't help who you love. Not that she would ever know.

It wasn't until McGonagall called her into her office after Transfiguration one day that things started turning weird for Anna.

She knocked on the door after class and the lion on the door handle moved, shaking its mane. "It's Anna Gilbert, professor. You wanted to see me?"

The door opened and she walked inside. She'd been in her head of house's office before and it didn't scare her like it used to. It was covered in red and gold and her oak desk was big and took up most of the space. McGonagall stood behind it and next to her was Snape. Her brow furrowed at the sight of the DADA teacher but she got really confused when her eyes wandered to the occupant of one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Malfoy turned to her and grimaced, crossing his arms over her chest.

"What's going on, Professor?" Anna asked, eyeing Malfoy suspiciously before looking at the other woman in the room.

McGonagall gave her a sympathetic look. "Miss Gilbert, I'm not going to sugarcoat this to you because I'm sure you won't buy anything that I feed to you, so I'm just going to explain what is to happen," she said firmly and Anna knew there would be no arguing. "Mr. Malfoy here has fallen behind in his classes and his work," she said distastefully, glancing at Malfoy who shot her a look of annoyance. "I've spoken with Professor Snape and we've both decided that it would be wise if he took a tutor."

Anna really didn't like where this was going.

"I don't need a fucking tutor," Malfoy spat from his spot in the chair.

"I will not have you spouting that kind of language in my presence, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall hissed and then looked back at Anna. "We have decided that you would be the best option for this task."

"Me?" Anna gaped, eyes wide.

"Yes, you, dear."

Anna shook her head. "But I…..what about Hermione? Surely she's more qualified."

Snape was the one who answered this time. "It is obvious that Miss. Granger would be the ideal choice but Mr. Malfoy has refused to get help from her, I assume that you know why. You are the next best option and he agreed to anyone but Miss. Granger."

Anna looked at Malfoy and glared at him and he returned it. Merlin, why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve this?

"May I also inform you that by doing this, it will reward you an extra one hundred and fifty house points and the use of all sections of the library. You will also be automatically put into consideration for Head Girl a year early."

Head Girl? Her heart jumped at the thought. She wanted to be Head Girl her seventh year so badly. She knew she would be a Prefect next year but to be Head Girl a year earlier than normal? That was something to consider. Not to mention the house points were always tempting. But did she really have a choice in the matter?

She sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

McGonagall gave her a satisfied nod. "Excellent. You will meet on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays after your last classes in the Library and sessions will last as long as it takes you to get your work assignments for that day done, Mr. Malfoy," she said, looking at the blonde again.

"Whatever," Malfoy droned, rolling his eyes.

Snape stepped up then and glared at him. "You will do this," he said sternly and Malfoy only looked up at him with stone eyes. "You will get your grades back in place and you will do it without complaint, understand?"

Malfoy didn't answer and just shook his head in disbelief.

"Your first session will start tomorrow," McGonagall said and then dismissed them.

Anna left the room without a glance back at Malfoy. She couldn't believe this was happening. All her years at Hogwarts, Malfoy was the one to make them a living hell and now she was going to have to spend three nights out of the week with him. To help _him_ nonetheless. None of it was really for her personal gain except for the part about being Head Girl but was it really worth it? Was it worth dealing with the King of Slytherin Dickheads every other day? The guy who probably hated her as much as he hated Harry or Ron. It was preposterous.

She was heading down the corridor as quickly as she could when she felt a hand on her shoulder yank roughly and she stopped in her tracks, spinning around, she wasn't surprised to see that it was Malfoy who had stopped her.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he hissed.

"To my dorm," she told him, narrowing her eyes and slapping his hand away from her. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, but I just wanted to get one thing straight, Gilbert," he growled and then took a step closer to her. "Snape's fooled himself into thinking that I actually give a shit about my grades this term but I'm telling you now, this is all just a big waste of time. You can show up, but don't expect me to be there."

Anna bit her lip and scowled at him. "If you don't show up then I'll go to McGonagall and she'll go to Snape. I know you're afraid of him, Malfoy."

"You know nothing."

"I know that you're just trying to prove that you're not weak by standing over me like this but it's not working. I told you, I'm not afraid of you," she said proudly and stared up at him.

Something flickered in his eyes for a split second and she could have sworn it looked like remorse but it vanished quickly and made her wonder if it was ever there at all.

"Also," she went on before he could retaliate. "If you don't show up, I'll have to tell everyone that I'm tutoring you," she played with a sly smirk. "How do you think you're reputation as Slytherin's Bad-boy will hold up once the whole school knows that you're being tutored by a Half-Blood?"

She watched his eyes darken and saw the anger rear up in his face and his skin turned ghostly white and then red. Before she realized what was happening, he had slammed her up against the wall, knocking the breath out of her and she stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes. He'd never put his hands on her before and he'd certainly never looked at her with that much…..hate before.

"You're playing with fire here, Half-Blood," he growled and she felt his warm breath against her face and she licked her lips, her breathing ragged. She tried not to let it show that she was shaking. "I'm warning you now, stay away from me."

She ignored his request and stood her ground. "And I'm warning you, Malfoy, I'm not afraid of you or ruining your reputation. So it's your choice."

They stood there for a few minutes longer before he finally groaned deep in his throat and the sound sent a shiver down Anna's spine.

"Your funeral," he grumbled and then pushed himself just a fraction closer to her. She could feel the heat from his body and she shuddered. "If you tell anybody about this, I mean it, if you utter a syllable to anyone, I swear on Salazar's soul I won't hesitate to Crucio you, got it?" he spat and then pushed away from the wall, leaving her. She exhaled and held a hand to her chest, trying to calm her breathing.

What. The. Fuck.

Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning.

Draco Malfoy had just threatened her. He had just pushed her up against the wall. She was shaking in her boots but not for the reasons she should be.

She went back to the dorms and found her roommates had been worrying where she was. As she walked into the dorm that she shared with Hermione, Ginny and Parvati, they bombarded her with questions.

"What did McGonagall want?" Ginny asked as Anna walked over to sit on her bed, trying not to act shaken up which she so obviously was.

Anna shrugged. "Just to talk to me about my homework scores, she thinks I could be doing a lot better so she's allowing me more access to the library," she lied smoothly, this way they wouldn't question why she was in the library so much.

The girls seemed to buy it and they allowed her to go to bed but she knew her dreams would be plagued with blonde hair and icy grey eyes.

And they were.

* * *

"I don't understand why you can't just write the paper, Malfoy, it's not like it's difficult. It's only two-hundred words, barely even an essay!" Anna scolded as she sat in the library on a Wednesday night. It was late, probably pushing close to midnight and Malfoy had yet to do anything at all with his assignments.

It had been two weeks since McGonagall had informed her of her tutoring duties to Draco and in those two weeks, she'd barely made any progress with the Slytherin. He showed no real interest in doing anything but she didn't want to catch shit for it, so she usually ended up doing it for him.

He was such a prat and he always found a way to make fun of her, despite the circumstances. Malfoy had no problem picking on her but she dished it right back. Anna wasn't the kind of person to let people walk all over her, especially not Malfoy.

The blonde was perched in a chair opposite her with his legs propped up on the table. He looked as tired and worn-out as she felt and she couldn't really blame him. The late night tutoring sessions really did her in but Malfoy insisted on meeting this late as to ensure nobody would find them and Anna had no choice but to agree.

He really did look like shit. His eyes were sunken in, his cheekbones more prominent and he looked almost….sick. Dark circles framed the bottom of his eyes and his shoulders slumped, indicating his weariness. She didn't understand why, she was exhausted, but she didn't look that bad. Surely he could take better care of himself than that.

"Hey, Malfoy," she said, reaching out to slap the bottom of his shoe. The action didn't seem to bother him as he slowly moved his attention to her, eyeing her. "Are you going to do anything tonight?"

He shrugged. "Why would I when I have you here to do it for me, Gilbert?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You know that's not why I'm here," she retorted, shoving the parchment and quill towards him. "I'm here to tutor you. You're the one supposed to be doing all the work, you insufferable prat."

The insult did nothing to him and he just sighed. "Malfoy's don't do work, you know that."

Anna was seething. "God dammit, Malfoy, I swear by Merlin if you don't start pulling your own damn weight I'm going to McGonagall and then I'm telling Pansy." She used that threat because she knew that if she told Pansy Parkinson about Malfoy, she'd be able to have the gossip spread through the school within the hour.

His eyes narrowed at her but they lacked the conviction they had two weeks ago when he had her pressed up against the wall in the corridor outside McGonagall's office. For a split second, she saw how vulnerable he really was, seeing past his defenses and knowing that he was….utterly exhausted.

She licked her lips after he didn't say anything. "Look," she breathed and then stood up to clean up her things. "Let's just call it a night, alright? I'll talk to Flitwick about giving you an extension. We both need to get some rest," she told him, stuffing her books and quills into her satchel.

The blonde's brow furrowed in confusion. "What? No, we're not finished here."

"Malfoy you obviously aren't going to do anything and I honestly don't feel like fighting with you about it tonight. We're both exhausted-"

"We're not done here, you have to write the essay," he growled and she looked up at him to see that his eyes were wide with rage. He'd removed his feet from the table and was now sitting forward in the chair, as if ready to pounce on her to make her stay.

She stared at him in disbelief. Why was he insisting on making her stay? He'd been acting weird all week, barely speaking to her at all. The only time he did speak was to insult her with some poorly made-up line that she just brushed off. He didn't look well and he was…jumpy. The slightest sound spooked him and he always seemed to take longer to gain control of himself.

Anna shook her head. "Malfoy, it's nearly one in the morning. We're not getting anywhere tonight. I told you, I'll request an extension and we'll work on it Friday, alright?" she said as she slipped the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She could feel fatigue washing over her and knew she needed to get to her dorm before she passed out. "Just go to bed, Malfoy. You need it as much as I do," and with that she left him in the library, unaware that he was about to break down.

* * *

He didn't want her to leave. If she left, it meant he was alone again and when he was alone, all he did was think about what he had to do. The Mark on his arm called to him, tearing him in all different directions and all he could do was try not to get swallowed up by the darkness. At least when he was with Gilbert in the library she could take away some of those thoughts, she was his distraction if only for a little while. When he was around her, he didn't think about his mother or father and he didn't think about You-Know-Who and the Mark on his arm. He didn't think about Dumbledore and what he had to do. And he definitely didn't think about what he was going to do tomorrow.

He knew it was a cowardly way to go about it, but he really didn't know if he had another choice. It was the best option he had right now and it was really the only one he had. The necklace had arrived this morning and all he had to do was cast the spell to curse the piece of jewelry so that when Dumbledore touched it, he would die.

It wasn't a very good plan but it was all he had. The cabinet wasn't nearly close to being finished, mending it was a lot harder than he expected. It didn't help that he had to attend the tutoring classes every other day but he found himself staying at them longer, as if prolonging having to return to his real life, the one where he was supposed to be a murderer.

He was still sitting in the library by himself even after she'd left. He wasn't even sure how long she had been gone before he finally realized that he should probably go too. Gilbert had suggested that he get some sleep but he knew that it was impossible. He didn't sleep anymore. He didn't eat, he hardly went to class and when he did it wasn't like he paid attention. Basically the only things he really did do were go to the Room of Requirement to mend the Vanishing Cabinet and attend his tutoring sessions every other day with the irritating Half-Blood.

He should be ashamed that what was left of his sanity had come down to hanging on to meeting with a Weasley descendent three times a weekbut it was the only thing keeping him from going completely insane. Their tiffs, her insults, they were all just part of his old life that he wished he could get back and he was hanging onto them for dear life. That was why he provoked her when they were together, why he insisted that they study late at night and why he made such a fuss about doing his work – to prolong their time together, to prolong the nightmares that he had if he did manage to fall asleep. And she was utterly oblivious to how badly he needed her to continue those sessions. Tuesdays and Thursdays when he was by himself in the Room of Requirement, it was all he had to keep from going mad and he just longed to be in the library with the insufferable brunette with the striking emerald eyes that saw right through him and always had.

What would she think of him if she knew who he really was? If she saw what he was hiding under the fabric of his shirts on his left forearm, but he already knew. He knew she already loathed him but if she found out that he was one of _them_ – one of the ones who were planning to rip her life and her family apart piece by piece, well, she'd probably _Avada_ him right then and there. And he couldn't blame her. Not one single bit.

He'd thought about what it would be like if he just offed himself. Wouldn't it save everyone else the trouble of doing it after he failed his mission? Wouldn't it be of better convenience for everyone? It all came down to the same reason why he took the Mark in the first place, the very reason why he couldn't just throw himself off the Astronomy Tower without thinking twice.

His mother.

If he died without completing his mission, she did as well. At least if he tried, at least if he attempted to murder Dumbledore, they could kill him and spare his mother, for she had done nothing wrong and could even go as far as to say she encouraged him to take the Mark. She was innocent in all of this and all Draco wished was that she could come away from this war safely and finally get back to living her life – a life without Malfoy men in it to fuck it all up.

He knew his mother loved him but it was the truth. His father and him had done nothing but cause problems from her the moment they came into her life and she deserved so much more than that. She deserved a life where she didn't have to worry every day about her incompetent son carrying out an impossible task or her husband rotting away in a jail cell. She deserved to be happy.

And she would be. She had to be. It was the only thing in Draco's life that he cared about. That's why he had to try.

He trudged back to his dorm that he shared with Zabini, Nott and Goyle where he collapsed into his bed, not bothering to change. He stared straight up at the ceiling, opting not to close his eyes because he knew what he would see – green sparks coming from a wand, a long white beard, screaming people, blood, brown hair and emerald eyes, all of which were things he didn't want to be associated with.

The next day he skipped all of his classes and wrote a note to Snape claiming that he was ill and needed to rest. Luckily, the bastard covered for him and told all of his professors to disregard his absence, giving Draco the day to stay in bed, although he wasn't sure what for, it wasn't like he slept anyways.

As much as he would have liked to stay in bed, he had a job to do and it really was all too easy.

He'd waited in the girls bathroom on the fourth floor, the one occupied by none other than the ghost Moaning Myrtle that Tom Riddle had killed back when he opened the Chamber of Secrets. She was annoying and very flirtatious but he waved her off, waiting for the right, unsuspecting girl to waltz in.

And she did. Katie Bell.

He should have felt bad for using an Unforgiveable against her but he knew he had no choice. And she was alone, which made it all the more easier. He ordered the girl to go to Hogsmeade with her friends like another normal day and go to the bathroom where there would be a package waiting for her. She was to take that package and deliver it to Professor Dumbledore and no one else. She was not to take it out or give it to anybody else.

With a face of stone cold obedience, Katie Bell nodded and she was on her way. Draco couldn't help the feeling of triumph that washed over him at the knowledge that it might actually work. He went back to the Slytherin common room to lounge on the couch and await any news on the situation.

It didn't go the way he planned, he found that out when Pansy came bursting through the door to the common room to tell him what had happened.

Apparently Katie Bell had found some sort of package in the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks and wanted to deliver it to Dumbledore. Along the way, she took it out to look at it and when she touched it, it nearly killed her. She was in the Hospital Wing now receiving treatment for her injuries.

Draco's face was ghostly pale and his eyes wide and his companions took notice.

"You okay, Draco?" Blaise asked, a concerned look on his face.

Draco quickly swallowed and nodded, clearing his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Still feeling a bit queasy though so I'm going to go back to bed," he informed them before scampering off up to his bedroom.

Fuck.

It hadn't worked. Now what the fuck was he supposed to do.

And how the hell was he going to keep Katie Bell from announcing to the world that it was him that cursed her?

Fuck.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Everything was going to shit. There was no way he was getting out of this one alive, not even Snape could work his magic here. He was a dead man standing.

After a few hours, everyone was either in bed or just hanging around the common room talking. Draco excused himself, figuring it would be as good a time as any to try to mend the Vanishing Cabinet the rest of the way, maybe it would be his last saving grace before he was kicked out of Hogwarts to join his father in Azkaban.

He rounded the corner of a corridor on the fifth floor, intent on getting to the Room of Requirement unseen when he ran into a small body, propelling it to the floor in front of him. He righted himself before turning to glare at whoever it was when his heart nearly dropped.

Of course, it would be her that he ran into. The one person that he really didn't want to see right then because he knew seeing her would just make him feel even worse about himself.

Gilbert was sprawled out on the floor in front of him, eyes wide and he noticed that her jumper had ridden up slightly to reveal a patch of creamy skin on her waist. She was glaring at him, ready to spout evil insults at him when he reached out a hand towards her.

"Sorry," he mumbled, out of habit and nothing more.

The look of surprise on her face was priceless and Malfoy snickered. She stared at his waiting hand and then looked up at him, expecting him to pull back and laugh but he didn't. She finally took his hand hesitantly and he hauled her up off the floor.

"Still don't know how to watch where you're going, eh Gilbert?" he quipped with a smirk and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing out this late, Malfoy? You missed classes today, Snape said you were sick."

His brow furrowed. "Snape talked to you about me?"

She shrugged. "He just said that you weren't feeling well and that he would leave your assignments for the day in his classroom for me to fetch. Now you have double to work to do tomorrow," she informed him.

Draco grimaced and then smirked devilishly. "You mean _you_ have double the work to do."

She didn't seem amused and rolled her eyes. "You wish, Malfoy," she said confidently and then eyed him suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere of your concern," he said, almost too quickly and he knew he sounded suspicious.

"Did you hear about what happened to Katie Bell today?"

"You forget that Parkinson is my housemate."

She giggled at that and the sound traveled through his body down to his groin, making him twitch. What the fuck was that?

"It's a good thing she's okay, but I wouldn't lie in saying that I'm happy it never made it to Dumbledore. He'd probably be dead."

"What a shame," Malfoy mused and rolled his eyes. "What a loss it would be," he voice was laced with sarcasm and he knew she heard it.

"You don't mean that," she said quietly.

"Don't I?" he countered, staring at her with fierce eyes and he knew she couldn't look away. "If you really think that I would be upset about that old man dying then you surely know nothing about me, Gilbert."

She shook her head. "I know that you're not really that heartless."

"How do you know that?"

She shrugged. "I just do. You don't mean it, I know you don't."

Draco scoffed. "You Gryffindor's always try to see the good in people when there isn't any left," he said with a groan.

"Is it so wrong to be hopeful?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because hope is never strong enough," he told her with a stern voice that almost scared him. "In the world we're in today, people will do anything to destroy the hope of those around them and they will stop at nothing until it's all buried in the ground, rotting with the ones who still thought that everything might turn out okay in the end."

She didn't answer and he could see the tears in her eyes. His words were harsh but he knew they were the truth and she deserved to hear them. If she thought she was going to come out of this war unscathed then she was wrong. She was a Half-Blood for Christ's sake and once Voldemort got word of it, he'd destroy her and her whole family.

She sniffed and looked up at him through her tears that she was holding back in her eyes. "That's the difference between you and me I guess."

"What's that?" he snickered, trying to hide his unease.

"I'll always have hope that things will get better and that's what will help me get through each day," she said with confidence. "That's why you are withering away, Malfoy. That's why you can barely stand to look at yourself in the mirror anymore."

He didn't say anything to her because he heard the truth in her words. She was right, but he would never admit it.

"You're naïve," he growled at her. "Do you really think the Dark Lord won't come? Do you think he will back down just because you have a smidgen of hope that Potter can defeat him? Here's the reality, sweetheart, no one can defeat him, not even Potter or Dumbledore for that matter. And he will stop at nothing to get his vengeance against those who stand against him and those who betray the Pureblood line."

She gasped and he could practically hear her heart beating as she breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling with each intake. She was breaking, he could see it and he had to stop himself before he went too far.

"Go to bed, Gilbert," he told her and then left her standing there. He had just rounded the corner when he heard her start to cry and his heart sank in his chest. Dammit. Why did he have to destroy everything that he touched?

He managed to fall asleep that night for about three hours, of which he managed to have one of the worst dreams he'd ever experienced.

_It was cold and he knew he was in the Forbidden Forest, only he wasn't sure why. He was wearing black robes and had the hood up to cover most of his head, leaving his pale face open. The forest had a thick layer of fog coating the ground and the sky was grey, casting the trees and shrubs in a gloomy darkness and making it impossible to tell what time it was but he assumed it was during the day._

_Around him were others that all stood in a circle and wore robes that were exactly like his, only these people had the silver masks on their faces that he'd come to fear. He'd seen one of the most important people in his life in one of those masks and he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that ran through him as he looked around._

_The Dark Lord stood in the center of the circle, he knew because his hood was pushed back, revealing his bald head and grey skin. His black eyes were staring straight at him and he smiled a devil smile that could only mean he was about to do something cruel and evil._

_Voldemort extended his arms wide and looked around at the circle of Death Eaters, of the people who would follow him to the death and grinned even wider._

_"__Friends!" he shouted and it seemed to shake the whole forest and Draco cringed, startled birds fleeing loudly from the trees. "We have a guest amongst us this evening. A half-blood, if I may add," he announced and with the flick of his wand, the fog that surrounded their feet disappeared and Draco's eyes honed in on the situation before him._

_A body lay crumpled on the ground at the feet of the Dark Lord. It was obviously a girl, her feminine curves still visible in her twisted state. She was huddled together and he could see her shoulders moving up and down slowly as she struggled to breathe evenly. Her long brown curls were matted with dirt and grime and stuck to her face that was wet with tears. That was when her eyes looked up and locked with his._

_Green eyes, the color of grass in the summer, the very eyes that he had never wanted to ever see in that position. But she was there and she recognized him._

_"__Draco?" she whimpered, her head perking up just a fraction. "Draco, what are you doing?"_

_He didn't answer, his mouth going dry and he looked around to see that the rest of the Death Eaters were staring at him and Voldemort held a look of…intrigue. He tried to remain stoic, like the others, but her pleading voice rang out in his ears, making his heart beat faster than usual and he was sure the Dark Lord could hear it._

_"__Come forth, Draco," Voldemort said, gesturing towards him and Draco could do nothing but obey. He walked into the center of the circle, stopping about ten feet away from the girl. "Do you know this girl?"_

_He couldn't lie, there was no use. "Yes, my Lord."_

_The smile that consumed the Dark Lord's face caused Draco's eyes to widen. It was wicked and….insane and Draco was afraid. Afraid of not only what was going to happen to her, but what he was about to be forced to do._

_"__I've always thought that the best torture is that which is served by someone the victim knows personally. Tell me, young Draco, do you know this girl personally?" _

_Draco's eyes darted to hers and he saw the fear in them and he almost stopped himself. "She was a year behind me, my Lord. My relationship with her was hardly personal."_

_"__No matter," Voldemort dismissed with a wave of his hand. "You are closer to her than any of us here, you shall be the one to kill her."_

_Draco's heart sank and he felt the bile rise in his throat. He fought the urge to wretch as he stared down at the girl on the ground in front of him._

_"__You…..you're one of them," she accused, her voice laced with venom, her green eyes glaring at him with such hatred it made his heart ache. "How could you? I trusted you!"_

_Draco bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He couldn't speak, couldn't say anything. He was stunned._

_"You coward! You absolute coward!" she spat, sitting up uneasily as a result of her hands being bound behind her back. "I should have known that you would join them. You're no different from any of them. You're exactly the same as them and you will rot in hell right along with them!"_

_Draco could feel the heat of the stares from the other Death Eaters around him and he knew he had to do something before they got to her. At least if he killed her he could make it quick, the others would torture her relentlessly until she was begging for death and even then they wouldn't kill her. _

_He reluctantly took out his wand from his pocket and aimed it straight at her, praying to Salazar that they couldn't see his hand shaking._

_She was seething. "I hate you," she hissed through her teeth and he thought the spell in his head, igniting the end of his wand in green. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy." A green light shot out of his wand and the piercing scream echoed in his ears._

Draco shot up in his bed, his breathing ragged. He gasped and started choking, coughing loudly and clutching at his chest. He was drenched in his own sweat, his sheets and pillows sopping. Holy shit, he'd never had a dream that….that vivid before.

He could still hear Gilbert's voice in his ears.

_Coward. Rot in Hell. I hate you._

And her scream. Oh God, her scream. He wouldn't be able to get that sound out of his head for the rest of his life and he hoped to Salazar that he would never have to hear it in reality.

_I hate you, Draco Malfoy._

Draco hated him too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's another one, just because I'm bored and have nothing else to do.

Please read and review! I want to know what you think!

* * *

Anna was still reeling from her encounter with Malfoy. His words were etched into her mind and she couldn't get rid of them. He was so sure of himself, so sure that there was no point in having hope for anything because in the end, it would all be for nothing.

She refused to believe it, she wouldn't be brought down that easily. She knew if it came down to it, she would fight. She'd done it last year and she would do it again in a heartbeat if it would protect her family and her friends. How could Malfoy have no hope in anybody? How could he just give up so easily like that? Did he really think that Voldemort would prevail in the end without anybody putting up a fight?

He confused the hell out her and she wished that she could make him see that he didn't have to believe that. All of that rubbish that his parents filled his head with was just that – rubbish. He didn't have to follow in his father's footsteps because it would just land him his own cell in Azkaban. She wished she could change his mind.

But she knew she couldn't. He was Malfoy and he would always be Malfoy.

She wasn't even sure why she was so concerned. She'd never been a fan of Malfoy and she was sure he couldn't stand her, so why was she even bothering wasting her thoughts on him? It wasn't like he cared.

But she knew it was because she did.

She cared about Malfoy in her own weird way and she wanted to make him see that he could be so much more than he was. He wasn't stupid, he was actually almost as bright as Hermione, certainly more brilliant than herself and he was strong-willed and always rose to a challenge when one was presented. His temper got the better of him and he was as stubborn as an ox, but it was what made him….him.

Anna knew she was playing with fire, just like he'd said but she couldn't help it. She wasn't the type of person to just sit back and watch someone break down right in front of her eyes, not when she knew she could do something about it, or at least try. She still didn't like him, but it wasn't as big of a factor anymore. She was willing to put aside her hatred for him and help him if he would let her.

She made her way to the library that Friday for her weekly session with Malfoy. He was oddly there before she was and she eyed him suspiciously as she sat down across from him, taking out her many books, parchment and quills. She could feel his eyes watching her the entire time and she refused to look up at him, fearing what her face might reveal. She couldn't make her intentions obvious.

"So," she breathed with a sigh, looking upon all of the books and avoiding his eyes. "Should we start with the Charms essay? Or go for the Divination homework?"

He didn't answer and she didn't look up as she pulled out her Divination textbook, parchment and quill to start her homework, trying to ignore that he wasn't making a move to join her.

After about five more minutes of silence she caved. "Are you going to do anything or are you just going to sit there?" she huffed, still not looking up at him as she thumbed through the pages of the text.

"I'm pretty comfortable where I am, thanks," he said matter-of-factly and she saw him move out of the corner of her eye.

She locked her jaw. "I'm not doing your work for you," she informed him through her teeth.

"I couldn't give any less of a shit," he told her and she could still feel his eyes on her and she willed herself not to look up at him. "Why won't you look at me, Gilbert?"

"I'm doing my homework," she said quietly but her voice held no conviction whatsoever.

He snorted. "You can do your homework and still look at me."

"Not when I'm reading."

She heard him exhale heavily and she knew he sounded annoyed. "Look at me, Gilbert."

"No."

"Look at me, God dammit."

"No!"

He stood up then, flipping his chair over behind him and she had no choice but to look up. His face was enraged and turning a bright red, his eyes glared at her and were wild with anger. His hands gripped the edge of the table so hard that his knuckles were turning white and he was leaning over the table towards her.

Anna sat back in her chair, putting more distance between them and she stared at him, wishing that she could control the fear on her face but knowing that it was impossible. She'd never seen him look so….evil.

"Malfoy," she muttered quietly, afraid of speaking too loud. He didn't seem to hear her. "Malfoy, calm down, it's me. It's Anna-er, Gilbert."

"I know perfectly well who you are," he spat and then visibly relaxed and she held back a sigh of relief. "Why can't you just do as you're told?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why would I listen to anything you say, Malfoy? It's not like you return the favor."

He chuckled and leaned in closer. "I didn't take you for the defiant type."

She could feel his breath on her face again and she forced herself to look away, back down at her textbook. "I'm not. I just don't take orders well, especially when they're coming from an arrogant Slytherin."

"You also know how to push people's buttons."

She shrugged and said no more, once again trying to ignore him but she knew he wouldn't let that happen. He did everything he could to get her attention such as drum his fingers against the table, shoot little spittle's of fire out of his wand to light the candles and then put them out again and the worst was the whistling. God, she hated when he whistled and he did it all the time. Sometimes she was sure that he wasn't even aware that he was doing it but today, she knew he was doing it on purpose because it irritated her.

Finally, after about forty-five minutes, she'd had enough. "God dammit Malfoy!" she nearly shrieked, standing up and slamming her hands against the top of the table, making him jump slightly and stare straight at her with wide eyes. "I'm sick and tired of you just sitting around doing absolutely nothing but annoying the piss out of me! Either you start doing something or I'm going to hex you into oblivion, you spineless prat!"

He seemed to remain calm as she screamed at him, staring at her with sullen but angry eyes, the only giveaway that he'd even heard her.

"Try it," he challenged.

She reached into her pocket for her wand but realized that it wasn't there. She searched around for it quickly, only to find it sitting on the table, right in front of Malfoy. How the hell had he gotten her wand? It made her even madder and she reached out pointlessly to swipe it back but he snatched it up quickly before she could come close to retrieving it.

"Give me my wand, Malfoy," she hissed.

He snickered. "You know, I think I like seeing you mad like this, Gilbert. It kind of makes you look sexy."

Her stomach clenched at his words. _Did he really think she was sexy?_

She mentally smacked herself. It didn't matter. He had her wand and he was pissing her off. She needed to concentrate.

"You're a pig," she growled, holding her ground.

"You should watch your tone and remember who you're speaking to, Half-Blood," he muttered.

She gritted her teeth. "My blood is no different from yours, Malfoy," she told him, clenching her fists at her sides. He was still sitting, making her taller than him and she liked the advantage. "Maybe if you would learn to accept that fact, you'd be a lot better off."

He scoffed, like she was telling a joke. "Not possible, Gilbert, It's not how I was taught to live."

"Well maybe dear old Dad isn't the wisest choice to be idolizing," she said and then licked her lips as she saw his face darken at the mention of his father. She knew she should stop there but she couldn't, she had him right where she wanted him. "Clearly his beliefs did nothing for him except land him a one-way ticket to Azkaban, really something to be proud of, eh, Malfoy?"

He glared at her with wide, untamed eyes and she could see how tense he'd become again. "Don't mention my father."

"Why not?" she challenged him and now she was just asking for it. "Are you afraid that you're going to end up just like him? A spineless coward who can barely get out of his own way? Following around some evil maniac like his little lap dog, jumping when he says jump? It that it, Malfoy? Or are you afraid that you aren't anything like him? Maybe that thought scares you even more!"

In a flash, he was on her. She didn't even know what had happened, one minute he was sitting in the chair across from her, the next he was kneeling on the table with his hands fisted in the collar of her shirt, hauling her up against his chest like she weighed nothing. He was fuming and she could almost see the steam emerging from his ears. His hands were shaking because they gripped her shirt so tightly and their noses almost touched with his proximity now.

"Big mistake, Gilbert," he growled through his teeth and it made her shiver in fear.

She held her ground though. Maybe she could get through to him if she kept prodding.

_Yeah, or get yourself killed. He still has your wand, idiot._

"You're the one making the mistake, Malfoy!" she said and then bit her lip.

"Yeah? And what mistake would that be?"

She swallowed, not exactly sure what her next words would be but she had to keep going."You….you're not who they think you are!"

He rolled his eyes. "You know absolutely nothing about me."

"I know more than you think."

"Know this then," he growled and moved his face just an inch closer so that their noses were touching and the single movement caused her body to catch fire. His hands had removed themselves from her collar and now one gripped her shoulder and the other held the back of her head, fingers tangled tightly in her hair. Both grips were iron hard and she knew if she tried to move it would cause her pain. But she didn't want to move.

He was panting as was she, she was sure. His closeness had her heart racing and his touch, though it was rough, set her skin ablaze. She watched as he ran his tongue across his lower lip, wetting the surface and for a split second, she thought he might kiss her. And she didn't know how she felt about that thought.

"Know that if you ever, _ever_ speak about my father again," his threat ended there and he seemed to be searching for words. His grip on her shoulder loosened for a moment and his eyes wandered around her face before settling on her lips. She watched him gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat and she shivered. What the hell was going through his mind?

"You…..you'll be sorry, Gilbert," he finally finished but it was an empty promise and held no venom whatsoever. His hands fell away from her and she realized he'd been holding her upright and off the floor. Without his hands for support, she collapsed back into her chair with a thud, nearly falling out of it.

She righted herself and looked back up at him. He was still sitting on the table but his shoulders were slumped, his head hung low and he was staring down at his hands. His legs were crossed and to her, he resembled a child. A vulnerable child.

Damn, she wished she could figure out what had him so put off lately. Whatever it was, it was clearly taking a hold of him.

She started packing up her things. "I'll just go," she whispered, stuffing her things back in her bag as quickly as her nimble fingers could go. She was stupid for thinking she could get through to him. She knew now that it wasn't possible. He may have been broken, but he'd never open up to her. He didn't think she was anything other than a Half-Blood, a stain on his very existence.

Before Anna could put away her first textbook, his hand shot out, gripping her wrist tightly, but not hard enough to cause her pain. Her movements stilled and she looked up at him.

"Stay," he murmured, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She saw the defeat in his eyes and any reason she had for leaving him there melted away. He looked utterly worn-out and dismissive and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him in that instant. His hand clutched her wrist tightly and she resisted the urge to slide her hand into his and wrap her fingers around his own.

"_Please_," he choked out and she gasped silently. "I need you to stay." He sounded so broken and she couldn't help it. She had to stay, she couldn't leave him.

"I will," she breathed and that was all he needed. She saw him relax, watched him exhale slowly, as if in relief that she would actually go somewhere after he'd just practically begged her to stay.

She unpacked her things and sat back down in her seat. Malfoy stayed perched on the table and she got back to doing their work. She knew he would never do it and quite frankly, what else was she going to do while she sat there with him. None of it was difficult for her and it allowed her to focus on something other than Malfoy's constant stare as she worked.

He'd said he needed her to stay. He _needed_ her. Why?

It didn't seem to matter to her because she'd stayed.

They didn't call it quits until after three. They both dozed off slightly, Malfoy having found a more comfortable position on the table. Anna's head was rested in her arms and when she woke, she realized that the tips of their fingers were touching and she quickly pulled them away, startling him to wake up. They'd finally agreed to head to bed but not before Malfoy gave her a nod, which she interpreted as a thank you, and left.

That was how their meetings went on for the next couple of weeks. They would both show up and they would greet each other silently. Anna would sit in her chair and do their homework while he just sat and watched in silence, not ever making a peep except maybe to commend her for doing a good job. It was weird, taking a compliment from Malfoy but she accepted it with a small smile and a nod.

Her friends were starting to notice her late nights and were questioning her about it.

"You're not getting enough rest."

"Why do you stay out so late?"

"Where do you go after dinner each night?"

"Are you seeing someone? A secret lover?"

She had dodged their questions narrowly, although she was sure that Ginny didn't believe a word of the bull that she spouted but she had no choice. She had promised not to tell and she would keep her promise. She didn't want to jeopardize any progress that she was making with the blonde Slytherin.

She wasn't sure what had changed in their hostile relationship in just a few short days but it was evident that Malfoy was avoiding speaking to her about anything other than the homework that she was doing. She wasn't an idiot though, she'd noticed the way he was always on high alert, searching around the room as if someone were about to break in. And every now and then she'd see him scratch at his left forearm and she couldn't help but jump to conclusions about what was hidden beneath the sleeves of his jackets. She couldn't help but think back to Harry's words on the train, his theory.

Was Malfoy a Death Eater? Did he really join the other side to become one of Voldemort's puppets? It was hard to tell considering their past conversations over the course of the week's they'd been having their sessions. His words told her one thing, his actions another. The way he looked, his body language and the way he had held her wrist tightly that night made her think that he was coming around, that there was still a chance that he'd switch sides. And then there was that other side of him, that dark side that came out after she'd insulted his father and it was only too easy for her to assume that he was one of them. He never said anything about it and kept his conversations with her as light as possible, almost like he was scared to speak to her.

He hardly uttered a word otherwise and even though silence usually made her feel awkward and tense, she felt at ease when she was around him. She was still tense but only because being around him made her feel that way, but now she was starting to see that it was for a completely different reason.

Did she have…._feelings_ for Malfoy? She wasn't sure. She definitely felt something and one thing was for sure, she didn't loathe him anymore and she was starting to think that perhaps he didn't hate her so much anymore either.

It was a startling realization at first but it wasn't so hard to believe in the end. Malfoy wasn't hard to fall for, he was good looking – years of Quidditch had done his body well -, charming when he wanted to be and brutally honest which was something that Anna found most attractive about him. He was the only person she could ever truly count on besides Ginny to never lie to her.

All of the newfound feelings and thoughts that she was having scared her to death and she was more than thankful when the Winter Break finally approached, happy to finally have some time away to think about what the hell was going on in her life.

It was Wednesday night and she was sitting in the library with Malfoy as usual. It was their last session before the break, seeing as how the train home left Friday afternoon after classes let out. She would be heading to her Aunt and Uncle's house for the holidays, her parents meeting her there and she couldn't wait to see them.

They didn't have much work to do since it was the week before break and she'd finished their assignments in under an hour and since then they'd just been lying on the table next to each other, shoulder to shoulder but not a single inch of them touching. She was sure he'd fallen asleep a few times but she'd had to nudge him awake every time because he would start groaning and whimpering in his sleep.

He did that a lot when he napped, which he did a lot too. It certainly confirmed her thoughts about him not getting enough sleep and she was secretly happy that he was able to at least find some rest when they had their sessions, even if it was only for a short while.

Tonight though, he seemed a bit more distant than usual. He hadn't said his usual hello to her, in fact, he hadn't uttered a single word since they'd been there but Anna didn't push the matter. She was content with their arrangement of silence that they had and she wasn't about to ruin it because she was nosy.

She was glad that she wouldn't have to explain where she was tonight seeing as how Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all attending Slughorn's Christmas Party and wouldn't be back until late hours. She had really all time she wanted to stay in the library with Malfoy and she intended to do just that. It was, after all, the last time she'd see him until after the winter holiday.

_Godric, what was she thinking? What did it matter if she didn't see him for a week? Shouldn't she be glad about it?_

She should be. But she wasn't.

Anna closed her eyes with a sigh, thinking about drifting off to sleep when he suddenly spoke.

"Gilbert?"

Her eyes shot open at the sound of her last name and she kept her eyes pointed at the ceiling. "Malfoy?"

"Just making sure you hadn't fallen asleep."

"How is that fair? You fall asleep on me every night," she accused.

"Did you finish our homework?"

Anna resisted the urge to gape. This is the most he'd spoken to her in days and she wanted to make sure it lasted.

"Of course I did, do you think I'd be lying up here if there was still work to do?"

He chuckled. "I forgot that you're an over-achiever."

"You also forget that I'm the only reason that you're passing any of your classes this term," she reminded him and then reached her elbow over to nudge him lightly in the side.

"Oh yes," he quipped and then snickered. "How could I ever forget that? How will I ever be able to repay such a debt?"

Anna held back her laughter and shrugged indifferently. "Just say thank you."

"You know that's not going to happen."

"Oh come on, Draco, it's not like it's the end of the world," she said and then giggled but he remained silent so she figured she would keep teasing. "It's just two simple words, that all that I want."

He was still quiet after she'd stopped talking and she thought back to what she said, wondering if she'd said something wrong or that had offended him. She didn't think that she did. So why wasn't he talking? Why did he look frozen like a statue next to her?

"I-is something wrong?" she stuttered quietly, suddenly nervous.

She could hear him breathing shallowly and felt him shift towards her only just a fraction, but it was there.

"You…..you called me Draco," he muttered.

Anna swallowed and then finally craned her neck to look up at him. Her head was even with his shoulder but she could still get a good look at his face because he was now staring down at her with something that looked like wonder and intrigue in his eyes. It made her blush but she didn't dare look away from him.

"It's your name, isn't it?"

He licked his lips. "Yes, but you've never called me by my given name before. Ever."

"Surely I had to have when we were young-"

He was shaking his head before she even finished her sentence. "Never," he confirmed.

Anna let his words sink in and she knew that he was telling the truth. There wasn't one instance in her life that she remembered referring to him by his first name, even in her head. As she thought about it further, she realized that there were probably only a handful of people in his life who actually called him Draco and he most likely could count them on one hand, so he was fully aware of when someone who usually called him Malfoy referred to him as Draco.

In a spur-of-the-moment idea, she shifted her body closer to him, so close that now their shoulders were touching. He was tense at first but she felt him relax after a moment and they were quiet for a while.

"I'm still not saying thank you," he mumbled finally.

Anna smirked to herself and sighed. "I guess you'll have to think of something else to pay me back."

He was quiet again and she wondered if she'd crossed a line. She really meant for her comment to be harmless, another joke for them to share and to keep the conversation going. But he must have interpreted it in a different way, in a way that made him feel uncomfortable and she wanted to bury herself in a hole to hide her mortification.

That was, until he rolled over and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, okay, I couldn't resist! Last chapter for a while now, I want to see how it does for a few days before I post any more. I must also remind you that this story is rated M for a reason.

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

Also, I guess now would be a good time to put in my disclaimer that I've forgotten the last three chapters, although you already know that I'm obviously not J.K. Rowling.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything besides my own character(s).

* * *

The shock nearly knocked her off her feet and she tensed. He didn't stop though, just kept his warm lips pressed against hers but she could feel his hesitation as well, as if waiting for her to relax.

What the hell was going on? She was kissing Draco Malfoy. Draco. Malfoy. And she wasn't completely repulsed like she should have been. In fact, she kissed him back.

Anna closed her eyes and let her body relax and she felt him do the same at her submission. She raised a shaky hand and placed it on his shoulder, gripping tightly as his mouth started to move against hers.

She'd only ever been kissed a few times and it wasn't anything special, Seamus Finnegan wasn't very good at it and she had only been in her third year and he in his fourth. The other was Cormac McLaggen last year and she'd quickly ended it after he tried to grope her through her shirt.

No, kissing Malfoy wasn't like any of her other experiences.

It was better. _Way_ better.

It was obvious he'd kissed a lot of girls as his mouth was experienced and coaxed hers open with ease. She felt his cool breath flow into her mouth and allowed herself to taste him, loving it immediately.

God, she should be hexed for her thoughts.

His hand ran over her abdomen to rest on her hip, pulling her closer to his body so that she was pressed completely against him. She gasped at the feeling of her chest against his and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She was timid at first but as he ran it over her bottom lip, she automatically gave in with a sigh and rubbed hers in time with his, making her insides churn with delight and a feeling ignited in her lower regions.

Holy shit, what was happening?

He pulled away for a second and she heard their ragged breathing mixed together and she opened her eyes to look at him. He didn't look repulsed like she thought he might, instead, he looked hungry, like he wanted more. He resembled a dangerous predator that had his prey exactly where he wanted them and he was going to pounce.

"Draco-" she began but he cut her off with another kiss, this one being more consuming and rushed. He pushed his tongue into her mouth without hesitation this time and she welcomed him fully, letting him take complete control. His mouth devoured hers in a way that she'd never been kissed before and he rolled over so that he was more on top of her instead of at her side. His other hand went to her side and slipped underneath the hem of her jumper to rest against her bare skin and she shivered at the touch of his cold fingers. His mouth left hers but went directly to her neck, kissing and suckling hungrily at a sensitive spot below her ear.

She couldn't help it, she moaned. She wasn't sure what had come over her, she'd never made a sound like that before but there wasn't anything that she could do to stop it from coming out of her throat.

A deep low rumble came from him then and goosebumps rose on her arms at the sound. God, that was hot. _He_ was hot. Godric, she was in deep shit.

Her hands went to his head and she buried her fingers in his blonde hair, feeling how soft it was and holding on for dear life as he kissed her collarbone and licked a trail back up to the base of her throat. She shuddered at the sensation and felt him smile against her skin, obviously satisfied as his hands began moving higher on her waist, settling just below her breasts and she could feel his fingertips grazing the underside of her bra.

Oh Gods, she hoped he wasn't leaving marks. The last thing she wanted were her friends questioning her about who she had received love bites on her neck from. Her chest heaved with her heavy pants and she could feel him breathing just the same and she arched her back when he nipped at the crook of her neck, their hips connected with a sheer force that made her moan uncontrollably again.

And it was like the sound brought him back to reality. He lifted his head, eyes wide with shock and he quickly rolled off of her and she mourned the loss of his fingers on her skin. Her hands fell limply to her sides and she stared up at the ceiling, wide-eyed and amazed.

Draco Malfoy had just kissed her and she'd kissed back. He'd touched her, he'd kissed her neck.

Next to her, she could hear him panting just as heavily as she was and when she looked up at him, she saw that he had his arm thrown over his eyes, his jaw locked with tension. He was just as embarrassed as she was.

Anna rolled onto her side so she could see him better and just watched him for a few moments. He kept his arm in place but she studied the line of his jaw and the curve of his nose. She'd always thought him to be a pointy-faced ferret but now that she looked at him, she realized just how handsome his defined features were. He'd lost weight in the past weeks, it was evident in the way his shoulders didn't stand out so broadly anymore and the way his eyes were sunken into his face surrounded by dark, tired circles. But that didn't take away from his appeal, he was still beautiful, every inch of him and she wondered what he would look like with his shirt off. The thought made her stomach clench and those feelings in her abdomen returned.

She didn't realize that she'd been staring at him until she heard him chuckle.

"See something you like, Gilbert?"

Her face flushed and she quickly hid her face from embarrassment. She heard him moving next to her and she peered out of her arms to see that he'd sat up and had his arms propped up on his bent knees. He was hanging his head, the sullen look once again present on his face.

She couldn't help but sit up behind him and resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. She didn't want to push him, he was obviously having some inner-turmoil with himself about what they had just done, as she was having the same.

Finally, after a few more long moments of silence, he sighed. "You know that can't happen again." He looked at her over his shoulder, his eyes full of regret.

Her heart sank at his words but she knew that he was right. What they had done had been wrong and stupid and….thrilling. She'd never felt anything like what she did when he was kissing her. What did that mean?

She didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"It was very irresponsible of us."

Again, she nodded.

"You're a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy. We're sworn enemies."

"But we don't have to be," she whispered before she could stop herself and she immediately wished she could take them back.

He groaned and hung his head again. "Gilbert, you know we do."

She shook her head, trying to fight back the tears. Why was she going to cry over Draco Malfoy? She'd never let him get to her like that before, over the last five years she'd managed to hold back her tears around him, never letting her make her feel so bad to the point where she would cry. Now all it took was a few seconds for him to have her blubbering in the palm of his hand. Shit.

She had to get out of there, she couldn't let him see her cry. She scooted herself off of the table and gathered up her things in a frenzy. He watched her intently but made no move to stop her like he had before.

"Happy Christmas, Malfoy," she muttered when she finally had her satchel draped across her shoulder. "Enjoy your holiday," and then she turned and fled the library without a backwards glance as the tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

When had she become so weak? She'd never even thought about crying after an encounter with the Slytherin and now she was holding back sobs. When did she allow Draco to have so much control over her emotions? Surely she couldn't feel that strongly about him, she'd only just stopped hating him.

What the hell was she doing?

* * *

He was going insane.

That was the only explanation that he could come up with that would have justified what he had just done in the library. It would also justify why he didn't completely regret the kiss that he shared with the Half-Blood.

He'd kissed her. And she'd kissed back. Gods, what the hell was happening to his life? Never would he have ever thought that he would actually enjoy kissing Anna Gilbert but he did. He enjoyed it a lot.

It was because she'd said his name. His given name and it floored him. The way her lips wrapped around it like they were made to utter it every hour of every day made his pants tighten and he wanted to hear her say it again and again. He'd never felt anything like the way he felt when he heard that girl say his name and it scared the shit out of him. How could something so small, so _insignificant_, mean so much to him?

Because as much as he hated to admit it, that girl had gotten under his skin and she had buried herself so far under that he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to get her out of his system. That was what scared him the most. It had started off as just an innocent thing. He wanted to be around her because she made dealing with his actual life easier. She gave him an escape from reality for a few hours and he was willing to do anything to take away the pressure that his task was putting on him. Gilbert was his distraction and it had been working for a while. She didn't question why they met so late or why he wanted her to stay with him, she just did it and he wanted to thank her for that. She was giving him so much more than just better grades in his classes and she didn't even know it.

He'd almost slipped up. He thought that he had the night that he'd practically begged her not to leave him alone and he could see that she knew something bigger was going on with him. She may have been a half-blood but she wasn't stupid by any means. Sometimes he thought that her brains even rivaled his. She could tell he was breaking down and that was why she had chosen to stay with him that night and every other night after that. Because despite how cruel and vile he had been to her over the years, she had a good, caring heart and was willing to try to help him in any way. She hadn't said it outright, but he knew that was why she stayed.

He didn't deserve her company. She was too pure and good for him. He had wondered before if she was a virgin and after sharing a kiss he had confirmed it in his head. Her kisses were timid and inexperienced and the way her body reacted to him it was like she'd never been touched before and he knew now that she hadn't. And the thought thrilled him. It shouldn't have, but he was ecstatic to know that he was the first one to make her feel like that.

She was his for the taking and she would have given him anything that he asked but he just couldn't do it. He couldn't take it from her because she was too good for him and he didn't deserve that kind of light in his life. He was too dark. Pitch black.

He wasn't sure if it was just because he'd been spending so much time around her lately that these feelings were able to develop but he knew that it wasn't normal. If his father ever found out about it, he'd be disowned, no questions asked. He wouldn't have to worry about choosing which side to fight for because his father would make the choice for him. It wouldn't matter that the Vanishing Cabinet was nearly fixed and that he was getting that much closer to fulfilling his task and creating a new place in the Dark Lord's army for the Malfoy family and clearing the name that his father had tainted. But Lucius wouldn't have any of it, not if he found out he had snogged a half-blood.

Dammit, everything was going to shit. He needed to get a hold of himself before he went completely insane. He needed to get his mind off of the brunette with the intriguing eyes that held him captive every goddamn hour of the day.

He needed to find Parkinson. He needed some relief and right now she was the only one who could provide that for him.

He found her in the common room, gossiping with Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. She looked up at him as soon as he entered and he jerked his head towards the door, knowing that she would understand what he wanted and she would come willingly. He left the room before she could even stand up and made his way to the broom closet that was their usual rendezvous point. He stepped inside and waited, knowing she'd be along any moment.

When the hard-faced Slytherin girl finally entered the closet, he cast a quick silencing spell on the room and locking charm on the door before grabbing the back of Pansy's head and slamming his lips against hers. God damn, he needed this more than he needed air.

She wasn't Gilbert, noticeably so. Her lips were different, more experienced and obedient to his mouth and she tasted like sour apples and butterbeer instead of peppermint toothpaste. She didn't smell like lavender or even feel the same as the Gryffindor, but Pansy would have to suffice for the time being. He _needed_ release.

The good thing about fooling around with Pansy was that she understood what he wanted and how he wanted it, which is why it didn't surprise him when she reached for the button of his trousers, undoing them and pulling them down to his ankles. He watched her sink to her knees in front of him, tug down his briefs and take him in his mouth.

He groaned with pleasure and threw his head back, fisting his fingers in her hair to keep her mouth on his cock. Damn, she may have been an imbecile, but she sure did know how to give a good blow job. Rightfully so, she'd been with just about all of his Slytherin friends in their years at Hogwarts, including Theo and Blaise. Her tongue ran down his length slowly before swirling around his tip, making his hips jut forward into her mouth. She could take his full length and he wasn't small. She'd told him plenty of times that nobody else even came close to his length but he'd measure and he was only about seven and a half inches, surely there had to be others who were bigger but he liked her comment anyways.

She sucked him off for another five minutes before he finally started to feel his release coming on. Good. He pulled Pansy back up to her feet and kissed her again, tasting himself on his lips. She moaned into his mouth, obviously pleased with herself and he decided to reward her by slipping his hand in between her thighs. His fingers found her sopping wet heat and he plunged two fingers inside of her before she could take another breath.

"Oh, Draco," she cooed, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't seem to notice though as he worked his fingers in and out of her until he knew she was close to her own release.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out and lifted her up onto one of the shelves in the closet and she automatically spread her legs for him. He stepped in between her thighs and wasted no more time, pushing himself inside of her without hesitation.

Sex with Pansy was always fast, rough and hard. He never said a word usually except maybe a few curses while she on the other hand couldn't keep her mouth shut. Draco didn't allow himself to get attached to her because in the end he really only wanted her for sex and she was always more than willing to give it to him. He didn't even respect her enough to call her a friend, just a casual fuck when he needed one.

He slammed into her with some force and she cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist and clutching at the back of his neck. He rested his hands on the shelf she was sitting on and buried his head in the crook of her neck, muffling the grunts that he made with every thrust.

In his mind he pictured her. He pictured big, green eyes staring up into his and brown hair fisting in his hands. He imagined the way she said his name and he almost lost it right then. His hips worked at a furious speed and it was only a few more short moments when she finally arched her back and moaned as she came around his dick. One, two, three more thrusts and he followed her, slumping against her as he throbbed inside of her.

"Holy shit, who pissed you off today?" Pansy asked between breaths, stroking his hair and reminding him that it wasn't Gilbert underneath him.

He didn't answer and just stood up and righted his clothing. She hopped off the shelf and did the same, making sure to brush a limb against him as she did. He didn't utter a word to her and he just left her in the broom closet, heading back to the dormitory without a glance back. He knew she would sulk about it for a while but by the time he wanted another go, she'd be over it.

He knew that it was a pretty cruddy way to go about it but it was the only way he could think of to avoid any feelings. Pansy understood that and she was one of the only girls he'd been with that did. For a while, Astoria Greengrass was a good fuck for him but she wanted more than what they were and started to call him her boyfriend so he had to end it there. Pansy found out quickly that the only way to keep getting Draco was to leave him alone and let him come to her, which is exactly how it went.

As he lay down in his bed, he realized that he wasn't fulfilled. There was still that yearning in the pit of his stomach, despite his attempt to picture Gilbert in his mind. For fucks sake, was it ever going to end?

He didn't sleep that night and instead stayed up thinking about her. His little Gryffindor.

* * *

He didn't see her again until they were on the train home and it was only for a moment as she slipped into a compartment while he was walking through the cars to the loo. She hadn't noticed him since she was jabbering with the Weasel girl but he sure noticed her. She was wearing jeans and a grey sweater and her hair was actually pulled back, away from her face, showing off her captivating eyes and slender neck.

He instantly felt himself grow hard at the thought of kissing her there and he quickly retreated to the bathroom to take care of it. Damn, it was going to be nice not having to see her for ten days.

He knew his break was going to be anything but a holiday. He was sure he'd have a visit from the Dark Lord wanting to know the status on his task and when the Vanishing Cabinet would be fixed. It was a good thing Draco had mastered how to appear emotionless long ago or the Dark Lord would be able to see just how broken and defeated he really was. It was also a good thing that his Aunt Bellatrix had been giving him extensive Occlumency lessons over the summer so he would be able to keep his mind protected should the Dark Lord – or anyone else for that matter – try to invade it.

Christmas at Malfoy Manor was never a joyous time and most definitely wouldn't be this year with his father being locked away. He would have been surprised if they even celebrated, it wasn't like they really had since he started going to Hogwarts. When he was a boy, his parents spoiled him rotten with all sorts of different magical toys and devices and he loved them all. But after a while, they stopped giving him anything and just resulted to handing him a Christmas card that was signed _XO - Your Loving Parents_ in his mother's perfect scrawl. At least she cared enough to sign it, he was sure his father didn't have anything to do with it.

He often wondered if the expensive gifts that he'd received as a child was a way for his father to make Draco forget about the punishments that he received on a daily basis for misbehaving. Draco wasn't a problem child, but he did get into trouble from time to time. Many times, Lucius would hit him and it wouldn't be just a smack, but a beating. His father had even broken Draco's arm once with his force. Draco had only been about eight years old. Theo had come for a playdate at the Manor and the boys were playing with Draco's new Quidditch set. Everything was fine and the boys were having a grand time when Theo accidentally smacked a Quaffle through one of the windows in the sitting room. Nobody was injured and the broken glass was an easy fix but it didn't stop Lucius from beating the shit out of Draco right in front of his friend, breaking his arm in the process. Theo didn't really think much of it because his father was the same way to him, abusive and relentless.

But the worst of it all was that the beatings weren't the extent of Lucius' abuse. The man had even gone as far as to use to Cruciatus curse on his son for misbehaving. Not many knew about it but Draco had experienced the Unforgivable years before the Dark Lord had cursed him with it on the night he received his Mark. It didn't make it hurt any less but it did help prepare him.

Draco knew he should hate his father and a part of him did. He hated his father for how he treated him and how he treated his mother. Not only did Lucius beat Draco but there were countless nights that Draco had stayed up, huddled under the blankets of his bed listening to his father scream relentlessly at Narcissa. He could hear when he hit her and he knew she tried to hold in her screams for his sake but sometimes she slipped up and he heard her cries of agony. He wanted to help. Damn, he wanted to help _so badly_ but he knew he'd be nothing but another punching bag for Lucius once he was done with his mother. So he'd remain quiet and in his bed until his mother came to his room afterwards and she'd sing to him as tears streamed down her face, attempting to comfort him.

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to completely loathe the man that helped bring him into this world. He knew that what Lucius did, he did to make him stronger. He truly believed that with his whole being. His father was a loyal Death Eater and a Pureblood through and through and he'd been shoving those same beliefs down Draco's throat since he was old enough to understand. How could he not believe in them himself? It was all he knew.

Though he'd been questioning it for the last couple of months, after enduring through the weeks of stress and pain that the Dark Mark brought on, along with the enormous amount of pressure that weighed him down like a ten-ton giant. And especially after spending time with the bloody Gryffindor – even though she didn't necessarily try to make him change his mind, he could tell that she wished he would. And he wouldn't lie, he'd thought about it but he knew that in the end, he couldn't. Not if he ever wanted to regain the trust of the Dark Lord for his family.

In the end, that's what it all came down to. Protecting his family – protecting his mother.

If anyone ever tried to tell him that he was selfish, he'd spit in their face. They didn't know what he'd had to go through. They didn't know about the Mark that itched away at his skin day in and day out and the nightmares that plagued his mind every night. They didn't know what it was like to stand before the Dark Lord and look him in the eye while he tortured you. They didn't know a damn thing about him.

Draco wasn't weak, far from it. And he was determined to show people that.

When he finally arrived at the Manor he was relieved to find that it was just his mother and the servants there. He'd half expected Voldemort to be waiting for him.

His mother greeted him with a warm hug and a smile. He tried to smile back at her but it was hard when he could obviously see how his father's absence was affecting her. She was such a beautiful woman, always looking primped and polished but now even her hair was out of place and her clothes were ruffled. She must not have been eating well either because she had visibly lost weight. Her cheekbones were much more prominent and the bones in here hands were so visible it almost scared him. She almost looked sickly.

Damn his father for putting her through this.

"Oh Draco, I've missed you," she cooed. "It's so lonely here without you or your father home, I've had to try to find things to occupy my time with."

Draco chuckled. "And how is that working out for you, Mother?"

She eyed him with humor in her eyes. "Let's talk about something else," she said and he couldn't help but grin wildly at his mother as she led him into the sitting room. She always knew how to make him laugh, if only for a moment. "How was school?"

He shrugged. "Same as always, I supposed."

"Severus sent me an owl in October saying that you were failing a few of your courses," she said suddenly, her face getting serious as she sat down on one of the sofas, pulling him with her. "Draco, what was that about?"

"It was nothing, Mother. I got it all straightened out and passed all of my first term classes, so you don't have anything to worry about," he assured her.

Narcissa placed her hand on his shoulder and it only comforted him for a moment. "Draco, darling, did it have anything to do with….with you-know-what?"

Draco closed his eyes and held back an annoyed groan. "No, Mother. I just don't really see the point in attending school anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have a different purpose now," he reminded her by pointing to his arm. "I'm not the same person I was last year."

Tears were forming in his mother's eyes. "That doesn't mean that you have to stop going to school, Draco. You still need to get an education-"

He scoffed. "Yes, an education from people who know no more about the subjects than I do. Everyone that works there is completely barmy, Mother. I can't escape the madness, it consumes me everywhere I go!"

He didn't mean to yell at her and he didn't mean his words to sound the way they did. Narcissa had clearly interpreted them the exact opposite way that he had meant them and he felt a pang of guilt stab at his chest. He hated upsetting his mother and he had done it in less than ten minutes of being back under the roof of his own home.

The hurt was obvious on her face and she licked her lips, averting her eyes from his gaze. "Well, I can't say that I'm happy to know that you think that everyone around you is crazy," she sneered and turned her nose up in the air, only annoying him even more. "But I suppose it's only expected," she said and then got up hastily, leaving the room but not before he heard a sob escape from her chest.

Great. He literally ruined everything in his path. Maybe he deserved to be killed by the Dark Lord. At least then the people in his life could be happy and not have to worry about him tainting every good moment with something bad.

He went up to his room and didn't come down for dinner, claiming that he wasn't hungry. It wasn't a lie, he really wasn't, but he really just didn't want to see his mother. He knew he'd just ruined any chance of a normal vacation home and that his mother would now do everything she could to avoid him while he was still home.

Dammit.

As he sat in the confinements of his large bedroom, he couldn't help but wish that he could be back at Hogwarts, in the library, watching Gilbert complete their class assignments. He could feel the madness creeping in on him and he knew it was going to be a long ten days without seeing her, without having her there to keep those demons away for those few hours. He'd be lucky if he went back to school with a shred of sanity left. He wasn't going to be able to make it ten whole days without seeing her and he wondered how he had done it before the lessons.

Simple. He hadn't. He was already going insane when they started the tutoring sessions and she was the one to bring him back to reality.

The fact that he would most likely be meeting with Lord Voldemort at some point during the week didn't help his cause and it just made him crazy with anticipation and fear. Yes, he was terrified of the Dark Lord. He'd seen what he was capable of and he knew firsthand the kind of power that he wielded. Nobody should ever be subjected to that kind of….insanity.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he finally stripped down naked and climbed into his bed. The dark green satin sheets were soft and fresh and he sank into the fluffy mattress with delight. For a split second, he was comfortable.

Then he remembered why he wasn't.

He had a raging hard-on and had ever since seeing Gilbert on the train. It was even worse now that he was by himself and lying in bed and he resisted the urge to touch himself. Because if he touched himself, he'd think of her while he did it. He'd imagine her hands, her mouth and…..

And that was insanity in itself. It was wrong, he shouldn't be picturing _her_ of all people doing that to him. It was bad enough he'd thought about her while he was shagging Pansy but to get off to her? To picture her in his mind while he masturbated in his own bed – that was way too personal.

So he refused to do it at all and he lay in bed with his eyes shut tight, willing himself to fall asleep.

He laid there for about an hour without even coming close to falling asleep. Every time he moved his erection would shift and it was so uncomfortable. He tried to adjust himself to a position that wouldn't disturb him but it was impossible, every time he moved, every way he laid, his cock throbbed with the need for attention.

He wasn't sleeping. Not if he didn't do something about the boner taking up space in his bed. He'd never been so hard that he wasn't able to sleep. He usually woke up horny but he was never horny before he went to bed. God damn, he hoped this wasn't going to become a regular thing.

Knowing there was really no other option unless he wanted to stay up all night long, he gave in with a groan.

"Fuck it," he hissed and took himself in his hand. He was as hard as a rock, fully erect and it amazed him.

At first, he tried to picture anybody else – Pansy, Astoria, even Angelina Johnson but it didn't work, he wasn't feeling anything when he thought about those girls. He knew why and he knew what he had to do to correct it but he was hesitant.

Thinking quickly, he snatched his wand off his bedside table and cast a silencing spell on the room, just in case. Then he settled back into his bed and closed his eyes, trying to paint the perfect picture in his mind.

He was able to picture her eyes, hair, face and shape of her body perfectly and he decided to put her in one of the school uniforms only this one was much more revealing and catered to Draco's every fantasy. The plaid skirt was shorter and revealed the bottoms of her ass cheeks when she turned around. She wore the white dress shirt but had it tied up higher around her waist, showing off her flat stomach and adorable bellybutton. Her brown hair was pulled back – like how it was on the train and she wore fake glasses over her eyes.

But the best part about his fantasy was what was around her neck. It was something that made him moan in pleasure just imagining it.

Around her neck, tied perfectly, was a green striped Slytherin tie.

His fantasy changed then and he got rid of all the other clothing, save for the tie. Yes, he liked this _much_ better.

He grunted and began running his hand up and down his stiff member, keeping his mind focused on the fantasy that was being laid out in front of him.

Fantasy Gilbert walked towards him slowly and she had that timid look on her flushed face. It didn't take her long to walk up to him and start undoing his trousers, sliding them down to his ankles. She stood back up so that he could look into her gorgeous eyes and then he imagined her taking him into her hands. He squeezed harder, imagining it was her doing.

"Fuck," he groaned as he circled his head, imagining her leaning down to lick the drops of pre-come from his shaft. Much like the way Pansy had done it the other day, he made her sink to her knees in front of him. Only this would be different than Pansy because he might actually feel something for this girl.

He pictured Gilbert sliding her tongue along his length, slowly and deliberately, wetting him with her saliva. He squeezed his eyes shut and started fisting himself faster, picturing her taking him in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down at the same pace. He imagined her big green eyes looking up at him from her knees, the look of innocence still there and bringing him that much closer to the edge.

The thing that finally allowed him his release though, was when he pictured her leaning back for a second to whisper the one word that could be his undoing when it was coming from her lips.

"_Draco_."

He growled a low, throaty sound and bucked his hips up off the bed, coming so hard that his toes clenched. He spurted his seed onto his bare belly and collapsed back against the bed in a heap.

Holy fuck, he really just did that.

He just masturbated to the image of Anna Gilbert sucking him off.

Sweet Salazar, he was going to hell doused in gasoline.

And he wasn't even fucking satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okie doke, here's another one. I tweaked it a bit before I posted it and I'm much more satisfied with it now and I hope you like it too.

Also, even though you probably won't listen to it, I was listening to Like Knives by Dallas Green while writing this chapter, if any of you to like to listen to music and read like I do.

Again, I don't own anything except for my OC's.

* * *

Anna was more than happy when they finally made it to the Burrow. The train ride had been stressful to say the least with her trying to comfort both Ginny and Hermione who were both heartbroken – Ginny because of Dean and Hermione because of Ron. They were both hysterical and she'd had to cast a silencing spell on the compartment they were in so nobody could hear their girls' sobs.

She wasn't a therapist, she didn't know how to handle these kinds of things. She wanted to help her friends, she really did, but she had no idea what to say to them. She'd never gone through what they were going through so how did that give her the right to give them advice?

What she really wanted to do was tell Dean Thomas to eat slugs and Ron to stop being such a blithering idiot but she knew it would be pointless. The girls would get over it eventually. In fact, she was pretty sure Ginny already was seeing as how Harry was spending the holiday with them at the Burrow, as he always did. Perhaps he will finally be able to see that she is hopelessly in love with him and stop leading her on.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Aunt Molly greeted them like they'd been gone for years. Uncle Arthur, Fred and George were there, along with Bill and Fleur, much to Ginny's dismay. Anna's parents were there as well and she greeted them happily, glad to see them after a long fall term. Although she couldn't even begin to tell them why without revealing what had happened the night before in the library.

"So, how was everybody's first half of the school year?" Jocelyn asked as they sat around the table for dinner. "I want to know all about it."

"Well Ron's a star Quidditch player now," Harry said proudly, elbowing his best friend in the arm and the two shared a wide grin.

"And Harry excelled in Potions," Anna quipped, eyeing Harry with evil eyes but knowing that they held no threat.

"And Anna was staying out late every night _studying_," Ginny announced and Anna shot her a menacing look of shock and disapproval.

All eyes were on her now, expecting her to explain.

_Dammit Ginny, I could hex you right now._

"What does she mean – studying?" her father asked, unashamed to ask the question everyone had been thinking. They were obviously picturing the worse.

"I _was_ studying," she told them quietly.

"You were out until past curfew most nights!" Ginny accused.

Anna shrugged, trying to seem casual about the whole thing as to not draw any more attention to it than needed. "I wanted to do well on my OWLS"

"Anna, as much as it pleases me to know that you are studying so much, I really don't condone you staying out past curfew," her mother said sternly. "Didn't Filch ever catch you?"

She shook her head. "No, I used a concealment charm when I walked through the halls. I never encountered him anyways, but I did so just to make sure." That was a lie, she never cast a charm she always just walked very quietly through the halls and never managed to be caught by Filch. She didn't think Malfoy ever did either.

The conversation about her late nights at the library thankfully ended there and she was grateful for it. She couldn't let her family find out anything about Malfoy. She'd be mortified and probably never allowed to go back to Hogwarts, ever again.

Christmas day came quickly and they all exchanged their gifts, Aunt Molly having made every boy, including Harry, their usual sweater with their initials sewed into the front while Ginny and Anna received matching hats and scarves with their initials sewn into them. She was glad that Aunt Molly never made her a sweater and just stuck to the hat and scarf, which she usually wore all the time when she needed it.

Anna's parents bought her a beautiful pair of white gold diamond earrings that were obviously from a Muggle jewelry store and sparkled in the light from the ceiling. She put them on immediately and hugged her parents tightly, knowing that the items were probably expensive. She had made her mother a bracelet with her birthstone attached and bought her father a new electric razor to shave with. He had to explain what the device was and its purpose to everyone in the house except for Harry.

It was a peaceful day full of family, something that always made Anna feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was a great distraction from the chaotic events that had taken place over the last few weeks she'd been at school. She loved her family, they were weird and dysfunctional to say the least but she wouldn't have changed the red hair or homemade clothes for anything.

Lupin and Tonks even came over for a while to share the holiday spirit. She'd always liked Lupin, especially when he was the DADA professor at Hogwarts during her second year. And she'd grown fond of Tonks as well. She was the nicest person in the world and Anna knew that she would do absolutely anything for the people that she loved. That's what made Anna look up to the Metamorphagus, she was so strong-willed and fearless. Anna wanted to be like that.

After Christmas dinner, Remus, Harry, Uncle Arthur and Tonks were sitting in the living room, most likely discussing something about Voldemort and Anna was once again pretending not to listen as she helped Aunt Molly and Ronald with the dishes in the kitchen. Her parents had gone up to bed, having been tired from the long trip to the Burrow.

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" Remus asked quietly but Anna heard is and at the mention of Malfoy, Anna's stomach did flip flops and she got that weird feeling in her nether regions.

"I know it sounds crazy-" Harry started but Remus cut him off.

"Has it occurred to you Harry that Snape is simply pretending to offer Draco help so he could find out what he was up to at the party?" he asked.

Party? Slughorn's party? Godric, had she really missed that much? When had Malfoy had time to go to Slughorn's party, he was in the library with her until after two? And he had been caught by Snape? Perhaps that was why he was so distant that night…

"Ginny!" Aunt Molly yelled right next to Anna and she tried desperately to hear over her Aunt's loud voice.

"That's not what it sounded like," Harry countered.

"Perhaps Harry's right, Remus," Tonks said softly and Anna couldn't help but smile at the fact that she would take Harry's side over her husbands. Anna was always fond of Tonks, thinking that she had a lot of courage and heart and Anna admired her strength. "I mean to make an Unbreakable Vow-"

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment," Remus interceded again. "Dumbledore trusts Snape therefore I do."

"Dumbledore can make mistakes, he's said it himself," Harry said.

"You're blinded by hatred!" Remus accused and Anna was surprised to hear him raise his voice.

"I'm not!" Harry defended.

"Yes, you are," Remus confirmed, then he got quieter and it was harder for Anna to hear but she made sure she could while keeping her eyes focused on drying dishes with her wand. "People are disappearing, Harry, daily. We can only place our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed."

Anna knew his words were right. There were only so many people they could count on now. And the thought was scary.

Nothing was said after that and a moment later Tonks walked into the kitchen and began helping Ron sort dishes into their correct cupboards.

"Ginny!" Aunt Molly called again and the redhead came bounding into the room.

"Yes, Mum?" she asked, her breathing ragged as if she'd just ran the whole way here.

"Take these pumpkin cakes out to the living room and see if anybody wants them," Molly ordered and Anna gave Ginny a knowing smile. Harry was out there and Ginny needed to take advantage of it. Tonks pulled her aside and whispered something in her ear and Ginny blushed, walking away with the tray of pastries into the living room.

"I wish they would just snog already and get it over with," Anna mumbled.

"Anna Cedrella Gilbert!" Molly cooed, staring at her niece with wide eyes. "That's inappropriate!"

Behind her Tonks was snickering and Ron was making a face of disgust. Anna couldn't help but join in Tonks' laughter and soon Molly did the same.

After the dishes were finished, Anna said her goodbyes to Remus and Tonks and headed upstairs to Ginny's room where she stayed whenever she was at the Burrow. Ginny was in the shower and Anna changed into a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. She tied her hair back, like she usually did before she went to sleep and was just about to slip into her portable cot when she heard a slight tapping.

She whipped around so fast she nearly got a head rush and she looked to the sight of where the sound was coming – the window.

Outside of the blotchy glass was a brown, yellow and white spotted owl with raging yellow eyes that glowed in the night. She'd never seen it before but Godric, he was a beautiful owl. She saw that it was carrying a letter in his claw and she hesitantly went to the window, opening it gently so the locks didn't screech.

The Eagle Owl squawked quietly and dropped the envelope on the windowsill. Anna eyed the bird for a moment before picking up the package, flipping it over to the flap side and seeing the seal, gasping when she realized who it was from.

The wax seal of the envelope was in the shape of an _M_. M for Malfoy, she was sure of it. Who else could it be?

Her fingers were shaking as she tore open the seal slowly and pulled out the small piece of parchment, unfolding it and reading what he wrote with fearful eyes.

_Gilbert,_

_Please tell me that it's not just me going insane. _

_Please tell me that you're still thinking about that damned kiss. _

_I can't seem to stop._

_Something to remind you of me over the remainder of the break._

_Merry Christmas_

_DM_

Eyes wide, Anna reached into the envelope and produced a thin silver chain with a pendant dangling on the end of it. As she inspected it further, she realized exactly what it was.

The Malfoy family crest.

Anna's jaw dropped. Why would he have sent her this? His family fucking crest. What was she supposed to think of that? It wasn't like they were together, they had just kissed for Godric's sake and then he'd basically told her that he wanted nothing to do with her and now he's stating that he can't stop thinking about her? And that he wanted her to think about him too, which is why he sent the necklace?

Holy shit, she thought her head might burst open.

The bird squawked again and she realized that it must have been under orders not to leave until she sent a letter back. She quickly scoured Ginny's room for a quill and some parchment and wrote him back.

_Malfoy,_

_Your crest is lovely, but why would you send it to me?_

_I thought we were __sworn enemies__?_

_Happy Christmas to you as well._

_AG_

_P.S. Your lips are very soft._

She almost thought about scribbling out the last part but then thought better of it. If he was going to send her his family crest, she could be cruel and send something like that right back to him. She also thought about shoving the crest back into the envelope but instead put it around her neck for safe keeping. She would return it to him once term resumed but she made sure to stuff it down into her shirt so it was concealed. The bird took the envelope from her and flew off without a backwards glance.

She sighed with relief at not being caught. That really could have been made into something more had Ginny walked in to find her putting a necklace on that had Malfoy's family crest hanging on it. She would have flipped a lid, along with the rest of her family.

Anna hid the letter beneath all of her clothes in her trunk and was just about to climb into bed when she saw it.

Just outside the window, a large ball of fire came flying through the air like a rocket, colliding with the ground in front of the Burrow and igniting the yard in angry flames. She grabbed her wand and rushed out of the room, hearing the screams of Aunt Molly. Upstairs in Percy's room, her mother came out, peering over the banister.

"What's going on?" she shouted, fear stricken on her face.

"Death Eaters!" Anna assumed and yelled to her. "Keep Dad hidden up there!"

Her mother nodded. "Be careful!" she said and then went to tend to her father. The last thing they needed was them to know that a Muggle was in the house, they'd burn it down for sure.

Anna went running down to the ground floor to see everyone in the doorway, staring out at the flames in horror. They surrounded the house in a full circle, all the way around. She ran to see and as she looked to the sky, she saw black smoke tumbling through the air, like a tunnel and she knew she had been right about her assumption.

Death Eaters.

The tunnel of smoke landed on the ground in front of them and Bellatrix Lestrange emerged from it, looking the ever crazy bitch that she always was. Everyone drew their wands and Harry, Ron and Ginny came sprinting from upstairs. Bellatrix smiled wickedly and then ran through the flames and into the wheat field and it was then that Harry pushed through everyone and chased after her.

"Harry, NO!" Remus yelled simultaneously with Arthur and Molly gasped. Remus ran out after him, as did Tonks after him.

Oh God, Harry wanted to avenge Sirius. He managed to make it through the flames, as if Bellatrix meant for only him to get through while Remus and Tonks were denied entry into the wheat field. They began shooting spells at it, trying to tame the flames, making them roar up and go wild.

It was then that Ginny pushed past her and went sprinting through the door and field as fast as she could.

"GINNY!" Molly shrieked and this time Anna ran out after her. "ANNA!" What the hell did she think she was doing? Ginny leapt through a hole in the flames created by Tonks and went barging in after Harry.

There was no way she was letting her go in there alone, not her cousin, not her best friend. Anna kept running right through another small space that Tonks made and followed Ginny's path.

"Ginny!" she yelled, hoping that she could hear her. All around her were the sounds of grass under her feet and in front of her as she pushed the strands out of her way. She could hear Bellatrix taunting Harry up ahead.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"

She was doing it on purpose because she knew Harry would go after her. She knew he wanted to avenge Sirius and now was as good a chance as any.

So what the hell was she doing in the wheat field? She wasn't avenging anybody.

Oh right, because her dimwit cousin decided to play hero.

_Ginny, I swear if we make it through this alive I'm going to kill you._

"Come and get me!" the crazy woman was yelling and Anna tried to look above the grass, to see if she could get a glimpse of Harry or Ginny. Even knowing where Bellatrix was would be nice considering the woman was a complete maniac.

Anna was running like her life depended on it. She knew Ginny was a strong witch but wouldn't she be too preoccupied with making sure Harry's okay? Anna may have been overreacting but she wasn't about to lose her cousin over this.

She was running through water now and she knew she must have been getting close to the clearing with the small pond where she and her cousins would go out and catch frogs during the summer. It should have been coming up soon-

Bam! She slammed full force into another body, knocking her backwards but she managed to steady herself before raising her wand for a split second, then sighing with relief when she saw her cousin standing there with wide eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" Ginny hissed, her eyes full of worry.

"Same thing you are," Anna said with a shrug. "Although I don't harbor the same feelings for Harry that you do-"

Ginny elbowed her in the stomach and she was about to retaliate when they heard the cracking of sticks on the ground and they were both on high alert again, raising their wands. There was distinct movement coming from directly in front of them. Both of their breathing was ragged and Anna's heart was pounding in her ears. They weren't safe out in the open like this. They weren't safe period.

"Harry?" Ginny asked with a hopeful voice and they both stared at where the movement was coming from. Water was moving from underneath the trespasser's footsteps, indicating they were coming their way. There was definitely somebody there and she was silently praying that it was who they wanted it to be and not someone else.

It wasn't Harry.

The figure that appeared out of the brush was the one and only Fenrir Greyback. Anna instantly got chills, remembering the Battle at the Ministry, Greyback had been the one to hold her back and he'd whispered disgusting things in her ear while Lucius was threatening Harry.

He was grinning masochistically from ear to ear at both of the girls.

Ginny gripped Anna's hand tightly, still keeping her aim at Greyback although neither of them made a move to blast him. Not even when he sniffed the air, inhaling both of their scents. His eyes fell on Anna, as if he instantly remembered who she was. He looked at her with hungry eyes and Anna was suddenly terrified.

"We meet again, beautiful," he growled, his husky voice sending shivers down Anna's spine and not in the good way. Her wand hand was shaking, her other gripping Ginny's so tight she was sure they were both losing circulation.

The sound of splashing water came from behind them and they both whipped around to see Harry running to their sides, wand drawn.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, sending out the spell quickly but Greyback blocked it with ease, the grin still plastered on his face and he evaporated into black smoke and disappeared into the dark sky.

Anna let out a shaky breath, thankful he was gone but knowing it wasn't over. Bellatrix was still out there and they were all standing at each other's backs now, wands drawn, searching frantically for any sign of the insanity that was Bellatrix Lestrange.

They could hear the sounds of them flying around but couldn't put a place on the location. The seconds ticked away agonizingly slow. Why wouldn't she just come out and fight? The fucking coward!

"Harry!" they finally heard and it was Remus and he was getting closer. That was when it came, the first shot and it was from Harry's direction. He deflected it and shot one back in the same direction, as did Ginny and Anna. It was another long moment of casting and deflecting before Remus, Tonks and Arthur surrounded them, making a wall between them and the tall wheat. Ginny's hand still held Anna's tightly and Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny protectively.

They could hear the growling of Greyback, he was in there somewhere and Anna shivered in fear.

Finally, both of their black clouds emerged into the sky and for a split second, they thought it might be over.

That was until, the worst happened.

The sound was devastating, the sound of shattering glass and wood splintering and they all turned toward the Burrow to see that both Bellatrix and Greyback had ran right through the top of the house, setting it on fire as they went.

"Molly!" Arthur said and started running through the field.

Anna's heart stopped beating. Her parents. Oh God, they were upstairs. Right where the house had been hit. Oh God, oh God no, please.

She took off behind her uncle, the others hot in pursuit. She could barely see as tears clouded her vision. Her panicked state caused her breathing to speed up and she could barely suck in air as she ran through the field as fast as she possibly could.

_Please don't let the worse have happened. Please let them be safe, please let them be okay._

It felt like hours before they finally reached the end of the field and Anna searched around frantically, counting heads as she went. Molly, Ron, Fred, George, Tonks, Ginny, Remus, Harry, Arthur but her parents were nowhere to be found.

"Where are my parents?" she screamed and started running towards the house. Iron arms wrapped around her waist and hauled her back against a hard chest and she knew immediately that it was one of the twins. "No! No, put me down! I have to go in there! I have to find them! They're in there! We have to save them!" she was screaming now and tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall.

She watched as Remus, Arthur and George started to try to put out the fire on the burning house but it wasn't helping her parents. They were up there, they could still be alive or…burning to death.

Anna howled in agony and struggled against Fred's hold but he wouldn't let her go.

"Please, please, we have to help them! Please!" she begged and cried and sobbed harder than she ever had before. "I can't lose them!"

She finally managed to get free of Fred's arms and she stumbled to get her footing before taking off towards the house. She avoided the hands reaching out to stop her and she threw open the front door and bounded inside.

"Anna, get out of there!" she heard Arthur but she ignored him.

Inside it was scorching hot and smoke filled her lungs as she struggled to breath. The fire hadn't reached the first floor of the house yet but she knew it was only a matter of time before the creaky old wood floor gave way. She could hear the lick of the flames as they engulfed everything in their path, almost as if they were in the same room and that's when she heard it again. The ear piercing scream that she realized was her mothers.

_No!_

"MOM!" Anna yelled, bounding to the stairs. Her parents were burning, they were dying. Another scream and tears streamed down Anna's face. "Mom, Dad, I'm coming, just hang on!"

Coughing and struggling for breath, she almost made it to the landing of the second floor when one of the beams from the upper floor detached and fell, landing on the stairs and tumbling down, heading straight towards her. Anna leapt out of the way but stumbled, her body twisting and in the next instant, she was falling. On instinct, she reached out to grab something - anything - but the only thing within her reach was the burning piece of wood.

Pain immersed in her forearm and she cried out in agony as the fire burned her skin. She pulled her hand back immediately but the damage was done. Without the beam for support, she tumbled back down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom, her head bouncing off of the wood and she immediately felt dizzy.

Her mother screamed again.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried through her tears and clutched at her charred arm. Her sleeve was completely burned off, some pieces were even embedded into her bloody, blackened flesh. Shit, it hurt so bad and the pain in her lungs was almost as excruciating. She could hardly breathe.

She was just about to stand up when another pair of tough arms wrapped around her waist and began dragging her towards the door.

"NO! No, please, let me go! I have to help them!" she cried as whoever had a hold of her pulled her out of the burning house and she couldn't help but take a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air.

She looked up to see that it was again Fred who had a hold of her.

"Fred, we have to help them! They…..they're dying!"

"We're doing all we can, Anna! You need to stay out here!"

Anna sobbed. "No, no, no!" she almost shrieked and continued to struggled against his hold, desperate to get free.

But in the end, she knew it was too late. Her parent's room was on the second floor and that was right where a batch of the flames had started. They never had a chance to even try to get out.

And it was her fault. She'd told them to stay up there. She should have made them come down where it was safer but instead she told her mother to hide up there. It was her fault they were gone. Her hands were shaking, her vision white, she could barely see what was in front of her. Her ears were ringing and her heart thundering in her chest so hard that she thought it might burst out.

"Oh God," she sobbed and wrapped her arms around her aching stomach. "Oh God, no, please, no."

She finally stopped struggling and her legs went limp underneath her and she collapsed to the ground by Fred's feet. Sobs wracked her body and she felt bile rising in her throat. She threw up on the ground through her tears and she was vaguely aware of Ginny kneeling beside to her, rubbing her back gently and trying to whisper soothing words but it didn't help. Nothing would help.

Her parents were dead. And it was all her fault.

She couldn't take it anymore. The pain, it was too much. She passed out.

* * *

When she woke she was in a bed and it felt oddly like the bed she usually slept in when she was at the Burrow. Her eyes shot open and she realized that she was in Ginny's bedroom. And everything looked normal.

Had it all been a dream? A horrible, horrible dream?

Her eyes went to the large bandage on her wrist. The pain was gone mostly, just a dull throbbing remained, but it confirmed her fears. Her heart sank. No, it wasn't a dream. It had happened. Her parents really were dead.

She didn't know how but she brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably again. God, would this pain in the pit of her stomach ever go away?

The door opened then and she figured that it would be Ginny but was surprised to see Uncle Arthur.

He looked worn-out and tired and his eyes were red and puffy, indicating he'd been crying as well. Of course he had, he'd lost his sister last night, as well as his brother-in-law.

"Good morning, sleepy-head."

Anna ignored his attempt to make her smile. "How long was I out?"

"About fourteen hours." He looked at her with a sad, sad face and the tears brimmed his eyes again as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. She stared at him, not wanting to say anything for she knew her voice would betray her.

"Anna," he breathed so quietly, still staring at her and she could barely hold the tears back. "I'm so sorry," he said and then let out a small cry. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help them, I should have been."

The tears kept coming and she looked away from him, staring down at her wool blanket that was bundled at her feet. They sat in silence for at least five more minutes before anything was said.

"The house," she squeaked finally. "Is it okay?"

He nodded sullenly and offered her a forced smile. "Nothing a little magic can't fix," he said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. Anna was thankful that the house was okay but it still didn't bring her parents back. "We healed your wrist, though you might have a few scars here and there on the skin where the wounds were sealed. You'll have to keep it bandaged for a few weeks, to make sure it heals properly."

"Their bodies?" she asked, looking at him again and ignoring his suggestion about her wrist. She really could care less about herself at that point.

He shook his head as more tears rolled down his cheeks. "We didn't find them. They must have-"

She held her hand up, stopping him there. "I get it," she told him, knowing exactly what he was going to say. The fire was magical and probably burnt their bodies so bad that all that was left of them was dust and she didn't even get those. She couldn't bury them, she couldn't even spread their ashes somewhere.

They were completely and utterly gone. And she hardly had anything to remember them by.

The rest of her break consisted of a lot of the legal stuff. Her parents had written a will and she was sure it was at her father's request that they do so. He was always so prepared for the unexpected. She wished she could have inherited that trait.

Her parents had drawn up the will with a lawyer from the Muggle world, probably also by her father's request. Since Anna was only fifteen, she couldn't claim any of the things that were left to her in their will until she was of age in the Muggle world – eighteen - but she was told that her parents had saved up quite a bit of money to give to her once she finished Hogwarts and started her own life, but she couldn't claim any of it yet. She was allowed to go back to her home and retrieve some of her things but the house and everything else in it belonged to the government.

They had predictably placed her under the guardianship of Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur for which Anna was grateful. The only other choice would have been her paternal grandparents and they knew nothing of the Wizarding world – imagine how hard living there would be. They also didn't like her mother and had barely spoken to Anna since she was born. All they did when they found out about their son's death was send her a sympathy card. A _fucking _sympathy card. How fucked up could you be to not even come and see your own granddaughter after her father died? Their own son? They were horrible people and she was happy she didn't have anything to do with them.

There wasn't a funeral held, just a small gathering of her mother's side of the family at the Burrow. Two stone slabs were cut and placed in a nearby cemetery where her mother's parents were buried – apparently the will stated that they wanted to be buried there as well.

Arthur spoke at the unofficial funeral but only a few words. Anna listened mutely and greeted the people that came up to her afterwards, telling her how sorry they were and asking if there was anything they could do for her. She was tired of it all by the time everybody filed out and she went straight up to her and Ginny's new shared bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

She didn't wake until late into the next day but she still didn't feel rested. She was drained, physically and emotionally and she could barely find the will to get out of her own bed. She didn't want to face the stares of everybody around her and see the pity on their faces. She didn't want people to see her as weak but right then, she'd never been lower.

When she finally dragged herself to the bathroom, she disrobed and got into the shower, turning the water on full blast. The water was scorching but she didn't care, she stepped in and let the water sooth her aching mind and body, if only for a few minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter seven. I was going to upload it last night but I didn't have internet to do so.

I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who have been reviewing, favoriting and following my story, it really makes me happy that people are enjoying this! Also, I wanted to give a personal thank you to DeRez and Buhbuhbuhbuhbetsy for their reviews! You guys are awesome and make me want to update that much quicker!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a filler and a little boring in my opinion but just hang in there with me, we'll get back to the good stuff soon enough!

* * *

Draco shouldn't have been awake when his Aunt Bellatrix came waltzing through the front door of the Manor on Christmas, her high shrill of a voice echoing through the dark empty halls. But he was, just like he had been every other night. Awake and alert and it was all that Half-Blood's fault.

He'd wanked off to her image every night since he'd arrived home and he was never satisfied afterwards. He'd even gone so far as to conjure up a holographic image of her in his bloody bedroom but it still left him unsated.

To say he was losing his mind was an understatement. He had sent her his family crest for fuck's sake! Who does that? Not a Malfoy, that's for certain. But he had. And she hadn't sent it back like he half expected her to. What did that say about her? He wondered if she was wearing it and the image of her wearing nothing but the chain around her neck made him harder than a rock.

His break had been a living hell, plagued with dreams of Death Eaters and Anna Gilbert.

So naturally he'd been awake when Bellatrix visited and he knew immediately that it wasn't to wish her family good tidings.

Draco walked down into the foyer where she stood waiting with Greyback. The werewolf had always given him the creeps and with good reason. He could have crushed Draco in a single blow if he wanted to. He was one of the Dark Lord's strongest followers.

Bella looked pleased with herself and she stared at Draco with a knowing smile as they waited for his mother to join them.

"We attacked the Burrow tonight," she announced finally when they were all there.

"What? Why would you do that, Bella?" Narcissa gasped and Draco's eyes went wide. The Burrow – wasn't that the poor excuse of a house where the Weasley's lived? Wasn't that where Gilbert was staying over the Christmas holiday?

"It was a quick raid that the Dark Lord ordered. We were intending on kidnapping Potter but Lupin and Andromeda's daughter were there and we were outnumbered," Bellatrix explained and she was still smiling wickedly.

Realization dawned on him but he forced himself to remain unemotional as he cleared his throat, sounding bored. "Was anybody hurt?"

Bella looked at him through narrowed eyes before answering proudly. "We didn't manage to injure anybody of significance but we set fire to the house. I'm positive there were people upstairs. In fact, I think it was that blood-traitor Arthur Weasley's sister!"

"Jocelyn? The one that married the Muggle?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes and I'm certain that her husband was up there with her as well, probably trying to hide him from us. No matter, they suffered a lot worse when they were burned in the flames."

Draco bit down hard on his lip and tried not to look suspicious. Gilbert's parents were dead. And his aunt had killed them. _His_ flesh and blood had killed _her _parents.

Fuck.

"Something the matter, Draco?" his aunts voice invaded his thoughts and he snapped his eyes up to look at her. Dammit, she saw right past his façade and he knew it.

"No, Aunt Bella," he confirmed, making sure that his voice was flat and even, showing no trace of concern. "I was merely wondering why you didn't kill off any of the Weasley's. Matter of fact, should you have brought me with you I would have been happy to."

His aunt's look of approval was welcomed and eased his mind for the time being. At least she wouldn't be killing him tonight. His mother looked displeased and almost disappointed and Draco wouldn't lie that it hurt. Like hell.

"You should have come with us, Draco," Bella said, grinning wildly. "It was quite fun, actually. We had Potter and the two Weasley girls fretting for their lives in a field," she cackled loudly, her high pitched laugh stung his ears.

"The two Weasley girls," Narcissa said, looking at her sister with confused eyes. "I thought there was just one."

"Yes, there is. The other is the cousin – the Muggle-lover's daughter," Bella spat with pure hatred for the woman. "Greyback had them cornered at one point. I was surprised he was able to hold himself back. He has quite a taste for Half-Bloods."

Draco's fists clenched at his sides.

Greyback growled low in his throat. "Especially that one, she smells utterly delicious. I can't wait until I can get a taste of her."

Draco's breath caught in his throat but he managed to hold himself together with great difficulty. He wasn't sure what had come over him but as he heard that fucking werewolf talking about her it was all he could do not to draw his wand and curse him into the next century. His blood was boiling and his knuckles were cracking from how tightly he was clenching his fists. This odd, possessive feeling washed over him and it hit him just how fucking crazy he really was. He was willing to kill someone on his own side over that damned girl.

"You won't mind if we stay here for the night, would you Cissy?" Bella asked, looking almost bored. Greyback stood behind her and nodded, eyeing Draco with menacing eyes and Draco was suddenly very glad that the guests suites were on the opposite side of the Manor that the family suites were on and were also protected by wards. "The Dark Lord will be visiting tomorrow to talk with Draco and neither of us really feel much like traveling."

Draco knew his mother didn't want them to stay but she really had little choice in the matter. "No, no, of course not," she said with a fake smile. "Your room is always ready and there are plenty of guest suites for Fenrir to occupy for the night, one of the house elves will escort you," she told the werewolf, who nodded in approval.

Draco quickly bid his mother and aunt goodnight before retreating back to his bedroom and slamming himself down onto his bed.

Fuck. Everything was so fucked up now.

Her parents were dead. _Dead_. As in, never coming back. And his aunt had killed them. _His_ relative. His _family_.

How ironic that he had just given her his family crest and one of his own blood manages to kill the most important people in her life. He should have seen it coming. He should have tried to warn her. God, it was as if he could feel her pain but they were miles and miles away from each other. She had to have been hurting. Crying, sobbing, the whole nine yards. He knew because he would be the same way if he ever lost his wondered if she would blame him. Would she hate him for what Bellatrix had done? He hoped not. But once she figured out who he really was and what he intended to do once they were back at school, there was no doubt in his mind that she would hate him with every fiber of her being, rightfully so.

He wondered how different she would be. Something like that obviously had to change a person, how could it not? He hoped that she still had that spark in her and that her eyes still had that twinkle of wonder in them. He hoped that she still thought of his lips, like she'd said.

Damn, he was hard again.

* * *

The next morning came too soon, Draco had only just fallen asleep two hours ago. A house elf woke him up to announce the Dark Lord's arrival within the hour and Draco had no choice but to get up. Voldemort's visit to the Manor was strictly to speak to Draco and if he wasn't ready by the time he got there all hell would break loose.

He dressed in his usual pair of black slacks, black turtleneck and black dress coat. His shoes were scuff-free and shiny and he brushed his hair and parted it just like he always wore it. Damn, he looked like shit. Eyes sunken into his face, paler skin than normal, his hair always looked disheveled despite his efforts to brush it. He wasn't eating well and he'd lost weight because of it, making himself even leaner than usual. The worse though were the dark circles under his eyes. He usually charmed them to make them smaller but even then they were still visible. It was a dead giveaway that he wasn't sleeping, which most likely led people to believe that the task was really taking its toll on him and their assumptions wouldn't be wrong.

He wanted to get the bloody cabinet fixed and get the whole thing over with as soon as possible when he went back to school. He was tired of the anticipation.

As he walked downstairs to the drawing room where all of the Death Eater meetings were held he noticed all of the others that had arrived already. They were all there –Dolohov, the Carrow twins, Greyback, Aunt Bella and Uncle Rodolfus and his brother Rabastan, Wormtail, Goyle, Crabbe and Theo's fathers, and a few others that Draco didn't know the names of. His mother sat on the right of her sister and there was an empty seat on the other side that Draco quickly occupied.

It was so surreal to see all of these people in his home, willingly following the Dark Lord. Before it all happened, Draco hadn't imagined it being so dark and all the people being so cruel but as he looked around the table he couldn't name anybody there that would hesitate to kill him if given the order from their master, aside from his mother, of course.

The doors opened and the whole table went silent as the Dark Lord entered the room, wearing long black robes and looking surprisingly giddy. His eyes were scarlet and gleamed even in the light of the room. He was terrifying to look at, even for Draco who was supposed to be a Death Eater.

"Good morning, my dear, dear friends," he greeted them, standing at the edge of the table. His voice was low and sultry but he meant it to be frightening. "I trust you all are well."

There was a nod shared around the table as all of his followers answered him. Even if they hadn't been well, they wouldn't have told him differently.

He went on to speak about other matters of the Death Eaters and Draco tuned out as best as he could, staring towards the snake man but not really listening. He knew he was talking about the plan to infiltrate Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore and other plans to kidnap Harry after Dumbledore's death. Things were going to change very quickly and soon they would be able to come out of hiding and take over the Wizarding World. Once the great Headmaster was dead, there wasn't much else in their way. He was recruiting a group of men that would be under the control of Greyback, referring to them as _Snatchers_. Their job would be to collect anybody of Muggle-born blood and bring them to the Dark Lord.

Great, another reason for Gilbert to hate him.

"Draco?" he heard his name spoken and he locked eyes with his master, who was staring at him intently.

"Yes, my Lord?" he said evenly, knowing that all eyes were on him. His mother gripped his knee hard under the table.

"Have we made any progress with the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement?" Voldemort asked, feigning concern.

"Yes, my Lord, it's almost finished. I suspect it will only be a few more months once I return to Hogwarts after the holidays," he confirmed with a curt nod.

The Dark Lord looked pleased and he offered Draco a smile. "Tell me, Draco, have you decided on how you will perform your task?"

Draco felt his throat dry up and he struggled to remain sullen. "No, sir, I haven't, although I believe a quick killing curse would be sufficient. That way we can be sure he is dead, once and for all."

"I quite enjoy your level of thinking, young Malfoy. So much brighter than that of your father's, I can assure you," Voldemort said with pride and the rest of the Death Eaters snickered at his comment. "I have faith that you will succeed in your endeavors," he said and then glanced at Narcissa with those beady eyes and it made Draco's stomach clench into knots "Your family depends on it."

Draco licked his lips and kept his face composed and poised and nodded at the bastard snake of a man that stood before him. "I certainly hope so, my lord."

Voldemort nodded to him and then looked back at Narcissa. "My dear Narcissa, I must say that you have quite the boy there. I am very impressed with how well he has handled himself since he has joined with us."

"Thank you, my Lord," Narcissa said quietly, tightening her grip on Draco's knee. He wished he could console her and let her know that everything was fine but it was his job to remain bored and uninterested. It was the only way to ensure her safety in the Dark Lord's presence.

"The youngest Death Eater," the Dark Lord praised, looking around to all of the others sitting around the table. "He is just seventeen and is capable of doing so much."

Draco could practically feel the tension radiating off of his mother.

"Being that I am a gracious leader," Voldemort went on, walking around the table, still keeping his eyes on Narcissa. "I have decided to reward your family for the work that young Draco has done thus far."

Draco was listening intently now, staring at the man with wide eyes. What was he playing at? Draco hadn't done anything wrong and the Dark Lord hadn't tried to see into his mind, nor had anyone else, so what was he trying to say?

Voldemort looked to the oak double doors of the drawing room and with a wave of his hand, opened them. And the person that stepped through the threshold nearly made Draco pass out.

Lucius Malfoy strode into the room with his head held high. He was dressed in his usual expensive robes, his hair neat and polished. He didn't look like he'd just spend the last eight months in Azkaban. No, he looked every bit the father that Draco had grown up with except for now there was a darkness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Something that Draco could plainly see and it made him completely different.

"Lucius," Narcissa breathed and her hand fell away from Draco's knee as she got up out of her seat and rushed to her husband. Lucius allowed her to hold him and he even held her back for a moment, kissing her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder and Draco got a glimpse of what their relationship used to be like, before his father started to abuse the both of them.

As if he'd heard his thoughts, his father's eyes locked with his and for a moment, Draco saw hatred.

And then they softened and Lucius reached out towards his son. "Draco," he said, a command for him to come. Draco stood and went to his father side and shook his hand. That was all. He didn't say 'thank you for doing this and getting me out of prison' or 'you're the reason that we're still alive'. No, he just shook his hand and nothing more.

It was typical Lucius. Draco should have been used to it by now.

"It's so nice to see everyone reunited," the Dark Lord said, coming to stand next to them. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder and a hand on Narcissa's. "I do hope it stays this way," he said and then looked expectantly at Draco.

Draco took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. He didn't like that the Dark Lord was touching his mother and the hand on his shoulder gripped him tighter than necessary.

"As do I, sir."

* * *

Draco was grateful when the Dark Lord and his minions finally left the sanctuary of his home, although he could hardly call it that anymore considering his father was back.

He wasn't sure how he felt about seeing his father again. His mother was ecstatic and suddenly had the idea in her head that all was going to be right again. That they were going to come away from this war unscathed. She must have forgotten about Draco's task because he was almost positive he wasn't going to survive much longer after he failed.

Lucius didn't even make an effort to ask Draco how he was doing or thank him for his actions that had kept his mother alive. Honestly, would it kill anybody to just say thank you and be done with it?

That thought made him think about the incident with Gilbert in the library, it had been what had basically started his unexpected action…what had led to their forbidden kiss. He wouldn't say thank you to her, just like he knew his father would never say it to him. It all had to do with their pride, Malfoy's had a lot of it and they'd be damned if they let anyone diminish it.

Lucius hardly said anything to Draco once they were alone and he was actually relieved. He wasn't sure what he would say to his father in the first place. The guilt of what he'd done in the library was weighing on his shoulders and it was even more prominent now that his father was back. If his father knew what was really going on in Draco's head, he'd be banished from the Manor, ordered never to return. He would literally have _nowhere_ to go.

He was betraying his family and everything they believed in just by thinking about Gilbert outside of school. In school, it was more acceptable since she had been his tutor. He could get away with saying he had to associate with her to protect his grades and he was sure his parents would understand that much. But the thoughts he was _still _having, _every_ night, they weren't okay. If his parents – if anyone – knew the dirty, erotic thoughts he had about a Half-Blooded Gryffindor, he'd be done for and probably killed for he would be considered a Blood-Traitor.

And for what price? His sanity? No way, he'd lost that a long time ago, the way he thought about Gilbert was proof that he wasn't in the right state of mind. So why was he still allowing himself to think about her? Wasn't it bad enough that he was being forced to do something that was completely impossible and that would most likely result in his death? Now he was…he was snogging a Half-Blood! Yes, there was indeed something very wrong with him. He needed to get his shit together. He couldn't afford to lose focus now, he had to focus on what really mattered – completing his task.

Well….as much as he possibly could.

He had to stop thinking about Gilbert, that was the only solution. He had to stop letting her invade his every thought. There wasn't even anything that special about her, it shouldn't be hard to just forget about everything that happened in the library. If he did that, he could get back to his old self, the dark and insane self that he'd grown so accustom to.

It couldn't be that hard, right?

The next day he met up with Pansy at her place while her parents were out for the day. He spent the day there, attempting to get the brown hair and green eyes out of his head once and for all. Surely if he shagged someone else enough he'd forget all about her, wouldn't he?

Damn, he hoped so.

"My father told me that you took the Mark," Pansy's voice invaded his thoughts as he stood in front of her window, looking out into the yard where there were several house elves tending to the gardens. He had pulled his trousers back on and was now fully dressed again, having left his long-sleeved shirt on throughout the events of the day. "Is it true?"

Draco rolled his eyes and didn't turn around, he was too busy looking at himself in the reflection of the glass. He tried to see something good, something different than his usual dark and brooding reflection, but there was nothing. He was pitch black, like always. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you it wasn't anyways."

She was sitting on her bed with her floral sheets pulled up to her neck, covering her body. "My father also said that the Dark Lord gave you an important mission."

"I can see where you get your babbling mouth from, Pansy," he said through clenched teeth. "Your father is lucky he doesn't get punished for discussing the Dark Lord's plans outside of the Death Eaters."

"So it _is_ true then?"

"I never said that."

"Yes, but you haven't denied it either."

Draco scowled, more at his reflection than at her words. "You shouldn't be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Parkinson. It's not a good trait."

She laughed. "Doesn't seem to bother you too much."

He whirled around then and marched to the bed. "If you think for one second that _this_," he gestured between the two of them. "is anything more than just me shagging you out of convenience, then you're barking mad. That's all you are to me, Pansy. _Convenient_."

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell open. "Draco, I was just kidding."

"I don't give a shit if you were kidding or not," he growled. "I can have anybody I want whenever I want them. You're just always the first one I come to because I know you won't refuse. You're more than happy to accompany me to the broom closet, aren't you Pans?"

Pansy's hard face was turning red with anger and Draco found it almost amusing. "It's not like you ever complain."

He scoffed. "Oh please, don't flatter yourself. You give a good blowjob, I'll give you that but there a plenty more out there like you, Pansy. And I could have all of them if I so wished it."

Pansy laughed. "You're not as smooth as you think you are, Malfoy."

"Yeah, well obviously it's enough to get your attention. Not that it's a very hard task to accomplish." He knew his words were harsh but he didn't give a shit. "So unless you want me to cut off all interaction with you completely, I suggest you mind your own sodding business, got it?"

Pansy didn't answer and she just dipped her head down, staring at her comforter. Draco took it as the perfect opportunity to leave. He grabbed his coat and stormed out of the house and apparated back to the Manor.

He wasn't upset about what he'd said to Pansy. He knew she'd be over it by the time they went back to school in a few days and he'd be right back in that broom closet with her as soon as he got the urge to think about Gilbert.

He knew it had to stop. He couldn't keep torturing himself like this. He had to stop thinking about her completely. She needed to be gone from his mind for good.

He just had no idea how to get rid of her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I really couldn't resist posting another one because I feel like the last chapter was so boring! This one is just another filler but at least we've got some Draco-Anna interaction to hold us over until the next chapter, which is MUCH MUCH MUCH more interesting ;)

Again, thanks so much for all of the support so far, this is awesome and I can only hope that it keeps getting better!

Also, I just wanted to let you all know that if you would like to put a face on Anna, the actress that I based her off of is Lily Collins, hence the cover photo (that's Lily if you hadn't noticed lol). I absolutely love her and think she's gorgeous and perfect in every way! I hope I don't disappoint your imaginations, but I thought it might help give a better explanation of Anna!

* * *

Anna was grateful when she finally went back to school. She had always loved the Burrow and was thankful for everything that her aunt and uncle had done for her but the house now held a reason for her to hate it. And it was that same reason that she knew she'd never be able to look at the house the same again. Her parents had died inside, on the second floor, in Percy's old bedroom.

How was she supposed to live there when the memory of her parents lingered in the air every moment of every day? Was she just supposed to forget that the whole ordeal ever happened? Pretend like her parents hadn't died in the room right above her and Ginny's bedroom?

She was so angry with herself and with the people that had killed them. She was mad at herself because she should have been smarter, should have made her mother apparate them somewhere safe. It was stupid of her not to think ahead, not to anticipate Bellatrix to do something so terrible. The woman was crazy and she felt no sympathy towards others, of course she would set the house on fire without even thinking twice.

Anna had never been a violent person, she wasn't raised to feel hatred towards other people but in that very moment, when she realized that her parents were gone, she finally knew how it felt to truly and utterly hate someone. She thought she'd hated Malfoy and his band of idiots for years but she now knew that those feelings were nothing compared to the amount of pure loathing she felt for the two Death Eaters that set fire to the Burrow. And if she were ever given the chance, she would get her revenge.

She had yet to see Malfoy. She looked for him on the train but he must have never left the Slytherin car where he sat with all of his friends. He wasn't at dinner either and that really made her begin to wonder. The Malfoy family crest still hung around her neck, resting in the middle of her chest, underneath her layers of clothing. She couldn't let anyone know that she was wearing it or she'd be done for. She wasn't even sure _why_ she was wearing it.

She wondered if Malfoy knew about her parents. Bellatrix was, after all, his aunt and she was notorious for her gloating skills. He had to know. Perhaps that was why she hadn't seen him yet, maybe he was avoiding her. Maybe he felt guilty for what happened.

_Stop it, Anna. This is Malfoy you're talking about._

She still hoped that maybe he did.

McGonagall had informed her during dinner that she would no longer need to tutor Malfoy unless he started falling behind again. As much as that should have made Anna happy, it didn't. Her meetings with Draco were…tense to say the least, especially after their last session, but they also allowed her time to think, time to get away from everything else. A distraction that had become part of her daily routine. She needed something like that now more than ever and it was gone.

"Thank God you're all alright," Hermione was saying at dinner as they told her about the events of the Burrow. Then she looked at Anna with the same look of pity that she'd been getting since her parents died. "Anna, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Anna offered her friend a smile. "Thanks, Hermione."

The frizzy haired girl reached across the table and took her hand. "Really, if you need anything, you can talk to me."

Anna knew that she meant it. She might not have been as close to Hermione as she was to Ginny, but they were still good friends and Anna was glad that she had someone else she could go to with her problems. Not that any of them would ever be able to understand.

Everybody in the school seemed to know about her parents and they all made it a point to express their sympathies. Anna knew they were just being nice but it got so annoying after a while. She wished people would just stop talking about it so she could stop thinking about it. She just wanted some peace of mind. But she knew she wasn't going to get it, at least not until she talked to Malfoy.

After the feast, Anna cornered him near the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor, shoving him into a dark hallway where nobody could see them, pressing him up against the cold wall as she stood in front of him to block his path.

"What the hell Gilbert?" he grunted through his teeth, glaring at her with heated eyes.

"We need to talk," she told him firmly.

"There's nothing to talk about," he dismissed with a sneer.

Anna's eyes widened and she put her hands on her hips. "Yes, there is, Malfoy, so stop being a prat and listen to me-"

"I'm not talking to you about anything. We shouldn't even be here right now," he growled and started to push past her but she place her hand on his chest before he could move, holding him there.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

He scoffed. "You've never seemed to have a problem with it before, Gilbert. Why don't you do us both a favor and bugger off?"

Okay, now he was really getting on her nerves again.

"Is it such a crime for you to act like a civil human being for once in your life, Malfoy?" she hissed, glaring at him with a look that she hoped was at least semi-scary.

He snorted. "When it comes to associating with someone inferior to me, yes, it is."

She didn't know what had come over her but she couldn't resist placing both of her hands and shoving him hard. His back collided roughly with the wall and she barely had a second to react before he grasped her shoulders and spun them, reversing their positions.

"How dare you-"

"You are such a thick, stubborn ass, Malfoy!" she cut him off, raising her voice and ignoring the fact that there might be people around to hear them. She didn't care. "Can't you see that I'm only trying to help you?"

He rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed. "You can't help me, Gilbert. No one can," he growled and then made to leave but her hand shot out, catching his robe and pulling him back.

"Malfoy, wait, please," she said and her voice was calmer now but she could hear the desperation and was sure he could hear it too. "I just want-"

"What happened to your arm?" he asked suddenly and she realized he wasn't even looking at her and probably wasn't listening either. Sighing, she followed his gaze to where it was resting on her bandaged wrist, exposed as she held her arm up to his chest and the sleeve of her robe fell away.

"I…..got burned," she told him skeptically.

"How?" he pressed and she looked up to meet his eyes and saw that they were wide with what looked like anger and then something mixed with fear and sadness.

She swallowed, not wanting to relive the memory as she could already feel the tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, not there, not in front of Malfoy. He couldn't see her like that again.

She wasn't aware of it at first, but she suddenly felt something sliding up the side of her bandaged arm and she looked down to see that it was his hand, gently gliding across the fabric of the bandage. He took hold of her wrist but the touch was so gentle that she could hardly feel it

"It's from that night isn't it? When Bellatrix attacked Weasley's home," he said and it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He knew what happened. He knew what that crazy woman had done.

Fearing that her voice would betray her, Anna only nodded, keeping her eyes focused on how carefully his hands were holding her wrist.

"Does it hurt?

"Not much anymore," her voice was quiet. "The fire was cursed and it's taking longer to heal than a regular burn so I have to keep the bandage on longer than normal."

For a while they didn't say anything else and Malfoy just held her arm in his long fingers and even though her skin was concealed by the bandage, it was as if she could feel the heat of his touch right against her flesh and it made the wound feel that much better and in that moment, for a split second, she couldn't remember why she had hated him so much.

"Draco-"

He ripped his hands away, as if they were on fire, and hers fell to her side as she flinched at his sudden movement.

"Don't call me that," he hissed and turned away.

"But-"

"Leave me alone, Gilbert. You don't have to tutor me anymore, we have no reason to even interact from here on out. We can go back to hating each other."

Anna's eyes were wide with hurt and she hated herself for it. She shouldn't care that he was saying those things but she did. And she hated it.

"Malfoy, please just….calm down."

"I _am_ calm," he told her with a glare. "I'll be better when you get the hell out of my way and leave me be. We'll _both_ be better off."

Anna didn't know what to say. She was still in shock of what was going on. How could he go from being so gentle one moment to so hostile the next?

Not knowing what else to do, she reluctantly moved away from him and he immediately stalked away without even a glance back at her. She watched him go and realized once again that Malfoy had left her dazed and confused.

* * *

Avoiding her was the only logical solution that he could come up with. If he wasn't near her, if he didn't talk to her, if he didn't look at her eyes, he could forget about her. He could erase her from his mind like she was never there at all. It was for the best, he didn't deserve to be around her anyways. She was too good for him. Her light was too bright for his dark soul. They were from two completely different worlds with two completely different views. He needed to get over whatever crazy, fucked up feelings he was having for that girl because it would never be in the cards for them anyways. Even if he _wanted_ to be with her, he never could.

Draco knew that if by some miracle he survived the war, his parents would have him betrothed to a woman almost immediately and that woman would most likely be Parkinson – as much as he dreaded the idea of spending the rest of his life with that lunatic - or one of the Greengrass sisters, he was sure of it. Purebloods were supposed to breed with Purebloods, that was the way it went, there were no exceptions. If a Pureblood mated with anything other than another Pureblood, it was unacceptable. His mother's other sister, Andromeda had found that out when she married a muggle-born. She was ultimately disowned by her family members, cut from the Black Family Tree, and labeled as a Blood-Traitor. Draco had never even spoken to her, only having encountered her in passing once in Diagon Alley when he was a boy and his parents had ushered him away quickly. He hardly knew what she looked like.

He'd never questioned it before, always having trusted his family's words and beliefs and they'd actually made sense to him up until a few months ago, before he started those bloody tutoring lessons with Gilbert. He knew she was different than him, that her blood was tainted and he tried so hard to find those flaws, the signs that indicated to him that she was in fact half-blooded. He'd studied her every night they met, he was sure she thought him perverse because he stared so much but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop searching for just a tiny little sign, something to prove to him that everything he knew was true. But he never found anything. In fact, he'd found just the opposite.

There wasn't anything different about them, except for the obvious observations. She was a teenager, just a year behind him. She liked similar things to him and she wanted to be a Mediwitch when she got older and work at St. Mungo's. She was an only child, just like he was and her favorite candy was Every Flavor Beans, just like him.

He found they had more things in common than not. Despite their differences in house opinions, obviously those would always be present, there were plenty of other things that they talked about and even agreed on most times. She was one of the easier people to talk to and Draco had stupidly found himself hanging onto her every word. He was almost positive that was what had led to his behavior the night of the Christmas party. That, and his frustration at Snape, who also couldn't seem to mind his own business either.

That was why he knew he had to put an end to it. He had allowed it to go on long enough and it had gone too far. Hopefully it wasn't too late to change things, hopefully he could just flush her out of his system without any trouble.

He focused on other things, literally anything else, Pansy being one of those things. He took her to the broom closet as often as he could, hoping it would be enough to get rid of the forbidden thoughts about the Gryffindor.

He put most of his energy into fixing the Vanishing Cabinet. His time spent in the Room of Requirement had to be more limited considering Pansy always wanted to know where he was and was always wondering what he was doing, considering what he father had told her. In order for him to make sure she kept her mouth shut about what she thought she knew, he had to keep shagging her. The bitch was practically blackmailing him into sleeping with her but he couldn't really complain, it allowed himself the relief he needed to keep his thoughts away from the brunette that he secretly wanted the company of.

He definitely missed their time in the library. It had been a great way to take his mind off of the bloody war that was inevitable. It was so close now that he could practically taste it and the library had served as a sanctuary for him to retreat to. The lessons allowed him to get away from the harsh reality of the world. It was only for a few hours, but it was enough to keep his sanity intact.

Now, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be the same. His mind was swimming with different thoughts, most of them centering around what he was doing and what he should have been doing. Which side he should be fighting for. The thoughts were ripping him in half, forcing him to choose and he didn't want to. He knew what his choice had to be but he wasn't so sure if that was what he wanted anymore. How could he fight for the person who had taken everything from him? His freedom, his mind, his family – everything. Voldemort controlled him completely, no matter what, so what choice did he have but to obey him? If he didn't he risked losing the few things in his life that he actually cared for.

But if he chose differently, how would things change? What if he chose to ignore his beliefs and what his parents expected of him? What if he allowed himself to think about Gilbert the way that he really wanted to? Or indulge in the secret fantasies that had developed in his mind that only seemed to involve his green-eyed witch? What if he finally stopped fighting _against_ Potter and started fighting _beside _him? Would it make a difference? Would it make up for the terrible things he'd already done in his life? Would it be enough to stop the darkness from swallowing him up whole?

There were so many questions that he couldn't answer and he knew that they would more than likely remain that way.

* * *

She didn't speak to Malfoy for weeks. He would show up to his classes but he never paid any attention. He didn't look at her either, not even a glance, while she managed to stare whole-heartedly at him during each class she had with him. It started to get obvious when Ginny finally asked her why she was staring.

"I was just trying to see if I could tell what kind of product he puts in his hair," she had replied with a chuckle. "I wonder if it would work on mine."

Ginny laughed at her comment and went back to whatever she was doing in class while Anna continued to stare at Malfoy. Dammit, why wouldn't he look at her? How could he just forget about the letter that he sent her, or the fact that she had his bloody family crest hanging around her neck? He wasn't acknowledging her at all and Anna wanted to know why.

It had been about three months since the holiday, the month of April had just begun. Another attempt at Dumbledore's life was made, only having to been redirected by Ron when he was given an antidote from Slughorn for a love potion and it poisoned him. Slughorn was supposed to give the potion to Dumbledore as a gift. Thankfully Harry was able to save Ron's life although he did have to spend a night in the hospital wing. He had murmured Hermione's name in his sleep in front of Lavender, ultimately leading her to break up with him – thank Merlin.

Her grief for her parents was still there and she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt that she had. In her opinion, her parents' death was her fault and she would never be able to admit otherwise. But she knew that they wouldn't want her to dwell on their death and instead would want her to keep living her life. She was trying but it was hard. It was hard not receiving an owl from them every other week and knowing that when the summer holiday came, she wouldn't be going back to her childhood home. It crushed her and she wanted to scream. She kept her emotions bottled up inside of her and she knew they were waiting to explode, she just wasn't quite sure when she would be willing to let them go.

Anna had had quite enough of Malfoy ignoring her as well and she was determined to find out why. She knew he went somewhere alone almost every evening, she'd watched him enough to realize that. So she decided she was going to follow him, corner him and demand the answers that she wanted.

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" Ginny asked one night as her friends headed into the Great Hall.

Anna smiled at her and shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to go to the library and work on the Potions paper due next week."

Ginny was the only person who really understood that Anna didn't like to be around everyone. The looks still seemed to linger and Anna hated that everyone felt sorry for her. Her parents were dead, yes, and it really sucked, but she wasn't weak and she didn't want people to think that she was weak. She would get through it, one way or another. But the _looks_ people gave her, they made her feel so…..small and fragile. And she hated it.

So her cousin just smiled knowingly at her and nodded. "Alright, just promise me you'll be back by curfew."

Anna grinned. "I will. I'll see you tonight, Gin," she said and then the two girls went their separate ways only Anna wasn't heading to the library.

Instead she made her way to the main corridor and waited, knowing that Malfoy would be coming any moment. She made sure she was hidden well behind one of the statues so she could remain unseen by the Slytherin.

It was only a few minutes later that she finally heard footsteps and she immediately knew it was him. He was so light on his feet, so graceful, he almost didn't make a sound when he walked and probably wouldn't if he didn't have those shoes on.

She watched him round the corner and head down the hall in front of her. He was wearing his signature clothing these days – black slacks, shoes and jacket and he strode down the hall with purpose and when he finally turned the next corner, she followed quietly after him.

Anna had always been good at sneaking around and was particularly good at following people and going unnoticed. She and Ginny used to follow Fred and George around all the time when they were kids, wanting to play with them and do whatever they were doing and they usually got away with it. The twins were annoyed at first but they eventually got over it and let the girls help them search for items they needed to conduct their next 'Weasley Experiment' as they called it.

So she had no problem following after Malfoy. He was probably so used to not being followed he didn't think anybody would notice. She followed him up through the different halls, wondering if he was ever going to stop. Just where in Godric's name was he going?

They were on the seventh floor now and Anna got a fleeting idea that maybe he was going to Gryffindor Tower to find her.

Of course, what a stupid idea that was on her part. Why would he all of a sudden want to see her? It's not like he had a sudden change of mind.

It wasn't until they came to the end of the hall that it all seemed too familiar to Anna. She knew exactly where they were and where Malfoy was going, especially when he started to pace back and forth in front of the empty wall. It was just like the DA had done the year before when they needed a place to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The Room of Requirement.

Malfoy was concentrating hard, Anna could see it on his firm features and she watched as the large familiar door suddenly appeared. Malfoy opened it slowly, took one last passive glance over his shoulder and stepped inside.

Anna had to move quickly, she had to get in there before the door closed. She bolted from behind the corner and ran as fast as she could as the door creaked shut and she could feel Malfoy slipping from her fingers. If she didn't get there, this would have all been for nothing.

Her fingers slipped in between the latch of the door, preventing it from closing all the way. She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly slipped inside, letting the door close softly behind her. She only allowed herself to wonder why the door had let her in in the first place for a second before she started her search for Malfoy.

The Room was different than when she would come for the DA. It was dark and cluttered with anything and everything one could imagine and she could barely make her way about without tripping over things that were in her path. There were desks, trunks, wardrobes, cabinets, piles and piles of trinkets and jewels. Broken and tarnished furniture littered the floor and thousands of books were stacked high, some towers almost reaching the ceiling. There was so much stuff inside of it now, unlike the last time she had been inside when it was just an open room with a few bookcases and other bits of furniture lying about.

How was she ever going to find Malfoy?

It didn't matter. He had already found her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I just HAD to post this one, I was too excited to wait any longer and the anticipation was actually driving me nuts! I love this chapter, it's one of my favorites that I've written so far and I really hope that you guys like it too! You definitely deserve after the last two boring chapters that I've given you, lol.

I'm trying very hard to keep up on the updates and stay ahead so that I don't have to make you guys wait too long because I know how much waiting for a new chapter sucks

Efioaytra, Arabella Ella, RachaelEwe, BuhbuhbuhbuhBetsy, xJaseyRae and everyone else, thank you for your comments! Please keep the reviews coming, I absolutely love hearing what you guys think! If you have any plot suggestions don't be afraid to tell, I'm always open for new ideas! Hope this one doesn't disappoint!

Anyways, here it is!

* * *

"Following me, Gilbert?"

His voice came from behind her and she jumped at the sudden sound, letting out a screech. She whipped around quickly, coming face to face with the blonde who was staring down at her with angry eyes. He had shed his dress coat and was now in a white button-up shirt with long sleeves. She could barely see him in the dim light in the room but he was close enough to make out his face.

"Merlin, Draco, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she told him, placing her hand on her chest as if to calm her heavy breathing.

"And you shouldn't follow people who don't wish to be followed," he challenged, his eyes dark. He seemed taller to her now but she wondered if it was only because he stood so close to her that she had to crane her neck to be able to look up at him.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie, Gilbert, I'm not daft," he nearly spat and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you following me?"

She licked her lips and swallowed hard, trying to rack her brain for the excuse that she'd come up with but it had completely slipped her mind. Damn, why is it she always seemed to lose her train of thought when he was around?

"Why?" he pressed, taking a step closer to her and Anna automatically backed up. She wasn't sure why, but being so close to him made her whole body on edge. She still couldn't think of anything to say, knowing that whatever did manage to come out would get caught in her throat in a tangled mess of words.

"I was-" she finally started, clearing her throat and staring back at him. "I was….curious."

He didn't move a muscle and stood as still as a statue. "Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Yes."

"So _why_ are you following me?" he asked, stepping closer, this time letting his arms fall to his sides but she could see that they were clenched into tight fists, the knuckles turning white from the tension.

She shivered at his proximity but resisted the urge to back away again. "You…..you've been ignoring me," she finally whispered and she wanted to kick herself for how pathetic she sounded.

"I've been ignoring you since your first year," he growled. "Why are you so concerned now?"

She glared at him. "You know why, Malfoy," she said and then reached into her shirt and pulled out the chain, letting it rest against her chest.

Malfoy stared down at his family amulet with what looked to Anna like tortured eyes. She wanted so badly to know what was going on in that fucked up mind of his but she knew that he would probably never tell her.

He finally let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding in for a while and reached out, sliding his hand underneath the pendant, resting the back of his hand against her chest and cradling the crest in his palm. The touch had her heart racing and she was sure he could feel it against his hand.

"I was wondering if you were wearing it or not," he whispered and his voice sounded so soft and seductive and it ignited those feelings in the pit of her stomach again. The feelings that scared her half to death but made her feel so…alive.

"I've been wearing it since the night I got your letter," she told him, not taking her eyes off his face. He wasn't looking at her, was still staring at the pendant in his hand but she knew he heard her. "You never answered my question."

"What one?"

She licked her lips and stepped a fraction closer. "Why did you send me this?" she asked, pointing to the crest in his hand."Why, Draco?"

It took him a moment to answer before he finally shrugged. "I don't know-"

"No, that's not good enough," she told him and then placed her hand on his chest. "_Why_ did you send me this?" her voice was firmer now and she regretted her tone immediately.

"I told you, I don't know," he growled.

"There _has_ to be a reason. You don't just send somebody a necklace and expect them not to ask questions. Especially someone you hardly know."

He sneered. "I know who you are, Gilbert. We spent all last term together for Christ sake."

"Not well enough to send me a gift for absolutely no reason at all," she countered slapping him lightly in the chest. "Dammit, Malfoy, just tell me why!"

His eyes narrowed and he shoved away from her, dropping the crest back against her chest. "Why do you care so much?" he asked, backing away.

"Because it's your family crest!" she nearly screamed. "It's the symbol of your family and your_ blood_. It's used to distinguish your particular family from other families. _Pureblood_ families."

"What's your point?" he growled, glaring at her.

"I'm a Half-Blood, Malfoy, something that your family has despised and discriminated against for centuries," she told him and then stepped closer to him again. "Giving this to me is an insult to your family and to mine and you know it."

"Then _why_ are you wearing it?"

She stopped, not ready for that question. Not ready for it because she didn't know the answer. She'd been asking herself that since she put the damn thing on and she had never been able to come up with an actual explanation as to why she had it on.

"You see?" he said finally, still glaring at her with heated eyes. "You don't have a reason either. It's just something that I did and I _don't know why_. I wish I did. But I don't."

Anna licked her lips and let his words sink in. She knew he was right. She had no bloody idea why she still wore the damn thing but whenever she took it off she felt like it was missing. She needed to have it on.

Bloody hell, they both sounded absolutely crazy. But at the same time, his words had never made more sense to her.

"What are you doing in here, Malfoy?" she asked finally, remembering where they were and looking around.

"Nothing of your concern," he told her, just like he had before when they'd run into each other in the hall.

She rolled her eyes, knowing that it was a lost cause but trying anyways. "You can tell me. Are you looking for something? Maybe I can help you find it-"

"I'm not looking for anything," he cut her off. He was looming in closer to her again and this time she didn't back up.

She watched him and saw that he was suddenly uneasy. He was averting his gaze from hers, looking anywhere else but at her.

"Can't you just leave me alone, Gilbert?"

"Is that what you want?"

He took a deep breath seeming to settle down. She watched the way his shoulders moved up and down with each breath and realizing just how beautiful the man in front of her really was. She'd always known that Draco was good looking, any fool could see that, but she was never able to see past his ego and selfishness to see that he was truly beautiful. She knew she was staring but she couldn't help it.

He was watching her with hooded eyes and he finally spoke after what felt like ages. "No."

She couldn't help but smile. He didn't want her to go and that made her happier than she should have been.

"Draco-"

"Did you mean what you said in your letter?" he asked suddenly, throwing her off guard.

Her brow furrowed. "Which part?"

His eyes darkened with mischief and he took another step closer to her and her heart started to speed up in her chest again. "The part about my lips."

Shit. She'd forgotten all about that. Oh God, she was mortified. Why did she ever write that? He must have thought she was some pathetic fool.

She swallowed hard and looked around nervously. "I….uh-"

"Well? Spit it out, Gilbert," he pressed, taking another step towards her and now she was backed up against something, a desk, she thought by the way the edge prodded her in the back of her thigh.

She knew it was no use lying to him, he probably already saw the answer on her face. She'd never been good at lying. So she closed her eyes and nodded, hanging her head so he couldn't see the embarrassment on her face.

He chuckled and she knew he now had the upper-hand. Dammit, why did she do that? His whole demeanor had changed and he was looking at her menacingly, like he was plotting something against her and it immediately made the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge.

"I have to say, you've caused quitea lot of problems for me since we started our little meetings," he told her, standing up straight so that he now towered over her, forcing her to look up to meet his gaze. He was staring at her and he was grinning from ear to ear but it wasn't a soothing smile, it made her quiver in her boots. "I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks."

"W-what does that have to do with me?" she asked quietly, afraid of her voice.

He kept his grin plastered on his face and she was suddenly aware of how scary he looked to her just then. Or maybe he looked sexy….

"Oh, Gilbert, it has _everything_ to do with you," he growled and then before she could even process her next thought, he grabbed the back of her head and crushed his mouth against hers.

Oh shit. No, no, this couldn't happen again. She couldn't let him make a fool out of her like last time. She wouldn't let that happen, despite the way his mouth felt against hers and she couldn't deny that she liked it. But it had to stop.

She placed her hands against his chest and pushed as hard as she could but he didn't budge. Damn, he was stronger than she thought. His mouth was devouring hers in a rough, heated kiss. His tongue pushed past her lips, grazing over her teeth with a swift lick before plunging into the depths of her mouth. Anna tried to pull away but his hand on the back of her head held her firm, tangling his fingers into her brown locks tightly and she gasped into his mouth.

She tried to push him off again, this time even harder but he wouldn't budge. She twisted her body in an attempt to angle herself away from him but his free hand quickly wound around her waist and pulled her into him, crushing her against the hardness of his own body. His teeth bit down hard on her bottom lip and for a moment, she tasted her own blood.

The bastard had bit open her lip.

"Malfoy!" she protested against his lips, the sound muffled by his mouth. "Malfoy, stop!"

He pulled away then, his breathing ragged but he didn't let go of her and he didn't seem to have any intention to. His eyes were dark and hungry and she couldn't deny that she wanted to kiss him again. Damn, he was looking at her with such lust and she wanted to let him take what he wanted right there. Godric, when did she start thinking like this?

"Come on, Gilbert, you know you want to," he taunted with a sly grin and she scowled at him.

"Get off of me," she grunted and started to push against him with her hands again but he just laughed at her feeble attempts and in the next second, he had her arms successfully pinned behind her back and was holding them firmly in one of his big, calloused hands.

Shit.

He laughed again. "Well would you look at that, not so tough now are you, little Gryffindor?"

She was seething but at the same time, she had those feelings in the pit of her stomach again and her lips were on fire, aching with the need to kiss him again. "Let me go," she growled through clenched teeth.

He eyed her. "I would, but I don't think that's what you want, is it?"

She swallowed and didn't answer. Damn him, he really knew her all too well. He was right, but she'd never admit it. She loved that he was kissing her again and she wanted him to do it again. She wanted to feel his fingers gliding through her hair and across her skin. She wanted him to make her feel good again. Gods, she wanted _him._

"Am I right, Gilbert?" Malfoy's arrogant smirk was present on his handsome face and his grip around her waist tightened, flattening her chest up against his. Her breasts were pressed against his pectorals and she gasped at the sudden friction. She could hear her heart thundering in her chest and she would be surprised if he couldn't hear it too.

Anna bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, turning her face away from him. His fingers grasped her chin roughly and turned her face back to where it was and she felt his breath on her lips.

"Look at me, Anna," he ordered and she had to listen. Her eyes flew open at the sound of her name – her given name – coming from his mouth and she stared straight into his again, knowing that she would get lost as soon as they met. He was staring down at her intently with that arrogant look still on his face.

He'd never called her that before, that much was certain. Now she could understand how he felt when she'd called him Draco. It felt…..enthralling and she wanted to hear him say it again and again.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" she breathed, finally able to find her voice again but she scowled at how helpless it sounded. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she stared up at him.

His mouth twitched. "I want you to tell me that you don't want this," he said and then placed his only free arm on the desk and leaned in closer to her, ultimately caging her in. "If you don't want this, all you've got to do is tell me and I'll let go."

Anna licked her lips again and took a deep, shaky breath. She tried to deny how being held by his strong arms made her blood rush and her stomach clench but it was inevitable. She loved it. Christ, he was so close, his every being was invading her senses. Of course she didn't want him to let go, but _should_ he let go? Yes, he should. But would she ask him to?

Malfoy bent his head then and this time she was sure she felt his lips nipping at the skin underneath her ear. "It's your choice, Gilbert," he whispered and licked her ear. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but the action caused her to whimper in need. Damn she wanted him in the worst way, how could he not see that?

He chuckled and kissed a trail down to the crook of her neck, just before the collar of her sweater started and he bit gently and she jumped and let out a small yelp. She felt his smile against her skin and his hair tickled her throat and she wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through the blonde strands but her wrists were completely helpless behind her back.

"Tell me Anna," he said in her ear again and this time he leaned his body in closer, pressing his hips against hers and she could feel him through her jeans and his slacks. He had an erection, that much was certain and she moaned involuntarily, clenching her thighs tightly together, trapping him in between her legs. "Salazar, tell me to stop." He ran his nose along her jaw and then placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Tell me so that I can stop." His lips brushed lightly against hers, so light that she could barely feel it and she parted her mouth in a gasp. She wasn't aware that his hand had left its place on the desk until she felt it sliding to the front of her jeans, just settling there, teasing the waistband of her pants. "Tell me that you don't feel anything for me." She bucked her hips against his hand, causing his fingers to rub over her most sensitive spot through her clothes but it still made her insides tingle.

"Oh _God_," she breathed, closing her eyes and arching her back slightly.

"That's not an answer," he said but she heard the amusement in his voice. "Just tell me to stop if that's what you want."

She wanted him to start moving those fingers of his, she wanted him to kiss her, she wanted his mouth to devour hers and for him to push her up against that wall and make take her right then and there. She wanted to feel him inside of her, if only for a night. But she didn't want the pain that would most likely follow the next day when he ignored the fact that they were even together. When he went back to his Slytherin friends and never spoke to her again.

He was getting impatient and jerked the hand that held her wrists behind her back, causing her to whimper in pain. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, expecting to see him looking angry but he wasn't, he looked….tormented.

"God_ dammit_," he groaned and he sounded almost in pain. He was frustrated. "Just say _something_."

She swallowed hard and let out another gasp. All of her reasons for telling him no went out the window and she lost all control over her rational state of mind. Fuck the pain, she needed to do this, if only for a night. "I don't want you to stop."

She felt him relax in front of her and he grinned at her. "Then what _do_ you want, Gilbert?"

Anna shook her head, her breath coming out of her in nervous pants. Her hands were held captive behind her back and her arms were starting to ache and he didn't seem to want to loosen his grip any. He definitely liked hearing her sounds of pain mixed with pleasure. His other hand still remained in her pants and he didn't show any sign of moving it.

"Come on, tell me what you want," he said and then ran his lips across hers again and she shivered. "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

She could only nod, craning her neck to get closer to him but he pulled back with a chuckled. Dammit, why was he torturing her like this? Wasn't he feeling the same…_need_ that she was? She felt like she was going to combust.

"Where do you want me to kiss you, Anna?" he grumbled huskily. She didn't answer and just stared up at him with half lidded eyes. "Your mouth?" she nodded. "What about here?" he asked and nudged her neck with his nose. She nodded again. "Here?" he asked, gently cupping a breast in his hand. She nodded. "What about….here?" he said and then moved his fingers against her and she jerked her hips in response and let out a whimper.

"Yes," she breathed and it was barely a whisper. "Draco, _please_-"

He grunted and threw his head back. "Fuck," he snarled and before she could prepare herself, his mouth was on hers in a not-so-gentle kiss that had her panting. His hand left her pants and went to her waist, pulling her hips into his and she felt him against her again and she moaned into his mouth, giving him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue inside. In his haze, he let go of her hands and his slid down her waist and around to her bottom where they gripped her tightly and she yelped. He then slid them down further and lifted her up onto the desk behind them, nudging her knees apart and coming to stand right in between her legs.

Her hands were finally free and they immediately went to his shoulders, gripping tightly and hanging on for dear life as his mouth devoured hers in a steamy, wet kiss that left her breathless. He held the back of her head firmly, keeping her in place as he continued his passionate assault on her mouth.

When he let her breathe again, he didn't stop and his mouth went to her neck, kissing, licking and nipping, leaving love bites that she would most likely have to cover in the morning but she didn't care. His fingers dug into her waist as he pulled her even closer to his body and she buried her head into the crook of his neck, biting down gently on his shoulder as he kissed a sensitive spot near her ear. She could feel his erection against her most private place and she let out another loud moan.

"_Fuck_, I love that sound," he growled in her ear and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. He kissed her again and it was only gentle for a moment before they both lost control and she happily relinquished it to him to take charge.

In the next instance, he rocked his body against hers, his lower half grinding against her own and she gasped as a wave of pleasure hit her like a tsunami and she broke their kiss to cry out in ecstasy.

It was only when she started to feel his hands running up underneath her shirt towards her breasts did she finally come to her senses.

"_Stop_!" she squeaked almost too loudly and he reared back, eyes wide with shock. They were both breathing like they'd run through the Forbidden Forest and staring at each other with the same confused eyes. It was clear that neither of them understood what the hell had just happened and Malfoy looked like he might be sick.

She couldn't help but study him. He really did look so…defeated and almost disgusted. With her? She couldn't tell. She wouldn't blame him though. She felt disgusted at herself too. How could she do something like that? She'd sworn to herself that she'd never let Malfoy get to her ever again but she just had and it didn't take much. One touch, one kiss and he had her in the palm of his hand.

Anna licked her lips. "I….I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "No, I'm glad you stopped it," he mumbled, looking away from her and around the room, at literally anything else but her.

"Why?"

"Because if you hadn't I would have kept going and you would have left here no longer a virgin," he said it so blatantly, like it wasn't even that big of a deal. She hadn't even thought about it going that far and yet, he'd already planned to do it. He had literally just told her that he was going to fuck her.

She couldn't deny the thought made those feelings stir deep in her belly and she clenched her thighs together tightly.

"Draco-"

"Stop calling me that," he told her, looking at her again. "If we're ever going to pretend like this didn't happen, you have to stop referring to me by my first name."

Anna licked her lips. So that's what he wanted to do? He wanted to forget that this ever happened? Isn't that what he said before and look at how that worked out, here they were, snogging in the bloody Room of Requirement for Godric's sake. How was she supposed to forget about this? The memory was still fresh and would probably remain that way. She could still feel his lips against hers and his touch against her skin and how he had felt pressed up against her groin.

No, there was no way she was forgetting about it and she would be damned if she let him get out of it so easily.

"I won't be able to pretend," she finally told him, looking up at him through her long lashes.

His eyes finally met hers and they narrowed. "_What?"_

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You heard me."

Draco shook his head. "Gilbert, I'm not sure that you understand what we just did but it's not something that's supposed to happen," he told her, moving closer to her, within her reach now. "It's not normal."

"Says who?" she challenged. "Your parents? Our friends? Who are they to decide what's normal? I don't know about you but what we just did…it felt….._right_."

He sneered. "You're so naïve."

"Maybe I am but I know one thing's for sure that I'll never be able to forget your kiss, Draco," she told him quietly and reached out to caress his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "Or your touch, or the way you felt against my body," she watched him screw his eyes shut and bite down hard on his lower lip to suppress a groan. "I liked it, Draco. And I know you liked it too."

His eyes shot open and they were lit with that familiar fire she saw earlier. He stepped in closer to her again and this time placed both of his hand on either side of her hips, leaning in so that their faces were just inches from each other.

"You're a fool to want anything to do with me, Gilbert," he told her, his voice low and husky. "I'm bad for you."

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off again.

"You may think that you can handle yourself but you have no idea what you're up against."

She rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, I battled against some pretty terrifying and skilled Death Eaters last year, I'm pretty positive I can handle you," she told him and smiled softly but his face remained rigid.

"This isn't funny," he looked angry now and she didn't know why. He straightened in front of her and widened his stance, almost like he was on the defensive. "I'm serious. You should stay the hell away from me."

"I _can't_," she admitted with a shaky breath and she watched his eyes widen at her confession. "I can't stay away from you, Draco. I tried for the past three months and I just can't do it anymore."

He shook his head again. "You have to. I'm _dangerous_. More dangerous than you think."

"I don't believe that."

He slammed his hands against the desk, the sound so loud it made her jump. "God dammit, do you ever listen to anything anybody says?" he was staring at her, his eyes boring into hers with a force that made her insides quiver in need. "I'm a terrible person. You need to stay as far away from me as you can or else you're going to get hurt."

"Why do you keep saying that?" she finally asked, sick of the stupid games he was playing. She wouldn't let him convince her to leave him alone. She couldn't. Not after what they had just done. And how could he want her to? Didn't he feel what she felt?

"Because you're a bloody idiot," he told her.

"_What?_"

"You're so ignorant!" he shouted at her, turning away and throwing his hands in the air. "I'm telling you that I'm dangerous, that I can only bring you pain and you're not listening!"

"Because it's not true!" she yelled back, matching his tone. "You may be a Malfoy and you may be a Slytherin but I don't believe a word of this….crap that you're telling me!"

His nostrils flared in anger and his jaw locked in place. She thought he might yell back at her before his hand went to his sleeve of his left arm.

"Do you believe it _now_?" he growled and then tugged up his sleeve, revealing his bare forearm.

Only, it wasn't bare.

Anna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped with a gasp at what he was showing her. There, on the inside of Draco's forearm, was the Dark Mark. It was black and ugly and it completely contrasted with Draco's pale skin. The snake's body slithered down his arm to his wrist while the skull was in the middle of his forearm and it seemed to stare at her with evil beady eyes.

"Oh my God," she breathed, covering her open mouth with her hands. Harry had been right. Draco was a Death Eater.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't really have much to say about this one but I am just writing again to thank everyone for their comments and reviews, please, as always, keep them coming! They are such a great motivator and make me continue to update as soon as I possibly can! So PLEASE keep doing what you're doing, I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"You see," Draco spat, his voice shaky. "I told you, I'm dangerous."

He knew she was utterly speechless. What was she supposed to say? It wasn't like she could have predicted this. Sure, he'd been a prat all his life but who could have ever suspected that he'd end up joining the ranks of the Dark Lord's army before he even finished school.

He didn't say anything either and just stood in front of her, staring at her while she stared at his arm. It was completely quiet except for her ragged breathing and he could practically see the gears working in her head. She was figuring it all out, he knew it. She understood now why he had been so distant all year, so detached from everything that was going on.

He wasn't sure what had exactly possessed him to kiss her again. He had done so well the last few months – _at least he told himself he was doing well _– trying to get her out of his head. He had just begun thinking that it was possible to forget her when she'd followed him into the Room of Requirement.

She thought she was being sneaky but he knew she was coming after him as soon as she'd started. He should have turned on her before he reached the Room, should have demanded that she leave him alone for good, but he just didn't. And he didn't know why.

He wasn't going to kiss her, the thought didn't even cross his mind until she showed him that she was wearing his family amulet around her neck. Bloody hell, he'd forgotten he'd sent the damn thing to her and yet she'd been wearing it around her neck the whole time. Something shattered inside of him when she showed it to him, an invisible wall that he'd put up to keep her – _and only her_ – out. After that wall was gone, he couldn't help himself, he had to taste her again. He'd gotten so used to Pansy's boring and predictable scent that the fresh taste of her peppermint breath was utterly intoxicating to him and he couldn't help but take more of what he wanted. If she hadn't stopped him he would have kept going, he had no doubt about that. She just felt so right in his arms. She was like a drug that he couldn't stop taking. He was addicted to her and it scared the living shit out him.

It killed him that he had shown his Mark to her, he felt like she was too pure to see something like that, something so dark and evil. He hated Voldemort in that moment for forcing him to take it. Ever since he'd done that, his life had been turned upside down and now he'd dragged Gilbert into the middle of it all. Hopefully now that she'd seen who he really was, she'd realize that she needed to leave him alone for good.

She finally spoke but her voice was too low and he didn't catch it.

"What?"

"The…Mark," she confirmed, nodding at his arm. "Does it hurt?"

He shrugged and looked down at it. "Sometimes," he hoped she couldn't see how utterly defeated he was.

She must have seen it because she came to him. She slid off the desk and walked slowly over to where he stood a few feet from her. He was staring down at the floor, making sure not to look at her because if he did, he knew it would all be over. He would see the disappointment on her face and it would haunt him for the rest of his life, just like his dream.

As if she were asking for him to scream at her, she reached out and took his left hand in hers. He held his breath as she cradled his larger hand in her smaller one while she flipped his arm over to reveal the Mark again. Dammit, he hated feeling so exposed, so open. She was literally holding his every being in the palm of her hand. With her free hand, she traced the outline of the Mark with her index finger, slowly running it over the skull and the snake's twisted body. He shivered at her light, delicate touch but it was a good feeling. Her touch calmed him in some sick way.

"I've never seen it up close before," she whispered, still staring down at his arm. He was looking at her now, trying to gauge her reaction but knowing he couldn't. She was so unpredictable in everything she did.

"It's ugly from wherever you're standing," he told her and she looked up to meet his eyes. "There's nothing good about it."

She licked her lips and he watched as tears formed in her eyes. Fuck. No, she can't cry. She can't, he already felt like utter dirt. If she cried, he might just fall apart completely.

"Hey," he said, reaching out to cup her cheek with his hand. "Don't cry for me, okay? I deserved this."

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head as a tear ran down her cheek. "How can you say that?"

"It's true, Anna," he said, wiping away the stray tears from her cheeks. "I'm a Malfoy."

Her bottom lip quivered and he resisted the urge to capture it between his teeth again and instead, took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't hesitate to do the same and he let her cry into his shoulder, despite how much it was tearing him apart inside. Why was she weeping for him? He didn't deserve her pity; he didn't even deserve her hate. As much as he wished he could have her, he knew he couldn't put her through that. But damn, he wanted her.

Honestly, he could hardly believe she was still there. Shouldn't she be running for the hills by now? For fucks sake, he'd just shown her his bloody Dark Mark. She knew his deepest, darkest secret and she wasn't running away screaming or trying to rat him out. No, instead, she was pressed firmly up against him once more and was holding him tightly, as if she never wanted to let him go.

He wasn't sure how long they had stayed like that, just holding each other, but it felt nice. He knew that probably after tonight, it wasn't likely he'd ever get to talk to her again so he wanted to use the time to his advantage. Holding her seemed like the right thing to do so that's what he did and she let him without protest.

When he finally told her that it was getting late and that she needed to get back to the dorms before curfew, she hesitated and stared up at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"I know that you think I should stay away from you," she started and he held his breath, waiting for the rest of her statement to come out. "And deep down I know that I should too but….I told you that I don't think I can."

He licked his lips and sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anna-"

She held her hand up. "Draco, please. I may not be experienced in the relationship department, but I do know that if I try to stay away from you I might go crazy."

Good, because if he was forced to stay away from her, he'd _definitely_ go crazy. He knew he should be protesting her defiance, he should be forcing her to leave him alone for her own good but….he just couldn't find the will to do it.

Still, he tried one more time to convince her otherwise. "I really don't think it's a good idea-"

"Tell me you don't feel anything for _me_," she said, mocking his words from earlier when he'd whispered them in her ear and he felt his pants tighten. "If you can honestly tell me that you want me to leave you alone and never speak to you again then do it."

Draco bit his lip. He knew he should, God, he knew that with every fiber of his being. It was selfish of him to put her in this position but he really had no other option. Without Anna, he would literally go insane. He needed her in his life for some God damned reason and he would do anything to be able to keep her there.

So he just shook his head at her request and he watched her visibly relax in front of him.

"Okay," she sighed and then smiled at him. "Guess I'll see you around then, Malfoy."

He smirked. Thank God she'd called him that. Hopefully she was back to calling him that for good, at least then he could have some restraint when he was around her. Hearing his name come from her lips did impossible things to his body and it was dangerous whenever she said it.

"I'll see you around, Gilbert," he said and then watched as she left the room and he was alone with himself again. And the reality of what had just happened hit him like a ton of bricks.

Shit. He was fucked.

He'd just revealed his biggest secret to a bloody fucking Gryffindor! And one that was friends with Scarhead! Oh God, if the Dark Lord or his father or anybody for that matter ever found out, he'd be a dead man for sure, no questions asked.

How could he have been so stupid? He had just betrayed virtually everything that his family believed in by sharing his deepest, darkest secret with a Half-Blood. Damn, wouldn't his father be proud of him. He still couldn't believe that he did it and that she hadn't reacted in even the slightest way that he thought she would have. The way that she should have.

He shouldn't have been surprised though. Everything that Gilbert did usually surprised him. She was incredibly unpredictable.

Although one thing was for certain, if he was going to be….involved with Anna Gilbert – and he was, he couldn't bear not having anything to do with her, they'd shared too much with each other to back out now – he had to protect her. He was in deep shit, almost too deep for him to handle and if he fucked it up, he would drag her with him and he couldn't do that. She didn't deserve that.

He went back to the dorms after he attempted to mend the cabinet again. It was nearly finished and the thought of how close the end was coming was really starting to make him sick to his stomach. It would be ready within the next few weeks, probably sooner and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

Scratch that, he _knew_ he wasn't ready for it. Especially now

When he entered the common room he wasn't surprised to find Blaise and Theo sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire playing a game of Wizard's chess. The two were always playing that bloody game and Draco really couldn't understand what they found so fascinating about it, but he went to join them all the same.

"Ay Draco, you're just in time to watch me beat the piss out of Blaise _again_," Theo announced proudly as Draco took a seat on the sofa next to Blaise.

The thinner Slytherin glared at his friend. "You didn't win last time, you cheated."

"You can't cheat in Wizard's Chess, mate. It's not possible," said Theo, looking at Draco for confirmation and Blaise did the same.

The blonde shrugged. "I suppose it's true. I don't play it enough to know."

Theo smirked triumphantly and the two went back to playing their game while Draco watched.

"Pansy's been looking for you all night," Theo told him with a teasing smirk and Blaise laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That incorrigible wench," he mumbled. "You would think she'd take the hint that she's nothing more than someone to shag when I feel like it."

"Oh, she knows, mate," said Theo and then he chuckled. "She's just too in love with you to put an end to it."

Draco shuddered at his words. God, he hoped that wasn't true. "Why won't she go after one of you two?" Draco mused, nodding his head to his friends. "Leave me alone for a while."

"She does from time to time," Blaise admitted with a shrug.

"But she likes you the best, mate. Though I'm not sure why," Theo winked at him with a smirk and Draco kicked his shin with his boot. "Ow!" the brute cooed and reached down to rub the sore spot. Blaise laughed and Draco couldn't help but crack a smile, though it didn't last long and he returned to his regular sullen features.

Both of his friends looked at him wearily. "What's got you looking so….." Blaise searched for the right words to describe Draco.

"Shitty," Theo filled in without hesitation and Blaise shot him another death glare.

"Thanks, mate," Draco said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Theo chuckled.

"What Theo means is that….you don't look well, Draco. You're always so….distant and look like you're going to throw up. What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked, turning in his seat and Theo leaned in closer.

Draco just shrugged. "I'm fine."

Theo scoffed. "Mate, if you were fine do you really think we'd be asking? Obviously we know something's up. You've been moping around for months now."

"Draco, you can tell us," Blaise encouraged and Draco rolled his eyes. He felt like he was being interrogated by the sodding Inquisitorial Squad. When the fuck had his friends become so…observant? He thought the only person that could see through him was Gilbert and look how that turned out. But he'd already spilled his secret to her, if he told Blaise and Theo, he'd be royally fucked.

"I really can't, mates," he finally sighed, running a hand over his face. "I would if I could, honestly, but I just can't."

"Malfoy, you know if you need help, we've got your back," Theo said, his voice full of sincere concern and Blaise nodded in eager agreement. It was weird for Draco to hear something like that come out of his old friend's mouth. Theo was usually the joker of the trio, never serious and always looking to find the humor in things, even if it wasn't there. But now, Draco could really see that he wasn't laughing or saying it as a joke. He really meant it.

Draco nodded. "I know."

Theo sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. "If it's about…..You-Know-Who, then we already know."

Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion and he looked between his two friends in wonder. "What do you know?"

Blaise swallowed skeptically. "That you….you took the Mark," he said the last part in a whisper, looking around the common room for any eavesdroppers.

Draco's face dropped and his stomach knotted.

Shit. God dammit, how the hell did they know? Jesus Christ, was it at all possible to keep a fucking secret anymore?

"How long have you known?" he asked quietly, staring at the floor and not at his friends.

"Well, Theo's known all year," Blaise started and Theo cut in.

"My father tried to force me to take it, but I refused," Theo said shamefully and Draco knew he wasn't looking at either of them either. "Luckily the Dark Lord didn't want me as much as he wanted you, so I got away with it….for now."

Draco licked his lips and gritted his teeth at the thought of Theo's dad and what he probably did to his son after he'd refused the Mark. Probably the same thing Lucius would have done if Draco had refused and he wasn't in prison.

"He told me right after Katie Bell was cursed," Blaise explained. "You cursed her, didn't you Draco?"

"_Keep your voice down_," Draco hissed at him and Blaise looked around again. "Yes, I did and you know why I did it. I had no other choice."

"We want to help you, mate," Blaise told him and Theo nodded in agreement.

Draco sighed. "Don't you get it?" he asked, his voice becoming angry and he didn't mean it. "You can't help me. Do you understand what I have to do?"

"Yes….you've got to kill….Dumble-"

Draco cut Blaise off. "Exactly, _I_ have to do it. No one else."

"But we can at least….help you," Theo growled. "It'll be easier than doing it alone, mate."

Draco pondered his words for a minute, knowing that he really meant them, but how could they help him? It was hard enough staying hidden by himself, how would all three of them remain unknown? He had to admit though, the thought of having two allies on _his_ side and not the Dark Lord's….that would be….fantastic.

"Do you have a plan yet?" Theo asked after a few more minutes of silence.

Fuck it.

Draco told them all about his plan to let the Death Eaters in through the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. It felt good to finally talk about it, he hadn't told anyone but the Dark Lord of his plans and it was nice to finally have the weight lifted off of his chest. Blaise and Theo listened like they were in a classroom and Draco was suddenly very glad that they were there and that he finally had a reason to stop being alone all the time.

"Did it hurt?" Theo asked after they were done discussing the plan to kill Dumbledore. He nodded at Draco's left arm and he instantly understood what he meant.

Draco swallowed and licked his lips to look up at his friend. "Like hell, mate. Worse than when that bloody Hippogriff broke my arm."

Blaise snickered at the memory but Theo's face remained still as he stared at Draco's arm. Draco knew it was because he was scared that he would have to go through with it soon as well and it was probably true. Theo's father was right up there with Draco's in Voldemort's army and had been a Death Eater during the first Wizarding War as well as he would be in the second. It was expected of Theo to follow in his father's footsteps but Draco could see his reluctance.

He wondered if the Dark Lord would blackmail him into joining the army as well.

"It's such bullshit," Theo whispered huskily.

Draco nodded in agreement, staring again at the floor. "It's what we were meant for. Why we were born."

"Bollocks," Theo spat and shook his head in disgust. "I hope Potter kills the bloody bastard."

Draco didn't answer even though he agreed wholeheartedly with Theo, though he would never say it out loud. He had been dealing with the inner turmoil for a while now and even though he hated the Dark Lord and everything he was doing, he knew that he couldn't fight alongside Potter, against everything he knew, everything that he'd grown up on. He couldn't just turn his back on his beliefs.

But wasn't he already doing that by being with Gilbert? She was a Half-Blood, something that he'd been taught to despise and yet….he knew he didn't hate her and he didn't think her to be inferior to him. He respected her and he….had the strangest infatuation with her that he wished would go the fuck away but he looked at her in an entirely different light now. She was no longer the insolent Half-Blood that he'd always thought her to be. She was….something else entirely. Her and those damn green eyes.

Fuck. He was hard again.

He needed to find Parkinson again. Masturbating to the image of the brunette just wasn't going to cut it tonight, that much was certain. It had been a long night and he was in need of some relief. Gilbert had left him wanting more and he was intent on getting some and he was sure his ever faithful Slytherin fuck buddy would be more than happy to oblige to his needs.

"Duty calls, mates," he said as he stood, trying to hide his sudden boner. "Any idea where I can find Pansy?"

Theo laughed loudly and Blaise just rolled his eyes and Draco winked at his friends arrogantly, happy to finally be able to talk to them again and have them understand why he was acting like such a….wanker.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and the school was allowed a visit to Hogsmeade for the day, which Anna was extremely thankful for. She needed to pick up a few things and it was going to be nice to get out of the castle for the day with Ginny and Luna. It was going to be a cliché girl's day and Ginny and Luna wanted to go to Gladrags to purchase a dress for the Spring Ball that was being held in two weeks. Of course, they each had a date and Anna didn't but she was more than happy to accompany them and help them pick something out.

The three girls sat at breakfast in the Great Hall that morning with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, chatting aimlessly about their classes. Neville and Ron were also going to go to Hogsmeade but were planning on going to Dervish and Banges so Neville could repair his wand that he'd somehow manage to chip. Harry and Hermione were staying back at the castle for the day, Hermione to get work done in the library and Harry claimed he had to meet with Dumbledore, which she was sure was true but she didn't ask questions.

Anna didn't dwell on Harry's peculiar reasoning and was focusing on the day that she was going to spend with her friends. She hadn't had a day like that in a while and since her parents died, she hadn't gotten out much.

"Oh I can't wait to see what dresses are there today," said Luna giddily as the girls pulled on their jackets. The morning April air was sure to be a bit chilly so Anna had dressed in a pair of jeans with her favorite blue sweater over top of a white tee.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Hopefully I've got enough money saved up to buy one. Wouldn't want to attend the dance in one of my old nightgowns."

The girls all laughed together and started to head for exit of the Great Hall when Anna's eyes caught a pair of icy blue iris' staring straight at her. She focused in on Malfoy as he sat at the Slytherin table next to Blaise Zabini. He had a smirk on his defined face and he winked at her as she walked by.

Unable to hide her blush, Anna quickly looked away so she wouldn't be caught staring by her friends. Her mind instantly went back to the night before and what they had done. She knew it was harmless, merely just kisses and small caresses, but her body was still tingling from his touch and she felt like she could still feel his lips on hers. Did he have that effect on all the girls he was with, or was it just her?

_He's not with you, stupid, you're just….._

What were they? Could they even consider themselves friends? She wasn't even sure if they'd reached that point yet. Perhaps they were friends in her book but she wasn't even sure if he thought that.

She pushed Draco Malfoy to the back of her mind and focused on her friends. This was going to be a relaxing day of shopping and giggling with her two closest pals.

They went into the shop and her two friends immediately started trying on dresses. Anna knew it was going to be a long day because Ginny didn't like anything and Luna loved them all and wanted to try on the whole store.

She sat outside of the dressing rooms as her friends changed into the dresses and gave her opinion when needed. The girls seemed to be having fun, which meant she was having fun as well, although it was hard to keep her mind from wandering to a long, green dress hanging front and center that reminded her of a certain blonde Slytherin-

"I think you should get a dress, Anna," Luna's voice interrupted Anna's thoughts and the brunette startled out of her daze and looked at her friend who was wearing a purple dress with frills and sparkles covering it and Anna snickered.

"What would I need to get a dress for, I haven't got a date," she told her and Ginny came out of the other room wearing a burgundy colored dress that reached the floor and had a large flower attached to the shoulder. By the look on her cousin's face, Anna could see that she wasn't pleased with it at all.

"This one is terrible," Ginny muttered as she looked in the mirror.

"I quite like it actually," Luna said with a smile.

"It's terrible," Anna confirmed and Ginny sighed, turning around.

"I'll get you a date."

Anna's brow furrowed. "Who could you possibly get that would want to take me to a dance?"

Her meddlesome cousin smirked. "Oh believe me, I'll find someone."

Anna rolled her eyes. "No thanks, I'll pass. I'm sure there's something more interesting I can do on that night anyways."

"Like what?" Ginny asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Oh please come, Anna, it will be so much fun!" Luna said, looking at her with her large, puppy dog eyes.

Anna sighed. "I'm sure everybody already has a date-"

"Nonsense, I know exactly who I'm going to ask," Ginny told her, grabbing her hand and hauling her up to her feet. "So let's get you a dress, missy!" Anna reluctantly went with her friends to find her own dress, even though she knew it would all be for nothing. Who would want to go with her? If anything they would say yes out of pity for her. The last time Ginny had played 'matchmaker' she ended up going to Honeydukes with Neville and she'd never felt more awkward in her life.

So who was this mysterious person that Ginny was going to ask? She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.

Anna tried on five different dresses before she finally tried on the green one that she had been looking at before, the one that reminded her of Malfoy. It was simple, yet elegant and that was what Anna loved about it. The silky skirt flowed gracefully down to her feet, flaring out slightly at her hips and then hugging to her torso. Around the bodice was a strip of silver gems that glinted in the lights of the shop. The two straps held up a sweetheart neckline that showed off her slender neck and creamy skin, the color accented her chestnut hair and bringing out her green eyes.

She knew she probably should have picked a different colored dress but there was just something about that one…something that attracted her to it, like a magnet. Almost like Malfoy.

She was satisfied with her choice and she was actually the first of the three to settle on one. Ginny was torn between two dresses that looked almost identical except for the color, one being dark blue, the other lavender. With a little prodding from Anna, she finally chose the purple one and Luna went with a bright red dress that had extra frills and ruffles all over.

The three girls left Gladrags with their dresses in garment bags and smiles on their faces, although Anna was still skeptical about why she had even bought one in the first place. The fact that Ginny was once again trying to set her up on a date had her on edge, her nerves kicking into high gear. She didn't want someone to take her to the dance because they felt bad for her, she didn't want to be a charity case. She wanted someone to _want_ to take her, to want to have fun with her, instead of being forced to have a good time. Godric, she hoped Ginny knew what she was doing.

For the next week, she let herself worry about it until she eventually figured that whoever Ginny had tried asking had refused to take her and that her cousin wasn't telling her because she felt bad. Anna had to admit, she was kind of angry that she'd spent money on a dress that she would most likely never wear. Dresses were never really her style and she didn't go to enough fancy events to need something so elegant.

So she just shrugged it off and tried to act like it didn't bother her much, even though it did. For once, she wanted to be able to do something fun with her friends. They all had dates, Ginny was going with Harry, Hermione with Neville and Luna with Terry Boot. Even Ron was going with Romilda Vane, though Anna had heard that she had a thing for Harry. She really was the only one that didn't have a date and probably wouldn't be attending the dance, as usual. There wasn't anybody that she could think of that she would even want to go with, especially since there was now only three days until the dance.

Well…there may have been one person. A certain blonde wiht blue-grey. But she knew that it wasn't possible. She wished it could be, he was the only person that she could see herself having at least a remotely good time with. At least she hoped they would have a good time. But it didn't matter, it was out of the question, absolutely mad-

"Anna?" a voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to meet the handsome eyes of Michael Corner. He was smiling at her as she was still sitting at her desk in Transfiguration. As she looked around, she noticed that all of her other classmates had left, including Ginny, who usually waited for her, and Michael and her were the only ones in the room. Even McGonagall had left.

"Oh, hello, Michael," she said timidly, her face flushing slightly in embarrassment. She must have been so deep in thought that she hadn't realized that class was over. "Sorry, I was uh….daydreaming."

He chuckled. "I figured as much, which is why I thought it'd be a good idea to wake you. Wouldn't want you to doze off in here and miss supper."

She sighed and stood up to start gathering her books. "Well, thank you for waking me. I swear I get so lost in my thoughts sometimes, it's like I'm in a different world."

He laughed again and helped her put her books into her bag as they shared an awkward silence and Anna could sense that there was an underlying reason as to why he had come to talk to her.

Her thoughts were confirmed when he cleared his throat. "Um, actually Anna, I came to ask you if you would like to come with me to the Spring Ball."

Anna froze for a split second, just long enough to contain her shock and she looked up to meet his eyes as she pulled her satchel around her shoulders. She eyed him cautiously for any signs of teasing and couldn't find any so she cocked a brow.

"What?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Did Ginny put you up to this?" she asked, settling her hands on her hips.

"No…uh, yes, but let me explain-"

Anna just sighed and waved him off. "It's alright, Michael, I appreciate the effort but I'm not going to force you to go with me, it would be completely selfish," she started heading for the door, intent on finding Ginny and hexing her into next week.

The dark haired boy shook his head quickly. "No, Anna wait it's not like that," he told her, rushing to plant his feet in front of her, blocking her path. "Just listen to me."

"I don't really want to talk about it, Michael," she told him, giving him a small smile. "Thank you for being generous but it's really not necessary. I'll just go by myself-"

"Look, Ginny did tell me that you were looking for a date, but that's all that was said. She didn't tell me to ask you, I decided to do it myself," he explained quickly, his eyes full of hope and Anna relaxed as she took his words in. He sounded like he was telling the truth. "I would never ask someone to go with me if I didn't want to."

Anna blushed again and her eyes flickered away from him. "Really?" she said and he nodded eagerly in answer. "So…..you want me to be your date to the Spring Ball?"

"Yes, of course," he said with another big smile. "Please, will you come with me to the dance this Saturday?"

Anna hardly had any time to think about it because Ginny appeared right then and answered for her.

"Of course she'll go with you, Michael. Meet us near the Gryffindor Common Room, seven o'clock sharp the night of the dance!" she said excitedly, gripping Anna's hand and starting to pull her towards the door.

"Really?" he called after them, looking expectantly at Anna.

Anna really had no other choice but to agree. "Yes, I'll go with you, Michael!" she was able to yell at him as Ginny dragged her out of the classroom. When they were finally out of earshot, she ripped her hand out of her cousin's grasp.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed, glaring at the redhead.

Ginny just shrugged. "Oh don't be such a prat, if I hadn't said yes for you, you never would have," she said and kept walking.

Anna gaped at her and followed after Ginny, desperate to keep up with her pace. "For your information, I was going to say yes before you barged in!"

"Were you?" Ginny asked, obviously not convinced. "It sure didn't look like it to me."

Anna resisted the urge to smack her cousin upside the head. "What if I didn't want to go with Michael?"

"Well you really have no choice now," Ginny told her as they made their way up the stairs towards their dorm. "Or are you going to go back in there and tell him that you were just bluffing about being his date."

Anna rolled her eyes but didn't answer because she knew she wouldn't. Like it or not, she had a date to the dance. Shouldn't she be happy? That's what she wanted, wasn't it? Now she could go to the Spring Ball along with all of her friends and have a good time, something she hadn't had in a while.

This was a good thing. She needed to embrace it and she was determined to do so. The dance was going to be fun and she definitely deserved to have some fun. What could possibly go wrong, right?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sadly, this isn't the dance chapter yet but it will be the next one and I already have it written! Just have to make some tweaks. This one may seem a bit shorter because there's a lot of dialogue.

The last chapter didn't get as many reviews :( Don't be shy people, let me know what you think - seriously!

Just wanted to acknowledge **chupacabruh** for their amazing review on the last chapter. I loved your suggestions and I'm so glad that you took the time to let me know how you feel. I've been skeptical about the smut because I don't want to make things between Anna and Draco seemed rushed. I feel like other stories the characters are having sex in the first chapter and I definitely don't want that. I want their relationship to build. But I promise it will come within the next few chapters! Please continue your great reviews, I loved hearing from you!

Anyways, this chapter contains a jealous Draco, hehe. Lets see how he handles Anna's news about her date to the dance ;)

* * *

The night after Michael had asked her to go to the Spring Ball, Anna snuck off after dinner after she watched Draco do the same and she knew right where he was going. Since their first..._encounter_ in the Room of Requirement, they had met there secretly a couple of times. Nothing had happened like it had the first time and Anna wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about that fact.

On one hand, she was glad that Draco wasn't trying to be intimate with her again, it was a lot easier to keep her head straight when she wasn't worried about whether or not he was going to touch her. But she also missed the feeling of his skin against hers and the way his eyes darkened slightly with a burning hunger before he kissed her. Sometimes she felt like it was too hard to control her need for him because she wouldn't lie, it was there and it was begging her to let go. It was so prominent that it scared her. She'd never felt anything like what she felt for Draco before, she couldn't even describe it. Her feelings for him ranged from pure hatred to blind lust that consumed her every need. He made her so raging mad but with just one touch, one small caress, she would be putty in his hands.

The fact that Draco Malfoy had such a power over her should have made her nervous but she'd never felt more safe and content than when she was around him.

She had stopped wondering why the Room let her in in the first place. It wasn't like she had a great need for anything, perhaps just a place where she could meet Draco without anybody knowing, but there had to be somewhere else where they could meet. Either way, she just ignored it and took advantage of the fact that it appeared for her whenever she wanted it to.

When she entered the Come and Go Room, she knew exactly where she was going to find the blonde Slytherin. He was always standing near some old, tarnished cabinet that he found very fascinating, though Anna really couldn't understand why. It was old and ugly but Draco was captivated by it and it made him easy to find.

This night, he had the door opened and for a moment, she studied him from a few yards away. He was wearing his usual black slacks and white dress shirt that was slightly untucked. His hair was getting long, but Anna liked it, especially since he'd stopped parting it to the one side and just let it fall naturally. He looked much more relaxed, though she could still note how tired he was with the ever-present dark circles taking up space underneath his eyes.

He still hadn't noticed she was standing there and she watched as he held the cabinet's door open and was staring into it with a blank look on his face. The door blocked her sight so she couldn't see if there was anything inside but she couldn't look away from him anyway. He was so utterly breathtaking, she didn't understand how she'd gone so many years without noticing. It was hard for her to stop staring.

When he finally looked over at her she blushed in embarrassment at being caught and his mouth twitched into a small smirk.

And he immediately closed the door.

Anna's brow furrowed and she took a few steps towards him. "Was there anything in there?" she asked, her voice sounding so loud in the large, quiet room.

"Just some dust," he replied shortly and walked past her to go sit on an old table. She followed, just like she usually did, and sat in an old chair opposite him so that she could look at him and talk.

"Why were you looking in there?"

"I was just curious," he said with a shrug and Anna knew that was all she was getting out of him. She wished he would open up to her, she wanted to know what was happening in his head. It was obvious that there was something else going on with him, something that he was trying so hard not to let on to but he didn't realize that she knew a lot more about him than he cared to think. She had spent enough time with the kid that she could practically predict his moods.

Tonight, he was tired – as usual – and actually looked a bit annoyed. His brow dipped low on his forehead and he was staring down at his hands that were clenched into tight fists. She could see his jaw working furiously and his body was so rigid he could have been a stone statue carved by Greek Gods. There was something off about him. His usual cocky demeanor had changed into something else, something that Anna couldn't quite put her finger on but she knew it was there. He tried to hide it in his face but she could see right past his façade, she always could.

She didn't speak, she didn't know what to say, so they just sat in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward, it was actually kind of nice and in a way, it calmed Anna down. At least one of them could relax.

Finally, he spoke. "Does it still hurt to think about your parents?"

His sudden question about her parents threw her off for a moment. Not once had they discussed that fateful night at the Burrow and Anna was grateful that he wasn't the type of person who forced her to talk about things. He hadn't even told her how sorry he was about their passing and that made Anna like him that much more. At least he didn't pretend to care like everyone else.

"Every day."

"Do you think it will ever get better?"

Anna took a deep breath. "I'm not sure," she told him honestly. She really had no idea if the pain that she felt daily would ever leave her, sometimes it was so bad that she was convinced it never would. "I suppose the best that I can do is hope that it does."

Draco sneered. "Your undying hope is your greatest downfall, Gilbert."

His comment hurt but Anna tried not to let it show. "It's all I have left."

He shook his head. "No, that's not true and you know it."

"If you're not going to accept my answer then why did you ask in the first place?"

Draco sighed and shrugged again. "I really haven't got a bloody clue," he told her, looking down at his hands again. "I guess…..I guess I just want to be prepared….just in case."

"Just in case what?"

He licked his lips and kept his eyes on his hands. "In case the same thing happens to me."

Anna's eyes widened at the realization that he was scared. He was scared of losing his parents, he was scared of this war, even though he was fighting for the side that was the cause of it all. Anna could only feel pity towards the boy who was obviously having issues inside of himself that were eating away at him.

Resisting the urge to comfort him, she scooted a bit closer on the chair. "Draco-"

"Because I'm not sure I'll be able to deal with it if something happens to my mother," he explained, still keeping his gazed locked on his long fingers. "My father is different, he's…he's sealed his fate and I've accepted that but my mother…..she doesn't deserve to die in this war. She deserves to have a life and a son who can give her all of the things that I can't, like being a mother-in-law, or grandmother or-"

"Draco, what are you talking about?" she cut in, bending her head so that she could see his eyes but they were screwed tightly shut. "What do you mean that you can't give her those things?"

He laughed but it held no humor and he opened his eyes to meet her gaze. "It means that I'm going to die. I'm going to die and my mother's going to be all alone without anybody to care for her."

"Wait, what? Nobody's dying, Draco, why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true! It fucking true! I probably won't live to see my seventeenth birthday."

Anna's jaw fell open in shock. What the hell was he talking about? Why did he think he was going to die? Was he planning….was he planning on committing suicide? She knew that there was chance that he could be depressed, he definitely showed the signs for it, but she would have never guessed that it would go that far. Draco wouldn't…._couldn't_.

He was still staring at her with wide eyes that held sorrow but she saw no trace of tears, which was odd because she was on the verge of crying _for_ him.

"Draco," she said and it was barely a whisper. "Why do you think you're going to die?"

He shook his head. "Forget I said anything," he mumbled, looking away from her.

She licked her lips. "If you need to talk-"

"Just drop it, Gilbert," he growled and she knew then that the conversation about his 'impending death' was over. For now. She would leave it alone because she just didn't have the energy to fight with him tonight, but she would make sure to address the matter at a later date, when he was in a better mood.

They sat in silence for a while longer and Anna began drawing scribbles into the dust that sat atop a desk near the chair she was sitting in. She knew Draco was watching her but she kept her eyes glued onto the spot where she was writing her name into the dust.

"Are you going to the Spring Ball Saturday?" she asked after a while, desperate to hear him talk about something other than death.

He scoffed. "Do you honestly think that I would waste my time at something as ridiculous as that pathetic excuse for a Ball?"

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was just asking."

"Why? Are _you_ going?"

"I am actually," she told him proudly.

He snorted. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that going to a dance by yourself is degrading? Really, Gilbert, you're going to look like an utter fool."

She glared at him then, locking eyes with his icy gaze. "I've never heard that before and for your information, _Malfoy_, I'm not going by myself."

His face froze. "What?"

"I'm not going by myself," she said again and sat back in her seat. "I have a date."

Draco started to laugh. Hard. He was literally snorting through his nose because he was laughing so hard and it only pissed Anna off even more.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Absolutely," he said through giggles. "That was a good one, Gilbert. You almost had me fooled for a moment."

Anna crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him. "It wasn't a joke. I really do have a date."

He was quiet then as he studied her face carefully and she kept it straight and serious so that he would be able to see that she was telling the truth. She watched as something flickered over his face, his brow furrowed and he was biting the inside of his cheek.

"You really have a date?" he asked and she just nodded. "Who?"

Anna swallowed and then licked her lips. "Michael Corner."

"Corner?" he sneered and then rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me, Gilbert? You're going to go to the Ball with that fucking wanker?"

She scowled at him. "Don't call him that-"

Draco just laughed viciously. "Why, got a little crush?"

"Absolutely not, but he's a friend and you don't need to be such an ass."

"I can't believe that you're going to subject yourself to the company of Michael fucking Corner. Have you ever noticed how big of a moron the bloke is? He probably doesn't even know how to dance-"

Anna threw her hands up in the air. "Well what other options do I have, Draco? Michael was the _only_ one who asked me and I don't want to be the only one of my friends who isn't going to the dance."

"Surely there had to be someone else-"

"Nobody," she eyed him carefully and knowingly, and he caught her stare as realization flickered in his eyes.

"You know that's impossible."

She swallowed and sighed. "I know, but-"

"But nothing, Gilbert," he almost growled. "It's not up for discussion. You know it could never happen, even if we wanted to."

"I wanted to," she said quietly, averting her eyes from him. "If you would have asked me I would have said yes."

"I never would have asked you," he grumbled.

She ignored his comment, even though she knew it was the truth, and sighed in longing. She wished it could be different, that they didn't have to hide their feelings for each other from one another and from the rest of the world. She wished that there were no such thing as the stereotypes that made any kind of relationship between the two of them utterly impossible. All she wanted was a chance and she was afraid that she would never get one.

"Perhaps I'll have to go now just to watch you make a fool out of yourself. I'm positive that Corner dances like a five-year-old," Draco said, interrupting her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I remember from the Yule Ball, he looked absolutely ridiculous. And I doubt that you're any good at ballroom dancing."

Her eyes narrowed. "Actually, I'm quite good at it, Malfoy," she hissed. Her mother had taught her when she was a little girl and she'd remembered how to do it all her life. She'd even practiced with George and Fred a few times at the Burrow when they were just fooling around. The twins were very good dancers. "And I'm sure that Michael's gotten better, it's been two years since the Ball."

Draco chuckled. "I seriously doubt it. Honestly, Gilbert, you could have picked someone other than bloody Corner. He's a pig, an absolute git. I'll bet he tries to snog you before the night is through."

"So what if he does?" Anna shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not like there's a rule against kissing at the Spring Ball."

She watched as his face twisted into a look of rage and his eyes narrowed in an angry slant. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?" Anna challenged, trying desperately not to back down. Secretly, she wanted him to be jealous. "He's my date, isn't that what dates are supposed to do?"

He slammed his hands against the table that he was sitting on and the loud sound echoed throughout the room. "Absolutely fucking not! Are you mad? You actually think that snogging Corner is a good idea?"

She glared at him. "It's not like I have a boyfriend that I have to worry about! I really can _snog_ whoever if you think about it-"

"No, you cannot!" he roared and jumped up so that he towered over her and she had to sit back in order to look at him.

"You don't have a say in what I can and cannot do, Draco," she hissed back and stood up to gain a little more ground. She still didn't match his height but she felt better now that she wasn't looking up at him as badly.

"Yes I do-"

"No, you don't. Why do you even care so much?"

"You know why, Gilbert," he snarled and kept his icy gaze locked on hers and she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

Anna threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "So do something about it!"

He shook his head. "You know I can't-"

"Exactly! So don't get upset when I go with someone else to a dance that _you_ can't take me to! It's not my fault that you're too much of a coward to do what you actually want to do, even if it means betraying your blood."

"Hey!" he growled loudly and automatically took a step back but he followed. "If you haven't noticed, I'm already betraying everything I know just by _being_ here with you! Do you think I do shit like this on a normal basis?"

"Of course not-"

"What do you want from me, Gilbert?" he yelled and she flinched at his tone.

Anna took a deep breath to try and settle herself. Her chest was heaving with her ragged breaths and she could see that his was too, but she couldn't back down now. "I'm not asking for anything more than what you can allow yourself to give."

"I've already given you more than I should ever have-"

"I know," she said quickly and then finally gave in to her urges and reached up to place her hand on his cheek. He flinched slightly and then relaxed as she started to rub her thumb gently across his prominent cheekbone. "But it was your words, you were the one that said you wanted…whatever_ this_ is, to be a secret, so you can't be mad that I accepted an invitation to the dance from someone else."

"Gilbert, I don't share-"

"And I know that you're still sleeping with Pansy, so how is that even fair?" she asked and watched as he realized the truth in her words.

"It's different," he mumbled. "Parkinson is just a means to an end for me."

"How so?"

He just shook his head and mumbled, "She just is."

"How is it different, Draco?" she pressed, desperate to make him open up. "If you take her to the dance, which I'm sure that you will, you know that afterwards you'll have sex with her. So how is it okay that you're telling me that I can't do the same with Michael?"

His eyes went wide with anger. "You are _not_ going to shag Corner-"

"No, I'm not," she told him and dropped her hand down to his shoulder. "But if I did, it would be wrong of you to be angry at me because you do the exact same thing with Pansy."

He shook his head again and bit chewed at the inside of his cheek. "It's still different."

"It's not."

"Yes. It. Is," he growled and then he suddenly backed them up until she was pressed up against the cabinet that he found so interesting. She was panting now and she stared up at him as he loomed over her, his neck bent so that he could stare straight into her eyes. His mouth was on hers in the next instant and she barely had time to register what was happening before he pushed his tongue past her lips.

It was so easy for her to get lost in his kisses and she let herself fall captive to his inviting mouth. Her arms wound around his neck and his hands settled on her hips, pushing up her sweater slightly so he could rest his fingers against the bare skin of her waist. It had been weeks since they had even touched and it showed in their kisses as they became more frantic.

Draco devoured her mouth as if it were the first bite of food he'd had in a month and Anna let him take complete control as his teeth slid across her bottom lip, nipping gently and she moaned, pulling him closer to her body until they were pressed snug up against each other. She could feel him through his trousers and through her uniform skirt and she shivered at the thought of what was concealed under his pants.

He broke away then and rested his face in the crook of her neck as she tried to calm her breathing. Her fingers played with the strands of hair that clung to his neck.

"Just because you can kiss me doesn't make what you do with Pansy any different than what I would do with Michael," she whispered.

He leaned back to look at her, his eyes filled with lust. "It's _so_ different, Gilbert."

"Tell me why, then," she said and she realized just how close he was. He hadn't allowed himself to get this close to her since that first night she'd followed him here and the action still had her legs quivering with need. "Explain it to me, make me understand why it's different."

His gaze dropped from hers and he groaned low in his throat, leaning in to press his forehead against hers. She still stared up at him even though his had his eyes tightly shut. She could see him struggling with himself, debating on what to do next and she was shaking with anticipation.

"I can't," he finally whispered.

Anna licked her lips and took a deep breath. She couldn't do this anymore. She finally placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed gently, moving him enough so that she could slip out from under his broad shoulders. He turned and looked at her with confused eyes and she just shrugged.

"I can't keep doing this, Draco," she admitted. "I can't keep pretending like there's nothing going on between us and I can't keep kidding myself into thinking that you might actually take control over something in your life."

"I do-"

She held her hand up to stop him. "I'm not going to argue with you anymore. I'm going to the Ball with Michael and you aren't going to make me feel bad about it. And….I'm just going to leave you alone for a while, maybe you'll be able to figure out what you want."

He started to say something else but she just shook her head. "Goodbye, Draco," she said and then walked away, desperate to get out of the room before he could tell that she was about to start crying. Bloody hell, she should be crying. It seemed that's all she did lately was cry like a whiny little girl. She needed to stop being so bloody weak. It wasn't he fault that Draco was an indecisive git, she needed to focus on herself.

But it was so hard. She didn't want to leave Draco in there by himself, she wanted to stay in there with him, to figure out how to make their….situation work, dammit, she just wanted to be with him. But she couldn't keep waiting for him to make up his mind, it was tearing her apart. He was so up and down, one minute he'd act like he wanted her, the next…nothing. The feelings she was having for Draco were scary and overbearing and it was so hard for her not to act on them, how could he not feel what she felt?

She went back to her dorm that night and cried herself to sleep for the first time since her parents died and in her hand she clutched the Malfoy family crest tightly against her chest.

* * *

He watched his brunette leave the room without a backwards glance and willed himself to stay rooted in place. It took every ounce of his being not to go racing after her and demand her to stay with him. He'd been struggling all night with himself, resisting the urge he had to just push her up against the wall and kiss her.

Who the hell did she think she was? Was he not giving her everything he could just by being near her and associating himself with her? Surely she couldn't expect much more than that. And he honestly wasn't sure if he could allow himself to give her anything more. But shouldn't that be enough?

She wanted him to explain why being with Pansy was so different than her being with someone other than him and he had to restrain himself from blurting out the reasons. He couldn't tell her that it was because he needed a way to release himself so that he could be near her without losing control. He couldn't tell her that he imagined her in place of Pansy, her green eyes looking at him, her hands touching him, her hair tangling in his fingers. He couldn't tell her that he wasn't really with Pansy because in his head, he was with _her_, every time.

She wanted him to choose, that much was obvious. She hadn't asked outright, but he knew that she was thinking it in her head. It made him furious at her that she would even ask him to do that but at the same time, he was furious with himself because he was no longer sure what his decision would be. The fucking girl had rubbed off on him and he knew it. He no longer felt the same way about Blood Status as he had before, it was no longer a factor in his actions. Blood was all the same, no matter who it comes from. So would he still choose the side that he no longer agreed with?

He had no bloody idea. All he knew is that Gilbert was gradually becoming the better option.

When she told him she was going with that sodding git Corner to the dance, he'd nearly had a coronary. How could she even consider going with Corner? He was an imbecile, more so than even Crabbe or Goyle. He was no doubt just trying to shag her, he knew it, he could feel it. And she was completely oblivious to his intentions. He had no choice but to go to the dance, he had to make sure that the slimy ass kept his hands to himself.

She said she was going to leave him alone and he hoped to hell that she was bluffing. He wouldn't be able to handle it if she stopped talking to him. It should have made him happy that she was gone but it didn't. Instead, it made him feel cold and empty. The cabinet was fixed. Done. With Theo and Blaise helping him the past few weeks, they'd managed to get it repaired and he had finished it that night, just before Gilbert had come and he'd all but broken down in front of her, thank Salazar he was able to get a hold of himself before he spilled his soul to her. All that was left to do now was wait until the right time. And yet….he didn't feel accomplished, he felt…..like a traitor. How was that possible? He'd done what he was supposed to do, he'd fulfilled half of his mission, it was all downhill from here, wasn't it?

Wrong. It wasn't because he still had to kill Dumbledore and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. Even with the weight of his mother's life on his shoulders, he was almost positive he wouldn't be able to succeed. But he had no choice but to try.

He wondered what Gilbert would think of him after she discovered what he was doing. She knew he was a Death Eater, she'd seen his Dark Mark and yet, she still didn't hate him like she should. Sometimes he wished that she did hate him, it would be so much easier to just leave her alone if she still despised him like she used to. It would make him feel better about himself too and maybe he'd be able to get her off of his mind as well.

He trudged back to his dorm, intent on finding Parkinson and going to the broom closet and also telling her that he'd be attending the dance and that she would be going with him. It wasn't too late so he found her in the common room looking like she was trying to cozy up to Adrian Pucey who didn't seem to want anything to do with her. She obediently followed him to the broom closet when she noticed him though.

When they were both secured in the closet, she leaned in and kissed him and he let her, trying to get lost in her lips but the image of Gilbert wouldn't leave his mind. Before she could deepen the kiss, he pushed her away.

"What-"

"Are you going to the Spring Ball?" he demanded.

She swallowed. "Yes, Terrence asked me to go with him."

"Cancel," he told her firmly. "You're going with me now."

The giddiness on her face was obvious and she almost jumped for joy at the news. "I thought you said you didn't want to go."

He _didn't _want to go. At least not with her. "I've changed my mind."

She seemed satisfied with his answer and got back to business, leaning in to kiss him again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her waist and he walked them back until she was pressed up against the door.

Pansy started to unbutton his shirt and he leaned back and watched her expert hands move down to his waist, undoing the buttons with ease and then running her cold hands over the skin of his stomach and chest. He closed his eyes and couldn't help but imagine a different pair of hands doing that to him.

Her kisses became hungrier and he tried to return them but….something was off. He couldn't get into it. He was kissing her back but it was forced and….stiff. Usually he took control and could eventually enjoy himself but tonight it was different. He couldn't stop thinking about Gilbert and her words and he wasn't even focusing on his need for release. In fact, he couldn't even feel it anymore.

Pansy's hands went to his pants and she started to undo his belt buckle when his hands grabbed hers, stopping her movements.

"Draco?" she asked, looking up at him with befuddled eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Draco licked his lips and he tried to push past his sudden reluctance as he nodded and she leaned up and kissed him again and this time, he knew he had to stop it. The whole thing became wrong to him then and he couldn't take it if she touched him again.

"Stop," he demanded and she immediately backed off, staring up at him with that same look of astonishment. "I'm….not in the mood tonight."

She laughed. "What? Since when is Draco Malfoy not in the mood for sex?"

He didn't answer and she just moved in again, snaking a hand around his neck and bringing his head down to kiss him again. He let her do it, hoping to Salazar that it felt better this time but it didn't. His lips were still as she kissed them and he could sense her aggravation as his reluctance.

"Enough," he said again and pushed her back a step.

Pansy glared at him and placed her hands on her hips and he was suddenly reminded of how Gilbert stood when she was angry at him. Exactly like that, except the brunette looked much sexier when she did it, her hips jutting out to one side as she shifted her weight to one leg-

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight? You're so tense, let me help you," she said and started to reach for him again but he batted her hands away.

"Leave me be," he growled. "I told you, I'm not in the mood for your shit tonight."

"I could give you a massage to help you relax," her voice was seductive but he had no use for it.

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Parkinson. Find a dress for the dance and make sure it's not that ugly one you wore at the Yule Ball."

He didn't stay to hear her retaliation because he knew she'd listen anyways. Instead, he wracked his brain for an answer as to why he had just done what he did. Why had he refused Pansy? It wasn't any different from any other time they'd met in the broom closet, so what made him push her away?

The answer was simple and he hated that he had to admit it. Gilbert's words had gotten to him. When he was kissing Pansy, all he felt was guilt and the utter sense of betrayal, like he was betraying Anna.

They weren't even fucking dating. They weren't even fooling around! They've only kissed for Christ sake! He had no physical ties to her whatsoever, so why did he feel like that? Why did he all of a sudden feel like he couldn't touch another girl?

God dammit, what the hell was happening to him?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay sooo I was a little nervous about posting this chapter. I won't give anything away but I'll direct you back to the reminder that this story is rated M. Eeek!

LOVED the reviews from the last chapter, I'm glad you guys liked it so much. Hopefully you enjoy this one too, like I said, I'm nervous! Special shout outs to **chupacabruh** (your reviews are AWESOME) **buhbuhbuhbuhbetsy**, **AwkwardWriter1997,** **DeRez **and** ArabellaElla**. Thank you for the continued support and encouragement! You guys are seriously the best!

Please, please, **PLEASE** let me know what you think. I'm on edge right now just waiting to hear from you guys.

* * *

Ridiculous.

That's how Anna felt at that very moment as she stood in front of the mirror in her dorm wearing her dress. It looked the same on her body as it had when she tried it on in the store only now, _she _looked different.

She had charmed her brown curls into an up-do that sat low on her neck with a braid that started at her forehead and intertwined with her hair all the way around the right side of her head and intricately worked itself into the mass of curls that was being held up by a silver clip. She'd had to have Ginny make some adjustments, but it looked pretty good for doing it herself. Her cousin had also insisted on doing her makeup, although Anna made her promise not to use too much. Anna now had darker eyelashes that curled perfectly and her cheeks were accented with a faint blush that gave her face better color and Ginny had applied a bit of bronze eye shadow above her eyes that made her green irises pop even more considering the color of her dress. She had to borrow a pair of shoes from Parvati, seeing as how she had nothing that would be appropriate for a Ball and ending up choosing a pair of shoes that had the smallest heel, but she still felt uncomfortable in them.

Anna hardly recognized herself in the mirror and for a brief moment, she thought of her parents and how she wished that they could be there to see her all dressed up like she was. Technically, it was her first date and she could just imagine how they'd be fussing if they were still here. Her mother would be running around frantically, making sure everything was in place and perfect and her father would be pacing back and forth, contemplating how to make her date's death look inconspicuous.

She laughed at her little thought and held her tears in her eyes, not wanting to ruin her makeup. She missed her parents greatly and she would have given anything to have them back with her. It was hard to think about. This was only the first of many events in her life that her parents were no longer going to be there for. What was she going to do when she got married? Who would give her away? What about her children who would never know what wonderful grandparents they had? She thought about things likes that every day and it made living without them even worse.

But she knew that they would want her to enjoy the night. They were with her today, maybe not in the flesh, but at least in her heart.

Ginny came bounding into the room then and Anna turned to see that she was ready, wearing her purple dress that fit her so nicely. Her red hair was down with just a few strands in the front pulled back on her head to make it look pretty and...so Ginny. She had makeup that was similar to Anna's, only less noticeable.

Anna smiled at her. "You look beautiful, Gin."

Her cousin beamed at her. "So do you, Anna. I think this is the first time I've seen you in a dress since we were kids."

Anna giggled. "I always got so mad at my mom for making me wear those hideous things."

"She'd be so proud of you now, Anna," Ginny told her and the tears formed in her eyes again. Had they even left? "They both would."

Anna smiled and leaned in to hug her, wrapping her arms carefully around her waist as to not disturb her dress and Ginny did the same, hugging her tightly.

Hermione walked in a moment later and grinned at the two girls. Her dress was a light pink, similar to the one she'd worn to the Yule Ball except this one didn't have quite as many ruffles. "Are we having a hug fest?" she asked teasingly and then walked over to her two housemates. "You both look absolutely stunning."

"You too, Hermione," Anna said and wiped away her tears quickly. "Sorry, I was just having a moment."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to apologize, I understand. But we do have to be going, the boys are waiting downstairs and Michael's just arrived with Luna and Terry."

Anna and Ginny nodded and Ginny followed Hermione out of the door while Anna stopped.

"I'll be just one second," she told her friends who nodded and Anna quickly went to her trunk, opening it and removing Draco's family crest that she strategically placed there whenever she wasn't wearing it. She knew she couldn't wear it to the dance, but she felt like she had to at least have it with her. So she concealed it inside of her small clutch that she would be taking with her that contained her wand and other things such as makeup just in case she needed a touch-up, though she doubted she would care enough to do it.

She finally joined her friends in the Common Room and she could hardly believe how nice all of her friends looked. They hadn't all dressed up like that since the Yule Ball and it was nice to see the guys in their dress robes and the girls in their dresses. Even Romilda looked nice, although Anna caught her throwing seductive glances Harry's way a couple of times and she had to restrain herself from saying anything. Ron may be an idiot, but he was still her cousin.

When they finally met up with the three Ravenclaw's outside of the dorm, Michael found her immediately and greeted her with a fond smile.

"You look really pretty," he told her shyly and Anna couldn't help but blush. It was different when Harry and Ron told her she looked pretty, they were her friends, almost like family. But hearing someone who she wasn't close to say it, well, it actually made her _feel_ pretty.

"Thank you, Michael. You look very handsome," she said, noting his dress robes that were just a tad too big for him, but nice all the same.

"Thanks, they're my brothers, I had to borrow them."

"They look good on you," she smiled and he smiled back, offering his arm to her.

"Shall we?" he asked and she nodded, linking her arm with his and they followed their friends down to the Great Hall where the dance was being held. As they got closer, she could hear the music from the band that was playing and she was suddenly very excited for the events of the night.

The Great Hall was lit up drastically, a huge change from how it usually was. The band was stationed on the platform where the teachers usually sat and they were playing some of her favorite music. There was already a bunch of other students there, all dressed up just as she and her friends were. The decorations were very festive although in Anna's opinion there definitely could have been less streamers and balloons. It looked a bit overdone to her but she wasn't one to say anything about it.

She followed Michael over to an empty table where she and the rest of her friends left their things. Anna set her clutch down underneath her shawl to conceal it from view.

"Are you thirsty?" Michael asked, leaning in to say quietly. "Would you like some punch?"

"I would love some," she told him with a nod and he smiled at her before leaving swiftly to fetch the drink. Ginny leaned over then and Anna could tell by the meddlesome smirk she had on her face that she was going to make a sarcastic comment.

"Well that was a nice of him," she said with a snicker.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't be jealous because your date didn't offer to get you something to drink," she teased and then nodded her head towards Harry, who was already deep in conversation with Ron and Hermione about something.

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, well usually when they talk like that it's about something important that Hermione will just tell me about later."

Anna shook her head and Michael returned with her drink that she took gratefully. He had gotten himself one too and they sipped their punch in an awkward silence until they had both finished them.

It was then that she could feel someone staring at her and she turned her head to see Draco glaring at her from afar. At first, she was taken aback by how devilishly handsome he looked in his dress robes that fit him perfectly. His hair was brushed and parted again but in a different way that made him look sexy. He was standing near the refreshment table with Pansy Parkinson at his side. She was wearing an ugly black dress that had an almost gothic style to it and she was hanging onto Draco's arm tightly, her pug face scrunched up in what looked like disgust. Thankfully, she seemed to be looking elsewhere and didn't notice Draco staring at her.

She watched as his eyes raked over her body, drinking in the sight of her and she saw something flicker in his eyes and when he looked back up at her, she saw that hunger. The look that made her knees weak and her heart pound. She shivered and he smirked, having noticed the effect his staring was having on her. The bastard.

"Anna!" Ginny yelled thankfully and she looked over to see Ginny, Luna and Hermione with their arms linked. "Come dance with us!"

Anna smiled and then looked back at Michael.

"Go on, I'll chat with the boys and then join you," he told her.

"Okay," she said and spared a quick glance at Draco, who was still staring, then rushed to join her friends. They went out to the dance floor with the mess of other students that were also dancing. She started moving her body to beat and laughing as Luna showed them a funny dance that she did in order to keep some magical creature away from her trash can. She and Ginny held hands and flung each other back and forth, laughing as they went and Anna couldn't remember why she had ever not wanted to come.

As she danced with her friends, she couldn't help but glance to where Draco was now sitting at one of the tables. He was slouched back in the chair with Pansy perched delightfully on his lap. Anna resisted the urge to sneer at them. He was still watching her from behind Pansy's back and Anna could stop looking as she placed her hand on his thigh, rubbing it sensually. Anna bit her lip as a wave of jealousy surged through her. She knew that Draco would bring Pansy, so why was it so hard to see him with her? And why couldn't she take her eyes off of the hand that was slowly sliding higher and higher on his thigh?

The boys came to join them after a few songs and Anna tore her attention away from Draco and Pansy to focus on her friends. They all laughed and danced with each other and for a moment, it was like there was no impending war and no Dark Lord that wanted to destroy everything that they held dear. There was only them and their friendships and it was all that mattered in that very moment.

When a slow song finally started to play, they broke off into their respected dates and Anna put her hands onto Michael's shoulders and he settled his on her hips. It was awkward at first but as the song progressed it gradually got better.

"Are you having fun?" Michael asked as he looked down at her. He wasn't as tall as Draco so she didn't need to crane her neck as much but his shoulders were much thicker and she could barely grasp them.

"I am, thanks for inviting me to go with you," she said with a smile.

He grinned widely and stepped just a bit closer to her. "I'm really glad that you came with me. I was afraid you'd say no."

"Why is that?" she asked, curious now.

He shrugged. "I've just…I've never seen you with a boy before. You usually don't hang around anyone but Potter and Weasley who I can easily assumed aren't of any interest to you. I've seen you with Neville a few times, but I've also seen the way he looks at Luna, so that rules him out too."

Anna giggled. She knew Neville had a crush on Luna ever since last year but she hadn't ever said anything. Must be it was pretty obvious to observers though. She'd have to let Neville know.

"So I just figured that you'd want nothing to do with me," he kept going and his face flushed.

Anna smiled at him. "Michael, of course that's not true. I consider you a good….friend and am happy to be here with you."

His smiled faltered slightly when she said the word friend but she wanted to make sure that he understood that that was all they were. All they could be. Her feelings lied elsewhere.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, her gaze flickered just over Michael's shoulder and she locked eyes with Draco, who was dancing with Pansy. They were across the dance floor and a good ways away from them, but she could see him straight through the crowd and they were both staring over their dates' shoulders. Anna couldn't help but stare at him in longing as he had his chin propped on Pansy's shoulder and his hands were wrapped all the way around her waist and rested on the small of her back. Jealousy coursed through her veins and she idly wondered if he was feeling the same way about her and Michael. They had gotten closer now and were in a similar stance as to how Draco and Pansy were, with her chin resting on his shoulder and the side of his head leaning against hers.

They held gazes until the song ended and she broke it quickly to look at Michael.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she told him and then smiled guiltily.

"Would you like me to walk you?"

She shook her head. "No, it's fine, I'll only be a moment," she assured him and offered him another smile before leaning up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Then she quickly rushed off, not wanting to see his reaction. She grabbed her clutch from the table and left the Great Hall.

Crap, she probably shouldn't have done that. Now he was going to think that she wanted something more than just one innocent date with him. Great, just what she needed.

She made her way quickly to the girl's bathroom on the second floor, desperate to get some time to herself and knowing that the bathroom on the first floor would most likely be swarmed with girls fixing their makeup and gossiping about the night's events.

When she got to the bathroom, she went right to the mirror and looked at herself. A few strands of her hair had fallen out of place and her blush had faded a bit, but she still looked the same as when she'd first got to the Ball. She sighed with relief that she wouldn't have to fix anything and opened her clutch. Her fingers searched around for a moment until she finally found what she was looking for and she lifted the pendant out. She held it carefully in the palm of her hand, running her thumb over the silver _M_ that was engraved into the center of the crest.

"Has anyone besides that idiot Corner told you that you look absolutely stunning tonight?" a familiar voice came from behind her and she jumped at the sound of it, turning around quickly to find Draco leaning against the wall near the door, looking like perfect image of seduction.

"Draco," she breathed in relief, clutching the pendant tightly in her hand. "How did you get in here?"

"Never mind that," he told her, pushing off the wall and walking slowly towards her. "Answer my question."

She swallowed hard as she watched him walk towards her. His gait was slow but purposeful and it didn't take him long before he was standing directly in front of her, staring down at her and she craned her neck to look up into his eyes.

"H-Harry and Ron-"

"They don't count."

Another hard swallow. "Ginny-"

"Neither does she," he took another step towards her and she backed up until her hips bumped into the sink. Holy crap, why was she so on edge right now? His presence made her feel vulnerable and…alive. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was ragged as she tried to hold herself together. She was supposed to be mad at him. She was supposed to be avoiding him at all costs.

"Then…nobody else has," she said quietly, still staring up at him.

He smiled widely then and leaned in closer to her, brushing his lips against hers. "Good," he barely whispered and then took her mouth in a passionate, breathtaking kiss that had Anna sighing into his mouth at the contact.

_Thank God._

* * *

He drank her in, swallowing her every breath as he ravaged her mouth with deep, fervent kisses. He hadn't seen her in two days and it had been two days too many. His need for her had only seemed to strengthen with her absence and he'd be damned if he waited any longer.

When he saw her at the Ball in her _fucking green_ dress that hugged to her gorgeous body perfectly, he knew it was going to be a long night. He could hardly take his eyes off of her. She was absolutely stunning, no denying it and he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers over the silky fabric of her dress and kiss her slender neck that was so deliciously exposed.

So when she'd left to go to the bathroom, he took it as the best opportunity he would get and followed her, just as she had the night she'd followed him to the Room of Requirement, although she had no idea he was there.

Now he had her pressed up against the sink in the girl's bathroom and was kissing her like he'd never kissed her before. She relaxed into his hold immediately and it only prompted him to continue and he dragged his tongue across her bottom lip before slipping it into her hot, waiting mouth.

God, she tasted delicious, that much was for certain. He could hardly contain himself when she was around because all he wanted to do was taste her. He loved kissing her, he loved the noises she made and the way she tilted her head to the side in order to accommodate him better and he absolutely loved the way she sighed his name whenever their lips parted.

"_Draco_."

Just like that.

He groaned and kissed her hungrily, putting every ounce of energy and pent of emotion into his kiss. He wanted to make her understand that she was his and his alone. Corner couldn't have a fucking thing. Anna was his.

His hands ran down her back, over the silky material to her hips that he pushed back into the sink and positioned himself even closer, so that their hips were pressed together, along with their chests. He could feel her against every part of him and it floored him. He was definitely losing his mind but he couldn't give a fuck.

She finally moved and wound her arms around his neck to pull him even closer, if that were even possible, and he felt her fingers sifting through the hair at the nape of his neck. God, that felt fucking amazing, but he felt something cool against his skin and it wasn't her fingers.

Thinking quickly, he reached around and took her hand in his and brought it in front of him to inspect it. He was completely shocked when he realized that she was holding his family crest in her palm.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked, smirking at her.

She blushed deeply and bit her bottom lip. "I….I didn't want to come without it. It didn't feel right," she admitted shyly.

He couldn't help it, she made him absolutely mad with need. He groaned loud and low in his throat before continuing his assault on her mouth. He felt himself growing harder and harder in his pants and he had to adjust his stance to make himself more comfortable. He removed the pendant from her hand and set it on the counter behind him before he moved his hands up to cup her face gently, angling her right where he wanted it that would allow him the best access to her mouth and she sighed again. His thumb ran a soothing pattern across her cheek while his other hand slid down to trail his fingers up and down her arm, causing her to shiver against him and he loved it.

It was her that finally broke away but he didn't stop. He kissed along her jaw line to her ear and even then he didn't stop. He made his way down the side of her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. She moaned again only louder this time when he kissed a sensitive spot just below her ear and he was suddenly very grateful that he'd remembered to cast a silencing charm on the room and that he'd locked the door. When he got to her shoulder, he couldn't resist when he gently bit down onto her skin and she flinched, but only just. He instantly kissed the spot and moved on, determined to leave her marked. She was his and nobody else's. He wanted her and everyone else to know that.

He kissed back up to her ear, where he sucked on her lobe for a moment before moving his lips up right next to her ear. "You look _absolutely breathtaking_," he whispered, his voice raspy with his need for her. He didn't wait for her to respond and he quickly gripped her hips and hoisted her up onto the sink. She gasped but he quickly silenced her with another powerful kiss.

Damn, he could spend all day kissing her if she would let him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into her and he kept his hands on her waist, wishing that he could just tear her dress off right there but knew that she'd probably hex his brains out if he did.

He couldn't resist any longer, he slipped one hand under the hem of her dress and placed it on her smooth, bare thigh. He felt her stiffen at the touch but he kept kissing her, assuring her that he wasn't going to hurt her. His hand started sliding higher and higher and he couldn't help but relish in the fact that he'd never touched her like this before. It had never been skin-on-skin like this, there had always been a barrier. He couldn't believe she hadn't stopped him yet and he was determined to keep going until she said otherwise.

His fingers constricted against her skin, rubbing soothing patterns on her thigh and he could feel her relax against him, her mouth still moving in time with his. She seemed just as hungry as he was and it thrilled him to no end.

Finally, he moved his hand up even further until his fingertips came into contact with her cotton knickers. He'd expected as much. If he'd come across a pair of sexy lingerie, he would have been thoroughly surprised. He was sure her cotton panties were a solid color, so typical Gilbert.

She flinched as he fingered the material and broke away from his kiss with a gasp.

"Sh," he soothed, moving his lips to her ear again. "It's okay. Trust me."

He heard her ragged breathing in his own ear and she gripped his shoulders tightly. "I trust you," she breathed and he bit his lip to contain himself. Those words….he'd never thought he'd hear _those words_ come from her mouth and be directed at him. But they were. She was giving him her permission.

He kissed the side of her neck as he skimmed his fingers under the waistband of her panties, pushing down further and was surprised to find the skin there bare. Draco could barely contain his elation. So she wasn't completely innocent, was she?

"You know only naughty girls shave down here, Gilbert," he teased in her ear and he felt her shiver and grip his shoulders tighter. He chuckled at her action. "Are you sure you're virgin?"

"Positive," she growled in his ear and it was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. He couldn't help but kiss her again and his hand slipped into her panties of its own accord, finding the destination with ease.

She was hot for him and he licked his lips in anticipation. His fingers ran up and down her untouched womanhood and he heard her sigh into his ear again. She was liking this. He slipped a finger between her folds and found her wetness and he was surprised to see just how excited she was. Damn, she was amazing. His thumb grazed over her sensitive bud and her hips instantly jerked forward. He steadied her with his available hand.

"Easy," he soothed and pressed another kiss to her neck. "Try to relax," he said as he found her opening and started to push a single digit inside. She let out a whimper and her nails bit into his shoulder. Or was that her teeth? He wasn't sure and he was too preoccupied with the way her inner walls were squeezing his finger to care. Shit, she was tight.

He started working his finger in and out, allowing her to adjust to the new feeling and soon he was slipping in and out with ease. Once she was okay with his ministrations, he added another finger.

"Oh God," she sighed, clutching him tighter. She squeezed his fingers so hard and he couldn't believe how incredibly tight she was. It made his knees go weak.

He started moving his fingers in and out slowly and deliberately, letting her accommodate the new size both of his fingers created inside of her. As he started to move them faster, Anna threw her head back and whimpered again and he watched as she screwed her eyes shut and bit her lip to keep herself from being loud.

Hell no, he couldn't have that. He quickly pulled her lip out from under the clamp of her teeth with his thumb.

"Let me hear you," he told her and quickened the pace of his fingers until he was moving in and out of her with ease. His fingers were slick with her juices and she was so wet that he could have taken her then without difficulty – for him at least.

"Draco," she moaned breathlessly and licked her lips. "Don't…..don't stop."

How could she even think that he would ever stop now?

Draco watched her, he couldn't help it. He knew she would be close soon enough, that she would experience her first ever orgasm and the fact that he'd been the one to give it to her was enough to make him explode harder than he'd ever had before. He couldn't wait to see her unravel under his touch, _because_ of him.

Her walls were clenching his fingers tightly, her moans were getting louder and quicker and he knew she was on the brink now, just a few more seconds and she would be falling over the edge. Thinking quick, her reached up to her back of her head and forced her to look at him, though her eyes were still scrunched tightly shut.

"Open your eyes, Anna," he demanded through his teeth and when she opened her eyes he saw the fire in them, the pure lust that was present because of him. Lust that was for him. He rested his forehead against hers and moved his fingers in and out with increasing speed.

When she finally let go, she cried out loudly and bucked her hips against his hand and he stopped moving his fingers, just let them rest there as she writhed underneath him in utter bliss. He watched her the entire time, intrigued at how she took her pleasure. Damn, she really was amazing.

Before he could even think about it, he crushed her mouth in another kiss and she accepted him willingly, threading her fingers through his hair and gripping tightly. He pulled his fingers out from under her dress and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to sit on the edge of the sink as he stepped in between her thighs.

It was as if she sensed his intentions and she suddenly broke away from the kiss. "Not here," she breathed with a shake of her head.

He groaned and dropped his head against her forehead again. He knew she was right. He couldn't let her first time ever be in the girl's bathroom at this bloody school, that just wouldn't be right.

But if it wasn't here, then _where_ would it be? It wasn't like either of them could go waltzing into each other's dormitories. They'd be found out for sure then and he wouldn't be able to get to her room anyways. And they'd be surrounded by their housemates in either situation. If only they had a place that nobody could find them-

"I should get back," she whispered, bringing him away from his thoughts. He reared back and looked at her and she was avoiding his gaze. She licked her swollen lips and closed her eyes. "M-Michael's probably wondering where I am."

For a moment he was speechless until he finally found his voice. "You've got to be joking."

She swallowed and let out a quick, shaky breath. "Draco, I've got to go back-"

"You can't just run away after what we just did!" he said, his voice rising and almost sounding like a growl. "How can you go back to fucking Corner after what you just shared with me? Do you even know what just happened to you?"

"Yes I bloody know, Draco, and it was incredible!" she shrieked and his eyes widened. "But I have a duty to Michael, I promised I would go to the Ball with him and now I've left with you. I don't regret what we just did but I _have_ to go back."

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "This is ridiculous, after all we've been through you're going to go running back to that sodding idiot!"

"I'm not running back to him!" she defended and then pushed his shoulder. "Do you really think me to be the type of person who would do that? Move from one guy to the next? _Do you_?"

He chewed at the inside of his cheek before he finally answered. "No."

"Exactly. As much as I would like to stay here and continue our…..whatever that was, I have a date that's waiting for me and I can't let him down."

He groaned deep in his throat as he pushed away from her and paced around the bathroom. He had to think of something and he had to think of it quick. She slipped off of the sink and straightened her dress and hair as best as she could so she didn't look like she'd just been sexually enticed in the bathroom. Draco resisted the urge to look at her, trying to focus on how he was going to make her stay. Where he could take her that would allow them to remain unseen-

Bloody hell, he was an idiot.

He whirled around to face her and saw that she was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"The Room of Requirement," he said, his voice anxious.

Her brow furrowed in confusion and she looked at his reflection in the mirror. "What?"

"The Room of Requirement," he said again and closed the distance in between them, pushing himself up against her from behind and staring at her face in the mirror. "Meet me there in half an hour."

"But-"

"I don't give a shit about Corner, tell him you're not feeling well. Meet me in the Room of Requirement in a half hour," he demanded and then leaned his head against the side of hers, inhaling her delicious scent once again. He placed a small, chaste kiss to her temple and then stared at her in the mirror again. "I'll be waiting." And he didn't stay to hear her agreement or her protest and he made his way up to the seventh floor.

He didn't know how he hadn't thought of the Come and Go Room sooner. It was the obvious place that they could go, it was where they'd been having their secret meetings for weeks now. And he knew it would provide him with what he needed at that very moment because he literally needed it more than anything. If she came, it would confirm her feelings for him. If she didn't, well, that was it then. He'd finally be able to choose.

When the door finally appeared, he stepped inside and he found exactly what he had expected to be there. Everything else that was usually inside of the room was gone and it was dark except for a single burning candle on the wall, allowing him just enough light to see things thoroughly. In the middle of the room now stood a large bed with green Slytherin sheets – oh she'll love that.

And she would be able to enter because he needed her. In that moment, she was his greatest desire.

He anxiously counted the minutes in his head. He'd given her a half hour and not a second more. If she wasn't there on time, he was leaving and he'd be done with her. He knew he should think this was wrong, so wrong, but nothing had ever felt more right than when he had the Half-Blood writhing under his touch and crying out in release because of him.

And when the door finally opened after twenty-seven minutes and he saw her innocent green eyes staring into his, he knew there was no going back. When it came down to it, he knew what his choice would be.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Eeek! So excited/nervous about this chapter. I'm so glad you guys liked the last one and I hope this one is up to your expectations.

As always, thank you to everyone who is reviewing! I love hearing from you guys and reading what you think! I'm so happy that you're all enjoying it so much. **Please** continue your reviews and comments! I really appreciated them so much plus...they prompt me to update that much quicker! ;)

Again, I would like to give a friendly reminder that this story is rated M.

* * *

Godric, what the hell was she doing?

She was fiddling with her dress, standing near the bare wall across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. She knew he was in there and he was waiting for her and the thought made her even more anxious.

Her mind wandered to just moments ago when she'd been in the girl's bathroom on the second floor and what Draco had done to her. His hands…his fingers…they were magical. The things they did to her with just the slightest touch. She'd never felt anything like it. He made her feel so incredibly good and she was drunk with the sensation that his touch gave her. She wanted him to do it again and again.

So what the hell was she being such a coward for? Why wasn't she barging inside and taking charge. She knew why he told her to meet him there, it was the obvious place for them to go. And she wanted to do it, more than anything.

Why was she still standing in the hallway?

She was scared. She'd never had sex before and she knew it hurt, but she trusted Draco. He would be gentle with her, wouldn't he? Surely he harbored enough feelings for her that he would take hers into consideration. He could no longer deny that he cared for her, he'd made that fact perfectly clear in the last fifteen minutes.

After he'd left her standing in the bathroom, she thought she might faint. She was still coming down from her first mind blowing orgasm that Draco had caused and her legs felt like pudding when she walked. She barely made it back down to the Great Hall without falling. He'd left her with so much to think about. He obviously wanted her, that much was for certain. And she definitely wanted him.

In the end, she knew there was only one answer. She wanted it more than anything. She knew she had to go, she had to meet him. For herself and for him. She _needed_ him and in his own strange, screwed up way, he needed her. Tonight. Now.

Of course, all of her friends bombarded her with questions when she got back to the Great Hall, Michael especially. She felt bad that she'd made them worry, but didn't regret a single moment in the bathroom and she wasn't going to let herself regret the decision she was about to make.

"I'm not feeling well," she told them all in her very own sick voice. "That's why I was taking so long."

A look of concern crossed all of her friends' faces. "Do you need to go back to the dorms and lie down?" Harry suggested.

Anna nodded and offered them all a sad smile. "Yes, I really don't think I can stay much longer. I'm definitely coming down with some sort of cold."

They all nodded in agreement and Anna felt accomplished that she'd successfully lied to them. Since when did she take pleasure in lying to her friends? It wouldn't be a lie for long, eventually she'd have to tell them and then they would know the truth. It was only a lie for now.

She turned to leave but was stopped by Michael's hand on her arm.

"I'll walk you up to your dorm," he said and then smiled at her.

Anna licked her lips and tried to remain calm and sickly. "Really, Michael, I can manage. You stay and have fun," she encourage and patted his shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm not really having much fun anyways."

Her blood started to pulse and her heart sped up. "Michael, it's okay. I'll walk myself up. Besides, I think that Padma's been eyeing you all night long. You should ask her to dance."

He shook his head. "I don't want to dance with Padma, I came here with you. I want to dance with you, Anna."

Anna licked her lips as she tried to think of something witty and clever to say. God, what would Draco do? What would he say to get rid of Pansy when she was being clingy?

"I…..Michael, I'm having really, _really_ awful cramps right now," she said timidly and her face flushed.

"Oh," he said and then immediately backed away. "Oh, uh….alright then. Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?"

_Yes, it worked! Thank God._

She shook her head. "Yes, Michael, I'm sure but thank you for offering," she said and then smiled her sweetest smile. "You're a very good friend," she told him, putting more of an emphasis on the word _friend_ so he wouldn't get confused.

He nodded. "Thanks, Anna. I hope you feel better."

She smiled at him again before turning and finally leaving the Great Hall, heart beating rapidly and nerves kicking into high gear.

And she still stood there, as if waiting for someone to tell her it was okay.

How had her life turned into this? If someone had asked her a year ago if she ever thought she'd be in a position like the one she was in now, she would have laughed in their face. She'd pictured losing her virginity before but the person she gave it to was never Draco Malfoy. Now….she couldn't imagine losing it to anybody else. But she was scared.

_Oh stop being a baby and get in there. He's waiting for you. He wants _you_._

Her subconscious was right. She needed to stop being a coward. He was overcoming his fears and betraying all he knew for her, the least she could do was show up on time and stop making him anxious. She was sure he was inside pacing, she could almost hear his footsteps wearing the floor away.

Draco needed her. She needed him. It was now or never.

He was hers for the taking. And she wanted him. Badly.

Concentrating on him and only him, she walked back and forth in front of the wall three times and wasn't surprised when the door finally appeared in front of her. Taking a long, deep breath to calm herself, she opened the door.

The room was dimly lit by a single candle but he wasn't hard to find. Even though his light hair stood out against the darkness, she could still see him clearly and he was the only thing in the room besides the large bed that he was standing next to. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight of the big mattress that was covered in green bedding.

Holy crap, this was really happening.

He was staring at her and she stared back and for the longest of moments, they just stood, looking at each other. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them moved. They just stared at each other. He was still fully dressed, only having shed the long coat of his dress robes. His hands were shoved roughly into his pockets and he stood straight and tall. The look on his face was smoldering, as if he were daring her.

Reality finally sank in. She wanted this and she was going to do this. No more holding back.

She was the first to move. Her feet moved of their own accord and she was suddenly running, darting across the large room towards him – thank God she'd picked the shoes with the small heels. His eyes widened in surprise as he watched her run to him, his hands leaving his pockets so that he could catch her when she finally slammed into him.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers. It was the first time she'd ever initiated a kiss and it made her feel empowered, but only for a moment before he gained his footing and took control of the kiss.

His arms encircled her waist, crushing her small frame to his body. His hands roamed her back, sliding over the silky fabric of her dress and grasping a handful of the skirt near the small of her back, bunching it up in his fingers. The kiss was nothing short of passionate, yet there was something new behind it, an indescribable feeling that overwhelmed Anna and coursed through her veins like a drug and she was lost in a sea of wonder. Their movements were so fast, yet so gentle, as if they were memorizing every inch of each other.

He was anxious, she knew he was. She was too, she'd been wanting this for so long and now it was finally here. She could almost taste it on her tongue and she wanted it more than anything.

In her growing desperation to feel him, she pulled his shirt out from his pants and slid her hands up his soft, flat stomach, enjoying the feel of his muscles clenching beneath her touch. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second and she was suddenly embarrassed but he didn't give her time to think about it as he gripped both of her shoulders and quickly spun her around so that her back was pressed up against his hard chest. She gasped at the sudden movement but relaxed when she felt his lips on the exposed skin at the back of her neck. His lips were warm and slick against her nape and she couldn't hold back her moan of pleasure. She felt him touching her hair at the back of her head and then suddenly the up-do came undone and her hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall of chocolate curls. A second later she heard something clatter to the floor and she looked down to see the silver clip that had held her hair up lying there.

He continued to kiss and nip at her shoulders as his fingers slid up her arm to the strap of her dress. Hooking his finger underneath, he slowly slid the piece over her shoulder. Repeating the same process with the other side, she eased her arms out of the garment and without the straps to hold it up, the dress fell to the floor, pooling around her feet in a mass of green silk. His hands turned her to face him again.

Thank Godric she'd listened to Ginny and wore her strapless bra or else Draco would have been getting an eyeful. He was already staring at her with that intense hunger in his eyes and she swallowed nervously out of habit. His eyes raked over her body, covered only in a pair of blue underwear. He didn't speak but his face told her everything she needed to know. He wanted her.

He wrapped his arms around her bare waist again and kissed her and Anna returned it with equal fervor. With one strong move, he lifted her up, rubbing her deliciously against him. He swung her higher, forcing her to wrap her legs around him to steady herself. His lips never left hers as he staggered carefully to the bed, laying her down gently on the plush mattress. She kicked off her shoes and opened her legs for him and he knelt down on top of her, caging one of her legs in between both of his thighs. He threaded his fingers through her hair, keeping his mouth close to hers as her hands slid down to his chest and she began to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers fumbled with them but she finally managed to get them all undone and she quickly pushed the material over his shoulders and he discarded it on the floor with her dress.

She'd never seen him shirtless before and she tore her mouth away from his so she could get a better look. His stomach was flat and smooth, he didn't have abs like a washboard like she had heard so many times before, but she liked that. She ran her hands over his bare shoulders and he buried his face in her neck, kissing and licking at her sensitive skin. She continued her exploration of his remarkable body, sliding her hands over his pectorals to his abdomen and then around to his back. His back muscles tightened as she lightly dragged her fingernails over the surface and she heard him groan into the crook of her neck.

He rocked against her then, his hips colliding with hers and she felt him against her. He was hard and ready and she licked her lips in anticipation. His fingers disentangled themselves from her hair and he ran his hands over her collarbone and chest, brushing softly over her breasts. He pulled one cup down slightly and took her in his mouth.

"_Draco,_" she whined out in a lustful whisper and he growled in response. Jesus, just the sounds he made was enough to push her over the edge.

In one swift motion, he unfastened her bra clip in the front and pulled if off of her. Anna threw her head back against the sheets, letting out a sigh of pleasure as he sucked and lapped at her nipple, and then did the same with the other one. She was panting by the time he moved from her breasts to her stomach, dipping his tongue into her naval and she shuddered. In the next moment, he had her panties off and was throwing them onto the floor with the rest of their already discarded clothing.

She was completely exposed to him now and she watched his face intently as he looked at every inch of her naked body. He was sat back on his haunches and had his hands placed gently on her knees, a look of pure intrigue evident on his sharp features. Anna squirmed under his eyes, uncomfortable that he was looking at so much of her but at the same time, his stare made her come alive and she reached for him, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back down to meet her mouth with his.

She was aware of one of his hands traveling down the curve of her waist and her muscles tightened in suspense of what he was about to do. The memory of the bathroom was still fresh in her mind and she let out an audible sigh as his fingers brushed over her most sensitive flesh. She was still embarrassingly wet from their earlier escapade and she felt him smile against her lips as he rubbed her between her slick folds. Without any warning, he plunged two fingers deep into her and Anna's back arched off the bed as she cried out in ecstasy.

"Oh God," she breathed and then licked her lips as his fingers worked inside of her, touching the one place that not even she had explored before. She could feel that familiar coiling in her stomach, the one that made her toes clench and her heart beat faster than a race horse. Her body was writhing against his hand for the second time that night and he swiftly pulled away before she could lose herself in a sweeping overload of pleasure.

Anna panted in desperation and couldn't stop herself from moaning out his name again and wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer to her.

Draco groaned deep in his throat as she ran her fingers down the curve of his back, her nails tenderly clawing at his skin and leaving barely-there red lines in their wake. His kisses became more rushed and when he started to move eagerly against her, Anna couldn't help but lift her hips up off the bed to meet him. The sensation was wonderful and she couldn't keep her mind from wondering what it would feel like without his trousers acting as a barrier. Her need to feel him – all of him – was growing stronger by the second and her ragged breathing was proof enough that she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

She tore her mouth away from his and he immediately went back to her neck. Thank God for magic because she was sure she was going to have some marks she would need to conceal after tonight. Her hands went to his the front of his pants and she started to fumble blindly with the belt buckle. He didn't stop her and instead placed both of his hands on either side of her head by the pillows, ultimately caging her in with his own body. Anna worked the belt loose and then went for the button and zipper, unfastening both and hurriedly pushing the trousers down.

His impatience got the better of him and he reared back to stand up. Anna propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he removed his polished shoes and socks before pushing both his trousers and briefs down to his ankles and stepping out of them. He was on her again in seconds and she fell back against the mattress with a thud as his skillful tongue invaded her mouth with reckless abandoned.

He moved above her, knocking her thighs apart and settling himself easily in between her legs. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her nervous breathing was loud in the large open room. When she risked a glance down at what was now between her legs, the realization all but smacked her in the face. She had nothing to compare him to but he looked big and…..full. _Was that even the right way to describe that?_ She was tense with desire - if that was even possible - and she looked up at him with a look of fear and desperation. She opened her mouth to say something, to remind him of her situation.

"I know," he whispered huskily, cutting her off before she could utter a single word and she could tell by his face that he was holding back immensely. "Just…try to relax," he told her, clenching his teeth tightly. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Hold onto me."

She obeyed, gripping tightly to his broad shoulders and she could finally feel him rubbing against her, sheathing himself in her own essence. He was soft and it felt _so_ good but the size of him still had her concerned. She wished he would say more to reassure her but knew that that just wasn't the kind of person he was. Not that he didn't care about her distress, she was sure he did care in his own, weird way, he just wasn't someone who would express his feelings outright. Anna knew that and she tried to focus on what he'd told her, taking a deep breath and attempting to ease the tension in her muscles.

Finally, she felt him prodding at her opening and she dug her nails into his skin.

"Keep your eyes on me," he ordered and she realized that she had been staring at his chest. She moved her eyes up to his and held his intimate gaze. He stared back and he was all she could focus on as she felt the head of him push into her and then, in one quick, hard thrust of his hips, he was completely inside of her.

Anna let out a sharp gasp as he entered her, the burning sensation rising up inside of her. He stilled above her, letting out a groan of his own as he buried his face into the curve of her shoulder. She allowed herself a few deep breaths and clung even tighter to him, positive her nails were drawing blood. It was painful, like a burn, similar to the pain she'd experience with her arm only a lot less excruciating. She knew it wouldn't last and that fact put her mind and body at ease.

Above her, Draco was panting and she knew he was struggling to keep control of himself. Thinking on the spot, she rolled her hips, causing him to move inside of her and he let out a strangled breath, one of his hands moving to clutch the side of her thigh, stilling any further motion from her.

"Jesus, don't do that," he growled, rearing back to look at her again. She licked her lips at the sight of his tortured face. He was really holding back as much as he possibly could and Anna couldn't resist pulling him down to connect their lips once more in a thankful gesture. He took the kiss as a sign to continue and she felt him slowly start to pull out of her before sliding in again. It burned, but the pain was slowly ebbing away as he continued his movements, replacing it with a feeling of discomforted pleasure.

He was moving in and out of her with ease now and she forced herself to focus on the pleasure he was giving her and the look in his eyes as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Their bare chests rubbed together as he moved above her and the feeling was so overwhelming that she cried out again as she started to feel the familiar tingling in the pit of her stomach, just waiting to explode.

It was then that he wrapped one of his arms under her waist and sat back on his knees, lifting her up with him in a fluid motion without ever disconnecting their bodies. She was sitting slightly higher than him now and he was level with her chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers went around his neck as he adjusted her to the new position, moving his hips forward. She moaned as he hit a new euphoric place inside of her and couldn't resist rolling her hips again in time with his thrusts.

She'd never felt closer to him. Her eyes never left his, captivated by the way he just stared at her with nothing but utter bliss.

The intense rippling waves of ecstasy overpowered her entire body as she exploded with pure pleasure. She moaned and cried out loudly, her back arching away from him, head falling back as she seemed to lose all feeling in her body as the orgasm took over all of her senses. She was only vaguely aware of Draco reaching his peak as she settled down from hers and he lifted them with one last thrust before groaning and letting his forehead rest against her chest.

They were both breathing rapidly and Anna's fingers stroked through Draco's hair at the back of his neck as he held onto her tightly.

She wished they could stay like that, wrapped up in each other's arms, tangled bodies and beating hearts, but she knew she couldn't. The dance was over at midnight and if she wasn't in her dorm when her friends returned, she could ruin everything and she was determined to keep things as they were.

Except everything was different now.

* * *

It took them a few minutes before they finally started to move but they did it, although Draco wanted nothing more than to push her back down onto the bed and have another go. He knew she had to get back. As much as he wanted their little moment of solitude to last, he knew that they would inevitably have to return to their everyday lives of avoiding eye contact and not associating with one another except when they were completely alone.

That was going to be easier said than done, especially now that he wouldn't be able to look at her without remembering what her body looks like without clothes on and her face as she came undone above him. He could barely stand to see her pull her dress back on and got hard again when she asked him to help with her zipper. His hands had never shaken so hard.

He didn't know what to say to her and she hoped she could understand why. This brought a whole new level of crazy that he could add to his list of why he was such a fuck up. But he didn't regret it, not a single moment. And if he got the chance, he would do it again in a heartbeat.

He was faced with the startling realization that finally having her had only increased his longing for her. As much as he wanted to the sex to mean nothing, it hadn't. It meant everything and more. He was no longer the Draco Malfoy that he used to be, he was someone entirely different and the green-eyed brunette was responsible it.

They exited the room in silence and without any contact whatsoever and they both stopped when they came to the corridor that lead to the Gryffindor Towers. For a moment, that just stood there without saying anything, neither one looking in the direction of the other.

"Draco," she finally said quietly and he turned his head to look at her. She didn't look hurt and she sure as hell hoped that she wasn't. He just….he didn't know how to handle the situation, everything was crashing down around him and he couldn't think straight. "I just wanted to-"

"Gilbert," he interrupted her with a sigh. "I know that you're expecting some heartfelt proclamation of my feelings for you or whatnot and I hate to piss in your cereal but you're not going to get one."

Her face remained the same and she actually smiled softly at him. "I know," she said with a nod and then reached her hand up to caress his cheek. "I was just going to say thank you."

His brow furrowed as he looked at her. "What-"

She silenced him with a kiss. It was quick, just the brush of her lips against his but it was enough to set him on fire again. Without putting another thought into it, he wound his arms around her waist and crushed her to him, deepening the kiss with a passionate hunger, possessing her mouth with every fiber of his being.

When he finally let her breathe again she smiled again, as if he'd just confirmed everything for her. She untangled herself from his embrace and started taking deliberate steps backwards, keeping her eyes locked on him. He couldn't help but look her up and down again, God she looked breathtaking in that color and he liked it even more now that her hair was down. He liked her hair better down.

"I'll see you around, Malfoy," she whispered deviously and biting down on her bottom lip.

He couldn't help the half-smile that appeared on his face at the use of their repetitive goodbye and he snickered to himself. "See you around, Gilbert."

He didn't speak to her again that weekend, though he couldn't say that he hadn't thought about her. He did. Every minute of every hour of every fucking day. He sat in the Slytherin Common Room all day long on Sunday while Blaise and Theo bantered back and forth over games of chess and he hardly spoke at all. His mind was elsewhere, centered on the brunette that had turned his whole world upside down and made him question everything he knew.

He thought about his mission and how close it was now. Only a few more weeks before he sent word to the Death Eaters. Only a few more weeks before he had to attempt to kill Dumbledore. Only a few more weeks with Anna before she ultimately hated him forever.

The thought of never seeing or speaking to Gilbert ever again put him on edge. He couldn't imagine it, not anymore, not after spending that past almost year with her. What would he do without her nagging voice or how she bit her lip whenever she was deep in thought – or when she felt extreme pleasure and was trying to hold in her screams – or the way she played with her hair whenever she was nervous. How would he be able to live the rest of his life without ever seeing her eyes? The eyes that he'd all but fallen in love with. The girl that he'd all but fallen in love with-

_Wait what?_

No, not love. Definitely not love. He felt _something_ for Gilbert, but it wasn't love….it couldn't be love. He wasn't capable of loving someone, especially not her. She didn't deserve his love, it would only destroy her.

_He_ would only destroy her.

Classes on Monday dragged on and were even worse because she was in some of them with him. He tried so hard not to look at her but he couldn't help it, especially when he reached up to scratch at his shoulder and realized that there were four crescent shaped scratches imbedded into his skin. Immediately the memory of her holding onto him so tightly while he entered her, her nails digging into his skin, flashed in his mind and it was all he could do to suppress a raging hard-on.

She was there and he felt her presence, even if he couldn't see her, he knew she was there behind him and he was sure she was trying to do the same. How can two people try to stay away from each other after sharing what they had shared that night at the dance? He wasn't one for emotions and feelings but he definitely knew that what they did had _meant_ something to both of them. This was going to be harder than he thought.

When he got to the Great Hall for lunch, he was surprised to see that she wasn't there. He was quite thankful that he might be able to make it through lunch without being distracted by her but that giddiness went away as quickly as it came when he noticed Potter standing in the middle of the aisle where he was walking. And he was talking to someone.

Everything seemed to stop in that moment.

Katie Bell was standing behind Potter and she was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. He waited for her to start screaming, to shout that it was him who had cursed her but it didn't come. Potter was looking skeptically at him too and he tried hard not to let his nerves show on his face.

His hands were shaking at his sides. Katie was still staring at him but she didn't say anything. He had to get out of there, he had to get away. Seeing Katie made him want to vomit. Remembering what he'd done to her haunted him in so many dark ways.

Draco turned and strutted out of the room as quickly as he had entered. He wasn't sure where he was going but he just kept walking, intent on getting as far away from Katie as possible in that moment.

Holy shit, what the hell was he doing? He couldn't go through with this. He couldn't even be around someone that he cursed, how was he going to kill his headmaster? There was absolutely no way. He was going to fail and then he was going to die.

He finally pushed himself inside of a bathroom on the sixth floor. It was empty, as he figured it would be since there really wasn't much else on the floor besides the bathroom and most everyone was at lunch now anyways. Draco rushed to the sink, his stomach churning with what felt like vomit but when he made to throw up it was just dry heaves. He hadn't eaten since Sunday morning at breakfast so there wasn't anything to throw up. He convulsed dryly into the sink until he felt he was going to pass out, then he turned on the tap and splashed his face with water, desperately trying to get his head back on straight.

Or maybe he was trying to wash the evil away. He felt so dark in that moment, so unbelievably vile and he wanted nothing more than for the Dark Lord to kill him. It would put him out of his misery and he could stop tearing himself apart inside wondering what was going to happen. The thought of having to kill Dumbledore made him uneasy and he knew that it shouldn't. He should want to be cruel and malicious but he just couldn't. He wanted to hate Gilbert and call her a Half-Blood but he just couldn't do it anymore.

His breathing was ragged as he gripped the sink tightly with his hands, his knuckles turning white. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and saw nothing but hate. He hated himself for what he had to be and what was expected of him. Why couldn't things be different? Why did he have to be the one chosen by the Dark Lord? So many thoughts were running through his head and overwhelming his mind, he couldn't think straight, he could hardly see straight.

He couldn't take it anymore. He broke down. Tears streamed down his face and he cried in front of the mirror. He cried for his mother who didn't deserve the life that she had. He cried for Gilbert because she was so innocent and he had taken that away from her. And he cried for himself because he knew that he was worthless.

As he cried, he didn't hear the door opening or realize that there was someone else in the bathroom with him until they spoke.

"I know what you did, Malfoy," Potter's familiar voice came from behind him and Draco immediately stopped his sobs, eyes flying open wide as he stared into the mirror, trying to see where he was. "You hexed her, didn't you?"

He turned around then to face his foe and for a moment they just stared at each other. Years and years of arguments and name-calling flooded in his ears and he tried to ignore how wrong it all seemed to him. This was Potter he was talking about, they'd hated each other since day one.

"You don't know a damn thing, Potter," Draco snarled.

"I know that you've been hiding something," Potter retorted and the first thing that came to Draco's mind was that he knew about him and Anna. But he quickly cast it aside, knowing that Gilbert would have honored her promise and kept it a secret and definitely wouldn't have told Potter of all people.

In his frustration, Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket and sent a silent _Stupefy_ at his enemy. Potter dodged it and fired one back just as quickly and Draco leapt out of the way, running down the aisle of stalls that lined the bathroom wall. He heard Potter's loud feet and waited until he turned the corner before he shot another and Scarhead barely avoided it and the curse hit one of the sinks and it started spurting water everywhere.

Draco backed up into one of the stalls then to remain hidden from view. Kneeling down, he stared under the stalls and saw Potter's feet just standing there, not moving. He was only able to wonder for a moment what the idiot was doing before he knelt down to look under the stalls as well and Draco fired a curse at him. He got up quickly, not staying to worry about whether it hit him or not and ran to the corner, intent on getting the hell out of there.

As he rounded the corner, Potter rounded his at the same time and Draco was just about to raise his wand but the four-eyed freak beat him to the punch.

"Sectumsempra!" he shouted and it was one Draco had never heard before. It hit him in the chest but it wasn't like any curse he'd ever felt. This felt like someone had taken a set of large dragon claws and raked them across his torso. Pain erupted in his body and he was thrown to the floor with the force of the blow. He landed in a large puddle of cold water that had begun forming on the floor and when he looked down he saw two large gashes appearing on his chest, starting at his collarbone and working their way down to his hips. When they started to bleed furiously is when he realized that he was dying.

Shit it hurt so bad and he couldn't keep from crying out in pain. He couldn't move his hands to reach up and maybe stop the bleeding, not that it would help the gashes were long and angry and the blood was staining his white dress shirt.

It was only a moment later that Snape walked in but it had felt like an eternity of agonizing pain. As Snape started to whisper the incantation to heal him, Draco caught sight of Potter leaving the bathroom hastily before he passed out.

* * *

Anna practically had to drag her feet back to her dorm that night. She'd been studying for her exams in the Library since lunchtime since she had free periods the rest of the day and her brain felt like it was ready to explode. She couldn't wait for them to be over.

As she walked into the Common Room, she caught sight of Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sitting in a half-circle on the couches. She noticed the concerned looks on their faces and she almost started to worry that they'd found out her secret when she realized that they were all staring at a Potions textbook that was lying on the table in front of them.

They all looked up as she approached. "What's going on?" she asked.

Ginny swallowed hard and looked at Harry who kept his eyes on the book in front of him. He was shaking, visibly so and Ginny had her hand on his arm, as if she were comforting him.

Hermione was the one to speak up. "Harry cursed Malfoy earlier today with a spell that he found in this book," she explained, her voice laced with fear.

Anna's eyes went wide as she heard her words and she forced herself not to gasp. Harry had cursed Draco? When? She hadn't heard a thing about it – although she was in the Library all day so how could she have?

"The curse was….." Hermione was searching for the right words and she shook her head in frustration.

"It almost killed him," Harry finished for her, his voice shaky and low.

"_What?_" Anna almost shrieked unable to contain herself. Dread flooded through her as he body went rigid. Draco was hurt, bad, and she hadn't been there to help him. "Is he okay?"

Her four friends looked up at her with curious eyes and she remained concerned, staring at Harry and waiting for his answer.

"Well for your sake Harry, he better be okay. You could be expelled if you seriously injured him," Anna covered up quickly, making sure her voice wasn't weak. Luckily, her friends bought into it.

"Snape healed him but he's got to spend the night in the Hospital Wing."

Anna relaxed. He was okay. He wasn't dead. But Jesus, how had she not heard about this sooner? Damn her studying habits, if only she-

"You have to get rid of it. Today," Ginny's voice cut into her train of thought and she made herself focus on the situation at hand. Harry was still her friend and she still had to be there for him. She would go to Draco later when she could do it without anybody knowing. Like she always did.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello readers! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I didn't get as many reviews as I'd expected but that's alright, I still was able to find the motivation to get this chapter up. We're starting to get to the end of the sixth movie now and like I said before, I'm not going to change much of the movie plot line but there will be some twists that I throw in there somewhere.

Please continue to read and review! Thank you to all of those who are still reading this. So many followers! It's awesome! Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! Love to hear from you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco lay in his bed in the Hospital Wing staring up at the ceiling, replaying the events of the day in his mind. He should have known that Potter would follow him, the nosy fuck just couldn't avoid situations that were ultimately none of his God damn business. And the worst of it all wasn't even that Scarehead had gotten the best of him. No, the worst was that he had walked in on him bawling like a first-year Hufflepuff.

He couldn't believe that he cried. He hadn't cried in years, it just wasn't something that he did often, as he'd learned early on in his childhood that crying got you nothing but another beating and that it was best to endure your pain in silence. If his father knew he'd been crying, he would have gotten the shit beat out of him. How could he allow himself to break down like that? He'd been holding back from his emotions for so long, how could it all just come crumbling down like that in a second?

And now Potter definitely knew something was up. Great, just what he needed, Potter on his ass for the rest of the school year. How the hell was he supposed to perform his task when he had the four-eyed Golden Boy tailing his every move? As if he didn't have enough shit on his plate, now this. Fuck, he was in deep shit.

If he didn't kill Dumbledore soon, Potter would figure everything out and contact the bloody Order before Draco could even blink and everything he'd done with the Vanishing Cabinet would have been for nothing.

He shifted on his back and then winced in pain as the movement jarred his torso, still extremely sore from being ripped open earlier from Potter's curse. He couldn't believe that the freak had it in him. If Snape hadn't come, there was no doubt that he'd be dead. Part of him almost wished that he was, at least then he wouldn't have to deal with going through with his task and the unbearable pain that was likely to follow when he loses Gilbert forever.

It was then that he heard the door open quietly and his head jerked up as best as he could to see who was coming. Their footsteps were light and he could only make out the shadow of a petite body. Why wasn't there any light in this damn place? For a split second, he wondered if it was Potter coming to finish him off. His heart began beating frantically at the thought.

It was only when the intruder whispered "_Lumos_" and ignited the light from their wand and he was staring into those familiar emerald eyes that he relaxed back into his bed. Gilbert rushed to his side, eyes wide in fear as she looked over his body.

"Oh my God, Draco, are you alright?" she asked, searching him for any injuries but she wasn't going to find any. Thankfully, all that would be left was a small scar running down the middle of his chest, parallel with his sternum. She wouldn't be able to see it considering he was still wrapped with gauze just as a precaution.

"I'm fine, Gilbert," he told her gruffly, and then ran a hand through his hair.

"I heard what happened," she breathed and her voice was full of regret. "Draco, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. I should have been. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I got caught up in the Library and-"

"Hey," Draco cut her off before she could hyperventilate. He reached out and grasped her wrist in his hand. "If you had been there it would have just made it even weirder when Potter showed up. He would have questioned why we were together and it would have just been a huge mess."

"But I could've prevented it from even happening. I could have talked to Harry, calmed him down before he cursed you."

Draco's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? I'm the one who aimed at him first."

Her eyes grew wider and a look of confusion spread across her face. "What? Why would you do that?"

He scoffed and shrugged. "Because Potter doesn't know how to mind his own damn business."

"You mean you two were _dueling_ in the bathroom?"

Draco nodded once. "What did you think happened?"

She looked taken aback for a moment as she considered the new information. "Harry told me that he cursed you, but that was all he said."

"Is Scarhead actually telling people that he cast the first curse?" Draco let out a hearty laugh that was less than humorous.

She sighed and sat down in a chair that was near the bed and scooted it even closer. Draco noticed then that she had her hair pulled back and he resisted the urge to reach out and take it down for her so he could run his fingers through the soft curls.

"Why were you and Harry fighting in the first place?" she asked him and he noticed how she was fiddling her hands in her lap.

He groaned and turned his face away. He knew he should tell her, he _wanted_ to tell her. Everything. But he couldn't risk it. If she knew his plans, she'd be a target. He had to make sure that his relationship with Gilbert stayed hidden. He wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Like I said, he was being his usual Potter-self and being a nosy prick," he explained with ice in his voice and then noticed her look of disapproval. "Oh come on, Gilbert. A year at Hogwarts isn't complete if Potter and I don't have a go at each other at least once."

She rolled her eyes, obviously not amused by his attempt to be funny. "You almost died."

He shrugged. "But I didn't, did I?" he said, raising his brow at her and she huffed at him in annoyance. Draco could only smirk at her, loving that it was so easy to get her riled up. "Were you worried about me?" he asked suggestively.

She through her hands up in exasperation. "Of course I was, Draco. I had no idea you were even hurt! When they told me that Harry cursed you I got…..I was scared."

He looked at her skeptically. "Scared? Why?"

She licked her lips and sighed. It took her a minute to form her words but she did eventually, and her voice held such conviction. "I can't bear the thought of you being hurt," she told him in a hushed tone. "The thought of anyone hurting you, even Harry, it…..I just….it's unimaginable."

Her words drove into him like a sword. She was scared because he was in danger, she didn't want him to be harmed. He could understand that because he felt the same. This weird protectiveness he had over her was clearly a mutual feeling between the two of them. The difference was that she was the only one in real danger.

He shook his head and groaned deeply. "This is sick," he told her and then looked away from her. "You shouldn't feel like that. You shouldn't be worried about me. This is so unhealthy-"

"Don't start with that again," she warned him, her eyes narrowing. "I told you that I can't stay away from you and I don't plan on it. The sooner you get that through your thick skull, the better off we'll be."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Gilbert, you're just saying that because I-"

"I mean it, Draco. Enough," she hissed and he couldn't help but think how sexy she was when she was pissed at him. "I would never do anything that I didn't want to. You should know that."

That was the first time that they'd even remotely acknowledged what they had done in the Room of Requirement aside from the small kiss they'd shared in the hallways before they parted. Would they ever get to talk about it? Would he ever feel comfortable enough to accept what they had done and not feel bad about it?

He sighed and gave up, knowing she would win in the end anyways. As much as he wished she was wrong, he knew he couldn't leave her alone. And it was about time that he got used to it. She'd hate him again in a few days and everything would go back to how it should be. It was for the best.

For now he could enjoy her presence though. She was the only thing that made sense to him, the only thing that could keep him from falling apart.

Wanting to lighten the mood, he switched the subject and gave her a daring smile. "So, how many times did Corner stomp on your foot?"

She scoffed but he saw her eyes soften and she tried not to smile. "Only once and it was my fault, I stepped wrong."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure you did. Tell me, was this before or after he spilled punch all over you?"

"That was an accident and it wasn't even that much!" she defended, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Nothing a quick scouring charm can't fix."

Draco snorted. "Maybe next time you shouldn't pick a date that's clumsier than you are. It would save you a lot of trouble."

"Maybe next time _you_ should ask to be my date. Then neither of us would have to worry about a thing."

He stared at her then, her pretty eyes glinting in the light of her wand. Damn, he really could look at her all day long and never tire of it. Was that normal? He'd never felt like that about any other girl before. Was it normal to be so…._obsessed_ with someone?

"I'll think about it," he said quietly and she smiled warmly at him. He watched as she finally stopped fumbling with her hands in her lap and reached out to take hold of one of his. His large hand swallowed hers, their fingers twining together with ease and perfection, as if they were meant to be there. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing his thumb soothingly over her smooth skin as their gazes held with that ever-present tension that always seemed to hang around them.

What was he going to do when she no longer wanted to be around him? How was he going to manage getting through the day without her there to keep him from going completely mad? The questions haunted his mind every second of the day and he dreaded the inevitable answer.

He wouldn't make it without her. His attachment had become so much more than what it was before, they'd come so far and in the end, he was going to lose her.

They sat in silence for a while before she finally sighed and looked down at their hands. "I should probably go before someone notices I'm missing."

He didn't say anything and just nodded. He didn't really want her to leave. She made everything feel better. She made him feel safe. When she wasn't around, he felt weak and vulnerable and he hated that. He didn't want to be fragile, he couldn't be fragile. If he showed any sign of weakness his life would be over in the blink of an eye.

"Will you be well enough to attend classes tomorrow?" she asked, meeting his gaze again.

He shrugged. "I'm assuming so."

She smiled at him, obviously pleased. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said and stood, letting go of his hand in the process and he instantly missed her touch.

"Yeah," was all he mumbled and she left the room quickly and he watched until she disappeared into the dark, wishing she could come back and stay with him the rest of the night.

He needed to get used to Gilbert not being around. Once he completed his task and she realized what he had done – or was going to do – she would hate him. Who knew if he'd even be alive for her to hate anyway? If he failed, he'd most likely be killed off and he knew that.

He had to stop prolonging the inevitable. The little stolen moments with Gilbert were a great distraction and he didn't regret any of it from the time they started the tutoring sessions up until now, to the night of the dance when she'd given herself to him completely. He wasn't going to let the reality of who he really was taint the time he shared with the Half-Blood. As much as he hated to admit it, she was part of him now, she had dug herself under his skin and buried herself so far down that there was no getting rid of her, no matter how hard he tried.

But maybe that would be his punishment for being who he was. He would get to live but he'd have to do so with the knowledge that the only person who he even remotely gives a shit about besides his two best friends and his mother doesn't want anything to do with him. That would be worse than death in his opinion. But he would deserve it.

Draco knew the end was near. He couldn't keep dragging out his task. It needed to happen. Now. And it couldn't be tonight, not while he was still cooped up in the bloody hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey would have him castrated if he so much as put a toe out from underneath the blankets. So it would have to be tomorrow.

Tomorrow. He would let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts tomorrow.

And he would allow himself one more day with Gilbert. And by tomorrow night, she would know the truth. The_ real_ truth.

* * *

Anna walked hastily back to Gryffindor Tower with a silly grin plastered on her face at seeing Draco. She knew it was probably childish, that she was acting like a little girl who had a crush on someone famous but she couldn't help it. Being with Draco made her feel so vibrant and free.

She made her way through the dark, quiet halls, intent on getting up to her bed to sleep before exhaustion became too much and she fell asleep on one of the couches in the Common Room.

Before she could get to the portrait of the Fat Lady, something slammed into her – a body - , knocking her to the floor. She landed with a loud thud on her back, elbows slamming against the hard marble, sending her wand flying out of her hand. The person who had attacked her was on top of her, restraining her hands so that she couldn't go anywhere and she was utterly helpless.

Anna was just about to scream when she recognized the shape of the body that sat on top of her. That was when she realized that there was only one person who had ever pinned her like that and they had done it so much that she couldn't believe she didn't realize it as soon as she was knocked to the floor.

"Ginny! What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, staring up at her cousin with angry eyes.

"I might ask you the same question," the redhead said, shining the light from her wand right in Anna's face. "Why were you in the Hospital Wing?"

Anna's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she reigned in her control and she remembered to play it cool. "I wasn't-"

"Anna, I just watched you walk out of there," Ginny said. Her voice was hushed – thank God – in the dark of the corridor, as to keep from being caught, but it was harsh and demanding and it reminded Anna of her Aunt's. "I know for a fact that Malfoy is the only student that's being cared for right now so tell me what you were doing sneaking in there at this hour."

"Why should I tell you anything when you've got me pinned to the floor like I'm some sort of criminal?" Anna countered, glaring up at her cousin. "Honestly, Gin, we haven't wrestled since we were kids and it was hardly fair that you jumped me in the middle of the night when it's pitch dark-"

"Stop avoiding the subject," Ginny snapped.

There was no way she was giving information away so easily. _Keep playing dumb, keep playing dumb._

With a dramatic sigh, she answered. "I was looking for some Dreamless Sleep Potion," she told her, making sure that her voice was steady. If there was one person in the world that she couldn't lie to it would be Ginny, she had to be thorough. "I haven't been sleeping well lately-"

"Enough with the lies, Anna! Tell me why you were really in there," Ginny demanded. Anna didn't answer and just stared up at her cousin. Ginny wasn't stupid, she would figure it out on her own if she hadn't already. "Do you want me to guess?"

That answered that. Ginny already knew or she was at least already making her own assumptions. Anna licked her lips and sighed in defeat.

"Please don't," she mumbled.

Ginny seemed satisfied and she sat back, releasing some of the pressure on Anna's stomach and allowing her to breathe again. "Alright then, start talking."

Anna groaned and shoved her cousin the rest of the way off of her so that she could sit up. Fear washed over her at the thought of telling Ginny what she'd been doing. She was never going to understand but Anna knew she wasn't going to leave the hallway without a full explanation for Ginny.

She pushed herself back so she could lean against the wall and Ginny sat right in front of her, hands in her lap and waiting patiently for her to begin.

"I…..I was visiting Draco," she admitted, avoiding all eye contact with Ginny.

"Yeah, I got that much. My question is – _why?_" Ginny pressed, raising her brows at her in encouragement.

Anna sighed. "It's complicated, Gin."

"I don't care. Either you tell me right now or I'll go to Harry and Ron," she threatened and Anna was instantly fuming at her cousin. How could she corner her like this?

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to say it. How do you tell your cousin that you were currently sleeping with someone who has bullied them all their lives? How was she supposed to tell her that she was falling for Draco Malfoy?

"I've….we've sort of been…..seeing each other," Anna whispered, still making sure not to meet Ginny's hard gaze.

"_Seeing_ each other?" Ginny asked, her voice cold. "As in…..dating?"

"No!" Anna said quickly in a panic. She was quick to deny it but only because it was true. They weren't dating. She still had no idea _what_ they were but they definitely weren't dating. "No, we're just…..we're friends, I guess."

"You guess?" Ginny mocked and then crossed her arms over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean? That you like him, Anna? As in, _like _him, like him?"

Anna nodded and swallowed hard. "As in _really_ like him."

Ginny was frozen for a moment as she took in the surprising information and Anna knew it was only a matter of time before she exploded and she figured she could prolong it if she kept talking.

"It wasn't planned," she explained quickly. "It just sort of…._happened_. He's not who we think he is-"

"Are you out of your mind?" Ginny finally hissed, attempting to keep her voice lowered but Anna knew she was ready to scream. "We're talking about Malfoy, here. As in Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy-"

"I'm perfectly aware of who his father is," Anna chided with an icy voice. "Did I say that I liked Lucius?"

"No, just his idiotic prat of a son who has done nothing but torture us the last five years!" Ginny was breathing heavily now and Anna could tell she was holding back on her anger. "Is this because of those bloody tutoring sessions?"

Anna nodded meekly, staring down at her hands.

"Godric, Anna, how could you do this?"

"I didn't _do_ anything, I told you, it just happened!" Anna defended. "I couldn't help it."

"Oh, that's just great, what a perfect excuse for something so ridiculous – 'I couldn't help it, I fell for Malfoy's sick, twisted charms'."

"Sod off, Ginny, you have no idea what you're even talking about."

"You're right I don't, so why don't you try explaining it to me?"

"Even if I did explain it wouldn't matter, you'd jump to your own conclusions anyways." Anna brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them with her arms. "Is it so hard to believe me when I tell you that he's changed?"

"Yes, it is," Ginny said with finality. "I can't believe that, not without proof."

"You're my cousin, Ginny! That should be proof enough for you. I would never lie to you."

"And yet you've been lying to us all since before Christmas break!" Ginny accused.

Anna huffed. "I wasn't lying, not really. Nothing happened between us until a few weeks ago. Before then we were just….friends. We didn't even speak to each other once we came back from the Christmas holiday."

"Have you even thought about what you're doing? About how it will affect the rest of us? How do you think Harry and Ron will feel when they find out-"

"No, Ginny! You can't say anything!" Anna blurted out without thinking about it. "Please, you can't tell anybody about this. I begging you, please."

Ginny's face remained hard as a stone. "Has he cursed you or something?"

Anna's mouth fell open in shock. "Are you serious, Ginny?"

"It was just a question-"

"A stupid one," Anna growled and then pushed herself up to her feet. "I'm done talking about this with you. You obviously don't want to hear anything I say. And here I thought I could tell you anything without you being a complete lunatic about it," and with that she started heading down the corridor towards the Towers. It was only a few seconds later that she heard Ginny get to her feet quickly and come running after her.

"Anna, wait!" she said, gripping her arm and pulling her back. "Wait, just let me-"

"What, Ginny?" she asked, whipping back around to face her cousin. "What else could you possibly say? You've cornered me into telling you, are you going to threaten me now and tell me to stay away from him?"

"No-"

"Good, because it wouldn't work," Anna told her, ripping her arm out of Ginny's grasp to keep going.

"Anna, wait, I'm sorry, okay?" Ginny said, her voice laced with desperation. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I just….it's weird for me."

"Weird for you?" Anna asked sarcastically. "_I'm_ falling in love with Draco Malfoy and it's weird for _you_."

Ginny snickered and Anna couldn't help but smile too. It was too hard to stay mad at Ginny because they'd been together for so long. Plus, they were related so it wasn't like they would be getting rid of each other anytime soon. They were stuck.

The redhead sighed. "Look, Anna, I really am sorry, it's just….this was really unexpected."

Anna sighed and reached out to rub her cousin's arm. "Tell me about it."

"Maybe if I heard the whole story, I'd be able to understand it more," Ginny suggested and Anna grinned at her.

"Okay."

The two girls went back to the Common Room and stayed up until the early morning hours as Anna explained exactly what had happened between her and Draco, starting with the tutoring lessons all the way up to just a few hours ago in the Hospital Wing. She didn't expect Ginny to understand, she barely understood it herself, but if Ginny could at least…..accept it, she would feel better. She knew it would be hard telling her family and quite frankly she wasn't nearly ready for any of them to find out yet. But Ginny was persistent.

It felt great to finally be able to talk about her feelings for Draco with someone other than Draco. She had kept her emotions so concealed from everyone, not wanting to let on to the fact that she and Draco were involved that she'd forgotten what it felt like to be…normal. But as she listened to herself talk about how she felt for Draco, she couldn't help but think that she was going crazy. How could she have become so wrapped up in him?

Even though it was weird for her, Ginny listened as Anna told her about the night of the dance and what she and Draco had done in the Room of Requirement. Ginny was still a virgin, so she was curious about certain things and Anna didn't mind telling her. She was surprised to see that Ginny listened to her the whole time, only asking questions here and there. And when she finally finished, she just sat there, looking almost dumbfounded.

"You really think that you're falling in love with him?" Ginny asked.

Anna licked her lips and gave her cousin a look of guilt. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Wow," she said and then started to laugh.

Anna joined in. "I know,"

Ginny sighed. "I'm glad you explained it to me, Anna," she admitted. "Really, I feel better knowing that he's not just messing with your head."

So did Anna.

"But…..I have to be honest, it's going to take me a while to get used to it."

Anna nodded. "That's okay. "

"And, don't expect me to start acting all happy-go-lucky towards him," she warned. "To me, he's still a prat-nosed ferret."

Anna giggled. She would have to call him that one. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Gin."

Ginny smirked. "You're going to be in such deep shit when everyone else finds out. Especially from Ronald."

Anna could only agree.

_"Deep shit"_ was the understatement of the century


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This one was a little weird for me to write because it had a lot to do with the movie. Lots of dialogue from HBP but I knew I couldn't really change it in any way. Hope it's okay for you guys. This chapter also jumps around a lot from Draco's POV to Anna's POV so you'll have to let me know if you think it was too confusing or if you liked it. I personally think it makes it more interesting when you go back and forth between POVs but that may just be me.

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! You know how much I LOVE hearing from you! **TheInfernalPrincess, AwkwardWriter1997, Buhbuhbuhbuhbetsy, LadyFelton, solaheartnet, and sarahmichellegellarfan1** you guys are awesome! Thanks for your reviews on the last 2 chapters! Keep them coming, please!

* * *

It was Tuesday and Anna usually hated Tuesdays because they were her longest days. She had double blocks of Charms and Transfiguration in the morning, lunch, Care of Magical Creatures and then Herbology before dinner. It made for an exhausting day. But seeing as how OWLs were next week, the teachers were offering study sessions all week long in place of classes. She'd spent the whole day reviewing with her teachers though she was positive that she would at least get a score of _Exceeds Expectations_ on all of her exams, she just liked to be prepared. If she could do that, she'd have her choice of NEWT classes next term and she'd be able to start laying the grounds to become a Healer after she finished Hogwarts.

Ginny had kept her promise and hadn't said anything to anybody about her and Draco, but Anna could tell that she was still wary about the whole thing. She was pretty sure that Ginny had only taken it so well last night because Anna was mad and Ginny hated when Anna was angry with her and had ever since they were children. Anna wasn't sure how her cousin felt this morning, but she had made Ginny swear on their family's lives that she wouldn't tell anybody. Anna wanted to be the one to tell people when the time came and she couldn't have her meddling cousin ruining her plan.

She wasn't sure what she would even have to tell her family. She didn't even know if the relationship between her and Draco was going to last through the summer. Would he write? Would he make an effort to see her? She knew she wanted to see him. It would be a long three months without him if she didn't. But she had no idea how he felt about the idea of continuing whatever they had into the next year. Hopefully Draco was able to pass all of his NEWTS so that he could continue on to his Seventh and final year in the fall. Did he even take any NEWTS? She had no idea. All she knew was that she wanted to keep seeing him.

She had told Ginny that she thought she was falling in love with him and it hadn't been a lie. The feelings she had for him, the magnetic pull that always seemed to be present whenever she was around him, forcing her near him at all costs, the only word strong enough to describe it was love. It was the only one that made sense. And it scared the shit out of her.

Loving Draco Malfoy could quite possibly be the most dangerous thing that she would ever do. Even battling Bellatrix Lestrange wouldn't prove as threatening as how she felt towards the Slytherin boy. He didn't know it but he had her wrapped around his finger and she was his for the taking. It was crazy but it was the truth. Draco could crush her in more ways than one and she couldn't bear the thought of the pain she would feel if he ever did.

How had she allowed herself to get so caught up in him? She'd never done anything like that before and yet, here she was, admitting she was in love with someone who she should despise more than anything. It was completely barmy.

It was time for dinner but she really wasn't hungry, having eaten a lot for lunch that afternoon. She was heading for the Great Hall, vaguely aware of Ginny asking Ron and Hermione if they'd seen Harry at all and them answering with a concerned '_no_'. In fact, none of them had seen Harry since the night before, when he and Ginny had gone to the Room of Requirement to hide the Half-Blood Prince's book. He hadn't even been to classes that day.

As she was daydreaming, she noticed that the sun would be setting soon and she decided she'd go up to the Astronomy Tower and watch since she wasn't hungry and wasn't too concerned about Harry missing. He would turn up, he always did. Watching the sunset was something that she used to do often with her parents when she was a kid. They used to all climb out onto the roof of their porch and sit there while the sky changed from blue, to orange and then to a dark midnight blue. They'd be out on the roof well after her bedtime. It was one of their favorite things to do.

Anna hadn't watched the sunset in a while and as she looked out the window, she saw how clear the evening sky was and knew that it would be perfect tonight. Without thinking about any more about it, she headed up to the Astronomy Tower, passing Luna on her way out.

"Oh, Anna hi!" the blonde said cheerfully.

"Hey Luna."

"Spectacular night, isn't it?" Luna said, noticing that Anna was still staring out the window. "I love when the sky is pink, it makes me think of all the innocence in the world, ya know?"

Anna held back a giggle and nodded at her friend. "Yeah, I guess."

"Aren't you coming to dinner?"

"No, not tonight. I'm not really hungry," Anna told her and then glanced around quickly. "I'm actually going to go up to the Astronomy Tower for a while."

Luna beamed at her. "That sounds lovely."

Anna smiled. "If anyone asks, would you mind telling them not to worry?"

"Of course. Have fun, Anna," and with that, Luna turned and bounced away towards the Great Hall and Anna headed for the Tower.

* * *

Draco's nerves were kicking into high gear again and he'd spent most of the afternoon in the Prefect's bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into one of the toilets. Even after there was nothing left, he still couldn't stop the dry heaves from coming.

How the fuck did people do shit like this every day? He couldn't even manage to _think_ about what he had to do without getting sick to his stomach, how did Death Eaters kill people on a daily basis?

He hadn't really spoken to anybody all day and even Blaise and Theo hadn't forced him to talk. Maybe they knew that the end was coming and they wanted to keep their distance. It was pretty smart considering both of them could be recruited into the Dark Lord's army, plus, if anyone ever found out that they knew about his plans, they could be in even more danger. They'd only asked him if he was okay to which he'd given them a curt nod and they left him alone after that.

His chest still hurt and he had a bandage over the single gash that ran down the middle of his chest that was coated in a healing cream containing Dittany, though it most likely wouldn't prevent it from scarring, just make it look years old in a matter of days. Apparently the curse was one that's affects are permanent, meaning that any body part that was severed during the curse couldn't be grown back and most scars were irreparable. So in a way, Draco had been lucky, at least Potter hadn't taken an arm or something. He'd only have a scar for the rest of his life and he already had plenty of those. And he was sure he'd get more.

There was only a few hours left until he had to go to the Room of Requirement and even less time that he had to spend with Gilbert. She was the only person that he wanted to see, the only one that could make light of the situation he was in. He just needed to see her, talk to her, then he'd be able to go through with it.

Hunger was definitely the last thing on his mind but he knew that the Great Hall was his best bet for finding his witch. He made his way down to the main floor, filing in behind the rest of the students who were eager to get to their last meal of the day. When he walked in, he immediately started searching for her. He wasn't sure how he was going to get her attention, but he wasn't too worried about that at the moment. His only focus was seeing her.

But she wasn't at her table. Weasel, Granger, Longbottom and the Weaselette were there, but there was no sign of the brunette that he'd grown so fond of. Where the hell was she? She should be eating, he didn't like it when she went hungry, it wasn't good for her.

_Like you should talk, you hardly eat anything anymore._

Draco ignored the thoughts running through his head and kept looking for her. She had to be here, where else could she go? He needed to know where she was, he needed her to be safe when all hell broke loose.

As he looked around intently, he almost missed the light tap on his shoulder and he spun around quickly, hoping it was Gilbert.

It wasn't. In contrast to Gilbert's dark locks, Luna Lovegood's hair was whiter than his own. She stood in front of him with a smile on her face, her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Lovegood?" he questioned skeptically.

She kept smiling and something told him that she was hiding something. "Are you looking for her?"

Draco's brow furrowed. "What? Who-"

Luna snickered and then winked at him. Luna fucking Lovegood _winked_ at him. "It's quite obvious, you know."

He was speechless.

"I've noticed the two of you sneaking off quite a few times, actually. I don't usually follow but I've been tempted once or twice."

Draco's eyes were wide with shock and his heart was pounding. He was pretty sure he looked like a complete fool gaping at her like that but he couldn't help it.

"I think it's lovely that you're so taken with her."

He growled. "Lovegood, I swear to Salazar if you tell anybody-"

The girl just giggled, forcing him to stop his threat. She obviously wasn't afraid of him in the least.

"She's in the Astronomy Tower," was all the eccentric blonde said before skipping happily away to the Ravenclaw table.

Draco only stared after her for a moment before he rushed out of the room, desperate to get up to the Astronomy Tower. Desperate to find her.

* * *

The sky was absolutely brilliant. The blue had long faded and a mixed shade of red, pink and orange took its place, creating the most peaceful setting that Anna could ever remember. She admired it from the Astronomy Tower, leaning on the railing and looking out over the grounds of the school that she always loved so much. Small clouds still cluttered the air in some spaces, but they were fading and only added to the natural beauty. The sun was nearly set over the horizon and the glare of the sunset reflected in the Black Lake. It was bright and beautiful and Anna felt completely relaxed in that very moment.

She wished her parents were there to share it with her.

"I've always thought that the sky looks like it's bleeding when the sun sets," someone suddenly said from behind her but it didn't scare her since she recognized the velvet voice immediately and she couldn't help the stupid grin that crossed her face as she turned around.

He was standing near the stairs, resting his hip against the railing there. He was wearing his uniform slacks and white collared shirt that was untucked and he had his green Slytherin tie undone around his neck. He looked too pale to her but he usually was very pale these days. And she couldn't forget that he'd been in the Hospital Wing all night.

It didn't matter what he looked like anyways. He could have been standing there in his pajamas and he would still make her melt every time she looked at him.

"I think it's breathtaking," she said quietly and then turned around to admire it again.

"You would," he said from behind her and his voice was getting closer. A second later she felt him press up against her from behind, his hands slipped around her waist, wrapping around her until they met in the middle of her belly. He pulled her back against him until they were touching everywhere and then rested his chin on her shoulder. Her breathing sped up at his closeness. She gripped the railing hard.

His lips grazed across the exposed skin of her throat and she struggled to keep her head.

"I think you're just looking at it the wrong way," she said breathlessly.

He chuckled and licked her ear. "Enlighten me."

She sighed and stared out at the horizon again. The sun was nearly set, only a few more minutes now. How could he not think that it was beautiful?

"I think it just symbolizes a new beginning," she told him, trying to focus on what she wanted to say and not his lips teasing her neck or his hands running patterns against her stomach. "No matter what, the sun will always set. It doesn't matter if you've had the best day of your life or the worst, at the end of it, either way the sun goes down and you get a fresh start the next day. I guess that's the real beauty of it. There will always be a tomorrow."

She knew she was rambling and that she probably sounded like an idiot but it was _really_ hard to focus with Draco Malfoy standing behind her and kissing her neck.

He sighed behind her. "What happens when there is no tomorrow, Gilbert?"

She swallowed and didn't know how to answer her. She knew he was referring to the impending war that was unavoidable.

"You don't want to hear my answer," she whispered.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with your infinite trust in _hope_."

She couldn't help but smirk and then turned around in his arms. He let her and when she was facing him, he placed both of his hands on either side of her on the railing, stepping in towards her so that they were just inches apart again. He was looking down at her, his nose brushing gently against hers and she had to close the distance between them, reaching up on her tiptoes to press her lips against his.

He kissed her back slowly and passionately and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. He was ravishing her mouth gently and sweetly, two words that she'd never thought to associate with Draco but she was quickly finding they were some of the two that described him best. Well, maybe not sweet. But when he was with her, she was sure he'd never been gentler.

"I've missed you," she sighed when they finally had to pull away to catch their breath.

He smiled against her lips. "Have you? I recall just seeing you last night? You snuck out of bed after hours, remember? How irresponsible of you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it," she told him and then gently pulled against his locks, causing him to yelp. "Like you've never done it before."

He just shrugged and then looked past her, out at the sunset. Anna wanted to look but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his. He looked so….distant. Like there was something else entirely on his mind.

"How'd you know I was up here?" she asked, still looking up at him.

"Funny you should ask," he grumbled. "Your friend Lovegood seems to know an awful lot about us."

Anna's eyes widened and she gasped. "What?"

"She's apparently seen us sneaking off together," he said with a sigh. "Although I'm not sure how, seeing that we've never actually gone anywhere _together_."

Anna shook her head and couldn't help but laugh. "Leave it to Luna."

He didn't look pleased. In fact, he looked even more distant and it was really starting to concern Anna. What was he thinking about?

"Hey, I'll tell her not to tell anybody. Luna's trustworthy, I'm sure she won't say any-"

"It's not that," he muttered, cutting her off and she sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest. She hated when he shut her out.

"What is it then?"

It was his turn to sigh but it sounded painful and stressed. He pushed himself away from the railing and paced in front of her and she watched, waiting for him to give her an answer.

"I wish I could tell you."

Her brow furrowed. "Tell me what?"

He shook his head. "Listen to me, Anna. Something bad is going to happen tonight and I need you to stay as far away from danger as possible, do you understand?"

"What are you talking about? What danger?"

"Just…. just promise me that after I leave you tonight, you'll go straight to your room and you'll stay there until morning."

Anna threw her hands up in the air. "Draco, just tell me why-"

He stalked forward to her again and gripped her tightly by her upper arms. "_Promise _me," he almost growled.

She was panting heavily now and staring up at him with confused eyes. "Alright, fine, I promise," she breathed and then licked her lips. "But can you at least tell me why?"

He shook his head again. "No. No, I can't tell you anything, you're just going to have to trust me on this."

"I do trust you."

He rested his forehead against hers and shut his eyes, letting out a breath of what sounded like relief. "I know."

She wasn't sure how long the silence lasted but for a while it just seemed like the only sound coming from either of them was their ragged breathing. Draco still gripped her arms tightly but she couldn't bring her mind to focus on the pain and instead was trying to figure out what in the hell he was going on about.

"I wish I could tell you," he said again, hanging his head. "God, I want to tell you so _fucking_ bad."

Anna reached up and rested her hand gently against his cheek. "Draco, you can. I won't get mad, I swear. I'm sure it's not as big of a deal as you think it is."

He laughed but it was humorless and actually gave her an odd feeling of discomfort. "You really have no idea how wrong you are, Gilbert."

Anna had no idea what to say. She was suddenly very worried about what exactly was going on. Draco had said that something bad was going to happen tonight, what did he mean by that? Bad things have happened at Hogwarts before but they've all been dealt with and managed, why would this be any different?

And why the hell did Draco already know about it?

Her eyes flickered to his left arm, knowing what was concealed just under the white fabric of his shirt sleeve. She had almost forgotten it was there. Had she really allowed herself to forget what he was?

_Of course you did, because he's not really one of them._

No, Draco wasn't one of them, not really. Anna truly believed that. He didn't choose to take the Mark, he was forced. It wasn't his fault that his father made his choices for him.

But why was he talking about this impending danger that was coming?

He only allowed her to think about it for a moment longer before he finally stepped away from her. The sun had set all the way down now, meaning that it would be past curfew soon and that they both had to return to their dorms.

"Remember what I said," he told her with a hard look. "You promised."

"It would be a whole lot easier to keep that promise if you would just tell me what's going on," she huffed, trying hard not to sound annoyed but she knew it was impossible. Annoyed didn't even begin to cover it.

He just shook his head and then leaned in to press one short, chaste kiss to her lips, letting his mouth linger on hers for just a moment, his tongue just barely brushing across her lower lip before he pulled back.

"I mean it, Gilbert," he warned and waited for her to nod in agreement before leaving her there, utterly speechless.

* * *

His stomach was in knots as he waited for about an hour after curfew, sitting in a stairwell with Blaise and Theo down in the Dungeons, just outside of the Common Room entrance. He knew the students would all be in their dormitories and the teachers in their own rooms as well. There wouldn't be anyone around to stop him when he finally made his way to the Room of Requirement.

"Are you scared?" Blaise asked and it had been the first thing any of them had said since they sat down forty-five minutes ago.

Draco wasn't scared. He was absolutely terrified.

"I would be, you have to kill one of the greatest sorcerers in the world," said Theo and both Blaise and Draco looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh….sorry, mate."

Draco licked his lips. "I have to do it," he told them, staring at his hands. He didn't want to meet their eyes because he knew it would just make him feel even worse about himself. "I have to, or….he's gonna kill my mother."

"Draco, you could always tell someone else," Blaise suggested. "Surely there's somebody who can help you-"

He was already shaking his head. "No, there's not. It was risky letting you two help. Anybody else and he'll kill her. I _have_ to do this."

Outside, a loud crack of thunder resounded throughout the castle. It was time.

* * *

Anna wanted to listen to Draco, she really did, but she just wasn't the type of person who just sat around and waited for things to happen. If Draco was in trouble, she wanted to help. He wanted her to stay away from danger, but what about him? She wouldn't let anybody hurt him, that much was for certain.

After he left her in the Astronomy Tower, it only took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn't going to let him walk blindly into danger without her being there to help him. So she followed after him and had been waiting in one of the corridors near the entrance that leads down into the Dungeons, knowing that following him all the way down would immediately result in getting caught. So she would wait until he made the move.

She'd been waiting there about an hour before she finally watched him walk by. Thankfully, she was hidden far enough back in the shadows that there wasn't a chance he could see her. And as she followed him, she made sure to put a silencing charm on her shoes so that they wouldn't make any noise as she walked and she stayed far behind him, making sure she's remain unseen.

She was confused when she realized that she'd once again followed him up to the Room of Requirement and was even more bewildered when she tried to get the door to appear for her and it wouldn't. There was only a moment to think about it before he came back out – thankfully she had hidden again – but was empty handed. She realized then that he'd never actually told her what he had been doing the Room of Requirement. All of those secret meetings, all the time they'd spent in there and she had allowed herself to forget that there was been a reason why he was there.

_Maybe Draco was up to something…_

No, she wouldn't allow herself to believe it. She couldn't. Draco wasn't like that, he's…..changed.

She pondered over it as she continued to follow him, having to keep up an even brisker pace since he was practically running ahead of her. Jesus, what the hell was he in such a hurry for?

As she watched him walk up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, she couldn't help but notice that he had his wand drawn.

Who the hell was he planning on fighting up there?

She headed for the stairs, intent on calling out to him when she got up there. She wanted answers and dammit, she was going to get them.

"Good evening, Draco."

Anna stopped when she heard the voice and her eyes went wide.

Dumbledore? Why was he up there? And Draco had his wand drawn. What was going on?

Just as she was about to start up the stairs, a hand wrapped around her mouth and an arm went around her waist. She panicked and was about to scream when the person turned her around roughly and she was staring at Harry.

Her already wide eyes narrowed in confusion. "Harry, what-"

He put his hand over her mouth again and pulled her into the corner of the room below the Astronomy Tower.

"_Be quiet_," he hissed under his breath and it was barely a whisper. He dropped his hand and pointed upwards and Anna followed his gesture to look up through the floorboards. She could see Dumbledore standing on one side of the Tower, near the railing and when she looked across from him, she saw Draco standing there, wand drawn and aimed directly at the Headmaster.

Harry must have known she was going to scream because he put his hand over her mouth again, ceasing any sound that would have come from her lips.

"What brings you here, on this fine, Spring evening?" Dumbledore asked in his usual tranquil voice.

"Who else is here?" Draco demanded and Anna noticed that his wand hand was shaking. God, what the hell was he doing? "I heard you talking."

"I often talk aloud to myself, I find it's extraordinarily useful," Dumbledore explained.

Behind her, Harry's breathing sped up and his hand clamped tighter against her mouth but she was glad it was there. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to stop herself from calling out to Draco if Harry wasn't stopping her.

"Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?"

Draco was silent but Anna could see the hurt on his face. He was so scared, she could tell and she wanted nothing more than to go to him and comfort him. Why was he doing this?

"Draco," Dumbledore soothed and his voice was so calm and even. "You are no assassin."

_Assassin?_ What in the fu-

"How do you know what I am?" Draco growled but his shaky voice was betraying him. "I've done things that would shock you."

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she'd bear a cursed necklace to me?" Dumbledore asked and Anna couldn't hold in her gasp. "Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison?"

Anna went completely still. _Draco _had cursed Katie? He'd tried to poison Dumbledore? No…he couldn't have. He _wouldn't _have….would he? She turned and looked at Harry for confirmation. The nod of his head and the stillness of his face told her everything she needed to know.

Her head was swimming and she felt bile rising in her throat but she held it down, desperate to keep their location a secret.

"Forgive me, Draco," Dumbledore went on and she forced herself to stay focused. "But I cannot help feeling that these actions are so weak that your heart can't really have been in them."

"Trust me, I was _chosen_," Draco spat and then listed the sleeve of his left arm to reveal his Dark Mark. Anna closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek. So it was true, he was doing this for _them_. For _him._

Harry's grip on her mouth loosened a bit as he stared up at Draco, probably realizing that he'd been right about him all along. Draco was a Death Eater and he couldn't be trusted.

Yet, she had known that and she had _still_ trusted him. How could she have been so completely blind? How could she have let her love for him stand in the way of the truth?

Holy shit, she was in love with a Death Eater.

_"__Expelliarmus!_" she heard and her eyes went right back to the scene above her only to realize that Draco had disarmed Dumbledore. She didn't even know he'd drawn his wand. Behind her, Harry tensed again but she didn't ask him to remove his hand. Better safe than sorry and she didn't trust herself. Not when it came to Draco.

But it was when Harry drew his wand with his free hand and pointed it up towards Draco that her defensiveness kicked in, but she fought the urge to grab Harry's wand out of his hand. Something inside of her told her to protect Draco, it was screaming at her to do something, but she knew she shouldn't. Draco was supposed to be the bad guy here, wasn't he?

She was so torn, she didn't know what to do and all she really _wanted _to do was break down and cry.

Noises came from below the Tower, startling both Anna and Harry and he pulled them back into a darker corner of the room to avoid being seen. Harry took his hand away from her mouth.

"Can I trust you to be quiet?" he whispered and she could only nod, bringing her own hand up to cover her mouth. Her fingers instantly became wet with her tears.

"You're not alone," Dumbledore commended as the noises grew louder. "There are others. How?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement," Draco answered him through clenched teeth. "I've been mending it."

Anna's gut wrenched as she realized that that must have been the ugly cabinet that he had such a fascination with. The one that he had pushed her up against when they were snogging. The one that she always asked about but he would never give her more than just a single word answer. Jesus, he was doing it right in front of her, he was aiding the Dark Lord right in front of her nose and she hadn't realized. How could she have been so stupid? She hated herself in that moment.

"Let me guess, it has a sister, a twin," Dumbledore inquired above her and she refocused on them. Harry had moved out of the shadows a bit, still keeping his wand aimed at Draco and Anna was still fighting the urge to stop him.

"Borgin and Burkes," Draco told him. "They form a passage."

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore and he sounded thoroughly impressed. "Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you."

"I don't want your help," Draco said and Anna realized that he was holding back tears. "Don't you understand? I _have_ to do this. I _have_ to kill you. Or he's gonna kill me and my mother."

Her heart twisted at the sound of his tortured voice. As much as she knew she should hate him, her love for him outweighed every other feeling. She wanted to feel him, to comfort him. It was clear he was only doing this because he was being forced, just like she'd always assumed. He had been forced to take the Mark and now he'd been forced to do something that he knew he couldn't. Draco may be a lot of things but a killer wasn't one of them. Anna was sure of it.

"Draco, I can help you. The Order can help you. We can find a way to _protect_ you and your mother, you would be safe from harm," Dumbledore told him in a hushed tone that was comforting even to Anna. "Draco, you don't have to go through with this."

Draco swallowed hard and loud. "Y-you would help us?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Anna watched as Draco's face twisted in pain and his shaking wand hand lowered just a fraction, but it was noticeable and she had hope for a single second that he would accept the Headmaster's help and this would all be over.

But her hope failed her.

Footsteps became louder, the clank of heels against the floor and suddenly, Bellatrix Lestrange appeared from the opposite door in the Tower, her usual crazed look on her face as she took in the scene in front of her. She was followed by a few more Death Eaters and Anna was sure the Greyback was one of them.

Rage filled Anna as she looked at the woman who had killed her parents. She hadn't seen the stupid bitch since Christmas night and she wanted nothing more in that moment than to make her pay for what she had done. For tearing her family apart.

Harry was there though and he shot her a look of warning, obviously knowing how she felt. Bellatrix had killed Sirius, no doubt he wanted to kill her just as much as Anna did.

"Well," Bellatrix breathed, still looking at Dumbledore. Draco immediately raised his wand again. "Look what we have here." Anna watched as the bitch walked around to Draco, standing behind him to whisper in his ear. "Well done, Draco." Anna couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about his Aunt's proximity to him. She was dangerous and she didn't like Draco to be near her.

"Good evening, Bellatrix," Dumbledore said calmly and Anna had almost forgotten he was there. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule," she hissed menacingly. Harry was walking around the equipment room, trying to get a better angle and Anna knew she should help, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Her hand was still clasped tightly over her mouth, afraid of moving it so much as an inch.

"_Do it_!" Bellatrix hissed to Draco and the boy gave her a fearful look.

"He doesn't have the stomach," said one of the other Death Eaters. "Just like his father. I'll finish him my own way."

Draco glared at whoever it was and Anna gritted her teeth. Draco may have been a Death Eater, but he was _nothing_ like his father.

"No!" Bellatrix said quickly. "The Dark Lord was clear the boy is to do it."

It was then that Anna noticed Snape sneaking in through another door in the room with his wand pointed at Harry. Harry noticed at the same time and he moved his wand to point it tentatively at the dark haired professor. Snape didn't falter as he brought his finger to his lips, indicating for them to remain quiet. Anna could only nod in agreement and Snape headed for the steps.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. At least Dumbledore would have some help now that Snape was there.

"This is your moment. Do it," Bellatrix was whispering to Draco. "Go on, Draco, do it! Now!" she screamed and it made Anna flinch and she held on tightly to her mouth with both hands. Tears streamed down her face as she look up at Draco with his wand still pointed at the Headmaster. He looked so scared and she knew he didn't want this.

"No," came Snape's monotone voice and everything seemed to stop. Draco immediately lowered his wand and stepped back to look at Snape and Anna could see the relief clear on his face. Harry lowered his wand too and Anna immediately went to stand by him, clutching his arm with one of her hands for support. Thank God she wasn't there alone, she would have been having a nervous breakdown.

Everything was quiet and neither Harry nor Anna could move. She looked at Draco, whose eyes were wide with fear and confusion and she just wished he would look down at her.

"Severus," Dumbledore mumbled and it sounded pained. Everyone was staring at him and he looked so content. He wasn't afraid that he was surrounded by Death Eaters in every direction. He looked….peaceful. "Please," he finally said, keeping his eyes trained on Snape.

The Potions master only hesitated a moment.

"_Avada Kadavra_."

Green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and smashed directly into Dumbledore's chest. Anna jumped at the sound it made and watched as the Headmaster flew backwards over the railing of the Astronomy Tower.

An iron hand wrapped around her mouth and she knew it was Harry's again. Tears streamed down her face and she forced herself to hold in her sobs. Harry was breathing heavily behind her and she knew he was holding himself back too.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Dumbledore was dead. Snape had killed him.

She looked at Draco who looked just as shocked and terrified as she felt. She was only able to look at him a moment before one of the Death Eaters grabbed him and started pushing him away as Bellatrix shot a curse up to the sky to summon the Dark Mark. They were coming down the stairs and Harry shoved her back into the corner to keep them hidden, keeping his hand over her mouth.

As they walked through the room, Anna couldn't help but see Greyback stop midstride. He was sniffing the air and she knew he could smell her. He turned his body towards them in the corner and Harry raised his wand, ready for anything. The werewolf continued to sniff the air like a dog searching for food and Anna's heart was pounding in her ears.

"Greyback," someone called to him and he turned his head towards them. "Quit lollygagging, you filthy animal, we've got to get this kid to the Dark Lord."

Greyback seemed reluctant as he took one last snuff of the air and then followed after his companions. Anna breathed a sigh of relief but it only lasted a moment as Harry took off after them.

"Harry!" she hissed but he didn't stop. She knew she couldn't follow. As much as she wanted to see Draco, she knew she couldn't go. If Greyback saw her, she'd be dead for sure. If any of them saw her and knew what she'd just seen, she'd be dead.

There was somewhere else she had to be.

She took off running as fast as she could, heading for the courtyard. Tears were still streaming down her face and she was struggling to breath but she forced herself to keep going. She had to get to him.

When she finally exited the castle, she was the only one outside. It was still dark but she could see the light color of his robes lying on the ground in contrast to the dark night. His white hair and beard stood out the most and she ran to him, kneeling by his side.

His eyes were closed, his chest unmoving. At first glance, he could almost pass for someone who was sleeping.

But he wasn't sleeping. Anna knew that. She'd watched the curse hit him, the green light still burned in her eyes. She would never forget it. Anna cupped his cheek in her hand. He was already ice cold. Tears streamed down her face and she finally let herself sob, having held them in for too long.

Slowly, a crowd started to gather and she was only aware of them when Ginny knelt beside her and forced her to stand. Anna hugged her cousin fiercely because she wasn't sure how many times she would get to do it now.

It had begun. This was the start of the Second Wizarding War and her hope was slowly washing away.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the late update! This one was kind of boring to write, not really a big fan of it because it's just another filler and I hate those, lol. I'm sure the chapters that Draco and Anna are apart are boring and I apologize if that's true :D

The usual thanks for the comments and reviews, you know how I love them! Please keep them coming! Shout out to new reviewers **myobscuregalaxy**, **Ana** and **BlueEyes27** - glad you guys liked it so much! Continue to read and let me know what you think! Also to **AwkwardWriter** for being so consistent in your reviews for each chapter - you're awesome!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The days that followed Dumbledore's death bled together like words on a wet piece of parchment. The funeral took place three days after the Astronomy Tower and it was as if all of Wizarding Britain had showed up. Dumbledore knew and influenced a lot of people. To say he would be missed was an understatement.

OWLs were postponed but students still had to take them the next week. Anna received her desired grades, but she didn't even remember taking the tests. She wasn't even sure if her mind was present for most of the exams, but clearly she passed them all. After all exams were over, the students were sent home and Anna was more than grateful to be away from the school.

She hadn't slept through the night since before the night of the Astronomy Tower. Her dreams were plagued with visions of green lights and Draco holding a wand to Dumbledore and Bellatrix Lestrange and Greyback. None of them ever ended well and she usually woke up thrashing and screaming. Hermione had offered her some Dreamless Sleep Potion but it hadn't really helped and made her feel sicker than anything.

She couldn't get the sight of Dumbledore falling over the railing and plummeting to the courtyard out of her mind. It was like she saw him every time she closed her eyes. Him, and Draco.

She hadn't seen or heard from him since that night and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. He had said that Voldemort was going to kill him if he didn't kill Dumbledore and he hadn't, so did that mean that he was going to die? Hopefully since Snape did it Voldemort would be satisfied, she couldn't bear the thought of Draco dying.

She knew she should hate him, he'd let the Death Eaters into the castle, he was one of the main reasons that Dumbledore was dead. But deep down she knew she didn't hate him. He was supposed to kill the Headmaster but he hadn't. He hadn't done it. That had to count for something, right?

God, she shouldn't be defending him. She was trying so hard to fake it for the people around her, to act like she was pissed off. If anybody found out what was really going on in her mind, she'd be in so much trouble.

But she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Dammit, she hoped he was safe.

"Have you spoken to him at all?" Ginny asked the night they returned to the Burrow. They were in their room that they shared together, both unpacking their trunks, although Anna was doing it the Muggle way. She often found herself doing that – it reminded her of her parents.

Anna shook her head as she folded up a sweater and set it into one of the dresser drawers.

"Good," Ginny mumbled.

Anna rolled her eyes. "He wasn't going to do it, Ginny. Even Harry said that."

"It shouldn't matter! He still let the Death Eaters into castle. He's the reason Dumbledore is dead!"

"He was only following the Voldemort's orders so that he could save his mother's life. You can't honestly say that if someone was threatening me or any of us, that you wouldn't do the same."

Ginny scoffed. "That's different, Anna."

"How is it different? Because he's a Malfoy, right? That's why it's _so_ different," Anna tried not to get too upset. She knew why Ginny was feeling the way she was, Anna should have been feeling the same way. But she just couldn't find the will anywhere inside of her to hate Draco. Not even a little bit. The fact that she was still wearing his family crest around her neck should have been proof enough to her that she didn't hate him and that it was in fact, the exact opposite feeling. "He didn't do it, Ginny. He was going to die, he was going to let his mother die, rather than become a murderer himself."

Ginny huffed in annoyance as she glared at her cousin. Anna could tell she was fuming mad but there wasn't anything left to be said. Anna was right, Draco was innocent and she wasn't giving up on him.

But that also didn't mean that she wasn't thoroughly pissed off at him. If he would have just told her, maybe she could have offered him some kind of help. Instead, he just kept her mind occupied on something else entirely, so that she wouldn't even think about why he was so obsessed with that bloody cabinet or why he was acting the way he was.

"You wouldn't even be saying this if you weren't in love with him," Ginny muttered under her breath but Anna had heard her.

She whirled on the redhead and stabbed a finger in her direction. "Just because you hate him doesn't mean that I have to. I know who Draco really is, I know him better than anybody!"

"And yet, he's been plotting the death of Albus Dumbledore all year long and you had no bloody idea!" Ginny spat but Anna could tell that she instantly regretted it.

Anna's jaw locked and she winced at the truth in Ginny's words. Did she know Draco? She thought she did. She had so much faith in him, was that what had made her so blind?

"Anna, I'm sorry. I-"

"Just leave me alone," Anna said and then left the room quickly, rushing out of the house and ignoring Aunt Molly's questions as to where she was going.

She ran out into the tall grass again, just like she had on Christmas night. It was June now, and a lot warmer than it had been six months ago and the summer evening sun beat down on her as she ran to the clearing, only stopping when she was knee deep in the swamp water.

Feeling completely drained, emotionally and physically, she trudged over to the only spot of grass that wasn't completely overtaken by water and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms.

Everything was overwhelming her in that very moment. Was Draco alive or dead? Had this whole thing been a lie? Something that she'd made up in her head to keep the truth from being revealed? Her head was spinning as it tried to wrap itself around all of this crap that was taking up space in her mind. Everything was changing, everything was different.

As she sat there and cried, she couldn't help but feel that longing again. A longing for him, for Draco, and she wanted nothing more than to have him hold her and tell her everything was okay. Even though it wasn't and never would be again.

* * *

Draco rolled over on the stone floor, trying desperately to gain his breath back. The pain had ceased yet again and he knew it was only a matter of time before it came back. He allowed himself a moment to retrieve his bearings before he pushed himself back up to stand on shaking legs.

The Dark Lord stood just in front of him, glaring at him with his beady red eyes that were filled with insane hatred. Ever since he had failed to kill Dumbledore two weeks ago, he had been receiving daily punishments, which consisted mainly of the Cruciatus Curse. As a Death Eater, Draco was forced to endure the curse in silence and it wasn't easy. It took great concentration and restraint to keep himself from calling out in pain, but it helped that he'd felt it before. He was used to the pain in some sick way.

He didn't understand why the Dark Lord was so angry, Dumbledore was dead, why did it matter if Draco hadn't done it? He had successfully let the Death Eaters in through the Vanishing Cabinet, shouldn't that be enough for the fucking bastard? Wasn't it enough that he'd already taken away his free will, now Draco most likely would never see Gilbert again.

He was sure she had heard what had happened from Potter, who probably made him out to be the bad guy, even though he didn't even do the deed, Snape had. It wouldn't matter though, everyone would still blame him. He just wished that Anna wouldn't be so blinded by her hatred for him to see that he was more innocent than she thought.

He just wanted to see her again. He knew that she probably hated him and he could understand why but maybe she'd allow him to explain himself. Gilbert had never been the type of person to just disregard others, if he had something to say to her, she would hear him out, he was sure of it.

But how would he ever get close enough to tell her?

The Dark Lord approached him then and Draco could feel him trying to penetrate his mind and he'd never been more thankful that his Aunt had taught him Occlumency and he had become rather good at it.

"Have you had enough, young Draco?" Voldemort hissed, his voice like a sheet of ice. He was circling around him, stalking him like his prey.

Draco swallowed hard in his throat, keeping his eyes fixed straight in front of him. He knew his mother and father were standing nearby, watching, as were some other Death Eaters, his aunt included. They were all enjoying this, all of them, except for his mother.

"Yes, sir," Draco answered firmly.

Voldemort snickered. "I bet you have," he said and then the rest of the crowd that had gathered to watch laughed. "I'm sure by now you have realized that this is what happens when my orders are disobeyed."

Draco wanted to spit at his feet. He hadn't disobeyed anything. He had done exactly what he wanted up until killing Dumbledore. Why couldn't that be enough?

"I also hope you know that you are only still alive because Severus has asked it to be so."

Draco's eyes widened and scanned the crowd quickly, searching for his Professor. Why would Snape do that?

"And I am in great gratitude to Severus at the current moment, so I have decided to obey his wishes."

Thank God.

"But don't think that you can get away with it again, Draco," his voice was menacing and it sent a chill down Draco's spine as he stopped right in front of him and Draco had no choice but to stare into his red eyes. "My will shall be done, whatever it may be. If I command you to slaughter a town full of Half-Bloods, you will do it without question, do you understand?"

Draco nodded without hesitation and the Dark Lord grinned.

"Good boy," he chided and then patted him atop the head as if he were a dog. "We are through for tonight. You will not be punished anymore but remember what I have said."

"Yes, sir."

He left the Manor then and Draco couldn't contain his relief. His mother rushed to his side to make sure he was okay, brushing off his clothes and peppering him with questions as to whether or not he was hurt.

"Enough, Narcissa, the boy does not need you to pamper him," Lucius ordered from across the room and his mother's hands fell away from him immediately. Draco glared at him. "He knows he deserved his punishment."

"Do _you _believe I deserved it?" Draco hissed.

Lucius' stare became even colder. "You disobeyed the Dark Lord's wishes. It is only right that you be punished for it."

"I didn't disobey shit," he spat, taking a step towards the bigger man but his mother stopped him. "I did exactly what he wanted me to do."

"Did you?" Lucius mocked. "If I recall correctly it wasn't you who killed Dumbledore, was it?"

Draco just stared at him and his mother's fingers dug into his arm and he instantly missed the bite of Gilbert's nails in his skin.

"Exactly," said Lucius, straightening his robe. "You blew it. You ruined any chance this family had of redeeming themselves. We're doomed now, because of _you_!"

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried from behind Draco.

"_Quiet_," the man growled and glared at his wife threateningly. Draco was for once glad that he was in between the two of them so that he could protect his mother if need be. "This is just as much your fault as it is his! If you hadn't mollycoddled him all his life, maybe he would have had enough nerve to follow through with his mission. Instead, you've caused us to raise a coward!"

"I am not a coward!" Draco yelled and then felt stupid. He sounded like a five year old throwing a tantrum. He shouldn't even be engaging with his father, it was only giving him more leverage. But he couldn't help it. "You're the coward."

"You best watch your tongue, boy," Lucius warned.

Draco's eyes narrowed at his father and was about to retort when his mother pulled roughly on his arm, causing him to turn around.

"Draco, that's enough," she commanded in her firm tone that had scared him as a child but didn't even come close now. "Go."

"Mother-"

"Draco, _go_," she said again and this time, he knew not to question her. With one last glare at his father, Draco stalked out of the room. He wasn't gone more than a minute before the screaming started but he knew better than to interrupt a fight between his parents.

He went up to his bedroom and sat down at his desk with a quill and parchment. He couldn't take it anymore. Now that the Dark Lord wasn't going to be trying to get inside of his head every day, he was going to take advantage of the situation.

He needed to see her, talk to her – something. He couldn't take the silence any longer. The madness had started to creep back into his mind again and he was sure it had something to do with the effects of the Cruciatus but he didn't give a shit. He knew that she could make it better. She was the only person in the world that could make this shitty situation seem okay.

He wrote the note quickly, making it short and simple, then gave it to Barrett, his owl, who flew off into the night carrying his only hope at seeing Gilbert again with him.

Exhaustion overwhelmed him then and he collapsed in his bed, fully clothed and fell asleep.

* * *

Anna knew it was only a matter of time before things started to get a lot worse. It hadn't even been a month since Dumbledore's death. Everyone around her was already on edge about what was to come, but the truth was, none of them even knew what that was. Nobody had a clue what was going to happen now and it was absolutely terrifying.

Even the Order was in a panic and that made Anna even more worried. Her Aunt and Uncle were insisting that Anna, Ginny and Ron start practicing defending themselves, though they were already pretty skilled from their year in the DA. Since the Order had moved their meetings to the Burrow, most of them had started coming around a lot. Tonks, Remus and Mad-Eye were usually the three who helped them with training. The sessions were actually pretty interesting seeing as how they were mostly practicing defensive spells. It took their minds off of what was really going on. They were another distraction from the real world.

An escape. Just like Draco had been.

There wasn't a day that went by that Anna hadn't thought about him or missed him but she'd learned to keep those thoughts to herself seeing as how Ginny was the only person who knew about her and Draco and she wanted it to stay that way. Ginny hadn't said anything about Draco since the night they returned to school, which Anna was grateful for. She knew that Ginny didn't approve of her relationship with the Slytherin but there wasn't much that either of them could do about it. She couldn't help her feelings and she had accepted that Draco had become part of her life.

But the question still stood on whether or not she would ever see him again. She wondered if he was dead. Surely it would have been in the Prophet if he had, she couldn't imagine Rita Skeeter not wanting to cover the death of the only Malfoy heir.

No, he wasn't dead. Anna knew he wasn't, something in her gut just told her that he was okay. Hopefully it stayed that way.

"We will need to move Harry to the safe house immediately," Remus said one night as most of the Order gathered around the kitchen in the Burrow. Anna was seated on the counter near the sink next to George, who was standing beside her and Ron, Ginny and Fred were scattered about the room. Tonks, Remus, Kingsley and Uncle Arthur were seated around the kitchen table while Mad-Eye stood near one of the corners, leaning on his staff.

"We should have gotten him here before," Aunt Molly butted in as she served a tray of tea. "It's not safe for him with his dreadful relatives, it never has been."

"I assure you, darling, we are doing everything we can to get the boy to safety," Arthur told her with a firm nod. "Arrangements also need to be made for the Dursley's, seeing as how they could be in danger as well."

"Harry has already informed them of what's happening," Ronald confirmed. "They've made their own arrangements and have been refusing any help Harry's offered. It's barmy but they're not the brightest gits."

"The hardest part of the plan is going to be actually getting Harry here safely," said Tonks, looking around the table.

"We have to assume the worst before it happens," Moody suggested. "Meaning we have to plan as if we already know we are going to be ambushed."

"So….assume that You-Know-Who knows that Harry's being moved to the Burrow?" Ron asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"Precisely, Ronald," Tonks said. "That way we will be prepared for anything."

"So just how exactly do we plan on moving Harry safely?" asked Remus.

"Our primary focus should be Harry's life," said May-Eye.

"Maybe some sort of distraction? Lure the Death Eaters away from Harry and create a clear path for him to get back the Burrow."

"But what kind of distraction?"

"Polyjuice Potion."

Everyone looked up towards the corner of the room where the suggestion had come from. Anna was still seat on the counter and she was glancing around at all the eyes that were now trained on her. She'd been listening to them banter back and forth and the idea had just come to her suddenly. It was sill really but it was the first idea any of them had.

"Polyjuice Potion?" Kingsley asked finally from the table

Anna nodded. "A bunch of us could turn into Harry at the Dursley's house and then set off towards the Burrow. If we were to be ambushed, none of the Death Eaters would know who the real Harry is and it would allow him to get here unharmed."

They were all silent for a long moment, staring at her in almost disbelief. Since she'd gotten home, she hadn't been speaking much and was mainly keeping to herself. She was sure they were all surprised to hear her actually talking again.

"You know," said Remus, looking around at his colleagues. "As crazy as that sounds….it just might work."

"We may need to bring in others."

"Who would take Harry's form?"

Anna smiled to herself as the adults began planning. She was happy to have finally contributed something. She'd felt so useless these past few weeks, ever since she'd watched helplessly as her Headmaster was killed right before her eyes. The feeling had stuck with her and she felt empty inside because of it. Maybe now she could actually get back to what she should be doing – helping the people she loved.

And she would do just that by beginning her studies to become a Healer. She wanted nothing more than to be a Mediwitch and what better time to start learning than during a war that would require a lot of healing. She already knew a lot about it even knew some spells and potions for healing. This could be her chance to make a difference in the war and not be just some kid who stands in the way.

In her excitement, she rushed to her and Ginny's bedroom, eager to begin her research – she knew she had a few books that Madam Pomfrey had given to her and the sooner she could get started, the better. She began rummaging through her school trunk in search of the books, only to stop when there was a pecking at the window, her fingers frozen on the binds of her textbooks.

The sound was too familiar. Almost like déjà vu. She was scared to turn around but couldn't wait any longer. She turned slowly and when the sight of the beautiful Eagle Owl appeared out of the window, Anna didn't know if she should scream for joy or vomit in panic.

She knew that the Owl was trained and wouldn't wait for long. She quickly went to the window and opened it, taking the envelope from the bird's talons before it could take off. The envelope was identical to the one she had received before and if her feelings of déjà vu hadn't been real before they definitely were now. She could barely contain her breathing as she opened the seal and pulled out the letter.

_Gilbert,_

_I'm not sure what you've heard about me lately but I'm sure it's nothing good. _

_I would like the chance to explain. And the chance to see you again._

_Your choice of when and where, I'm sure it will be harder for you to get away._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Yours, DM_

_PS, You should know that I'm going mad with thoughts of you._

Anna could barely breathe as she read and reread the letter over and over again until she could recite it without looking. How is it that he could make seductive suggestions through writing? Was he really that good or was she just too much of a fool for him?

One thing she knew for sure, she had to see him. If he was going mad, then she definitely was too. She just needed some closure, she needed to confess everything to him. She wanted him to know that his actions, what he had or hadn't done, changed nothing. And she also wanted to kick the living crap out of him for being so stupid and keeping the whole ordeal hidden from her like a jackass.

The Eagle Owl was still waiting and she wasted no more time writing back her own message.

_Draco,_

_What took you so long? I've been worried sick about you!_

_Meeting would be risky but I __need__ to see you. _

_How about Hogsmeade, a week from today at noon?_

_It seems like it would be the safest option._

_See you soon._

_Sincerely Yours, Anna _

She gave the letter to the bird and watched him fly away, wondering just how in the hell she was going to convince her family to let her leave by herself to go to Hogsmeade. They barely let her leave the house without someone at her side. Getting away was going to prove to be a challenge.

She gripped the crest that still hung around her neck tightly in her hand as the bird disappeared into the sky. It didn't matter how hard it would be to get her family to agree to her leaving, whatever she had to do, she would do it. She needed to see him, touch him, hold him. She needed him to know that she didn't hate him. Forgetting Draco was not an option. She needed him so much that it hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, here's another one. I have to say I really enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write! I should probably start doing more chapters like this one, lol.

Big thanks to **sarahmichellegellarfan1** for all your support. Also to everyone who reviewed last chapter - **Half Cactus**, **DormantInTheBloodOfMyEnemies**, **Buhbuhbuhbuhbetsy**, **Awkwriter**, **BlueEyes27**, **casper6six6** and lastly to **Kishara-Hime** for your awesome review for the last chapter - it really made me smile :)

Apparently people think that this story should have more reviews lol, I've heard it a couple times now. Please keep reading and reviewing, guys, I love love love it! And it encourages me to update quicker ;)

Anyways, enjoy people!

* * *

Draco sat at a table in the corner of the Hog's Head, lightly tapping his fingers against the nearly rotted wood. It was five minutes to noon and he was as anxious as ever to see Gilbert. It had been too long since he'd seen her, felt her and he was going insane with the need for her.

There were only a few others inside the Tavern and he was thankful for that. The more he could stay out of the public eye, the better. The three men that sat at the bar didn't seem to know who he was or were maybe just too drunk to notice, but they had barely batted an eyelash when he'd walked in and ordered a Firewhiskey. He damn near had the beverage gone now, but he had arrived early because he'd assumed that she would have been early as well, being the punctual, studious Gryffindor that she was.

He hoped she wasn't blowing him off. He'd been waiting all week to see her again and he wasn't sure if he would make it any longer if she didn't show.

He had no idea what he was even going to say to her. How was he going to explain things? Would she let him? Was there even an easy way for him to break it all to her? No, probably not. Hopefully she would be as understanding about it as she was when he'd told her he was a Death Eater.

The suspense was killing him and he couldn't stop his knee from bouncing anxiously underneath the table. He'd never had issues with sitting still before but his impatience was definitely getting the better of him – something that seemed to happen more and more frequently around Gilbert. She knew just how to push his buttons and knew just how to make him forget about all his problems. No girl had ever had such a hold over him before and it was terrifying, yet so exhilarating at the same time.

His head snapped up from his mug of whiskey when the bell above the door dinged, indicating that someone had entered the nearly empty Tavern and relief plowed through him like a wrecking ball.

She was standing there wearing a black skirt and white shirt with a beige long-sleeved cardigan overtop. Her soft, unruly curls were flowing freely around her face and down her back, the way that he liked it and her emerald eyes were looking right at him.

Nearly a month of not seeing her really had been too much. He was blown away with how beautiful she was, even though he could tell that the distance has affected her as much as it had him. She looked worn out and there was a slight slump to her shoulders that wasn't usually there. None of it could take away from her beauty though, he'd never seen anything like her before. Damn, she was something else and what she saw in him, he'd never understand. But he wanted her more than anything.

His feet were moving before his mind could even comprehend what he was doing. Within the next second, he found himself standing directly in front of her. She was staring up at him with need, he could clearly see it in her eyes. He knew because he felt it too. This desperation to feel her, taste her, _have_ her, it was taking over his entire body and he could hardly think about anything else.

She was breathing erratically and he watched as she bit down on her bottom lip, sliding her top teeth across the surface ever so slowly, as if she were teasing him on purpose.

That was it. He couldn't take anymore.

Without a word, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tavern. She didn't protest as he dragged her along after him. He wasn't entirely sure where he was taking her but he knew he had to get somewhere quick before he took her right there on the ground in front of everybody.

Neither one of them said a anything as he finally pulled her into a long alleyway in between two buildings. It was secluded enough that nobody would see them but at that point, Draco really couldn't give a fuck about anything other than the girl that was right behind him.

When he was sure they were out of sight, he turned on her swiftly, pulling her into him and then shoving her back up against the brick wall. She gasped but he quickly swallowed it with a hungry kiss.

Shit, it really had been_ too_ long since he'd tasted her.

He plunged his tongue into her mouth without hesitation, groaning with satisfaction when he felt her tongue rub against his. Their kisses were frantic and messy but he didn't give a fuck. Too long he'd gone without the feel of her lips and the smell of her hair and body wash. Peppermint filled his nostrils and he was drunk with her scent as he continued to ravish her mouth with his own.

God, he'd missed her taste. He'd missed _her_. He drank her in happily as a strong feeling of relief and satisfaction washed through him. How he had ever made it without her was a complete mystery to him, she was literally the only thing holding him together.

Draco pressed himself forward until every inch of their bodies were pressed up against each other and she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him that much closer. His hands went to her waist, slipping underneath her shirt and tracing patterns along her soft skin and he felt her shiver. He loved it when he made her do that and he felt his pants tighten at the sound.

She broke away first, needing to revive her ragged breathing but he just kissed down to her neck. He'd be damned if he let her get away so easily. He was already too far gone to stop and he knew she didn't want him to.

Without even thinking about it, Draco moved his hands around to her ass, covered – thankfully - only by her thin cotton skirt and gripped her tightly. She let out a muffled squeak as he suddenly hoisted her into the air, keeping her back braced against the side of the building.

"Wrap your legs around me," he ordered gruffly and she obeyed immediately and the feel of her bare legs around him made him that much harder. He ran his hands up and down her smooth calves and thighs as she brought his mouth back to hers in an eager kiss. He could feel her heat through his trousers and it floored him. He knew he couldn't wait any longer, he had to have her.

He pushed his hands up to her hips, hiking up her skirt in the process. She didn't protest even when his fingers hooked in the elastic of her panties and pulled them down her thighs, just far enough for them to be out of the way. He couldn't waste any time, who knew when someone would come walking down this alleyway.

"Hurry, Draco," she whispered breathlessly, as if she had heard his own thoughts. It was all the permission he needed.

He quickly unzipped his pants and shoved his underwear down past his hips. The fact that this would only be her second time ran through his head and he knew he had to be gentle at first, as much as his body was screaming at him to get on with it.

She was so wet for him and he licked his lips in anticipation. Her fingers were gripping his shoulders tightly and he could feel her nails biting into his skin and he loved it. He entered her slowly, feeling her tightness and gritting his teeth, forcing himself to go slowly. She whimpered quietly and hung onto him for dear life, resting her face in the crook of his neck.

God, she was even tighter than he remembered. Once he was completely inside of her, he stilled, letting her adjust to his size again. The only noises around them were the sounds of their erratic breathing mixing together. Draco felt like his heart might collapse with how fast it was beating.

He only waited a few moments before he started to move, thrusting upwards into her and he was pleased to hear her sigh in what sounded like ecstasy to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist to give himself better leverage and started to pick up his pace.

Jesus, nothing compared to this feeling. He wasn't just fucking her, he knew that. Gilbert had never been _just another fuck_ for him. No, she was _so_ much more than that.

She kept her face pressed against his shoulder, nipping at his ear and neck and he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent and wishing he could keep it in his senses forever. He was thrusting in and out with ease and with some force now and he could hear her trying to contain her moans of pleasure. He wished she didn't have to, he loved to hear her, but he knew that they couldn't be caught.

His hips moved quicker now and he knew she was getting close. _Thank fucking God_. He needed to feel her collapse around him.

Draco pulled his face back, bringing her up to look at him. He kept his eyes locked on her as she shattered, biting down on her lip to keep from calling out and squeezing her eyes shut. Draco buried his tucked his face back into her hair as he found his release shortly after with a muffled groan from deep within his throat.

They stayed there like that for a moment as they both came down from their high. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her, on her lips, cheeks, nose, eyes, everywhere. It was only when he finally stopped looked into her eyes again that she started to giggle, and wrapped her arms even tighter around his neck and started running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

"Hi," she said with a guilty smile.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle along with her. "Hi."

* * *

Anna could barely contain herself as she sat across from Draco at the table inside of the Hog's Head. Images of what they had just done in an alleyway of Hogsmeade kept playing in her head and she couldn't help but laugh. She probably shouldn't have thought it was funny considering how much trouble they would have been in if they had gotten caught, but it was hard not to find the humor in it.

It didn't help that Draco had that cocky smirk plastered on his face. He was obviously pleased with himself and what they had just done. She didn't blame him, she had also thoroughly enjoyed herself. The past three weeks had been hell without him around and she believed that they deserved to indulge in themselves. After all, they had no idea when they would see each other again.

She had questions and she wanted answers. She waited until the waitress brought her a Butterbeer and Draco another glass of Firewhiskey before starting her inquisition.

"So, you told me you wanted to explain in your letter," she said after taking a sip of the sweet drink.

Draco's eyes never left hers. "Are you still wearing my crest?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Isn't it my turn to ask the questions?"

"Answer mine first."

She sighed. "Yes, I'm still wearing it."

"Good." His cocky smile only widened and Anna couldn't lie that she loved it when he smiled like that. He looked so playful and she loved when he was in high spirits. He sat back in his chair and lowered his eyes to his glass of whiskey that he hadn't taken a sip of yet. "So, what do you already know?"

Anna bit her lip and looked away from him, trying to avoid his gaze. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth or not because she wasn't sure if he would get mad. But if she expected him to be one-hundred percent honest with her, she should do the same with him.

"Well," she started out with a long breath. "I actually know….everything."

His brow furrowed as he looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

She took another deep breath. "Well, that night I sort of…..followed you up to the Astronomy Tower and…and I saw the whole thing."

At first she expected him to get angry, to throw a table or fling his chair behind him like he'd done that one time, but he didn't. Instead, he remained in his seat and had the same stoic look on his face. Somehow though, that seemed to be even worse than a tantrum.

Anna's knee was bouncing up and down nervously as she waited for him. "Can you say _some_thing?" she asked finally.

It was another long moment before he finally let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Did I not specifically tell you to stay up in your dorm that night?" he asked, glaring at her.

She returned the glare and crossed her arms over her chest. "Did I not specifically tell _you _that I'm not very good at taking orders from an arrogant Slytherin?"

The corner of his mouth twitched but he quickly contained it and went back to his straight face. "Do you have any idea how incredibly stupid that was? You could have been hurt."

Anna shrugged. "I wasn't in any danger. You obviously had no idea I was watching."

Something flickered in his eyes and he suddenly became more irritated. "Were you there with Potter?"

She swallowed hard and her face flushed so she looked away, embarrassed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he grumbled and swore under his breath then sighed heavily again. "So there really isn't much for me to tell you then, is there?"

Anna chewed on her lip and looked back up at him. "Why didn't you do it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Snape stepped in before I could."

"No," she said quickly, shaking her head. "No, you were lowering your wand," she told him in a soft voice. She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. His eyes went to their hands but she kept her gaze locked on his face as she watched the hurt wash over him. "You weren't going to kill him."

He was silent as he stared at their linked hands. His thumb was gently rubbing soothing circles on her skin and she was getting goosebumps from his touch but she forced herself to remain tough. She'd learned that was the only way that she would ever get through to this man.

"Why, Draco?"

He shook his head and inhaled deeply. "I…..I don't know," he said and his voice sounded so ashamed. The instinct to reach out for him was more prominent than ever and she was glad that he hadn't refused her hand. "You have to understand that I didn't want to do it, Anna. They were forcing me, they were threatening my mother's life."

"I know," she whispered with a reassuring nod.

"You don't refuse the Dark Lord," Draco said and she saw tears forming in his eyes. "That's why I took the Mark. That's why I did everything that I did. Dumbledore was trying to help me. He was offering me and my mother somewhere safe to stay," he told her and she gave his fingers a small squeeze. "I would have taken it if the others hadn't shown up when they had."

Anna's heart crumbled for him. He really hadn't wanted to kill Dumbledore, he just wanted his mother to be safe. She truly believed him. His mother was his first priority, which is why he had let the Death Eaters into the castle. Why he had done every bad thing that he had done.

To survive.

How could she blame him for trying to stay alive? For keeping his mother alive? No, that didn't make him a coward that made him a hero. And it made her fall even more in love with him in that moment.

"Gilbert," he continued and then took another deep breath. "I'm not good at being sentimental and shit, but you have to know that I didn't want you to get into the middle of it all. I-"

"Sh," she stopped him and then took his hand in both of hers, cradling it gently. "I don't blame you, Draco. You have your reasons and I understand them. The fact of the matter is that you didn't do it. You didn't kill him, Draco. You _must _remember that."

"But I-"

"Stop," she said and he listened. "There's nothing that can be done about it now. I'm not angry with you, quite the opposite actually."

That earned her a smirk. "That much is obvious."

Underneath the table she kicked his shin and he howled in pain. "But maybe next time you could tell me what you're planning and perhaps I can find a different solution for you to try."

He chuckled. "Good luck with that, Gilbert."

"You can still take it, you know."

"Take what?"

"Dumbledore's offer," she said and then bit her lip. "I'm sure that the Order would be willing to help if you-"

"Are you mad?" he hissed. "The whole bloody Wizarding world knows that I'm the one who let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts, what makes you think that anybody would want to give me their help, let alone the fucking Order."

"They're not as vial and cruel as you think they are, Draco. Remember that they are the ones fighting _against _Voldemort, don't you think they would also show more compassion for others as well?"

He rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I could have saved Dumbledore's life that night and the Order would no sooner accept me than they would any other Death Eater."

She shook her head. "You're wrong."

He scoffed. "Am I? Tell me, Gilbert, how many of your precious Order have you told about us? Hm?"

She didn't answer.

"Exactly, because you know that if you did tell anybody that they wouldn't accept it. They'd make you swear never to speak to me again."

Still, she remained silent because she knew that his words were true. Her Aunt and Uncle would never allow her to be with Draco, not while he was still associated with Voldemort. If there was some way for her to convince them otherwise, then maybe she could have a chance of clearing Draco's name.

She sighed and then looked at him. "It doesn't matter what they think or say, Draco. I won't abandon you, alright? I want to help you and so will everyone else once they know the truth."

He was shaking his head. "When are you going to start listening to me about how worthless your optimism is?"

She smirked. "When are you going to start trusting me?"

His eyes widened for a moment and panic seemed to cross his face. He reached out and captured both her hands in his and squeezed them. "Gilbert, right now, you are the only person in the whole world that I completely and utterly trust."

Warmth flooded through her and she couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across her face. "Really?"

He nodded. "Is that so hard to believe? You know everything about me."

_Not everything_. But it was good enough for her. At least he trusted her.

"I still don't understand how you haven't started running for the hills, yet," he said, shaking his head in awe. "I'm not good for you."

She bit her lip and squeezed his hand. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere, alright? So get used to it."

The corner of his mouth lifted into a sexy half-smile and the thought of him pushing her up against the wall of the building in the alley ran flashed in her mind, causing her to shudder. If he asked her, she would have gladly let him take her back there.

They stopped talking about the Astronomy Tower then and focused on what had been going on since they left Hogwarts. Anna tried to steer clear of any questions about Voldemort or his plans and she was grateful he didn't bring them up. He didn't ask her to disclose any of the Order's information either, which was equally gratifying. She knew she could trust him, but she just wasn't comfortable with doing things like that yet and she assumed her wasn't either.

Instead, she told him about her defensive training that she'd been receiving and that she'd started to research information on Healing so that she could start her training earlier than anticipated. It amazed her how well he listened to her, never taking his eyes off of her face as she talked and she found herself staring back at him, awestruck at how beautiful and…..perfect he was.

Okay, he was far from perfect, but in his own strange way, he was perfect for her. She knew that and she wanted to tell him how she felt so badly but she wasn't sure how he would react. Surely he had to know she felt more for him than just some schoolgirl crush. The fact that she'd risked so much by meeting him should have been proof enough. She just wished she could know how he felt and if any relationship between the two of them would be worth pursuing. She knew secrecy was essential and she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her feelings for him private for much longer, to him or to anybody else.

If only he would tell her how he felt, that would make it so much easier for her.

She glanced up at the clock and realized that she had to leave. She had promised Ginny that she wouldn't be any longer than an hour and she was pushing the time limit and she definitely didn't want to give Ginny any more reason to spill the beans to her Aunt and Uncle.

"I have to go," she told him sadly.

He nodded and sighed. "When can I see you again?"

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to look at him. "I honestly don't know, Draco. It's going to be hard, Harry's coming to the Burrow and the Order's going to have the whole place on lockdown for the rest of the summer. I'll be lucky if I'll get to go outside let alone off of the property."

He looked depressed at her words and she wanted so badly to make him feel better. She wished that what she was saying wasn't true. She wished that she could see him, more than anything she wanted that. If she had a choice, she'd see him every day, she'd sleep in his arms every night.

But it couldn't be like that.

She stood up and he stood with her but neither of them made a move after that. They just stared at each other, waiting for one of them to do something.

"Can I write?" he finally asked.

She knew it was risky but what else did they have? "Yes, I suppose you can. Just be really careful and time it so that I receive the letters late at night, to make sure that we won't get caught."

He was chewing on the inside of his cheek and she could tell that he wasn't pleased with the situation. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush up against him and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is completely insane."

She giggled. "You're just realizing that now?"

He smirked and rubbed his nose against hers and inhaled deeply, most likely trying to memorize her scent. She knew because she was doing the same. "I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to stay away from you for the rest of the summer," he said, brushing his lips gently over hers.

Her stomach fluttered and she blushed. "Draco….." she trailed off as his cool breath flowed across her mouth and her lips parted just a fraction. In the next second, he was kissing her, a long, passionate kiss that claimed her every being. She was only vaguely aware that they weren't the only ones in the tavern and couldn't suppress her moan when he bit down on her bottom lip.

When he finally let her breathe again, she felt like she might pass out. Holy Merlin, that was incredible. How could he make her feel so….fulfilled just by kissing her?

Because he possessed her. Every part of her.

"Until next time, Gilbert," he whispered in her ear before turning her towards the door and giving her a push but not before lightly slapping her ass before she could get out of his reach. Anna yelped and turned to give him a playful glare before she left the Hog's Head.

_God dammit, the things that boy did to her._

She found Ginny in Honeydukes and she was just finishing her own Butterbeer. Her cousin looked slightly annoyed but Anna knew it was only because she was impatient and didn't like to be kept waiting. They both headed out of the sweet shop and towards the edge of town where they would apparate back to the Burrow.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Ginny asked and her voice was laced with sarcasm.

Anna ignored her tone. "Yes, actually, it was lovely to be able to see him again."

"Oh yes, I could tell by the way that he pulled you down that alleyway that you were both very eager to see each other."

Anna jaw fell open and she looked over at her cousin. "H-how-"

"Oh honestly Anna, did you really think that I wasn't keeping an eye on you?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes. "As much as I don't agree with what you're doing, I wasn't going to let you go waltzing in there with an attempted murderer without protection."

Anna glared at her. "Draco would never hurt me."

The redhead just shrugged. "Well, you may believe that, but I certainly do not." Ginny sighed heavily. "You're weaving a really tangled web here, Anna. I truly hope that you know what you're doing."

"I do," Anna assured her with a curt nod. It wasn't a lie. She knew what she was doing and what she was getting herself into and she knew that she had to do it if she ever wanted something more with Draco.

And she did want it. More than anything.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Oh my God I am sooooooo terribly sorry for not updating sooner! Really I am! I hope you're all still with me! I just started a new job and my life has just been completely crazy these last few weeks and I've been so drained that I just haven't found the time. My updates will start coming during the weekends since that will be about the only time that I will find to write. I really hope you guys still want to read, I promise this whole three weeks to post thing with NEVER happen again. I feel sooo bad!

Anyways, I'm not too thrilled about this chapter but I wanted to get at least _something_ up to hold you guys over until the weekend. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You're all amazing!

Hope you enjoy this one and again, I'm sooooo sorry about the wait!

"_Avada Kadavra_!"

Draco flinched as he watched the green light shoot from the end of the Dark Lord's wand, finding its target within the next millisecond – Charity Burbage, his old Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts.

He'd never been particularly fond of the woman, having never been interested in her lessons much either, but he'd never thought he would be forced to just sit and watch her be murdered. He could barely stop his hands from shaking as he stared at her still form, lifelessly lying on the table in front of him. Her eyes were still open and if she had been alive, she would have been staring right at him. He knew he should look away but he couldn't. Her dead eyes held his gaze.

Fuck.

This was too much. He couldn't deal with this shit anymore. Watching people die wasn't something he wanted on his every day to-do list. How could anybody want to spend their days murdering for the fuck of it? He tried to hold it together, clenching his knuckles tightly against the fabric of his trousers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his mother trembling slightly and he resisted the urge to reach out and hold her hand.

This was so fucking wrong. Every part of it.

A faint hissing sound trickled through the room and Draco's eyes went immediately to the Dark Lord. Beside the monster, slithering up and underneath his palm, was his snake Nagini. The hair on the back of Draco's neck stood on edge as he looked at the creature, afraid to even move as to not attract the attention of the snake.

"Nagini," the Dark Lord whispered menacingly. The snake hissed in response. "Dinner."

Draco bit the inside of his cheek and forced himself to keep watching, even though he wanted nothing more than to look away. Nagini began slithering slowly down the long polished oak table, causing everyone at the table to lean back and away from her as she went. Draco couldn't blame them. He didn't want to touch that bloody thing either.

He stared at a crack in the table as he listened to Nagini enjoy the body of Charity Burbage. Bile rose in his throat but he forced himself to keep it down. It was a damn good thing his father couldn't read his mind because he would have been dead by now. The only reason he was still alive at this point was because he was able to protect his mind from anyone who might think to invade his thoughts. In a sick, twisted way, he had his Aunt Bellatrix to thank for that.

"I trust everything will be in order come Saturday," the Dark Lord said once Nagini had finished, leaving the mangled body atop the table. Draco kept his eyes trained on the Dark Lord.

"Yes, my Lord, everything will be in place," Severus promised with a firm nod. Draco watched the man carefully, watching how his eyes twitched ever so slightly every now and then, as if it were a nervous habit. To anybody not studying the dark man closely, they wouldn't even notice it. But Draco did and he wondered why Snape would be anxious.

"Potter will be moved and we will be ready. As of this moment, we are one step ahead of the Order," said Snape.

The Dark Lord was pleased and he nodded at Snape. "Thank you, Severus. Your devotion to us is very admirable."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Eye twitch.

"That will be all, my friends. We will meet here once again Saturday before the ambush," said the Dark Lord and with a loud pop, he was gone from the room and Draco immediately relaxed his body.

He waited for the others to start getting up before he did the same, rushing up to his bedroom as quickly as he possibly could. He didn't want to be around any of those people longer than he had to be. There really was only one person that he wanted to see but it was nearly impossible to accomplish that task.

He wanted to warn Anna, or at least make sure that she wasn't going to go on the raid to retrieve Potter. She wasn't very good on a broom and probably would be even worse if she had to defend herself on one. It was a good idea for her to stay clear of that but he really had no way of contacting her. He could write her a letter, but if it got intercepted by someone that wasn't Gilbert, he'd be in deep shit for giving away the Dark Lord's plans and that wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

The only thing that he could do was hope to God that she stayed put. There was a strong chance that people were going to die and Gilbert couldn't be in the middle of that.

Draco started making his way up to his bedroom, determined to get away from the chaos that had become his home since the Dark Lord had made the Manor the official Headquarters of the Death Eaters. All of them were now staying in the guest bedrooms in his house and they were literally everywhere. Draco hated it. He was the type of person who liked his privacy, especially in his own home and now it was like he couldn't get any, ever. Around every corner was a different Death Eater that seemed to stare at him with a longing to kill. He was sure he was on just about everyone of their shit lists because he had failed to kill Dumbledore. Too bad none of them had the balls to actually kill him.

He made his way up the staircase when the high shrill of his Aunt's voice echoed through the halls of the Manor.

"Dracooo!"

The boy rolled his eyes and reluctantly turned around to see Bellatrix standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Aunt Bella?" he tried to hide the ice in his voice.

The crazed woman was grinning at him wildly. "I just wanted to inform you that you are accompanying us on the raid to retrieve Potter."

Draco's stomach clenched tightly and he held back the bile that rose almost immediately in his throat.

"I am?"

"Yes, of course you are," she said and then laughed evilly. "You're one of us, it's time you started acting like it."

"I don't think so, Bella," his mother's voice said and he watched her walk into the room. "Draco will not be doing anything of the sort."

Bellatrix glared at her sister. "Cissy, I don't really see how this is any of your concern."

Narcissa held her ground. "Draco is my concern and he will not be going anywhere with you on that night. He is to stay here. His actions last month have made him a larger target than he has ever been and I will not have you putting his life in danger any more than it already is."

"But the Dark Lord-"

"Respects my wishes," Narcissa hissed, her eyes narrowing sharply at Bellatrix who was enraged. Draco was staring at his mother in awe, wondering just where she had found the courage to do all of this.

"Now," Narcissa continued. "If you'll excuse Draco, I believe he was heading up to his room to catch up on some much needed sleep, were you not, dear?"

"Yes, Mother," Draco answered automatically.

"And I need to be off to bed as well," she said and then started up the stairs, not sparing her fuming sister any sort of glance as she past. Draco waited for her and then offered his arm when she met him.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome, my darling," she said with a smile. "I have to admit, standing up to my sister felt very….fulfilling."

Draco chuckled. "As it should have, not many people can do that."

"Well, I'm sure it won't be the last time," she sighed and then stopped in front of the two double oak doors that led to his parent's bedroom. She turned and stood in front of Draco, lifting a hand and placing it on his cheek. "I wish that I had never put you in this position.

A pang of guilt stabbed through his heart as he heard the sadness in her voice. He took a deep breath. "Mother, it's not your fault."

She shook her head as tears began forming in her eyes and Draco's heart twisted even more. "No, it _is_ my fault. I let your father do this to you. I should have stopped it before it sent too far. I should have known that this would happen."

"Mother, please," he begged, taking her hands in both of his. "Don't do this, okay? Don't blame yourself. This is _his_ fault, not yours."

Tears were streaming down her soft cheeks now and Draco wanted to wipe them away but he kept his hands in hers, hoping that it was comforting her in some sort of way.

"Please don't cry, Mother."

She sniffed loudly and then quickly wiped away her tears, her whole demeanor changing in an instant.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly and then took a deep breath. Then she leaned up and placed a small kiss on Draco's cheek before turning to open one of the large doors. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight," he said robotically and she closed the door behind her, leaving him standing alone in the hallway. He only allowed himself to stand there for a few more seconds before he went hastily down the hall to his bedroom, locking himself inside, as he had been doing since the Death Eaters had invaded.

He went straight to his large four-poster bed and threw himself down onto it. Insomnia had once again become a large part of his life and he was always exhausted but he could never seem to get a good night's sleep. Most of the time he just lie awake, wishing that he could have Gilbert sleeping next to him, could stroke her soft hair as she nuzzled his neck with her nose, or wake up to the smell of her peppermint body scrub. At least it would help him get a little bit more sleep at night, he was sure of it.

Going the rest of the summer without seeing the brunette witch with the intriguing green eyes was definitely going to be a struggle for him. It had been less than a week since he'd seen her and he was already going crazy with the need for her. The feelings that he had were insane and so confusing but they always seemed to lead to the same four-letter word that he'd never associated with before in his life.

Love wasn't something he knew very well. Growing up, his father had shown him his love by buying him whatever he wanted and while that was great for a while, now that Draco was grown up he knew it was all for show. His father didn't love him, not really. Not in the die-hard, kill-for-you kind of way, at least. The only person who had ever shown him an ounce of that kind of love had been his mother and even she was discreet about it, never wanting to upset his father in any way.

Then Anna came barging into his life and fucked everything up. Now he was thinking of that four-letter word and wondering if it could have been possible for him to actually feel it for the girl that he shouldn't. It would have made sense if he didn't think that it was completely impossible for him to love somebody else. He didn't deserve to love anyone and he didn't deserve anyone to love him back.

But Gilbert was…..she had become everything to him. The reason that he kept breathing, kept facing every torturous day. All he had to do was think of her big green eyes and it would make it all worth it.

Was that love?

He couldn't be sure.

"Where are they, they should be back by now," Ginny hissed as she paced back and forth in the living room of the Burrow. Anna sat on the couch facing the window, trying to ignore her cousin's nervous habits and focus on something else, anything else than what was happening at this very instant.

The Order was moving Harry to the Burrow today. Anna's plan to use Polyjuice Potion had been elected the best option and right now there were seven Harry Potter's out there on their way to the Weasley house. Every pair was to take a separate route back to the Burrow in order to remain inconspicuous. It should have been simple, no surprises but the fact that it had been almost two hours since they'd all left was starting to make Anna feel like something had gone horribly wrong.

Aunt Molly sat at the dining room table staring out the back window, chewing on her nails and trying to do anything to keep herself occupied. Anna knew she was freaking out, Uncle Arthur, Ron, Fred, George and Bill were all out there and she knew that it wasn't a good sign that they weren't back yet.

Anna was worried too. Everyone that was out there meant something to her, was a part of her life in some way and she didn't want to lose them. Well, all of them except for that Mundungus Fletcher, whoever he was. She didn't really like him much, but he was here to help apparently.

She had just sat back down on the couch with a steaming cup of tea when they heard the distinct boom, indicating that someone had entered the wards. All three heads shot up and looked at each other and Ginny was the first one to rush to the door. Anna followed her Aunt quickly.

"Wait," Aunt Molly said, putting her arm in front of the door to block their paths. "We have to see who it is first."

The thought of who it was hadn't even crossed Anna's mind, she'd just assumed it was someone on their side. But there was also a chance that it wasn't and that made her even more nervous. The three women were strong duelers but there were only three of them, if there were too many others, they could be overtaken easily. Her hand immediately went to her wand which resided in her back pocket, readying herself for anything.

It was only when they saw Hagrid's huge form towering over the tall wheat field that they rushed out. Beside the giant was Harry – thank Merlin.

"Harry, Hagrid," Aunt Molly greeted them nervously. The younger witches followed her skeptically. "What happened? Where are the others?" she asked

Harry's eyes widened. "Is no one else back?"

"They were on us right from the start, Molly. We didn't stand a chance," Hagrid bellowed and Anna gasped and looked at Ginny. Oh no, they were ambushed. How? Where was everyone else? Were they okay?

Anna clenched her hands together in front of her, her nails digging into her skin in order to calm her nerves. Ginny couldn't stand it any longer and went to Harry, wrapping her arms around him tightly and he did the same. The action made Anna think about how much she wished she could see Draco and hold him that same way.

"Well, thank goodness you two are alright," Molly said with nervous relief.

Anna went to Harry and Ginny. "Ron and Tonks should have been back by now," she whispered to them and they both turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Uncle Arthur and Fred as well."

As if on cue, there was a flash of blue light from nearby in the field and they all looked to see who it was.

"Here!" they heard Remus yell and he came through the corner with a Harry, although they weren't sure who it really was, draped over his shoulders, practically dragging them. The fake Harry had a gash running down the left side of his head and it was bleeding profusely. "Quick! Into the house," Remus ordered and Harry immediately went to help Remus get whoever it was into the house.

Anna sprinted inside and began gathering up different herbs that she would need to use in order to heal whoever it was. She knew that this was why she had stayed behind, so that she would be able to provide medical attention if needed. She never thought that she would actually have to do it.

By the time Harry and Remus brought the injured person into the living room, he had changed back into his true form and she gasped when she saw that it was George. Aunt Molly immediately went to him and Anna did the same, having already mixed up a potion to heal what she could.

She knelt beside the couch as George lay there and she saw that he was fading. She was instantly glad that she had been preparing different types of healing droughts and potions in the last couple of days. She quickly grabbed one of the potions that would help his pain and forced it down George's throat.

"Ginny, I need a wet cloth," she ordered and she knew her cousin would listen. In the background, she heard the sounds of scuffling feet and grunting.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked from the kitchen and Anna risked a glance back to see that Remus had Harry pinned up against the wall and his wand was aimed right at his face. There was anger in his eyes but it was mixed with complete and utter terror.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, completely out of breath.

"Are you mad?" Harry asked.

"WHAT CREATURE?" Remus yelled and it made Anna flinch. What the hell was that man doing?

"A grindylow," Harry answered, his eyes wide with fear.

Remus let out a long breath and then dropped his wand. "We've been betrayed," he explained and his explanation was interrupted by the sound of George coughing and Anna immediately turned her attention back to him. "Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren't an imposter."

"Ginny, I need that cloth," Anna said and a second later, her cousin was there. "I need you to dab away the blood around the wound, for me so that I can see it," she told her. "Make sure you do it gentle, we don't want to cause him any more pain."

Ginny nodded and began dabbing away at the blood while Anna found the potion that would clean out the wound. The blood had cleared away some, enough for Anna to see that George had a deep wound on the side of his head just behind his ear, part of which had been severed off.

Aunt Molly began murmuring a healing spell while Anna took the cloth from Ginny to start cleaning the wound herself. Her cousin got up and went right to Harry, as she had expected her to.

"The spell isn't working," Aunt Molly said, her voice quivering in fear.

Anna's brow furrowed. "What, no that can't be possible, it's not a deadly wound," she said and then nudged her Aunt. "Here, let me try," she said and she was surprised to see that it also didn't work when she recited the spell either.

She was speechless. A Healing Spell was one of the easiest in the book and she had mastered it long ago, so why wasn't it working now?

Something was nagging her in the back of her mind and she remembered when Draco had been hit with the _Sectumspempra_ curse by Harry. He had told her that Snape had told him that the curse was a rare type. That any body part that had been severed by the curse was unfixable and couldn't even be grown back with _Skelegrow._ The only way to treat a wound like that would have been to stop the bleeding and bandage it – the Muggle way.

Anna knew she was the only one who could manage something like that so she got straight to work.

"Aunt Molly, I need you to hold this cloth against the wound, alright? Hold it there tightly, we have to get the bleeding stopped," she said and her Aunt obeyed.

Anna ran upstairs to her bedroom and got out her sewing kit. It wasn't the ideal way but she really had no other choice at this point. She quickly held the needled into the flame of a candle to sterilize it and then rushed back downstairs.

When she entered the room again, it had filled up with everyone and Anna couldn't hide her relief to see them all okay. But she didn't have time for that, George needed her and she pushed her way through the crowd to do what she needed to do.

Stitching up the wound was the easy part, thankfully and once it was all sewn up, the bleeding stopped as well. She quickly wrapped his bleeding ear in gauze and then bandaged it tightly, then secured the rest of his head with an even bigger bandage, wrapping the bloody thing around three times before tying it together. He would be fine and she gave him another dose of the pain potion that she had made just to make him more comfortable.

Fred came to kneel in front of the couch next to her, his face twisted in pain. Anna's heart twisted in sympathy for her cousin. It must have been torture to see his twin lying there on the couch like that, nearly having died.

"How are you feeling, Georgie?" Fred asked, his voice cracking slightly and Anna reached up and patter him on the shoulder.

George took a deep breath and didn't open his eyes. "Saint-like," he said quietly.

"Come again?" Fred asked, confused and Anna tried to hide her smirk.

"Saint-like," George confirmed. "I'm holy. I'm holy Fred," he joked with a smile and then reached up to point to his now bandaged wound. "Get it?"

Anna looked down at the floor to hide her giggle.

Fred shook his head in awe and smiled at his twin. "Of all the things you could have said, you go for _I'm holy_, that's pathetic," he said with a shake of his head.

"Reckon I'm still better lookin' than you," George told him and the two boys shared a chuckle, lightening the dark, intense mood just a bit.

It was then that Bill came forward, his face scrunched up in remorse. "Mad-Eye's dead."

Silence fell around the room as the news sank in. Everyone seemed to look down and away from each other.

"Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and disapparated."

Remus sat down and put his face in his hands. Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and started to cry. Anna felt a pang of hurt in her chest. She was always fond of Moody since she had him as a Professor in her third year as he always seemed to make things more interesting. Now she would never see him again.

It hit her then like a bullet to the head. This wasn't a joke anymore. This was real, people were going to die. People she loved and cared for. They were hardly safe any longer, the war had begun.

Anna didn't stay downstairs for much longer after that and instead went to her bedroom. She didn't want to be around people when she felt like such utter crap. She should have been out there with them, maybe she could have helped Mad-Eye. She knew she didn't like that Fletcher guy and with good reason. If it weren't for him, Mad-Eye might still be alive.

She fingered the piece of parchment that contained Draco's last letter to her and longed for him, as she usually did. She found herself thinking of him more often than not lately and it was hard not to talk about him in front of the others. Remembering that she couldn't talk about Draco with any of her friends or family was hard work and she had almost slipped up a couple of times.

She wanted to write to him, she really did, but she was scared. If any of their letters were to be intercepted, they'd both be in so much trouble. Draco would probably be killed and she most likely would be too if they knew it was her he was writing to. She couldn't risk that. She couldn't risk Draco being hurt. If not contacting him meant securing his safety then she'd gladly surrender her sanity to ensure no harm came to him.

None of it made much sense to her anymore but it was really the only thing she had left to hold on to. She needed Draco more than she needed anything else.

The door opened then and Ginny walked in, a sullen look on her face as she plopped down on her own bed just a few feet away from Anna's.

"Is everything okay down there?" Anna asked.

Ginny shrugged. "As good as it can be, I suppose," she sighed and then looked up at her. "Thanks for what you did for George."

"Of course."

"How did you know that the wound couldn't be healed with magic?"

Anna bit her lip and looked down at her hands, debating on whether or not to answer. "Draco, from when Harry hit him with the _Sectumsempra_ curse. I'm assuming it was the same curse that hit George tonight."

Her cousin nodded, looking unpleased but interested all the same. "Well, for once I'm glad that you are so close to Malfoy. You saved my brother's life."

"I would have done it for any of them."

"I know, but still. Thank you, Anna," Ginny said sincerely and then her face fell into one of guilt and regret. "I haven't been the nicest to you lately and….and I'm really sorry."

"Gin, it's okay," Anna assured her with a smile. "Really, it's fine. I would probably react the same way if you were in my position."

Ginny smiled back at her. "Don't think this changes anything though. I still can't stand the ferret."

Anna laughed. "I wouldn't expect it any other way."

The two girls shared a comfortable laugh, one that hadn't come around since Anna had first told Ginny about her relationship with Draco and Anna was instantly cheered up by the interaction with her cousin. She hated that they were fighting and was happy that Ginny had finally gotten over her stubbornness and realized that she needed Anna in her life as much as Anna needed Ginny.

"Sooo," Ginny said suggestively with a playful grin. "Is he really the sex God that all of the other girls say he is?"

Anna's jaw dropped and she grabbed the closest thing next to her – her pillow – and threw it at the redhead, who just barely dodged it because she was howling with laughter.

"You're disgusting, Ginevra!"

Ginny was still laughing. "What? I was just asking! Lavender told me that Parvati told her that Daphne Greengrass said he has hips like a jackhammer!"

Anna's face flushed with embarrassment and she managed to throw another pillow at her cousin's face before they started an actually pillow fight with each other and the only thing that Anna could picture in her mind was Draco's naked body standing in front of her and the sound of a jackhammer.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay guys here's the next chapter! Sorry about not updating over the weekend. I had it done but I just got to where I had internet to post it tonight so I hope you guys weren't too angry with me. I promise I will get better about updating on the weekends!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! As always, you guys are so awesome and are great motivators. Let's keep those reviews coming!

* * *

_Gilbert,_

_I know I told you I would write, but it's been difficult. The Dark Lord is watching my every move, along with Bellatrix. They fear I might betray them. If only they knew that my mind if plagued with thoughts of you every single day._

_Don't write back to me. It's too risky. _

_I miss you._

_DM_

A few weeks had passed since the night Harry had been moved to the Burrow and things in the Wizarding World hadn't gotten much better. At least we knew Harry was safe, though he was having weird dreams and visions of the Dark Lord and he was claiming that they were so vivid it was almost as if he were standing in the same room. He wanted to go looking for Horcruxes, had even tried to leave but was stopped by the realization that there was no way he could do it alone. There were five that they knew about and they didn't even know where to start looking for them. Hermione had convinced him to wait until after the wedding to sort things out.

Even though it was against some of the Order's better judgment, Bill and Fleur's wedding was still on. Fleur's French family had arrived about a week ago and they were taking up a good amount of space in the Burrow and being extremely annoying. Ginny was getting harder and harder to calm down by the day.

Aunt Molly was insisting that the event not be cancelled. She wanted to have something to look forward to, something that was normal and could take them away from the craziness of the world that they were living in for a day or so. Anna couldn't blame her, she wanted the normalcy just as much as everyone else and maybe the wedding would allow her to take her mind off of the blonde boy who occupied her every thought.

She'd received his last letter a few days after Harry arrived and hadn't heard anything since. He was being watched closely and it made her worry. What if he was being tortured? He hadn't said anything about it when she'd seen him in Hogsmeade but that had seemed like eons ago. Who knew what had happened since then? Anna would make herself sick at night thinking about what might be happening to Draco at the hands of his insane Aunt or the Dark Lord.

But she was forced to put on a pretty face for the day, knowing her Aunt Molly would hex her if she showed an ounce of sadness in her facial expressions. So she pulled on the dark blue dress that her Aunt had chosen for her to wear and pulled her hair back in a ponytail away from her face and then headed down to help set up.

Everyone was already dressed. The first floor of the Burrow was cleaned to tidily it looked unreal and on the far wall was a large knitted sign that read _Bill and Fleur_ in pretty cursive. Anna couldn't help but smile at seeing the Burrow looking so nice, she was sure it made her Aunt happy and when Aunt Molly was happy then you could be sure everyone else around her was happy as well.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated on the couch in the living room, talking to Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic. She could hear their hushed voices and she didn't want to impose or look like she was eavesdropping so she left quickly, heading out the front door.

Outside, Uncle Arthur, Remus, the twins, Bill and Hagrid were helping set up the large tent that the wedding and reception would be taking place under. Aunt Molly was running around frantically with Fleur's mother in tow, trying to make sure that everything was in place. The wedding would start in just a few hours. Fleur was nowhere to be found, probably upstairs getting ready with her sister and bridesmaids.

Anna found Ginny near the handmade alter. She was busy twining red and white flowers around the wood although Anna could see she wasn't doing it because she wanted to. Her face was scrunched up, her brows tucked together in a look that would have made someone who didn't know her running for the hills.

Smirking, Anna sat down on the ground next to her. "Want some company?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why mom chose _me_ to do this. She knows I'm no good at decorating. Not to mention the fact the Phlegm is the last person I want to be helping out right now."

Anna laughed at the nickname. "You better get used to her being around. She's going to be your new sister."

"Don't remind me," she hissed, tying up another red flower. She glanced up at the house and Anna knew that she was immediately thinking the same thing Ginny was.

"What do you think the Minister wants?"

Ginny shrugged, tying up one last flower and then calling it quits. "I'm not sure. What were they doing inside?"

"They were just talking."

Ginny sighed and hugged her arms but didn't say anything and Anna could feel how tense her cousin was right next to her. Anna felt it too. Something just wasn't right about the wedding.

"I've got a bad feeling."

"About what?"

"I don't know. I just…..something feels weird about tonight."

Ginny nodded. "It's hard to look past everything that's going on and focus on something good."

Anna could only agree. It was true. As much as she wanted to enjoy herself today, the fact that all around her innocent people were dying was too prominent in her mind to really focus on her cousin's wedding.

Once everything was set up to Aunt Molly's liking, the guests started arriving. Most of them were people that Anna didn't know and a bunch of French people with their noses in the air.

The ceremony was lovely. Fleur's white dress was big and beautiful, accented in a glimmering black design on the skirt. Bill wore a maroon-like tuxedo, along with the rest of the Weasley boys to match. The two were clearly madly in love and their vows to each other couldn't have been more perfect for them. The way that he looked at her made her envy Fleur with everything she had. It made her think of her parents and the love that they shared. She wanted that kind of love more than anything.

In a way, they kind of reminded Anna of herself and Draco. Even though Bill now had his wolfish tendencies thanks to Greyback and the large ugly scar on his cheek, Fleur still loved him regardless of his flaws. Draco had his scars, they might not have been visible like Bill's but she knew that he was broken. Despite everything he'd done and everything Draco is or was, Anna still loved him with everything she had.

It was the first time she'd actually admitted it to herself and she knew it was true now. She'd loved him all along. If only she could tell him.

The wedding reception was filled with dancing and laughter, the way most Weasley events went. The music was lively and fun and Anna couldn't help but get out on the dance floor with Ginny, Hermione and Luna. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. The bride and groom shared their first dance which made Aunt Molly and Fleur's mother cry. The twins attempted to give a speech to their older brother but ended up setting off one of their products from the Joke Shop instead, eliciting quite a bit of laughter from the guests and a lot of anger from Aunt Molly.

For a moment, everything seemed normal again. No one seemed to worry about the war that was coming or the snake who was threatening their lives. Instead, they were able to focus on something good, something that brought them hope.

Anna snickered to herself. If Draco heard her talking about hope again he'd probably laugh at her, like he always did. He didn't share her hope in all things, he discouraged it.

"I'm thirsty," Ginny told her, grabbing her forearm. "Let's go get some more pumpkin juice."

Anna nodded and followed her cousin over to the beverage table. They each poured themselves a glass of juice and stood sipping on it, watching the party going on around them.

"I haven't seen mom look this happy in….forever," Ginny said and Anna followed her line of sight to her Aunt, who was absolutely glowing. She was standing with Uncle Arthur talking with Luna's father and Kingsley and she had the biggest smile on her face. It made Anna smile with her.

"None of us have been this happy in forever," Anna told her, looking down into her glass of juice and sighing.

She could feel Ginny looking at her intently and Anna didn't want to look up and meet her gaze.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Anna just nodded, trying to hold back the tears that had suddenly formed in her eyes after thinking about Draco. She took a deep breath and forced herself to hold it together.

Beside her, Ginny shifted and then took her hand. Anna looked up at her and saw that the redhead was smiling at her.

"For what it's worth, I'm sure he misses you too."

Anna offered her a small smile and clutched her hand tighter. At least Ginny was there to comfort her.

It was then that Anna could sense something was wrong. The wind changed and the night seemed to get even darker. In the distance there was a faint whistling. The music slowed as everyone started to notice the same thing and the whistling grew louder and louder.

Anna automatically gripped Ginny's hand tighter and her cousin did the same. She quickly scanned the tent for her loved ones, finding all of the red heads, plus Harry, Hermione and Luna, the people she needed to worry about in that moment.

The whistling was a roar now and only got louder until a large ball of blue magic flew through the top of the tent, hovering in midair. Guests screamed and gasped as the glowing light floated there, drawing the attention of every person in attendance. Anna could feel the loss of circulation in her fingers.

"The Ministry has fallen," a deep voice came from the blue light, along with images of Dumbledore and the Minister. Faint screams could be heard in the background. "The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming."

Anna's eyes widened and she looked at Ginny who had the same look of worry on her face. Around her, people started to panic and the only thing that Anna could think to do was find her family. She couldn't lose any of them, she had to protect them.

Ginny must have had the same thought because they both took off through the tent at the same time, rushing to where Arthur stood in the tent.

"Oh girls, thank God!" he said, hugging them both in his arms. Aunt Molly was right next to him and Anna immediately reached out to take her hand.

That's when the clouds of black smoke appeared and Anna knew exactly who it was. Her stomach twisted in fear and she was aware that she still hadn't let go of Ginny's hand. Death Eaters began appearing out of the clouds of smoke and the streaks of green and blue started firing.

"Girls, get out of here!" Uncle Arthur yelled, shoving them aside and out of the way. Ginny and Anna quickly drew their wands, anticipating anything. Fire started burning up the curtains on the tent and people were frantically running around trying to escape.

"Ginny, let's go!" Anna hissed to her cousin. She saw Fred and George near the other side of the tent, both in duel with another Death Eater. She needed to get to them, to help keep them safe.

The two girls started making their way through the tent, Anna keeping a tight hold on Ginny's hand. They had barely made it halfway through when a cloud of black smoke flew in front of them and out of it appeared Fenrir Greyback.

Anna's heart dropped in her chest and she stopped dead in her tracks, causing Ginny to run into her from behind. Greyback had a vicious grin on his face and he licked his lips as he stared at Anna.

Ginny immediately raised her wand at him and he did the same, keeping the same grin on his face.

"Seems we keep meetin' this way, girls. I think it's a sign," Greyback said, his voice low and raspy, sending shivers down Anna's spine.

Anna mimicked her cousin's actions and soon enough they were locked in a duel against Greyback, shooting hexes and blocking curses, trying to keep their footing. She was glad that Ginny was a skilled dueler and that she's been practicing all summer, otherwise, she wasn't sure how well she would be holding up against the werewolf.

"Ginny!" she heard from behind her and she knew it was Harry but neither of the girls took their eyes away from the fight. She had to make sure she protected herself and Ginny. They couldn't give up this fight.

Greyback didn't seem to be having any trouble holding them off but Anna felt exhausted. The dark curses he was throwing at them were really hard to fend off and she was getting tired, as was Ginny. Greyback was tough and maybe they had gotten in over their heads trying to challenge him.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, Greyback casted a quick curse directly at Anna and she narrowly escaped it path, falling to the ground. Though the curse grazed her arm and she cried out in pain as the wound seemed to burn into her skin.

"Anna!" Ginny cried and cast a curse towards Greyback, which he blocked easily and it ricocheted back towards Ginny, forcing her to leap out of the way, tumbling to the ground.

"Ginny!" she cried back as her cousin was lost from her view. All she could see know was Fenrir Greyback who was standing over her with a triumphant smile plastered on his hairy wolf-like face. He was laughing under his breath.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," he told her menacingly, pointing his wand right in between her eyes.

Anna swallowed gripped her wand tightly in her hand, aiming it up at him, hoping that he wouldn't see how bad she was shaking.

"I'm not sure that I'll take you back to the Manor," he went on, licking his pointed teeth. "I think I'll keep you for myself."

"Like hell," she heard someone say and then before she could process her next thought, the person yelled out, "Reducto!" and the spell hit Greyback and sent him flying backwards, out of the tent.

Anna looked up to see Fred and George standing a few feet away from her, George had his wand raised while Fred was deflecting a spell shot at him. George quickly grabbed her arm and hauled her up to her feet.

"You alright, Anna?" he asked.

Anna nodded. "Thank you."

He smirked. "You saved my life, figured I could return the favor."

Anna smiled back and then looked around. "Where's Ginny?"

The twins looked around as well and they spotted her battling another Death Eater – typical Ginny. They rushed to her aid and had the Death Eater unconscious within minutes. They then made their way to Arthur who was dueling a Death Eater with Remus.

"Get the girls out of here, boys!" Arthur yelled.

"Where do we go?" the twins both shouted.

"The safe house! We'll be there shortly!"

The twins nodded.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Ginny yelled as the twins started tugging them away.

"They left with Hermione!" was all Remus answered before the twins apparated them away.

* * *

Draco was seated once again at the long table that was filled with Death Eaters. He'd grown used to these meetings and ultimately become bored with them. It was always the same shit that the Dark Lord seemed to be spouting every time and Draco couldn't even find the will to care any longer.

Today however, it was different. The atmosphere was tense. Things had changed, the Ministry had been taken over by the Death Eaters, it was now under Voldemort's control. Laws were being broken and changed, people were dying. It was all so overwhelming and Draco could barely handle it any longer.

He'd heard about the raid on the Burrow, the one that had happened the night of the one Weasley's wedding, where Potter, Granger and Weasley had disappeared from. He knew that Gilbert had been there and that she was still alive, although Greyback had bragged that he had once again almost captured her. Draco resisted the urge to Crucio him.

At least she was alive. That's all that kept him from going completely crazy. There was only two more weeks before school started again and he was being forced to go back and he was sure that she would go too.

The doors opened roughly and Draco's head snapped up to watch Snape walk into the room, his usual smug gait tainted by the rush of aggravation. He slammed a book down on the table in front of him, ultimately silencing the crowd of Death Eaters that surrounded him.

"The Dark Lord apologizes for he will not be in attendance tonight but he has asked me to step in his place for the debriefing," Snape drawled and then flipped to a certain page in the book. "As you all may know Harry Potter has disappeared along with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Potter's whereabouts are unknown and we are unable to trace any of them."

"Now that we have completely overtaken the Ministry, new order has been introduced. As part of the new laws, we will begin weeding out the Muggle-borns from our world. Half-bloods will be required to provide proof of their Magical heritage, or they too, shall be contained. Certain families will be monitored closely so we can assure that the new order will run smoothly."

All of the Death Eaters were listening closely and Draco could see that they were all pleased to hear what Snape had to say.

"Seeing as how the Weasley's are known to have had direct contact with Potter, they will be monitored the closest," Snape explained and then glared directly at Draco's father. "Lucius, you have been put in charge of overseeing the Weasley's."

Lucius's face dropped and his brow furrowed. "But-"

Snape held his hand up, ending the man's statement. "There will be no argument. It is what the Dark Lord wishes and so it will be. Draco will accompany you."

Draco's head snapped up to look at the man with what could only be astonishment on his face. Was the Dark Lord really trusting him to complete another mission? He thought he had defeated any chance of redemption in the Astronomy Tower.

"Really?" Draco asked Snape, causing everyone in the room to look directly at him.

Snape sneered at him. "Is that a problem, Draco?"

The blonde quickly shook his head. "No, sir, not at all."

He knew it was a bad idea but the only thought that was going through his mind would be that he would be able to see Anna. He would be forced to go with his father to monitor the Weasley's and she would be there. The thought made him giddy and he wanted to leave right then.

Draco sat through the rest of the meeting and barely heard a thing that Snape said. The only thing that was on his mind was seeing Anna. He didn't care that his father was going and he didn't care that it was because of surveillance reasons. All that mattered was that he would get to see her. It had been too long and waiting until school started just wasn't something that he wanted to do.

"Draco," Narcissa said after the meeting was over and the Death Eaters were leaving the drawing room. She placed a comforting hand on his forearm. "Are you sure you're going to be able to go through with this?"

His brow furrowed. "What are you talking about, Mother?"

The woman licked her lips. "I know that you go to school with those Weasley children," she explained, worry evident in her eyes. "Do you want them to associate you with these type of people?"

"They already do, Mother. The damage has been long done," he assured her.

"I just want you to know that you don't have to accompany your father," she told him, offering him a warm smile. "I'm sure he can find a more suitable person to go with him."

Fuck that. There was no way Draco was going to let anybody else go with Lucius to the Burrow. With his luck, Greyback would volunteer and then Gilbert's life would be in even more danger than it already was.

"No, Mother," he told her firmly. "I want to do this. I _have_ to do this."

She looked sad but didn't argue with him. She knew better because in the end, he would win, as he usually did. If there was one thing that always went right for Draco, it was getting his way.

He'd never been to the Burrow before and when he and his father arrived a few days later, he could only stare at it in wonder. How in the bloody hell did all of those red heads fit inside of that thing? It looked like it was barely holding up, as if it were going to collapse at any second. He couldn't imagine living there, it looked dirty and unsafe, of course it would appeal to the Weasley's.

He was so excited her could barely contain it as they headed across the large open field leading to the Weasley's front door. Draco could feel how tense his father was and he tried not to let it affect him. He was here to see Anna, nothing more. He would let his father handle all the other shit.

The front door opened before they even reached it and Arthur Weasley stepped out. He was angry, Draco could tell but he looked tired and worn-out. His fiery red hair was mused and looked unbrushed and he had large dark circles under his eyes that seemed to match Draco's. The man looked almost sickly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Arthur growled, his eyes flickering from father to son.

"Come now, Arthur, is that any way to greet a guest?" Lucius asked smugly and Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You're no guest in my home," said Arthur, his eyes hard and unchanging.

Lucius grunted in amusement. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you let me in. Or I'll have to summon someone else to do the job for me."

His tone was suggested and Draco noticed his arm twitch. Weasley was quick to catch on as his eyes flickered to his arm and the defiance in his eyes dimmed just a bit.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"New protocol," Lucius explained, taking a step forward and pushing himself into the house. Draco followed suit, anxious to find Gilbert. She wasn't downstairs, he could only find Molly Weasley who was coming to stand next to her husband with a dirty dishrag in her hands. "Your family is known to have had direct contact with Harry Potter and because of that, you will be watched closely from here on out."

"That's ridiculous," said Molly, looking up at Arthur and then back at Lucius. "We haven't spoken to Harry in days."

"But your youngest son is with him, is he not?" Lucius asked, walking over to the fireplace and picking up a porcelain bowl and examining it. "That means that the whole Weasley family could potentially have contact with Potter."

Arthur and Molly were speechless and stood with their mouths open in shock. Draco almost felt bad for them. He looked around the small, low ceilinged house and could only think about how much it felt like an actual _home_. The Manor had never seemed like a home to him. Sure, it was his house, he lived in it, slept in it, ate in it, but it had never been home to him. This, the Burrow, it was a _home_.

"So, if we could get on with this," Lucius said, walking around the living room. "I'd like to get out of here before I catch some sort of disease."

"What do we have to do?" Arthur asked in a defeated voice.

"I need everyone who occupies this household in this room immediately."

Molly shouted up the stairs to everyone who was home and told them to come down to the first floor. Draco's heart sped up as he heard light footsteps from the floor just above them. He knew it was her and he watched the sound with his eyes as they began descending the stairs. Had he really become so in-tune with her body that he could tell when she was walking around in a different room?

Ginny came down first and the glare that she gave him as she entered the room was enough to set him on edge. Damn, if looks could kill he'd be a goner then for sure. The twins followed after Ginny, the same unpleasant looks on their faces.

When Gilbert finally descended the stairs, Draco had to resist the urge to pull her into his arms. When she rounded the corner and looked up, her eyes went directly to him and he saw the shocked look on her face. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and she froze in place. Draco wanted to chuckle. It wasn't often that he could make her completely speechless.

She was wearing black pants and a blue shirt that accented her curves and her soft hair was pulled back from her face and all he wanted to do was free it from the band and let it fall down around her shoulders and back. All the while, her eyes never left him and he held her gaze, losing himself in her beautiful irises. God, she was perfect. Completely and utterly perfect in every way possible. How had it taken him so long to see?

"Anna," Molly scolded. "What is wrong?"

Gilbert's eyes finally flickered away from him to her Aunt and she seemed to come out of her trance.

"What's going on here?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"The dawning of a new era," Lucius answered her with a smirk. "And you get to be the first one to participate in it, little girl."

Draco's jaw locked at his father's use of the pet name and he kept his gaze trained on Gilbert as she went to stand next to Ginny. He wasn't sure what his father actually had to do when on these visits and quite frankly he couldn't give a damn. He only came along because he knew he'd see her and that was all that mattered to him.

But how in the hell would he ever get to be alone with her? He knew the Weaslette would never leave her side now. He had to think of something.

His chance came when Lucius ordered Molly and Arthur to take him upstairs to check rooms. The twins had gone with their parents and Ginny and Anna were the only ones left in the room with Draco.

"I should like some tea," he said, making his voice almost a growl to keep up the façade in front of Ginny.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Oh save it, I know you two want to be alone," she hissed. "Go on in the kitchen, I'll keep watch for the others."

His brow furrowed in confusion but before he could utter another world, Gilbert had grabbed his hand and was dragging him into the kitchen. He barely gained his footing before she crushed her lips to his own and he was lost in a sea of bliss.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she asked in a hushed tone after they finally ended their kiss.

He backed away but kept a grip on her waist, not wanting to let go of her just yet. "Your family's being kept under surveillance by the Dark Lord and my father's been put in charge of carrying out the visits. I'm being forced to accompany him."

She couldn't help but smile and she leaned in to kiss him again. "I'm so glad you're here. Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

She bit her lip. "I was worried they were hurting you."

"Who?"

"Your Aunt Bellatrix," she answered timidly. "_Him_."

The fact that she was worried about him, concerned for his well-being, really hit him hard right in the chest and that weird feeling washed over him again. It was always so prominent whenever she was around and he couldn't resist pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. Everything felt so right when she was there. He wanted to keep her near him always.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Are you alright? I know about the ambush when Potter was moved and the raid on the wedding the other night."

She leaned back, letting her arms fall away from him but he kept hold of her wrist. "I didn't go to retrieve Harry, I stayed back just in case someone needed help. George was hit by a _Sectumsempra_ curse and I had to heal him."

"_You_ healed him?"

She nodded.

"Suppose that studying's been doing you some good, eh?"

"It's doing a lot of good," she told him and then sighed heavily. "As are the defensive training lessons. I'm getting quite good."

He scoffed. "I'd like to see that."

"You probably will," she said, her voice filled with sadness. "Now that everything's different, war is practically unavoidable."

Draco could really only agree with her because she was right. He didn't see any other outcome of all of this shit. It was all going to end in a bloody war and he was part of the dark side.

"Will you be returning to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"I'm being forced to go back," he told her, rubbing circles on the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "Are you?"

"Yeah, Ginny and I are. Harry, Ron and Hermione are-"

"_Don't_," he cut her off quickly. "If you know where they are I don't want to know, alright? Do _not_ tell me."

She swallowed and nodded. "I don't know where they are. None of us do."

"That's good," he told her and then cupped her cheek with his hand. "It's better that way."

She stared up into his eyes with a look that he'd come to know all too well and he wished that they weren't in the kitchen of her house, surrounded by her family and his father. He wanted to be far away with her, somewhere they didn't have to worry about blood status and who they were. Somewhere it could be as easy as breathing.

Anna took a deep breath and moved in a step closer to him. "Draco," she breathed and kept her green eyes locked on his. "I've been wanting to tell you-"

"Get out here now!" Ginny hissed from around the corner and they both jumped. He looked back at Anna and saw that her eyes were wide with fear again.

"Tell me another time," he said and then cupped her face in his hands so that he could kiss her one last time, leaving them both breathless. When he pulled back and looked at her, he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey," he said, leaning in to press his lips to her forehead. "I'll see you at school, alright?" he wiped away at the tears falling down her cheeks with his thumb.

"I wish we didn't have to be like this," she whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

He sighed and swallowed hard. "Me too, Gilbert."

He gave her one last kiss and then immediately changed back to his old self. The Draco Malfoy that hated Half-Bloods and blood traitors. The one that had the reputation of being a man-whore and was Harry Potter's worst enemy.

The Draco Malfoy that wasn't completely in love with Anna Gilbert.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you're all still with me!

Let me just say, wow! Over 20,000 views on this story. That's so awesome! And the reviews and followers and favorites - I never thought I'd get this much support on a story. All of you following/favoriting/reviewing are seriously the best! I love you all! Please keep the reviews coming! So close to 100!

Enjoy! And I'm going to try to post twice this weekend to make up for lost time! Bear with me!

* * *

Lucius didn't return in the last three weeks that Anna was still home for the summer holiday and she had caught herself selfishly wishing that he had just so that she could see Draco. She knew it was wrong of her to think like that but she couldn't help it. She missed Draco with everything she had. Even though she knew she'd see him when they went back to school, it still felt like it was taking too long.

The rest of the Malfoy's visit had gone smoothly and Anna was glad that her Aunt and Uncle had decided to cooperate with Lucius. She knew that it would be better for the family if they did. It wasn't like they were lying when they said they didn't know where Harry was. None of them knew where they were and to be honest, Anna didn't want to know. She knew they were safe and that's all that mattered.

In order for her to return to Hogwarts, Anna had to provide Lucius with proof of her Magical heritage. It wasn't that hard, considering all she had to do was prove that Arthur and Molly were her aunt and uncle and that her mother was a witch. Her birth certificate and lineage papers were in a trunk that Anna had taken from her old family home and it didn't take her long to find them. Lucius already knew that she was a Half-Blood, but she was sure that he did it just to be a pest.

When the day finally came for her and Ginny to board the train, Aunt Molly could hardly hold back her tears. It didn't help that just moments before the train departed, an announcement was made throughout the Platform that Severus Snape had been named the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Molly had pleaded with them several times to stay back at home with them and the twins but the girls had refused. They had to go back, there was no question about it.

Anna had to resist the urge to cry as they waited to board the train. Her parents had always loved dropping her off and watching her leave on the Hogwarts Express. This was the first year since she'd started school that they weren't there to watch her go. A feeling of sadness weighed down on her shoulders as she followed Ginny onto the train and she willed herself not to cry again.

The train ride was different. Nobody seemed to speak, all of the students just sat around, staring at each other with a look of worry on all of their faces. Even Anna was skeptical of the year that was to come, especially with Snape as the new Headmaster.

There was also no sign of Draco anywhere. She hadn't seen him on the Platform or boarding the train and when she'd 'accidentally' went the wrong way and entered the Slytherin car, she couldn't find him anywhere. He had told her he was coming back, so where the hell was he? If he wasn't coming back she might actually have to kill him.

She tried not to think too much about Draco as she sat with Ginny and Neville. They didn't talk about much, just a few words about how their summer was and that was all. They all knew that things were about to change drastically and that their time at Hogwarts would most likely be a living hell now. Snape was going to change everything.

Anna could tell that Neville was livid and that he was definitely planning something in his head. He just had that look on his face. Neville had changed so much in the past couple of years. He was no longer the frightened little boy who was scared of his own shadow. Now he was fearless and Anna actually felt safe when she was around him.

Ginny just looked lost, like she had no idea what was going on in the world around her because she was too focused on the fact that she had no idea where Harry was. Anna could understand why she was distant, but there were bigger things that they had to deal with now. They couldn't afford to be oblivious anymore.

Suddenly, the train came to an abrupt stop, jerking everyone forward. There was a cry of shock throughout the car and everyone immediately became worried and scared.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, looking out the window.

"I dunno," Neville said as he too was looking out the window searching for some explanation.

That uncomfortable feeling returned in the pit of Anna's stomach – the same one that she had gotten the night of the wedding - and she grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed. Her cousin looked at her and Anna knew she understood why because she squeezed back.

Everyone was silent and hardly anybody made to move as they could feel the train rocking slightly from somebody who was walking through the cars. Nobody else was talking and the silence was killing Anna. There was so much tension in the air it made her sick to her stomach.

The door to their car finally slid open and through it walked three Death Eaters. As Anna took them in, the first thought that crossed her mind was how thankful she was that Greyback wasn't among them.

They were clearly searching for Harry. He had just been deemed Undesirable Number One by the new Ministry, so obviously he was being hunted. The crazy thing was that Voldemort actually thought that he would be on the train returning to Hogwarts. How ignorant could you be? Hogwarts would be the first place anybody would look.

"My father _will _hear about this," Cormac McLaggen sneered to the men but they ultimately ignored him, which was surprising. Anna couldn't believe they didn't hex him on the spot. Instead they pressed on through the car.

Neville was fuming and before Anna could tell him to be quiet, he was standing up.

"Hey losers," he said, drawing their immediate attention. Anna's breath caught in her throat as she waited to see what they would do. Surely being called losers wasn't something that they enjoyed hearing from a teenager.

"He isn't here," Neville told them, his voice like ice and if Anna hadn't know him, he might have scared her.

The three Death Eaters glared at Neville for a moment longer before turning around and disapparating. Everyone visibly relaxed, Neville sat back down in his seat with the shake of his head.

"Bloody pillocks," he mumbled under his breath.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was mostly spent in silence and the quiet lingered as they all entered the school. There was eeriness to the school now and Anna knew it was because Dumbledore was gone. Hogwarts used to be a place of peace and freedom. Now she felt like she was a prisoner. Nothing felt safe to her anymore.

They were ordered to bring their trunks up to their dorms and then return immediately to the Great Hall. Anna stuck close to Ginny and Neville and wished that Luna could be with them too. She wanted to keep them close, they were all she had now.

The Great Hall was dimly lit as they all filed in. The candles floated in the air as they usually did but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same anymore. All of her teachers sat at the table on the other end of the Hall, all except for one and she found herself looking for the long beard and blue robes. She also noticed that Professor Burbage wasn't present at the table of teachers and she wondered where she could be on the night of the welcoming feast. Snape of course sat in the middle where Dumbledore sat and Anna's eyes narrowed. He didn't deserve to be sitting there and she was sure he knew it too.

The thing that caught Anna's eye was the shiny blonde head that sat next to Snape. The lightness of his hair contrasted so much with Snape's dark locks it made him impossible to miss. Draco.

Draco was sitting at Snape's right hand and he had that smug look on his face that reminded her of a time when she couldn't stand to even look at him. Now, even with the sinister look on his face, she could only stare at him in awe.

But what in the bloody hell was he doing sitting up there next to Snape? She glared at him and his eyes went straight to her, as if he knew she was thinking about him. To prove that he was a prat, he smirked at her and the look set her whole body on fire. She had to look away before she blushed and someone asked her why.

She took her seat next to Ginny and across from Seamus and Neville. Nobody dared uttered a word and as Anna looked around, she saw how empty the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were. It hit her hard that too many of her fellow students weren't allowed back because they were Muggle-born. She didn't even want to think about what had happened to them. The Slytherin table however, was stocked right full and every student that sat down had the same smug look on their faces that Draco had. They knew they were the favorites of the school now and that they could do no wrong.

Snape remained motionless throughout the entire opening of the ceremony and let McGonagall do all of the talking and lead the Sorting Ceremony. There were only a handful of first years so it didn't take long. Once that was all done, Snape finally rose and came to stand in front of them.

"As you already know, I have been appointed the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," his monotonous voice drawled. Nobody said anything and the Slytherin table began cheering. He waited for them to quiet before he continued talking. "As expected, along with the change in authority there will also be a change in other places. Since I am no longer the Head of Slytherin House, Professor Slughorn shall be taking my place. Defense Against the Dark Arts will now be taught by Professor Amycus Carrow."

There was a gasp among the students as the familiar black cloud of smoke came shooting in through the doors, spiraling through the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables before stopping next to Snape on the platform. Out of the black smoke stepped Amycus Carrow. Anna had only ever heard about the Carrow siblings but had never actually seen them. While Amycus didn't look very frightening to her, she knew that he was just as crazy and deadly and any other Voldemort follower.

Again, the Slytherin's cheered loudly while the rest of the tables just gawked, hoping that Professor McGonagall would stand up and refuse this insane new teacher. The woman just sat there with her head hung low, obviously at a loss for words. There was nothing she could do about these new changes.

Anna looked at Draco who was staring back at her and she was amazed at how well he could keep his composure. He was so good at pretending like he didn't care but Anna knew he did. There wasn't a doubt in her mind.

Snape went on. "Along with Professor Carrow, we must also welcome his dear sister, Alecto to the Hogwarts staff."

Another cloud of black smoke came barreling in through the Great Hall doors, weaving in between the three tables as if it were trying to scare them off. The cloud whizzed right by Anna's head and she turned to glare at Alecto as she settled right next to her brother on the platform.

_Bitch_.

"Professor Carrow will be taking over teaching in the Muggle Studies position."

Without fail, a hand at the Hufflepuff table shot straight up and Snape's dull glare went to the student. Anna couldn't tell who it was but she already knew what they were going to ask.

"What about Professor Burbage?" the student asked.

Snape's mouth twitched slightly but enough to catch it and Anna looked at Draco who now looked uncomfortable in his chair as he fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

"Charity Burbage is dead," Alecto clarified with a sadistic grin.

Another gasp sounded throughout the Hall and this time it was filled with sorrow. Anna's eyes widened at the news and tears immediately threatened to fall. She could hear others start to cry too and she knew that by the way Alecto had said it, Burbage was killed by Voldemort.

"With that being said, both professors will be put in charge of the punishment of students," Snape continued. "They will both also be appointed as new Deputy Headmasters and Professor McGonagall has withdrawn from her position in that department."

Anna looked at her favorite professor and saw that she was still hanging her head.

"Another change that will be occurring this year is the change in all Prefects. From now on, the only Prefects will be chosen from Slytherin Household. There will also only be a Head Boy this year and no Head Girl. Head Boy will be given to Draco Malfoy."

The Slytherin table cheered again and Anna's jaw dropped. So _that's _why he was sitting up there with Snape. Great, Draco being Head Boy gave everyone else even more of a reason to hate him. Draco just nodded towards the Slytherin's and didn't even bat an eyelash. Oh, Anna could tell he was less than thrilled to be put in that position.

Snape's dull voice went on again. "I must also inform you all that Defense Against the Dark Arts will now officially be known as The Dark Arts. There will be all new curriculums that you will learn about tomorrow during your first day of class."

That didn't sound good. Anna looked around at her friends who all seemed to have the same look of unease on their faces as she did. She couldn't believe that this was all happening. She had known that life at Hogwarts would change but she wasn't prepared for _this._

Snape finished speaking and the food appeared on the tables but Anna had lost her appetite to eat anything. She kept glancing secretly at Draco only to find that he was staring at her and his narrowed eyes told her that he was silently ordering her to eat. She tried to force down a forkful of turkey but just couldn't do it. All the hunger had left her body and all she really wanted to do was retreat to her dormitory.

But she needed to see Draco. And she was sure he wasn't going to let her get up to the Towers without speaking to her and that was okay with her. She hadn't seen him in three weeks and they were overdue for a reunion.

Once they were dismissed, the crowd of students immediately started exiting the Great Hall. Anna of course lied and said she had to talk to Professor McGonagall about something and her friends didn't question her. Ginny obviously knew what her real intentions were and she gave her a warning look that Anna ignored as she turned to go the opposite way that the rest of her fellow students were going.

She wasn't exactly sure where she intended on meeting Draco, she just hoped that he had gotten the same idea that she had and was following her.

The halls were dark and dimly lit, just like the Great Hall had been and she had a feeling that she would need to get used to the darkness that now seemed to inhabit the school. This was probably what the Slytherin Common Room looked like all the time. How the hell did they live in the utter darkness? Didn't it hurt their eyes when they went outside after being-

Before she could get the last thought out of her mind, a hard body slammed into her from the side and shoved her roughly up against the wall. As her back collided with the cold stone, her breath left her and she gasped quickly for air and her vision blurred. For a second, she panicked, thinking she was being attacked until she caught sight of the shiny blonde hair and her assailant's hands gripped her hips tightly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Draco, you bastard!" she hissed through clenched teeth, still trying to regain her breath.

He chuckled and his grey eyes were playful. "Oh come off it, Gilbert. Stop being so tense."

"That's easy for you to say, _Head Boy_," she mocked with pursed lips.

He scoffed. "If you really think that I'm going to enjoy being the most hated Head Boy in the history of Hogwarts, then you're bloody barmy."

"So why didn't you refuse?"

"It was _his_ decision. There was nothing Snape or I could do about it."

Anna understood immediately and she automatically felt bad for thinking that he actually wanted his position. He was right, him being Head Boy just gave everyone more chances to pick him apart. She wondered if the Dark Lord had done it on purpose just to spite Draco for failing at his mission.

She reached up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Sorry," she said bashfully, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"You should be," he said and then swooped down to take her mouth fully and she melted in his arms. It amazed her that it took so little for her to become jello in his arms.

Their first kiss after not seeing each other for an extended period of time was always one of dire need and desperation. She could feel how much Draco had missed her by the way his lips ravished hers and how his tongue explored her mouth slowly, as if trying to re-memorize it all over again. Anna made sure to pour that same need into her kisses so that he would understand just how much _she_ needed _him_.

"How have you been?" she asked after he had let her breathe and buried his face in the crook of her neck. They were just standing there now, holding each other with her back still pressed firmly up against the wall.

"Bloody awful," he answered and his voice was muffled by her shoulder.

Anna smirked and gently ran her fingers through his soft hair at the nape of his neck. "Me too."

"It's not going to get any better."

She knew it was true. With Snape as Headmaster and the Carrow siblings now in charge of punishments, she knew she was in for a rough year at Hogwarts. And she was in an even worse boat because she was a Half-Blood and it wouldn't take the psycho siblings long to figure that out.

"Although there is one upside to being the only Head student," he said and then leaned back to look at her, a sly smirk plastered on his handsome face.

Her brow furrowed. "And what's that?"

He leaned in and nudged his nose against her cheek, snaking his tongue out to lick her ear. "I have my own private dormitory."

Anna's eyes flew open as she realized she had forgotten all about the fact that he would no longer share a dorm with his Slytherin buddies. They could be alone. They wouldn't have to secretly meet in the Room of Requirement anymore. Of course, they would still have to meet secretly, but at least they'd be guaranteed privacy and that was something they never had.

"I even had Snape relocate the room to the dungeons to fit my tastes. But it's far away from the Slytherin dormitory and completely secluded."

The thought of being able to actually stay with Draco, maybe even sleep in the same bed as him, made her heart thud against her chest and she was anxious to do just that.

She smiled widely at him and leaned in and kissed him again.

"You'll have to show me tomorrow. I have to get back to the Towers before Ginny sends a search party out for me."

He rolled his eyes. "Tell the redhead to bugger off."

Anna ignored his comment and pressed a chaste kiss to his jaw. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered and then turned to leave but he quickly caught her wrist.

"Wait," he said and his tone was hushed. "I need to tell you that you have to be careful with the Carrows. They won't hesitate to torture you if you so much as look at them funny."

Anna sneered but Draco's face was completely serious.

"I'm not joking, Gilbert. They're here to keep order because the Dark Lord said so. Just the same as he ordered me to be named Head Boy. The Carrows are just looking for somebody to defy them so they can make an example of them. I don't want that person to be you, do you understand?"

Anna swallowed and nodded, knowing better than to start arguing with him. She knew he was only looking out for her well-being because he cared about her and deep down, she found it incredibly cute but she would never tell him that.

"Good," he said and then squeezed her wrist. "Now get to bed before you're caught out after curfew."

She couldn't help but smirk at him. He let go of her wrist and she turned and headed back the way she had come and made her way back up to her dorms.

* * *

Once Gilbert was gone, Draco immediately headed for Snape's office – Dumbledore's office. He knew Snape wanted to talk to him privately. He'd already seen his Headmaster, but it had been before the Feast and the Carrow's had been there as well. There must have been something else that Snape had wanted to say that he couldn't in front of them.

He walked right into his office, knowing he was expecting him. He knew all the passwords to get in and he might have been the only other person in the whole school who knew them. Snape was seated at Dumbledore's desk, looking out of place and stoic as always.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Draco said, standing in front of the desk and leaning against the chair.

"You know why I've called you here, Draco, don't play dumb," Snape said, his voice sounding bored.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Actually I have no bloody clue what you're talking about."

Snape pushed away from his desk. "Don't think I don't know about your relationship with Anna Gilbert. It's not as secretive as you might think," he said, coming to stand in front of Draco. "You need to know that life here at Hogwarts isn't going to be easy for her."

Draco scoffed. "Like it's going to be easy on any of us," he mumbled.

"She's a Half-Blood, Draco. Alecto and Amycus know that already. They know every non-Pureblood that's here in the school and they intend on making them their first targets."

"What does that even mean?"

Snape sighed heavily. "It means that it will be best if you tell your girlfriend to keep her mouth quiet. Provoking the Carrow's should be ill-advised."

"Gilbert wouldn't-" but he stopped because once he actually thought about what he was saying, he knew that it was a lie. Provoking the Carrow's was definitely something Gilbert would try to do, especially if it meant proving a point and protecting others around her. Shit, Snape was right, he needed to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. "I understand now."

Snape nodded. "You will also do well to remember that students outside of their own dormitories after hours is still strictly against the rules."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know I won't follow that."

"I'm aware. I'm only saying this to remind you that the Carrow's are in charge of punishments and should you or your counterpart be caught sneaking anywhere after curfew by either of the siblings, there won't be a thing I can do to stop them."

Draco nodded. It didn't matter. If Gilbert was going to start coming to his dorm, he was going to make damn sure that she stayed there throughout the night. They wouldn't have to worry about being out after hours because they wouldn't be.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Draco asked, feeling aggravated. He really just wanted to get to his bed so he could sleep. Exhaustion was approaching quick.

"No, I suppose not," Snape droned and Draco turned and headed for the door immediately. He was just about to start down the stairs when Snape's voice called him back. "Malfoy."

Draco stopped, took an annoyed breath and turned. "What?"

For a moment, Snape was speechless but he looked like he wanted to say something that was really important. Draco searched his black eyes for some kind of hint to anything he was going to say but he found nothing. Snape opened and closed his mouth a few times but never uttered a sound. Finally, after about a minute, he spoke, only to disappoint. "Never mind. Have a good night."

_Strange._ Draco shook his head and walked out of the Headmaster's office.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Ah! Yes, another update! Woo hoo! I felt bad for making you guys wait for so long so this ones extra long for ya! It's also mostly in Draco's POV because I felt like I hadn't done a lot from his view in a while. Hope you guys are okay with that!

Also - 100 REVIEWS! Yayyyyyy! I was so excited! You guys are outstanding, seriously. Please keep reviewing, I love to hear from you all, you all inspire me to keep this going. Without you, there wouldn't be a story! So thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

The first day of classes was always the worst for Draco. He used to be excited for school and the new lessons but now he dreaded them. As much as he didn't care what other people thought of him, he knew he was probably the second most hated person in the school at the moment, if not the first. He wasn't sure if he would be able everybody glaring at him all day long which is what they would surely be doing.

Since Snape was the Headmaster, Draco had told him that he needed to be placed in every class that Anna was in. He didn't care about NEWTs or any other classes, he just wanted to be able to keep an eye on the feisty brunette who had a problem with voicing her opinions at the worst possible times. Snape knew as well as anybody else that the Carrows were dangerous and a threat to all of the students and teachers.

Who knew how long he'd survive anyways? He probably wouldn't even live to get a real job.

So when he walked into Potions class with Slughorn first period, almost everybody gaped. They all knew he was fantastic at Potions and that he didn't need to be in a class that he'd already taken. He found Gilbert sitting near the front with the Weaslette on one side of her and Lovegood on the other. She only spared him a narrowed-eyed glance for a moment before she looked away with a scowl. Draco smirked to himself as he took a seat right behind her.

He knew she was going to annoyed that he was in every class with her but he really didn't give a fuck. He wasn't going to let her get herself into danger.

The first few classes went by with a breeze except for the multiple dirty looks he received from a certain brunette every time he glanced in her direction. He knew he was bound to hear and earful later when they were finally alone but she wouldn't be angry for long. If he had his way, there wasn't going to be much time for talking later.

God, it had been so long since he'd had her and he needed her. She was his drug and he was addicted and right now, he was going through withdrawals. Hopefully she was too.

The problem came during the Dark Arts lesson. Amycus didn't give out a new book or anything like that, in fact, he didn't even tell them to sit down at the desks. Instead, they were ordered to form a circle around him so that he stood in the middle as he explained the new curriculum for the class.

"Dark Arts is changing this year, students," he said and grinned viciously. Draco couldn't help but move closer to Anna. He made sure not to let it be obvious but had her within an arm's reach just as a precaution. "Instead of teaching you how to defend yourselves against the Dark Arts, the Headmaster and I have decided that it would be much more beneficial to educate you on the Dark Arts."

There was a murmur around the group of students and Draco ignored them, keeping his eyes trained on Amycus and trying to get a read on what he had planned.

"So, without further hesitation, I thought we'd talk about the three Unforgiveable Curses today, what do you say?"

Nobody answered.

"Good," he said with another grin. "Now, can anybody tell me one of the three curses?"

Again, everyone remained silent.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you've all heard of them before," he said and looked around the room before stopping to look at Neville. The look on his face was sadistic. "Longbottom, perhaps you can tell us."

What a fucking prick. Longbottom wasn't Draco's favorite person in the world, but Draco definitely felt bad that Carrow was singling him out on purpose.

Wait, did he really just say that he felt sympathy? For Neville Longbottom of all people?

Damn, Gilbert.

Neville glared at the man for a long moment before taking a deep breath. "The Imperius Curse," he answered in an even tone.

Carrow's eye twitched. "Very good, Longbottom. And can you tell us exactly what the Imperious Curse does to its victims?"

Neville didn't have time to answer because a familiar voice piped up and Draco's fists tightened at the sound.

"The Imperius Curse causes the victim to perform the bidding of someone without question. The victim is placed in a dreamlike state, leaving him or her under the complete control of the castor." Gilbert's voice was laced with ice and she was glaring hatefully at Amycus Carrow who was just staring back with a smug look.

"Thank you, Ms. Gilbert," he said with another evil grin. "Perhaps you can tell us another one of the curses?"

Draco watched Anna closely as she took a deep breath.

"The Cruciatus Curse," she breathed, trying to keep her cool.

"And what is the Cruciatus Curse?"

Gilbert's jaw clenched. "The Cruciatus inflicts excruciating pain on the recipient, ultimately torturing them. The effects of the Curse depend upon the desires and emotions of the castor and the recipient. To produce the excruciating pain implied by the name, one must desire to cause pain purely for its own sake."

Draco couldn't help but smirk at her know-it-all attitude. He knew that Amycus was doing it on purpose just to get her riled up and she seemed to be buying into it. Draco needed to be ready in case she did something reckless.

"Very good, Gilbert," Amycus chided, then he turned to the rest of the class. "Has anyone here had the chance to have the Cruciatus Curse placed upon them?"

Nobody answered and Amycus seemed to search the crowd for him. His eyes finally found Draco and he lifted his chin. "Draco, step forward please."

Draco clenched his jaw and took a step forward, deliberately placing himself next to Anna, knowing it would look like an accident.

"Why don't you explain to your classmates what it feels like to be under the Cruciatus Curse?"

Draco's eyes narrowed but he nodded. "It hurts like hell. It was the worst pain that I've ever felt in my entire life. It felt like my whole body was on fire."

Carrow looked pleased and I could feel Anna looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Would anybody be willing to allow me to demonstrate the Cruciatus Curse on them today?"

Nobody said anything and Draco figured that it was mainly out of shock that the crazy prick would actually ask them to do something like that. Hi fingers flexed and he had to resist the urge to grab Gilbert's hand that was dangling dangerously close to his.

Carrow chuckled. "That's not surprising. No matter, we'll get to that another day," with the flick of his wand, he levitated one of the trunks in the room through the air and set it right in front of him. He opened it slowly with his wand and out slithered a snake. It wasn't as large as Nagini, but it was still pretty big in size. The serpent weaved its way through the circle, brushing across people's feet and hissing at some. The whole class seemed to back away when it approached.

"Now, there is one last Unforgiveable that we haven't discussed today. Does anybody know which one that is? Ms. Gilbert perhaps?"

She sighed under her breath. "The Killing Curse."

"Correct," Amycus said and he sounded happy and almost giddy as he watched the snake slithering around. "The Killing Curse is exactly that. It causes instant death, no secondary affects, just death on the spot."

"Is this necessary?" Gilbert asked and Draco snarled silently at her. Dammit, she needed to keep her mouth shut. "We've already learned about these. Why are we reviewing them now?"

Amycus just kept that smug, shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Because, my dear, we are going to start practicing these Curses during this course."

"But….they're illegal," Parvati Patil said, her voice shaking in fear.

"Not anymore. The new Ministry has relinquished the ban on the Curses. They may be used whenever one seems fit to use it."

There was a gasp throughout the crowd of students as they could hardly believe what they were hearing. He supposed that they also weren't aware of the Taboo placed on Voldemort's name. He'd better warn somebody so that they could get it out around the school.

As if to prove what he had just said, Carrow aimed his wand at the snake that was slithering around and narrowed his eyes. "Avada Kadavra!" he hissed and the green light shot out and hit the snake, killing it instantly. Carrow looked smug and crazy, as if he knew that people were now afraid of him.

Thankfully, the rest of Dark Arts was fairly mellow and he didn't have to worry about Anna making an outburst again although he knew that Amycus had had a good time getting her all worked up. He would no doubt be doing it again in the future.

The entire student body seemed to be feeling exactly the same –worried. Nobody seemed to have any clue as to what was going on and it showed on everyone's faces. Nobody could grasp the fact that this was all actually happening. The Dark Lord's power had seeped itself in through the walls of what was supposed to be the safest place in the Wizarding World and it had thrown everyone into a state of panic and denial. Even McGonagall looked like she had given up, which was so unlike her in every way.

Draco could hardly bring himself to care about anything other than Anna and whether or not she was going to get herself into trouble. He knew that her and her Gryffindor friends would be planning something. He'd be surprised if they weren't. It was his job to make sure nothing happened to her. He needed to protect her, he was the only person that could do that because he knew about these people. He knew the Dark Lord's tactics and he knew how to stand against them.

Thankfully, the first day of classes passed without any trouble and the Carrows didn't get to demonstrate any of their techniques for punishment, which was a good thing. Draco had seen some of their ways and they weren't pretty. He pitied the fools who would suffer the wrath of Amycus and Alecto.

He practically inhaled his dinner, which consisted of a scoop of mashed potatoes and a few string beans, all the while he kept a close eye on Gilbert who sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny with Longbottom and Finnegan. They were all speaking in hushed voices and he wished that he could have known what they were planning. He kept his eyes trained on her as she spoke, admiring her full lips and thinking about how he couldn't wait to kiss them later.

"Come on, Blaise, let's sit here next to Mr. Head Boy," he heard the familiar voice of Theo say and then a second later, the enormous boy had plopped himself right beside Draco. Blaise settled in across from them with a smirk on his face. Theo patted Draco on the back and then grinned. "How's it going, Drake?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fan-bloody-tastic, Theo, thanks for asking."

"You must not be doing too bad, considering you're the _only_ Head Boy," said Zabini, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You both know why I'm the only one," Draco said, looking between his two best friends. "The Dark Lord ordered Snape to do it."

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, we figured that much. But you've got to admit having your own dorm all to yourself isn't something to complain about."

"No I supposed not," Draco mumbled.

Both boys leaned in a bit closer to him and he knew that the conversation was about to get a lot more private.

"So is it true about Potter?" Theo asked. "Does the Dark Lord really have no idea where he is?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, it's true. And hopefully it stays that way. If Potter's caught..." he trailed off, not needing to say anything else because they all knew what would happen.

"Was he mad about you not being able to fulfill your mission?" Blaise asked.

Draco scoffed. "Mad's an understatement. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. The bastard really enjoys torturing people who fail or betray them."

Both boys' eyes were wide. "Wow, I'm sorry mate," said Theo.

He shrugged. "It was expected. He was very clear about what would happen if I failed at the beginning of last year, before I even started mending the Vanishing Cabinet."

Theo hung his head. "My father told me that soon it would be my turn, that I would be taking the Mark as soon as it was time to start fighting. I really wanted to tell him to fuck off, but I knew it wouldn't make any difference to him anyways."

Draco knew exactly how he felt. The same thing had happened with his father, only he really had had no choice in taking the Mark. Blaise was lucky, his mother wasn't going to force him to do anything and since his father wasn't alive and wasn't a Death Eater, Blaise was able to fly safely under the radar of the Dark Lord and not be recruited into his demented army of psychopaths. Draco wished he could have that.

Instead he was cursed with the ugly snake and skull on his forearm, a constant reminder of who he really was and who he could never be.

"Draco," Blaise's voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up at his friend to see that he had a slightly worried look on his face. "The Carrows are in charge of the punishments around here now. What does that mean?"

He sighed. "It means that you should stay clear of getting in trouble," Draco told him honestly. "They're not going to cut anybody any slack. You'll be punished as if you've betrayed the Dark Lord himself."

Both of his friends looked scared in that moment and Draco realized how very real all of this was now. This was only the start of Voldemort's attempt to take over everything.

"I'm going to fight," Theo said suddenly and both Blaise and Draco looked at him. "If it comes down to it, I'm not going to go willingly. I'm going to fight so fucking much that they'll probably end up killing me. Which is fine. I'd rather die than become one of them."

"You won't have a choice," Draco murmured, remembering that he had thought the same exact thing until his mother's life was put on the line.

"Yes I will," said Theo, clenching his fist on the table. "I don't have anyone that he can threaten like you did, Malfoy. My mother's dead, I don't have any siblings or anyone that I care about and I fucking hate my father. That's the Dark Lord's tactic, that's how he gets to you, he attacks the people that you care about. You're the prime example of that. But he can't do that to me. I have nobody."

Draco swallowed hard. Theo spoke with such conviction but Draco wasn't convinced. If the Dark Lord wanted him, he would have him, it was as simple as that. He had to admit though, he admired Theo's bravery and defiance against the Snake. Draco definitely shared that same hatred for him.

But if what Theo was saying was true – that the Dark Lord threatens people that you care about, then that just put an even bigger target on Gilbert's back. And Draco knew that it was true. He could defy the Dark Lord all he wanted but as soon as he threatened Anna in any way, he would willingly become his puppet again. It was fucked up and he knew it, but that was how much he cared for her. He had to make sure that their relationship remained a secret, it was the only way to ensure her protection.

"I'm going to fight too," said Blaise with a nod of his head. "When it comes down to the war and we as Slytherin's will be forced to choose a side, I'm going to pick this one. I'm going to pick Potter's."

Theo nodded in agreement and Draco wished that he could make a decision like that so easily. He knew that he would be torn in both directions. Despite how much he didn't believe in any of the bullshit that the Dark Lord spouted and he had forgotten all about the differences in Bloodlines and all of that shit, he knew he would still be pulled toward that side because of his mother. She would fight on that side because his father was. And she expected him to do the same.

But Anna wouldn't allow that and he knew that. She hadn't been pushy about it, but they hadn't exactly had all of the time in the world to discuss matters like that. Usually when they were around each other they seemed to avoid topics such as this one. But Draco knew that despite how much he knew he should fight alongside his parents, one touch of Gilbert's hand would pull him in the opposite direction. His choice would be her.

He just wasn't sure if he was ready to admit that out loud yet.

He finished his dinner and listened to Theo and Blaise bicker back and forth about who the best Quidditch team was. When Gilbert finally got up to leave the tale, he was surprised to see that she did it alone and that nobody was following her. This was his perfect opportunity.

"Pleasure talking with you fellas as always," Draco said sarcastically as he pushed himself up to his feet.

"See you later, Mafloy," Blaise called.

She was still wearing her uniform skirt and blouse and her hair was bouncing as she walked. It had been so long since he'd run his fingers through her soft curls. He rushed to keep up with her and she looked like she was heading up to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Pst," he hissed, shoving his hands into his pockets. She looked over her shoulder before stopping when she realized it was him. He caught up to her and resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her waist. They were still in the hallway, still capable of being seen by someone.

"What are you doing?" she asked, obviously struggling to keep her hands to herself too.

"I think the better question would be - what are _you_ doing?" he said with a smirk. "My dorm is_ that_ way," he told her, pointing.

She was holding back a smile as her beautiful green eyes looked up at him through her long lashes. "I was going to get pajamas."

That caught Draco off guard for a split second. He hadn't expected her to be so eager. Then again, all he seemed to be thinking about at that moment was getting her out of those clothes. Maybe she was having similar thoughts about him.

"Do you know how to get there?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be able to manage."

He chuckled. "Just take a left when you're supposed to take a right towards the Common Room. The doorway is hidden by a large painting of a snake."

Gilbert rolled her eyes. "Of course it is."

He couldn't resist and he leaned in, his lips brushing her ear and he placed his hand on her waist. "Hope you don't mind the dark. It gets pretty eerie under the lake."

She sucked in a short breath and her voice was low. "I'm not so sure it's the dark as much as the sex-craved Slytherin boy that I'll have to worry about."

Draco grinned and nipped her ear. "I guess you'll find out," he whispered and then kissed her neck. "Don't be too long," he told her and then let go of her. He started walking in the opposite direction of where she was headed and he didn't turn back to see if she was still standing there.

* * *

"What the hell do I wear?" Anna asked, throwing yet another outfit out of her trunk. Ginny sat on her bed with a huge shit-eating grin on her face.

"Calm down, Anna," Ginny said, obviously amused.

"I can't calm down, I'm freaking out!" Anna let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto her bed with a thud. She had no idea what the hell she was doing and she was thankful that she only shared a dorm room with Ginny considering so many students hadn't come back and there was more room than necessary now.

Ginny just laughed again and then got up. Anna heard her opening her trunk and rummaging around for a moment. "Here," she said and then something landed on Anna's face. It was black and silky and she grabbed it immediately and sat up to examine it. When she realized what it was, she gawked.

"_Ginny,_ why do you have this?"

The redhead shrugged. "I've been saving it for a time when I get some privacy with Harry. You clearly need it more than I do."

Anna blushed and held up the lingerie by the thin straps. It was black silk with lace trim, pretty simple but definitely something out of her element and not something that Draco would ever expect her to wear, which made it even more tempting.

"I have no idea how to be sexy, Gin. This is the first time that we actually get to be completely alone with each other and not have to worry about being caught."

Ginny shook her head. "You're being ridiculous, Anna."

She sighed. "I know."

"Why are you so nervous? It's not like it's your first time with him."

"I just….I feel like it's different this time," she admitted and rubbed her clammy hands together. She knew that she was being stupid and that there really wasn't anything to be nervous about but she couldn't help it.

Ginny sighed heavily. "Look, I'm not going to pretend that I know what you're going through because I truly don't have a clue," she said and Anna giggled. "But I do know that you're a beautiful girl, Anna and Draco is going to want to be with you no matter what. You're just going to end up naked in his bed anyways."

"Ginevra!" Anna gaped, her eyes wide and Ginny burst out in laughter and Anna couldn't help but crack a smirk.

"I'm only trying to help. You need to stop being such a baby and just go. You've got someone waiting for you."

Anna knew her cousin was right. She needed to stop being scared and just do it. She wanted Draco and he wanted her and that was all that mattered. She clutched the silk nightdress in her hands and bit her lip, conjuring up all of the courage that she could manage.

She finally left the Towers and made her way down to the dungeons. She had changed into the black little number that Ginny had given her and put on her long coat that covered her down to her knees. The dress didn't cover much but she put it on anyways, eager to see how Draco would react to it.

It wasn't hard to find the snake portrait even in the pitch black. She couldn't believe how dark it was. She'd been to the dungeons before but she'd never seemed to notice because she had never been completely alone as she was now. She could hear the lapping of the water against the solid walls and wondered what kinds of creatures that inhabited the black lake were lurking around so close to her through the wall.

She knocked on the portrait and hoped that he could hear her.

* * *

He had been pacing since he got back to his dorm and when the knock finally came, he all but ran to the door, wrenching it open as fast as he could.

The first thing that popped into his head when he saw her was why in the bloody hell was she wearing that hideous coat? But he was only able to wonder that for a moment before she attacked him, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck before slamming her lips against his.

While the kiss took him off guard for the slightest of seconds, he quickly took control of the situation, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her into him so that their bodies were flush against each other. Their mouths explored each other expertly and he couldn't help but melt into her. It was so easy to forget the world around him when it was just her.

He turned her quickly and kicked the door shut behind them, backing them up into the Common Room. His goal was his bedroom but if they didn't make it there then it wouldn't be the end of the world.

His hands went to the buttons of her jacket, which were done all the way up to her throat. But before he could even begin to undo them, she pushed him away abruptly and backed up a few steps until she was standing in front of him at an arms length.

"What are you doing?" he asked, raising a brow.

She looked embarrassed, her face a nice shade of pink and he was suddenly intrigued to find out what she was fussing over. She didn't say anything as her hands went to the top button of her jacket and she began unbuttoning it.

Oh god, she was teasing him. This was going to be good.

His groin ached.

He wasn't sure where to look, he face or her fingers. Both were so fascinating but he settled on her hands, hoping that by doing so he would see what she was hiding underneath that much quicker.

Her fingers were fumbling clumsily with the buttons but she shooed him away when he offered to help. She kept her eyes trained on his face, watching him as he watched her hands, licking his lips in anticipation.

When she finally reached the last button, he could barely contain himself. The button popped free and she slowly reached up to pull the coat off of her shoulders. It fell to the floor with a silent thud and he was staring at her, wide eyed and mouth agape.

Holy fucking shit.

His pants tightened.

He thought she had been irresistible in that green dress, the little nightgown she was wearing then wasn't even measurable in comparison. The material was shiny and silky and he wanted to run the pads of his fingers over it. The neckline was bordered with lace, as was the bottom hem that hardly covered the tops of her thighs. She wasn't wearing a bra and he was secretly wondering if she'd left panties off as well. Her gorgeous curls flowed freely around her face and down her back.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so fucking sexy and she didn't even know it. God, what the hell was she doing with him?

"Where did you get _that_?" he choked out, still struggling for words.

She bit her lip, obviously mortified. Her eyes were roaming around the room and she was fidgeting with her hands. "Ginny."

If he had been in a different situation, he probably would have wondered why the Weaslette would have such a provocative piece of clothing in her possession, but he couldn't bring himself to think of anything other than Gilbert standing in front of him, looking like some kind of dark angel. The black of the dress accented her pale skin and it made her almost look like she was glowing in the dim light of his dorm.

"Do you….like it?" she asked quietly, looking up at him through her lashes again.

He swallowed and couldn't find his words. Instead, he marched forward until he was able to pull her up against him again. One of his hands went to the back of her head, tangling in her hair and pulling her face to his so that he could press his lips to hers. She instantly softened in his arm, her hands gripping his shoulders as his other arm supported her back. He kissed her passionately and with everything he had, completely possessing her mouth until neither of them could breathe any longer and he had to release her.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. "You're lucky I don't push you up against the wall and take you right there."

She flinched at his alluring suggestions. "Let's not do that again. I had scratched on my back for weeks after our encounter in Hogsmeade," she told him.

"Good," he growled and before she could utter another word, he kissed her again and she sighed into his mouth. He felt her relax and she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their breathing became ragged and fast and their kisses were urgent and heated. Their hands started moving all over and Draco ran his fingers over the silky fabric of her dress, groaning as he did so.

He couldn't take it anymore. He started taking steps forward and she matched his movements with backwards steps, trusting him to guide her. Her hands flew to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Just as she'd gotten the last one loose, he slammed her up against his bedroom door. She groaned in pain against his mouth but shoved his shirt off his shoulders and he shrugged it off before turning the doorknob to let them in.

It was dark in his room but there was one light from a lamp in the corner of the room, so they had enough to see.

"As much as I love this on you," he told her, fingering the lace of the dress. "I'd much rather see it on the floor." And with one swift movement, Draco expertly had the dress up and over her head in the next second. He had been right about her not wearing a bra but she had on a pair of cotton panties – of course.

He smirked at her and kissed her again, walking her over to the bed but before she sat down, she stopped him. She didn't say anything but her hands ran down his chest slowly until they reached the buttons of his pants. She kept her eyes locked on his as she undid the button and zipper before sliding his pants – and underwear - over his hips and letting them pool on the floor at his feet. He stepped out of them and then looked at her and he realized that it was the first time that he'd been completely naked and she wasn't.

An idea popped in his head.

"Lie down," he ordered and she obeyed but not before eyeing him suspiciously. When she was lying on the bed, he crawled over her, sitting back on his haunches in between her legs. He lifted one of her legs and placed a soft kiss to the inside of her ankle. She was watching him as he started moving up her leg, placing a kiss every few inches until he got to the inside of her thigh. His nose nudged the lining of her panties but he didn't go any farther and instead repeated the same process with the other leg. By the time he finished, she was panting, her fingers fisting in the sheets of the bed.

She didn't take her eyes off of him as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the middle of her chest, right in between her perfect breasts. He felt the muscles in her stomach contracting as he kissed his way down, dipping his tongue into her naval and then stopping at her panty line again.

Anna shivered and watched him and he kept his eyes locked on hers as he gripped the garment tight in both of his hands and yanked as hard as he could. The cotton panties gave way with a rip and he pulled them off of her. Anna gasped loudly as she realized what he had done.

"_Draco_!" she hissed and he could hear the amusement in her voice but he didn't give her a chance to scold him any further because he had already positioned himself and was sliding into her in the next moment. He pushed himself all the way inside of her and relished in the way she contracted around him, still tight and over-sensitive.

Draco swore under his breath and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. She didn't let him stay still for long as she locked her legs around his thighs and circled her hips in order to get him to move inside of her. He took it as an invitation and he started moving in and out of her with ease.

This was it for him. Nothing would ever compare to the feeling of being inside of her or her shattering around him, because of him. Knowing this girl inside and out and in every way was something that he would never ever forget. She was everything to him. Nothing would ever replace the feeling of her.

As they both came down from their highs, panting and out of breath with Draco still lying on top of her and their limbs tangled together that they could barely tell where one of them started and where the other ended, he almost didn't hear her utter the words that almost made his heart stop beating.

"I love you, Draco."

He froze.

Fuck.

He didn't know what to say. He knew he should have said something. Instead, he rolled off of her and onto the bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He felt her shift next to him and then her hand was on his chest. Dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. He was the bad guy and she was the angel. She was too pure to love him.

"Draco, listen to me," she said, her lips near his ear. "I know that you aren't the kind to show affection or anything like that, but I just wanted you to know."

He took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Because I don't know how much longer I'll have to tell you and I think that you deserve to know that somebody cares for you and loves you with everything that they have," she explained and her voice wasn't shaking and sounded so sincere, he could almost believe her.

"Gilbert-"

"I already know that you can't say it back and that's okay with me. I'm not going to force you into saying something that you don't mean," she assured him. "I just wanted you to know. And don't even try to push me away because you know it won't work."

Of course he knew that. He'd tried for so long to push her away and it hadn't done a damn thing. He wanted to tell her that she wouldn't have been forcing him to say anything. He wanted to say it willingly, he really did, but he just wasn't ready for that yet. Soon, maybe. Eventually, yes.

"I'm in love with you, Draco Malfoy," she said again and this time he let it seep in through his ears and throughout his whole body and he couldn't' deny that it warmed him, made him feel almost whole.

He took a deep breath and looked over at her big emerald eyes that he got lost in every time her looked at them. "You shouldn't be."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello again faithful readers! Sorry for the late post but life got in the way of things and I had to take a break for a bit. I just wrote this one today so don't be mad if it sucks. It's my shortest one yet and I'm sorry for that but I just wanted to get one in so I didn't keep you all waiting any longer.

I wanted to keep some of the angst in the story because I think that it's just the way that Draco would be in a relationship anyways. Also, sorry if the drama is a little cliche, it'll get better I promise when it starts getting to the better part of the plot.

Loving the reviews. And I'm always open for suggestions if you have any throw them out there, don't be shy!

* * *

When she woke up she was aware of two things.

The first, it was so dark that it must have still been the middle of the night. There wasn't any light coming in through the windows and every now and then the sound of something lapping against the wall sounded throughout the room.

The second thing was that someone had their arm around her waist and was holding her tightly enough that she couldn't turn around to see who it was. She tried to squirm out of their grasp but whoever it was just held tighter.

"Where do you think you're going?" the oh so familiar groggy voice said from behind her and she instantly relaxed. She'd slept in Draco's room last night.

Godric, she'd slept _with_ Draco last night, in_ his_ bedroom, at _Hogwarts. _She could hardly believe it and the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. They'd made love and then, for the first time ever, they'd spent the night together and it was magical. She hoped he felt the same way about it that she did.

Anna rolled over so that she was facing him. He was so warm and he welcomed her into his arms and she buried her face into his chest, inhaling his masculine morning scent.

"Just getting comfortable," she whispered and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. He'd slept naked last night while she had pulled on the silk slip before falling asleep.

He rumbled low in his throat and pulled her closer to him. She felt him press his lips against the top of her head and she couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

"We should get up soon," he said.

Her brow furrowed. "What? Why, what time is it?"

"It's nearly seven in the morning. Classes start in an hour."

She looked around at how dark it was still in the room. "Where's the sun?"

He chuckled. "We're in the dungeons, remember? There's no sun down here."

Anna had forgotten where exactly they were but now it made sense to her. It was dark because there were no windows, just candles that provided light for them. No wonder she couldn't see anything. It was actually kind of nice, she would have slept all day if Draco would let her.

God, what was she saying? She was talking about skipping classes? Who was she becoming?

She took another deep breath and inhaled more of Draco's scent. He smelled so delicious in the morning and she immediately knew that she was going to get real used to this. She wanted to stay with Draco every night.

"This is nice," she sighed into his chest.

He grunted in response. "Except you like to hog the blankets."

"Well maybe if it weren't so cold down here in the _dungeons_, I would have to steal your blankets."

He chuckled again and it vibrated through his chest and against her cheek. "Next time I'll cast a damn warming charm, alright, Princess Anna?" his voice laced with sarcasm.

She smirked triumphantly. "Yes, I suppose that will be sufficient enough."

She couldn't see him but she knew he had rolled his eyes. "I think it's time to get up," he said and then reached for something. With a wordless spell, he lit all of the candles and lights in the room, giving Anna a reason to wake up.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?" she asked, cuddling closer to him.

"As tempting as that is, we have to go to class. If we don't, people will get suspicious and-"

"Draco, I know," she cut him off hastily. She turned away and rolled out of bed, trying hard not to be frustrated but it wasn't working.

He sighed heavily behind her. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, transfiguring her coat into a long night gown that would allow her to walk through the halls without second glances from anybody.

He scoffed. "Don't try to bullshit me, Gilbert. I know you, inside and out."

She turned on him. "If you know me so well then you should be able to figure out what my _problem_ is," she hissed.

He threw his hands up. "I'm not a bloody mind reader! Aren't you the one who pushed me to open up to you? Who wanted me to be honest about everything to you? Shouldn't I expect that you do the same?"

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Of course she had said that, he needed to be more honest with himself. "I just….how much longer are we going to have to keep this secrecy thing up, Draco? I can't take it any longer. I hate not being able to touch you except for when we're alone. It's….it sucks."

He sighed again and this time took a few steps closer to her. "Gilbert, you know why we can't tell anyone."

"But that was last year! This….we're different now. The whole situation has changed since our tutoring lessons in the library and you know that."

"Of course I know that! Isn't last night proof enough of that? For fucks sake, you told me you love me!"

She forced herself to keep her tears in her eyes. "I was being honest with you. Isn't that what you want?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes, I want that. But you also need to trust me when I say that it's too dangerous for others to know about us."

"_Why_? Why is it any more dangerous than me being with anybody else right now? We're in the middle of a war, Draco! I'm in danger whether I'm with you or not!" she was breathing heavily and the tears were really trying to take over but she kept them at bay. She needed to hold her ground with this one and if she cried it wouldn't help her case.

"Because I'm Draco_ fucking_ Malfoy!" he nearly yelled and she flinched at his tone. "I'm the reason Dumbledore is dead. I'm constantly being watched, Anna. By everyone - Snape, the Carrow's, my parents, they all keep tabs on me at all times. If they found out about you….you'd be dead. The Carrow's would torture you here and then bring you to the Dark Lord and he would do the same and then kill you. I can't let that happen to you. I _won't _let it."

She listened to him as he spoke. She knew he was telling the truth because of the way he was saying it. Everything he was saying was something that was private to him and would only share with someone he trusted completely. Her.

"Don't you understand that?" he went on, moving closer to her so that he could reach out with his left hand and lightly stroke her cheek with the back of his index finger. "I can't lose you. And if that means keeping this – _us_ – a secret, then that's how it has to be because you _aren't_ leaving me."

Her heart swelled. He hadn't said he loved her but he had just made it perfectly clear that he wanted her and no one else. It was close enough for her for now. She knew he would say it eventually, he just needed time to come to terms with the realization.

She took a deep breath and nodded. She took hold of his wrist that was still tenderly stroking her cheek and turned it over slightly, revealing the Dark Mark on the inside of his forearm. Without hesitation, she pressed a kiss to the horrible Mark and then smoothed her thumb over it. When she met his eyes, they were dark and stormy and she got lost in them.

"Okay," she whispered.

* * *

Draco tapped his quill anxiously against the table as he sat in the new and improved Muggle Studies class that was really all about bashing Muggles and everything or one that wasn't a Pureblood. A year ago, Draco would have enjoyed a class like this but now it just made him sick, especially when he would look over and see the look on Gilbert's face as she sat next to Lovegood, obviously holding back her tongue with all of her might.

He shook his head and tried to hide his smirk. He didn't want Parkinson, who had taken it upon herself to plop down next to him at his desk, to see and think that he was showing any sort of affection towards her. He hadn't spoken to her since they'd been back in school and this was surprisingly the first time he had seen her at all and he wasn't impressed.

He also was aware of how unimpressed Gilbert had been when she watched Pansy sit down next to him. Obvious jealousy had washed over her face and Draco had to admit that it was incredibly sexy to see her protective of him.

About halfway through the class, he felt something touch his hand and he looked over to see that Pansy had nonchalantly pushed a small piece of parchment towards him. There were some scribbled words on it and he rolled his eyes before he read them, already predicting what they were going to say.

_Broom closet tonight after supper?_

Draco resisted the urge to throw it back in her face and hex her into the wall. But really, he only had himself to blame. He knew he should just ignore her but he wanted to tell her off. So he wrote back to her.

_Can't. _

_Why?_

He groaned silently and made sure that Alecto wasn't paying attention, not that she would stop them. They were both Slytherin's which meant they could do practically whatever the hell they wanted to do.

_I just can't. Not anymore. Leave me alone._

He watched her out of the corner of her eye as she read the last note and tried not to laugh. He could almost feel her anger radiating off of her. Hopefully now she would leave him be and find someone else to bother for the rest of her life.

After class ended with homework that was to list ten different ways that Muggle's are inferior to Witches and Wizards, he watched Gilbert leave. She only spared him a single, knowing glance and it left him with a promise of another night of staying in his room. He had to admit, he thoroughly enjoyed himself the night before. It had been the first time in over a year that he'd actually gotten a good night's sleep. There were no nightmares or waking up in a cold sweat. No, just him, Gilbert and the blankets. That was all he needed and he never wanted to sleep without her again.

Before he could follow her to their next class, he was roughly pulled aside and slammed up against the wall, his head knocking into the hard bricks.

"Ow, what the _fuck_?" he hissed and then looked to see that it was Pansy. She was glaring at him with fuming eyes and he resisted the urge to scoff at her. He reached up and rubbed the sensitive spot at the back of his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding. "What do you want, Pans?"

"Don't call me _Pans_, Malfoy. You know exactly what I want," she growled and smacked him in the chest.

He rolled his eyes. "Look Pansy, I don't have time for this shit right now," he said and tried to push past her but she wasn't budging. He groaned. "All I'm gonna say is that I no longer want to have that type of relationship with you."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What? Why? What did I do?"

Draco ran a hand over his face. "Nothing, you did nothing. That's just the way it's going to be now."

She was clearly not pleased. "Draco, after all these years….you've….you're just going to leave me like this?"

"I'm not leaving you, Pansy. We were never together. We were never even a thing, you were just a convenient fuck whenever I needed one. _That's all_. You knew that and you still came back to me every time."

The tears were shining in her eyes but Draco couldn't bring himself to care. He was suddenly aware of the pair of green eyes that were lurking around the corner, watching the whole encounter and he wanted to shove Pansy away and go to her but he couldn't. He had to deal with this and he had to do it without letting on that there was someone else in the picture. Especially not Anna Gilbert.

"But, Draco-"

"That's enough, Pansy," he growled. "I'm done talking about this. We can be friends but that's it. I don't want anything more from you than that."

The tears were streaming down her cheeks now and she wiped them away frantically. "I don't think I can just be your friend, Draco." She sounded so pathetic to him and he really just wanted to Obliviate any memory that she had of them to together.

"Then don't," he said with a shrug. "But don't expect me to beg you to stay because I won't," he told her and then pushed past her, heading down the hall towards the green eyes that had now disappeared. He knew she was nearby, eager to hear what he and his fellow Slytherin were talking about.

He ended up not being able to speak with her at all throughout the rest of the day. His policy of keeping their relationship really got in the way of them interacting at all during the day. It went on like the day before with him keeping an eye on Gilbert throughout all of their classes, especially during Dark Arts. Amycus seemed to have an infatuation with her that made Draco uncomfortable. He didn't like the way that he would look at her or that he made her answer almost every question that he asked.

The Dark Arts lesson today was based on the Imperius Curse, which was the lesser evil of the three curses. Amycus brought out a Boggart and forced every student in the room to perform the curse until they could do it without fail or error. Of course, he made Draco demonstrate and he did so without faltering but it also earned him several hate-filled glares from his fellow classmates.

Draco didn't give a flying fuck if everybody hated him. Nobody at this bloody school mattered to him anyways except for a select few people, those being Gilbert, Blaise and Theo. If the whole castle were ever under attack or on fire, they would be the only people that he would even think about saving. Although if the castle was under attack he was pretty sure all of them would stay and fight instead of doing the logical thing and apparating to safety.

He was relieved when Amycus finally called class to an end and was hasty to get out of the classroom. It was the last lesson of the day and no all he had to do was go eat supper and return to his room with Gilbert for the night. He couldn't wait.

"Mr. Malfoy, stay back for a moment," Amycus' voice rang through his ears right before he got out of the door. He groaned and stopped in his place, watching as Gilbert looked back at him. He nodded at her and mouthed _'wait for me'_ before turning back to his Dark Art's professor.

"This better be important, Carrow," he growled at the ugly man.

Amycus' grin was evil. "I have a message from the Dark Lord," he said and Draco's body went cold and stiff. His hands clenched into fists, knuckles cracking from the tension. He kept his face bored and uninterested, as it usually was. He couldn't give anything away.

"He said to keep the people you care about close because you never know when you might never have another moment with them again," Amycus' voice was even and he was still smiling as he said it.

Draco did his best to remain calm, he couldn't show Amycus that the comment was eating him apart inside. All he wanted to do was go find Gilbert and hold her.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't give a damn about anybody, isn't it?" he said, making sure his voice was firm and unwavering. He knew it had worked when Amycus' face fell slightly as he realized he hadn't scared Draco like he thought he would have.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Is that all, _Professor_?" he asked, his tone laced with ice. Amycus nodded silently and Draco left hastily and didn't look back, eager to find Gilbert.

What the fuck did that even mean? Was Voldemort planning on slaughtering everybody that Draco knew? His mother? What about his mother? She had to be okay, he'd just received a letter from her two days ago. Regardless, the first thing he was doing when he got back to his room was writing her.

He rounded a corner and looked up to see Gilbert leaning back against the wall. She hadn't seen him arrive and was too busy playing with the ends of her hair to realize until he cleared his throat and she looked up, startled.

"Hey," she said, sounding relieved.

He did his best to smile back at her. "Hey."

Of course, she caught on immediately, like she always did. "What's wrong? What happened in there?" she was suddenly angry and he couldn't help but chuckle at her.

He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, then moved it to her neck in order to soothe her. "It's alright, I'm fine. I'll tell you later, not here. Go have some supper and then come to my room. The password is Barrett."

She nodded and then he leaned in and kissed her good and long, leaving her breathless after he pulled back. Her eyes were wide and confused but he didn't give her a chance to say anything because he had already taken off towards the Dungeons.

* * *

Anna wasn't even hungry but she went to supper anyway. If she was going to make this whole thing work, she knew she had to spend her days with her friends and her nights with Draco or else she would risk screwing everything up and she didn't want that. As of right now, things were going okay and she wanted them to stay that way.

She didn't see Draco at dinner which meant he hadn't eaten since lunchtime so Anna swiped some sandwiches and other finger foods and put them in her satchel for him to snack on later. He needed to eat, he had gotten too skinny.

She went back up to her room and packed up some clothes that she could leave in Draco's room so she wouldn't have to go back and forth all the time and headed down to the dark part of the castle. It was easy to find the door to his room this time and she whispered the password and the portrait opened and allowed her inside.

Draco was seated at a writing desk in the common room and he was frantically writing something and she closed the door as quietly as she could so that she wouldn't disturb him but it didn't matter, he'd heard her anyways.

"Hey," he greeted her with a forced smile and then went back to writing whatever it was that he was writing.

"I brought you some food," she told him, setting the plate of food on the table in the nook area. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks," he said, not looking up. She sighed and went into his bedroom to put her bag of clothes in there. While in the secluded area, she changed into a pair of black cotton pants and a red, long-sleeved shirt before heading back into the common room. He was standing near the fireplace now with his Eagle Owl perched gracefully on his arm.

Anna smiled when she saw the bird. She'd gotten awful familiar with him over the summer with their letters that were going back and forth and she was happy to see him. She walked over to stand next to Draco and the bird squawked when he saw her.

"He likes you," Draco said with a small smile.

Anna reached up and stroked the birds soft feathers with her fingers. "I like him too. What's his name? You never told me."

"Barrett."

That explains the room password.

"He's a magnificent bird," Anna told him."

He nodded. "My parents got him for me the Christmas before I started Hogwarts. He's extremely loyal and wicked smart."

Anna smiled and kept stroking the bird, noticing the envelope curled up in his talons. She would ask eventually but she would wait until she knew Draco would answer. He moved closer to the fireplace and Anna dropped her hand and watched as the bird took flight off of Draco's arm and went up through the fireplace and out of the chimney atop the castle.

"Where's he going?" Anna asked, her voice soft.

Draco sighed. "I'm sending a letter to my mother to make sure that she's okay."

Her brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't she be?"

He scratched his head and nodded to the couch, indicating for her to sit down. She did and he remained standing and she forced herself to remain clam. He obviously had something important to tell her.

"The Dark Lord sent me a…..rather disturbing message through Amycus," he began and then ran his hand over his face.

"What did he say?" she prompted, getting more and more anxious by the second.

"He….he warned me that I needed to keep the people I care about close because the might be gone soon."

Her jaw dropped and she instantly got a cold chill. That meant her, didn't it? Did the Dark Lord know about her and Draco? That's why Draco was sending the letter home because he wasn't sure if his mother was alive or dead. She got up quickly and went right to him, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. His arms slid around her waist and he hugged her back fiercely and for a few moments, they just stood there like that, finding comfort in each other's embraces.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered to him. Then she let him go and kept his hand so that she could pull him along after her. She turned the lights off with her wand as they walked down the hallway to Draco's bedroom. When they were inside, she turned to him and without a word, pulled her shirt off of her head, leaving her in her bra and pants.

He was watching her with his smoldering eyes, never looking away from her. She reached out and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Once she had it off, he placed his hands on either side of her waist and started walking her backwards to the bed and all Anna could think about was that he needed this right now. He needed her and she would give herself to him, however he wanted her.

"I love you," she breathed into his ear as he climbed on top of her naked form on the bed. He groaned deep in his throat and kissed her roughly and Anna had no desire to ever leave that bed ever again.


End file.
